The Bet
by youlightupmyway
Summary: AU - "..Vamos fazer uma aposta..Você vai transformar a Berry em sua rainha.." - Santana "Não... Eu não vou fazer isso..Isso é loucura.." - Quinn "Foi você que disse que podia transformar qualquer uma em rainha do baile..agora,aguente as consequências.." - Santana.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey lady do you wanna start a bet?_

_You're gonna ask me to stay,_

_Hey baby girl you better watch your step_

_'Cause I really know what to say..._

_...Yeah I got a few tricks underneath my sleeve_

_I'm a little too quick with my wicked schemes_

_And just a little too slick baby_

_And I'll bet you anything_

- College 11 : The Bet

* * *

Quinn caminha pelo corredor com um copo de slushie azul em sua mão direita. Ela usava seu uniforme das Cheerios,assim como suas amigas, que caminhavam ao seu lado,Brittany e Santana. Elas sorriem maliciosamente e observam a todos os alunos que param o que estão fazendo e abrem caminho para elas passarem, alguns esquivavam-se e se apressavam para sairem dali, eles temiam levar slushies, e o que as Cheerios pudessem fazer com eles. Já que era uma tradição delas sempre escolherem o que consideravam um 'loser' e jogar slushie nele,ou fazer brincadeiras desagradáveis.

Elas param em frente a um armário no final do corredor. Rachel,a quem o armário pertence, permanece de costas organizando alguns livros e não percebe a presença das Cheerios . Ela é um dos alvos preferidos de Quinn, ninguém sabe o porquê,mas Quinn adora irritá-la,seja jogando slushies,fazendo comentários obscenos,espalhando boatos ou deixando desenhos pornográficos nas paredes do banheiro.

Santana se aproxima de Rachel, e coloca sua mão no armário ao lado,o que causa um forte estrondo e assusta à garota. Rachel vira seu rosto e encontra com o olhar malicioso de Santana,que se aproxima um pouco mais. Ela engole seco e se encolhe. As outras duas Cheerios também se aproximam,o que deixa Rachel mais nervosa.

Ela sabe o que está por vir,isso faz parte de sua rotina semanal. Quinn e suas companheiras Cheerios,sempre a perseguem. Rachel sabe que Quinn à considera a maior 'loser', mas ela não deixa isso lhe afetar, seus sonhos são maiores do que tudo aquilo. Um dia ela será uma grande estrela da Broadway conhecida mundialmente,enquanto todos aqueles que riram dela,continuarão naquela cidade onde nada acontece.

Quinn à olha com um sorriso malicioso, logo a única coisa que ela sente é um líquido gelado em seu rosto. Ela passa suas mãos em volta de seus olhos para retirar um pouco do líquido e abre os olhos, Quinn e as Cheerios a olham rindo. Rachel olha ao seu redor e todos riem dela, ela abaixa sua cabeça e começa a olhar para o chão, respira fundo e logo levanta sua cabeça; pega uma bolsa em seu armário e passa pelas Cheerios, saindo do corredor indo em direção ao banheiro. A capitã das Cheerios mantém seu olhar em Rachel até que ela vira em outro corredor.

Ao chegar no banheiro, Rachel começa a limpar seu rosto e seu cabelo; ela pega sua bolsa e tira uma blusa preta com pequenos laços brancos. Ela sempre vem preparada, com uma blusa a mais na bolsa, já que pelo menos uma vez por semana jogam slushie' nela. Rachel percebe que não é a única que foi slushiada' . Tina entra no banheiro acompanhada de Mercedes, as duas estavam cobertas com líquido vermelho.

"_Cheerios?"_ Rachel pegunta, passando suas mãos pela sua blusa recém colocada, alisando-a.

"_Sim, Satã.." _ Mercedes responde,apontando para si mesma,indicando quem jogou slushie nela. _"Britt" _ Tina fala,também apontando para si. Mercedes e Tina, pertencem ao Glee Club, assim como Rachel, e os membros do Club eram os alvos mais constantes das Cheerios.

A treinadora das Cheerios, Sue Sylvester, sempre faz as Cheerios perseguirem os membros do Glee Club. Ela odeia tanto o Club, que faz de tudo para acabar com ele. Era um Club com poucos membros, mas já ganharam algumas competições da cidade. Seus membros eram Rachel, a líder,Kurt, o melhor amigo de Rachel, mas que sempre brigam por solos, Mercedes a diva pop do grupo, Tina e Mike, que só estavam ali pois gostariam de ter mais aulas juntos, já que namoravam, e Artie, um cadeirante que era muito tímido, e só estava ali porque Mercedes, por quem é apaixonado, o pediu para que se juntasse ao grupo.

"_Sabe, já estou cansada dessa perseguição das Cheerios.." _ Mercedes fala exasperada. _"Essa Quinn precisa de uma lição..Se sente à dona da escola, acha que pode fazer o que quer, e depois se faz de desentendida...Um dia ela vai se arrepender de tudo que nos fez e vai pedir perdão de joelhos."_ Ela fala convicta,enquanto limpa seu rosto.

Tina abre a boca para falar algo, mas a fecha assim que à porta do banheiro se abre,revelando o tão temido 'Unholy Trinity'. O trio se aproxima das meninas,que estão em frente ao espelho do banheiro. As meninas se viram para olhar para as Cheerios,implorando com os olhares para que não façam nada com elas.

"_Olha o que temos aqui, reunião das losers daquele clubinho irritante.." _ Santana fala,olhando maliciosamente para Rachel, que engole seco com á proximidade da Cheerio.

"_Vocês não acham que já nos humilharam o suficiente hoje!?" _ Rachel pergunta,virando seu rosto para o lado, para não encontrar com os olhares de Quinn e Santana sobre ela.

"_Acredite, estamos apenas começando!" _ Santana fala se aproximando ainda mais de Rachel.

A porta se abre, Kitty e mais duas Cheerios entram. _"A treinadora Sylvester, quer falar com vocês." _ Kitty diz encarando Quinn, com um sorriso. Quinn levanta à sobrancelha, e desvia seu olhar de Rachel para olhar para Kitty. A capitã das Cheerios sempre soube que Kitty sente algo por ela, uma paixonite' e ao mesmo tempo inveja, pois sempre quis ser à capitã das Cheerios.

Quinn consente com a cabeça. Em seguida, vira seu rosto para as 'losers' que estavam em sua frente. _"Isso ainda não acabou!" _Ela fala maliciosamente, as meninas a olham assustadas. Quinn e as Cheerios saem do banheiro.

Andando pelos corredores, todos abrem passagem' para elas. Quinn percebe que os jogadores do time de 'Football' estão reunidos perto de um armário, ao passar próximo ao armário ela vê que estão jogando slushies em outro membro do 'Glee Club', ela já viu esse menino ao lado de Rachel várias vezes, e até já jogou slushie nele em algumas ocasiões. Karofsky sempre joga slushie nele, ele parece ter uma preferência por este garoto,assim como ela tem por Rachel,e nem sabe o por que,pelo menos ela acha que não sabe.

Rachel, Mercedes e Tina saem do banheiro e vão em direção ao 'Glee Club', já que era a próxima aula delas. Ao passarem por um dos corredores, avistam Kurt coberto de slushie indo em direção ao banheiro. Elas entram na sala e logo à aula começa.

"_Eu ainda acho que precisamos de mais alunos para nosso 'club." _Mike fala ao levantar sua mão para chamar a atenção de Mr. Schuester. A tarefa do dia já tinha sido feita,e agora eles discutiam sobre o futuro do grupo,enquanto aguardavam o sinal tocar.

"_Concordo." _ Artie fala,arrumando seus óculos. _"Somos considerados os maiores losers' desse colégio, quem vai querer se juntar á nós!?" _ Mercedes fala,ríspida,revirando seus olhos.

"_E eu acho, que sou talentosa o suficiente para ganharmos qualquer competição.." _Rachel falava até ser interrompida por Mr. Schuester.

"_Chega.."_ Ele grita,levantando suas mãos para o ar. _"Sim,precisamos de mais membros para o grupo,e eu já estou fazendo alguns cartazes que amanhã eu começarei à colocá-los pela escola e conversei com os responsáveis pela rádio e eles vão anunciar que ainda aceitamos inscrições.." _O sinal toca, e os alunos saem,para o tão aguardado intervalo, antes mesmo de Mr. Schue' terminar de falar.

Na cantina os alunos conversavam animados,todos faziam planos para o baile que se aproximava. _"Atenção estudantes do William Mckinley High School.."_ O locutor da rádio da escola anuncia,chamando á atenção da maioria dos estudantes que estavam na cantina. _"Como sabem, o nosso baile beneficente está chegando, e para todos os casais que estiverem interessados em concorrer a rei e rainha do baile,compareçam à diretoria e façam suas inscrições.." _

Quinn e as Cheerios se aproximavam da mesa localizada no meio da cantina,que era conhecida como a mesa delas,onde somente Cheerios eram permitidas._ "Então Quinn, você vai se inscrever para concorrer à rainha do baile?" _ Kitty pergunta curiosa,com segundas intenções,enquanto sentava ao lado da capitã. Ela é apaixonada por Quinn, e queria concorrer ao seu lado como rainhas' do baile, desde que ela foi transferida para esse colégio,tem tentado de tudo para ficar com a capitã das Cheerios,que parece ignorá-la o tempo todo.

"_Assim que ela encontrar uma rainha" _ Santana fala,um pouco irritada, com um sorriso presunçoso. As vezes Kitty à irrita tanto. É tão óbvio que a garota é apaixonada por Quinn,e que deseja ser sua companhia no baile.

"_Na verdade, eu me inscrevi ontem e já paguei alguns meninos para colarem alguns cartazes pela escola" _ Quinn responde,com um sorriso convencido . Ela tem certeza que será a rainha do baila,assim como foi em todas as vezes em que a escola organizou esses bailes. Quinn tem tanta certeza, que começou sua campanha sem ao menos ter uma companheira, sim companheira, ela sempre deixou claro que gosta de garotas e 'a escola' pareceu não se importar, na verdade , isso fez com que os garotos desejarem-a mais.

"_Espera.."_ Santana fala desentendida. _"Você se inscreveu sem ter uma 'rainha'!?" _Ela levanta as sobrancelhas. _"Você sabe,que precisa de uma rainha para 'o casal' ganhar,correto!?" _

"_Isso aí." _ Quinn fala convicta. _"Eu me inscrevi e deixei o nome de minha acompanhante em branco, e quando eu encontrá-la, coloco seu nome..Não é como se as pessoas importassem com minha acompanhante, todos sabemos que vou ganhar mesmo.." _

"_Quinn, você começou á campanha de 'rei e rainha', ou no seu caso 'rainha e rainha,' sem uma rainha', isso é estúpido.." _Santana afirma em um tom de voz alto,tentando fazer com que sua amiga note o quão estúpido isso é. Ela odeio o ego de Quinn,as vezes.

Quinn revira os olhos,começando a se irritar com Santana.

"_Você realmente acredita nisso!? Eu sei que você já ganhou à coroa desse estúpido baile várias vezes, mas se inscrever sem companhia e acreditar que vai se tornar à rainha mesmo assim, isso é uma ideia meio que absurda.." _Santana continua a falar.

"_Sim, eu acredito, e depois eu arrumo alguém, e pronto, graças a mim, ela se torna rainha do baile."_ Quinn afirma de forma nada modesta.

"_Então você está me dizendo que você pode 'arrumar' qualquer menina e transformá-la em rainha do baile!?" _Santana pergunta curiosa, tendo uma ideia maliciosa. Ela realmente odeia o ego de Quinn, mas as vezes, simplesmente ama, pois esse ego sempre à coloca em cada situação; como á que ela está pensando agora.

"_Sim, posso fazer qualquer menina se transformar em rainha do baile.." _ Quinn fala, mantendo seu olhar em Santana, que a olhava de forma maliciosa.

"_Até mesmo uma loser!?" _ Santana pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

" _Eu já te disse, qualquer uma, até mesmo uma loser.." _ Quinn fala cruzando seus braços e virando seu rosto para olhar uma pequena movimentação' perto da lixeira no pátio. Provavelmente Karofsky está jogando alguém dentro dela.

"_Até mesmo a maior loser!?" _Santana pergunta com um tom de voz provocativo,dando um grande sorriso.

"_Sim,até a maior loser." _ Quinn responde irritada com a insistência de Santana com essas perguntas.

"_Okay, então eu te desafio.. ou melhor ainda, vamos fazer uma aposta.." _Santana fala entusiasmada.

"_Que aposta?" _Quinn pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas .

"_Você vai transformar a Berry em sua rainha.." _ Santana fala sorrindo ainda mais. Ela simplesmente amou a ideia que teve. As Cheerios que estavam sentadas na mesa com elas,começaram a rir com a ideia de Santana,mas riram ainda mais com a expressão de Quinn ao ouvir a ideia maluca de Santana.

"_Não,não,não... Eu não vou fazer isso..Isso é loucura..Escolha qualquer uma,menos a Berry." _ Quinn fala desesperada, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda que ela já escutou em sua vida.

"_Foi você que disse que podia transformar qualquer uma em rainha do baile..agora,aguente as consequências.." _Santana responde arqueando as sobrancelhas,desafiando sua amiga.

Quinn suspira. _"E o que eu ganho com isso?" _

"_Além de sua tão querida coroa,e a chance de pegar' Man-hands!?." _Santana responde sarcástica_ "..Você vai ter a chance de me dizer _que_ estava certa, eu admitirei que estava errada..e te dou e faço o que você quiser por duas semanas." _ Ela continua,sorrindo maliciosamente.

"_Você realmente vai fazer o que eu quiser?" _Quinn pergunta curiosa.

"_Claro, o que você quiser. Eu lavo seu carro, carrego seus livros, faço seus deveres,compro seu lanche.." _ Santana fala,contando nos dedos'. Ela estava tão certa que sua amiga ia perder, que está,teoricamente, disposta a se submeter a tudo isso.

_Okay, eu aceito, então está apostado!" _ Quinn responde sorrindo, mesmo ela tendo pessoas que possam fazer isso por ela, ver Santana fazendo essas coisas seria incrível. Ela estende sua mão para a latina que estava sentada à sua frente, mas Santana não aceita sua mão.

"_Só tem mais uma coisinha'.."_ Santana fala levantando um dedo,chamando a atenção de Quinn.

"_O que é Santana?" _Quinn pergunta suspirando.

"_Se você perder, eu serei a nova capitã das Cheerios, você fala para à treinadora que acha que eu sou a mais indicada para o posto,vamos concordar,que eu realmente sou a melhor.. e eu te nomeio á co-capitã" _ Santana responde com um sorriso malicioso. Ela sempre quis ser a capitã, e essa aposta é uma ótima oportunidade para conseguir o que quer.

Quinn, levanta' as sobrancelhas, começa a refletir. É claro que Santana ia usar essa aposta a seu favor, mas ela tem certeza que ganhará essa aposta,e Santana se esqueceu que Sue não ia aprovar essa mudança, a treinadora não gosta de Santana, e já deixou bem claro sua preferência por Quinn. Ela sorri maliciosamente, e então,teoricamente, concorda com o que foi proposto. Elas selam o acordo com um aperto de mãos. As outras Cheerios começam a rir,e olham entre si. Ver a capitã,finalmente,correr atrás de alguma garota,será muito interessante. A única que parece não gostar disso é Kitty que revirou os olhos quando Quinn aceitou à aposta.

Rachel passa ao lado da mesa das Cheerios,carregando uma bandeja com seu lanche, e encontra com o olhar malicioso de Quinn, que sorri para ela de uma maneira que a deixa assustada. Ela atravessa a cantina,e se senta com seus colegas,membros do Glee Club', a mesa ficava em um canto,próxima à porta de saída da cantina. Rachel começa uma animada conversa com Kurt e Mercedes sobre as músicas que gostariam de cantar no clube, ela percebe que está sendo observada e começa a corar ao notar quem a olha fixamente. Quinn dá um sorriso tímido para Rachel, que desentendida, pelo ato da capitã das Cheerios, se vira e continua a conversar com seus amigos.

O sinal toca, e a maioria dos alunos protestam,mas começam a saírem em direção as salas. As Cheerios se levantam e vão em direção à porta de saída da cantina. Brittany,Santana e Quinn ainda estão na mesa,conversando.

"_Então Q., você já sabe o que vai fazer para convencer a Berry a ir ao baile com você?" _ Santana pergunta curiosa,ao se levantar.

"_Não ainda não sei,mas vou pensar algo hoje, pois amanhã já quero colocar tudo em prática." _ Quinn afirma. Ela sabe que com Rachel será diferente,ela realmente vai ter que conquistar à garota primeiro, para depois chamá-la para o baile, pois Rachel, não é nada como as garotas que Quinn está acostumada a sair, que é só chamá-las que aceitam na mesma hora.

Brittany e Santana saem da cantina, deixando ali,uma Quinn pensativa. Ela pensava na melhor maneira de se aproximar da garota. Logo, Quinn sai da cantina e vai para sala,esperando e rezando para que o professor deixe-a entrar.

Ao chegar na sala,ela dá uma batida na porta e pede licença para o professor,que a olhava intensamente. _"Desculpe professor pelo meu atraso,mas eu estava com à treinadora Sylvester.." _ O professor consente com a cabeça e permite a entrada de Quinn,para assistir sua aula, todos os outros professores temiam Sue, e não contestavam Quinn,que sempre dava essa desculpinha' para entrar nas aulas em que chegava atrasada. Era 'classe de saúde', e Quinn sempre odiou essa aula, mas logo ela se lembrou da aposta e ao olhar para à pessoa que está sentada à sua frente, decide que precisa fazer algo, e logo. Começa a pensar em o que pode e deve fazer para chamar a atenção de Rachel.

"_Eu preciso que vocês formem duplas para o próximo projeto.." _ O professor não termina de falar e os alunos já andavam pela sala,formando suas duplas.

Quinn começa á agradecer mentalmente o professor, essa era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar de Rachel, que ainda não tinha nenhum parceiro para o projeto. Ela pega no ombro da garota,para chamar sua atenção. Rachel vira para trás. _"Estava pensando..e.. e podíamos fazer o projeto juntas. O que acha?" _ Quinn fala em voz baixa, com um sorriso tímido, e um pouco nervosa. Essa era a primeira vez em que tem coragem para,realmente, falar com Rachel, e temia ser rejeitada pela garota,que tem todos os motivos para rejeitá-la.

"_...Vocês vão passar um mês com seu parceiro,ou sua parceira, e vão brincar de 'vida de casado', vão passar o mês juntos,criando um bebê.." _ O professor fala, sorrindo e pegando uma boneca, mostrando-a para a turma.

"_Quinn, você está bem? Primeiro você joga um slushie em mim, que já faz parte da nossa rotina,então, tudo normal até aí..mas depois você começa a me olhar e a sorrir para mim..e agora você vem falar comigo? Me convidando para ser sua parceira no projeto de saúde?" _ Rachel fala tudo de uma vez só,também em voz baixa. A capitã das Cheerios abaixa a cabeça,e suspira. Ela queria ser a parceira de Rachel no projeto,era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar da morena, mas ela perguntou antes de saber qual era o projeto, e ter que passar um mês casada' com Rachel,não estava em seus planos. Mas ela precisa tentar algo para se aproximar de Rachel,e essa pode ser sua única chance. _"Então, você vai querer ser minha parceira ou não?" _ Quinn pergunta irritada, com seu tom de voz e sua expressão HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge).

"_Okay, hoje já tenho um compromisso, mas você pode me encontrar amanhã depois da aula? Assim podemos discutir nossos horários com o bebê?!" _ Rachel pergunta, Quinn a olha fixamente,fazendo-a corar e dar um sorriso tímido. Ela decide mexer um pouco com a garota e responde em um tom de voz suave e com um grande sorriso. _"Claro Rach, amanhã está perfeito!" _. Rachel engole seco, está um pouco assustada, pelo modo que Quinn vem agindo, e intrigada, ela vira e começa a fazer algumas anotações que o professor escrevia no quadro.

"_Amanhã, vocês podem pegar os bebês e darem inicio à vida de casados.." _ O professor afirma.

A aula termina, e Quinn se levanta e vai em direção à porta,fazendo questão de acenar para Rachel antes de sair._"Até amanhã,Rach." _ Ela percebe a expressão confusa de Rachel,e sai da sala rindo. No corredor encontra Santana, que mexia no armário,pegando alguns livros para à próxima aula. _"Posso saber o motivo?" _ Santana pergunta, soando irritada. _"Motivo,de quê?" _Quinn pergunta desentendida.

"_Pelo qual você está rindo feito uma boba!?" _ Santana fala. _"Ahh, adivinha quem vai ser à parceira da Berry no projeto de saúde?" _ Quinn pergunta com um sorriso presunçoso.

"_Muito bem,Quinn.. Desse jeito Man-hands logo, logo ela será toda sua.." _Santana fala sarcasticamente. Quinn revira os olhos. Elas vão para à sala, onde são colegas de história.

As aulas terminam e ao chegar em casa, Quinn vai direto para o banho. Em seguida, pega um moletom cinza e o veste, se deita na cama e começa a planejar o que deveria fazer para convencer Rachel a ir ao baile com ela. Quinn tem uma ideia, que faz seus olhos brilharem e ela sorri, isso à aproximaria de Rachel. Sua mãe bate na porta de seu quarto,interrompendo seus pensamentos, e avisa que o jantar está se levanta e sai de seu quarto,indo em direção à cozinha.

"_Amanhã será um longo dia!" _ Quinn fala para ela mesma,enquanto descia as escadas.

* * *

**Sorry por qualquer erro... E aí? o que acharam? Devo continuar? REVIEWS PLEASEE..**

**P.S - por favor,sugestões de músicas!?.. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Atenção, alunos do Willliam Mckinley High School, todos aqueles que ainda não pertencem algum clube, o "Glee Club" ainda aceita inscrições,por favor todos os interessados, entrarem em contato com Mr. Schuester.." _ O locutor da rádio escolar anunciava,ecoando pelos auto-falantes espalhados pelos corredores.

Quinn andava pelos corredores da escola, a procura do professor. A ideia que teve ontem a noite,precisava ser colocada em prática, o quanto antes. Ao avistar o professor pregando alguns cartazes em um mural, ela se aproxima.

"_Com licença, Mr. Schuester.." _ Ela fala com uma voz suave. O professor se vira e dá um sorriso para a aluna. _"..Eu estou interessada em juntar ao grupo e gostaria de saber quando as audições começam!?" _ O sorriso do professor aumenta ainda mais.

"_Uau Quinn, isso é incrível. Que bom que você se interessa pelo clube.." _ Will fala entusiasmado. Afinal,não era todos os dias em que a aluna mais popular da escola demostra interesse em um clube que era considerado desprezível pela a maioria dos alunos,principalmente pelos populares. _"As audições começam segunda-feira,no auditório depois do último horário...Você gostaria de se inscrever?" _O professor pergunta esperançoso.

A capitã das Cheerios,suspira e não consegue se controlar,e revira seus olhos,sutilmente. É claro que ela quer se inscrever,por isso ela veio peguntar._"Claro, Mr. Schuester, eu adoraria." _ Quinn fala sorrindo. O professor a entrega uma ficha,que ela logo preenche.

"_Aqui, leve esse cartaz e mostre para seus amigos..quem sabe,eles não se interessam.." _ Mr. Schuester a entrega o cartaz,enquanto ela o entrega a ficha que acaba de preencher,com alguns de seus dados. Ela o agradece e enfia o cartaz em sua bolsa,se despedindo e logo saindo daquele corredor,passando por trás de uma pequena morena,que parecia observar seus cartazes para a campanha do baile.

Rachel observava os posteres que estavam espalhados pelas paredes dos corredores da escola, fotos de casais se abraçando,casais se beijando, e um poster que chamou sua atenção foi o de Quinn,que estava sozinha na foto,em seu uniforme das Cheerios,e escrito bem grande "Vote por Fabray". Aquilo era bem estranho, afinal, o baile e toda essa campanha de eleição, era para um casal, um rei e uma rainha, e não somente para uma rainha. Esse baile era beneficente,e era realizado para arrecadar fundos para os clubes da escola. A líder das Cheerios era conhecida por sempre ser eleita a rainha, e devido a sua preferência pelas garotas, as estudantes do William Mckinley High School,desejavam ser sua companhia no baile.

Ela começa a andar e logo vira em um dos corredores,que estava,praticamente, vazio, ela nota que alguém a esperava em frente ao seu armário. Se aproximando do local, revira os olhos ao vê o garoto parado,segurando uma rosa branca,enquanto olhava, na direção oposta,observando uma das portas. Rachel limpa a garganta,chamando a atenção do garoto.

"_Ohh..Rachel,eu não tinha notado você.." _ O garoto fala,enquanto arrumava seus óculos. Ela revira os olhos,mais uma vez. _"Você está muito bonita hoje." _ Ele afirma,olhando para a morena,dos pés a cabeça. Rachel, usava uma blusa branca com bolhinhas pretas,e uma saia cinza. _"..Você é a garota mais bonita dessa escola.." _ ele continua,tentando soar o mais sedutor possível, levando sua mão até o rosto da morena, e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"_Jacob,o que você quer?" _Rachel pergunta,irritada, enquanto tirava a mão do garoto de seu rosto.

"_Eu..eu gostaria de saber, se..se..se você quer ir ao baile comigo?" _ Jacob pergunta,olhando para todos os lados,menos para onde Rachel se era apaixonado por ela,e sempre teve várias fantasias com a diva,mas ela nunca se interessou por ele,e ser rejeitado por ela era 'doloroso'. O garoto percebe como alguns estudantes, que andavam pelo corredor, esquivavam-se e saiam do caminho, isso só quer dizer uma coisa, ele sabia, na verdade, todos sabiam o que aquilo quer dizer.

Quinn andava pelos corredores,como se fosse a dona daquilo. Ela adorava a sensação,que sentia,todas as vezes que andava por aqueles corredores, com os alunos se afastando para abrir caminho. Ao chegar em frente ao seu armário,que ficava em frente ao de Rachel, ela percebe como Jacob a encarava.

"_Algum problema?" _Ela pergunta, exasperada e arqueando as sobrancelhas, ao garoto,que a olhava de uma forma repugnante. A loira odiava esse garoto, toda a escola o odiava, ele era um pervertido, que sempre tentava invadir o vestiário das Cheerios, e filma-las enquanto tomavam banho.

Ele faz com que não com a cabeça e desvia o olhar, voltando sua atenção para Rachel. _"Então!?" _ Ele pergunta para a morena com um sorriso.

"_Eu não sei, Jacob.." _ Rachel responde,pensando sobre sua conversa com seus pais naquela manhã. Eles haviam perguntado sobre o baile, e ela disse que pensava em não ir. A expressão de seu pai, Leroy, ao ouvir isso, foi de desapontamento e outra coisa,que a morena ainda não soube distinguir. Ele já foi o rei do baile,duas vezes consecutivas,durante seus anos no ensino médio, e sempre deixou bem claro,como queria que Rachel concorresse, e fosse eleita, como rainha do baile. _"..Preciso pensar,okay!?" _ Ela fala. Ninguém havia a convidado para o baile, e ela tinha certeza que ninguém ia, então Jacob seria uma opção considerável. A morena nunca foi em um dos bailes que a escola organizava, e diferentemente de todos os seus colegas, que pareciam só falar nesse baile, ela não se importava.

Jacob sorri para a morena,e a entrega a rosa branca. _"Okay Rach, por favor,me avise assim que tiver feito sua decisão." _ Ele fala animado, das outras vezes em que ele havia convidado-a para sair, tudo que recebia eram 'NÃO' ou simplesmente era ignorado. O garoto se aproxima de Rachel,e a beija na bochecha, demorando muito mais do que devia,ele leva suas mãos para a cintura da morena,que se esquiva e coloca sua mão em frente ao garoto,tentando se proteger.

"_Arrumem um quarto, LOSERS." _ Puck grita,enquanto passava pelo corredor,com alguns jogadores do time de 'football'.

Ao ouvir isso, Quinn que estava de costas,pegando seus livros para o segundo horário, se vira e presencia a cena de Jacob tentando beijar os lábios da morena. Percebendo que seria o momento perfeito para fazer com que Rachel a notasse, a capitã das Cheerios, se aproxima e se posiciona atrás do garoto, ela bate com toda sua força em um dos armários, o que causa um forte estrondo fazendo com que Jacob,assustado, dê um pulo e se afaste de Rachel.

"_Jewfro, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Você devia estar pregando meus cartazes pela escola,não se agarrando' com a Berry." _ Ela fala, com seu tom de voz e expressão HBIC .

O garoto engole seco'. _"M-Ma-Mas eu já colei todos os cartazes que você me deu..." _ Ele fala,aterrorizado. Quinn havia pago ele e alguns amigos, para espalhar seus cartazes para a campanha do baile.

"_Então faça mais cópias e espalhe por toda escola." _ Quinn responde,se irritando com o garoto,que tanto odeia.

Ele consente. _"Eu preciso ir agora, Rach,não se esqueça do meu convite e por favor me informe sua resposta,assim que tiver uma." _ Jacob fala,se curvando para tentar beijar Rachel.

Quinn bate sua mão,mais uma vez, no armário,causando um forte estrondo e Jacob se afasta de Rachel,saindo do corredor e indo em direção a 'redação do jornal da escola',para fazer mais cópias dos cartazes de Quinn.

Ao ver o garoto se afastando e sumindo no meio dos outros estudantes, Quinn vai até seu armário, e o abre para pegar seus livros. Quando se vira, ela encontra o olhar de Rachel, que a olhava, desentendida, desde ontem a capitã das Cheerios vem agindo de um modo estranho,deixando-a um pouco assustada. Olhos castanhos olhavam intensamente para olhos avelã, e por alguns segundos nenhuma das duas desviaram os olhares. O sinal toca e a capitã da Cheerios sai apressada, para sua aula,ainda sem entender o que acaba de acontecer. _"Você acaba de trocar olhares com a Man-Hands!?" _Quinn pensa,ainda perplexa com o acontecimento.

Chegando na aula de história,Quinn e Santana se sentam em uma das últimas cadeiras e ignorando,completamente, a explicação do professor.

"_E aí , como vai seu projeto com a Berry?" _Santana a pergunta,cruzando os braços e olhando para porta da sala.

"_Ainda não começamos,será na terceira aula..vamos ter esse estúpido projeto de vida de casadas.." _ Quinn responde sem ao menos prestar atenção em o que falava, estava distraída olhando para uma aluna que estava na porta da sala,pedindo licença para entrar.

"_O quê? ..Por favor, não me diga que é mentira... isso é bom demais para ser verdade!" _ Santana fala sarcástica. Quinn consente,ainda olhando para à aluna , e Santana ri. _"Omg..Por que você não me disse isso ontem!? Você e a Berry vivendo como se fossem casadas..isso vai ser épico." _Ela fala, entre gargalhadas. Quinn,finalmente percebe o que acaba de fazer, ela não queria contar qual seria o projeto,pois sabia que Santana ia fazer de tudo para atormentá-la.

"_Santana,você pode parar,por favor. Só a chamei para ser a minha parceira nesse estúpido projeto por causa da sua maldita aposta." _Quinn fala irritada com a sua amiga.

"_Essa aposta ésta me saindo melhor do que esperava." _A latina afirma,sorrindo maliciosamente para a capitã das Cheerios. _"Mas então, qual é essa ideia que você disse que teve?" _ela pergunta,mencionando a conversa que teve com Quinn na noite passada,durante uma ligação,onde a loira disse que teve uma ideia para se aproximar de Rachel.

"_Então..você sabe como a Berry é difícil e eu realmente vou ter que conquistá-la para depois chamá-la para o baile.." _ Quinn começa a falar,corando um pouco,ela sabe que a ideia vai soar estranha e Santana vai odiá-la,mas ela precisa fazer de tudo para ganhar essa aposta, situações extremas requerem medidas extremas,certo!?

"_Por favor, vá direto ao ponto..." _ Santana fala,com seu mal humor,de sempre.

"_Okay..como estava dizendo.. como vou ter que conquistá-la,preciso de vários métodos para me aproximar dela..então por isso acho que a melhor maneira é me juntar ao 'Glee Club'." _Quinn fala,olhando para os lados,com medo da reação de sua amiga.

Santana não mostrava nenhuma reação, ficou ali parada,desentendida, olhando para Quinn. _"Me desculpe, o que você disse?"_

"_Que eu vou tentar entrar para o 'Glee Club'." _ Quinn fala tentando soar o mais convicta o possível. Santana começa a gargalhar, tão alto que os alunos e o professor,param o que estavam fazendo, e olham para elas. A latina se desculpa com o professor e começa a sussurrar.

"_Ai meu Deus..você só pode estar brincando." _Santana fala,mais ao ver a expressão de Quinn, ela sabe que sua amiga está falando sério. _"Okay, você realmente está tentando de tudo para ganhar essa aposta,e provar que está certa..Só espero que a Man-hands te console quando você perder.." _

Quinn revira os olhos,e decide falar logo de uma vez. _"Santana, você vai se juntar ao clube comigo!.." _

"_O quê? Nunca, eu não vou me juntar a esses losers."_ Santana fala levantando seu tom de voz,fazendo com que, mais uma vez, o professor pare sua aula. Ela se desculpa e finge começar a escrever o que o professor passava.

"_Eu preciso de alguém lá comigo, e quem melhor que você..Pense que isso pode ser bom aos olhos da treinadora Sylvester, você pode falar pra ela que está se juntando ao grupo para tentar destruí-los.." _Quinn sussurra, enquanto anotava o que estava no quadro. Sue odeia a latina, e quem sabe mencionando a treinadora,ela pudesse convencer sua amiga a ajudá-la.

"_Eu não vou fazer isso...é muita humilhação ser vista com aqueles seres desprezíveis." _ Santana fala fazendo uma expressão de nojo'.

"_Como capitã, eu ordeno que você se junte ao clube, ou eu darei um jeito para que você seja expulsa das Cheerios. E acredite quando digo ,que farei o possível para que você seja." _A capitã fala,com sua tão famosa HBIC expressão e tom de voz.

"_É mesmo? Por quê você não vai e tenta então...vai lá me expulsa do time." _ Ela fala,lançando um olhar desafiador para à capitã.

"_Me aguarde.." _Quin fala,arqueando as sobrancelhas e com um olhar malicioso,pensando em algo para fazer com que a latina faça o que ela quer. A loira se vira,e começa a prestar atenção na aula.

O sinal toca, e Quinn, que sai sem despedir de sua amiga, é a primeira a sair da sala, sua próxima aula é de 'saúde' e para impressionar Rachel,ela quer ser a primeira a chegar na classe. Atravessando o corredor, Quinn percebe que a morena também já estava indo para a classe, ela suspira e decide se aproximar da garota.

"_Oi Rach.." _ Ela fala sorrindo para a morena. As duas andavam lado a lado.

Rachel, tem uma expressão de desentendida, mais uma vez a loira vinha com esse apelido. _"Olá Quinn, como vai?" _ Ela fala,tentando esconder seu medo, de que a capitã pudesse estar planejando alguma coisa contra ela.

"_Estou muito bem,Rach,obrigada. E você,como vai?" _Quinn pergunta, querendo parecer o mais interessada o possível.

"_Vou bem,obrigada.." _Rachel responde, olhando para o chão,com medo de que se olhar para a capitã novamente,sinta aquela coisa estranha,como tinha sentido naquela manhã,depois de Quinn ter se livrado de Jacob. A capitã sorri e encara a morena.

" _Me desculpe perguntar mais você tem certeza que está bem? Quero dizer, ontem você me convida para ser sua colega no projeto, até que agora eu entendo, afinal tenho as melhores notas e você deve precisar de nota..." _Rachel falava até ser interrompida por Quinn.

A capitã para de andar, e a morena faz o mesmo. _"Rach, eu não preciso de nota, te chamei para ser minha colega no projeto porque era você ou a Zizes.." _ Quinn mente,ela podia ter quem ela quisesse como colega no projeto,mas não ia perder a chance de se aproximar da diva. _"E eu andei pensando, e para o bem do projeto, vou começar a tratá-la melhor, mas somente pelo bem do projeto." _ Ela fala,dando um sorriso e uma piscadinha' para a morena,antes de sair andando.

Rachel fica lá,no meio do corredor,parada. Primeiro ela troca um olhar intenso com Quinn,agora a loira diz que vai tratá-la melhor e pisca para ela, o que isso quer dizer,ela começa a pensar. Após alguns minutos, morena percebe que o corredor estava esvaziando,e sai para sua aula.

"_Com licença professor,eu tive um pequeno problema,e acabei me atrasando, sinto muito e prometo que não acontecerá novamente." _ Ela afirma, e o professor dá um pequeno sorriso para ela e permite sua entrada, afinal essa era a primeira vez em que a morena se atrasava para sua aula. Rachel entra na sala, e se senta ao lado de Quinn, que sorria para ela.

"_Está tudo bem? Você está parece estar um pouco pálida." _ Quinn fala,com um sorrindo timidamente. Questionando a si mesma, se foi ela que causou isso na morena.

"_Não me sinto muito bem, você pode cuidar do bebê essa noite? Amanhã eu o pego e fico com ele no final de semana." _ Rachel fala,com a cabeça baixa,olhando para a mesa. Ela ainda estava confusa, com o que estava acontecendo, tudo bem que Quinn disse que seria pelo bem do projeto, mas a loira estava deixando-a muito confusa com seus atos.

"_Sim,claro.. mas é uma menina." _ Quinn fala com um sorriso bobo'.

"_O quê?" _Rachel pergunta,sem entender o que Quinn quer dizer._ "É uma menina..e você disse 'ele' mas é ela." _Quinn fala pegando a boneca e a levantando para mostrá-la a Rachel._ "Como você quer chamá-la?" _A loira pergunta sorrindo.

"_Barbra? Patti? Liza? Carol? Idina?" _ Rachel sugere, com os olhos brilhando. Nomear alguém,nem que seja uma boneca, com o nome de suas divas é entusiasmante.

"_Não, não gostei muito desses nomes." _ A loira fala isso para irritar a morena.

"_Como você não pode gostar desses nomes!?.. Mas tudo bem,eu vou fazer uma lista de nomes para depois escolhermos um." _ Rachel fala dando um sorriso tímido para a loira. Quinn consente e elas começam a cuidar do bebê até o final da aula.

"_Eu preciso ir, tchau Quinn, obrigada por cuidar do bebê e até amanhã." _ A morena fala ao se levantar,rapidamente, ao ouvir o sinal tocar. A verdade é que ela estava com um pouco de medo de Quinn,e queria sair de lá o quanto antes.

"_Tchau e até mais,Rach." _ Quinn fala ao ver que a morena já estava na porta da sala. Ela pega a boneca,que realmente parecia um bebê e sai pelos corredores da escola, indo em direção ao seu armário. Ao chegar lá,tentar enfiar a boneca nele. Ela já odiava essa boneca, a aula toda teve que tentar fazê-la parar de chorar, dar uma mamadeira cheia de água, e trocar fraldas.

Quinn vê Brittany andando pelo corredor e a chama. _"Britt, você já pensou em se juntar ao 'Glee Club'? " _ Quinn pergunta,sorrindo para a outra loira.

"_Não,nunca." _Brittany fala honestamente.

"_Acho que deveria considerar, ao se juntar você poderia dançar e cantar todas as músicas da Britney,quando quisesse." _Ela sugere. Rezando para que a Cheerio concorde.

"_Sério? Ai meu Deus..Eu quero entrar." _ Ela fala sorridente, e entusiasmada.

"_Ótimo, eu também vou entrar para o grupo. E estava pensando que nós podíamos fazer a audição juntas o que acha? Podíamos cantar uma música da Britney." _ Quinn fala sorrindo ainda mais, seu plano estava dando certo. Se Brittany entrasse, ela podia convencer a latina a também, entrar.

"_Simm, simm..eu já tenho a música perfeita para a audição." _Brittany afirma, pensando em sua música preferida.

"_Perfeito...Agora precisamos procurar o Mr. Schuester para você se inscrever." _A capitã fala,antes delas saírem e irem a procura do professor.

* * *

**Sorry por qualquer erro..O cap não saiu como eu queria..mas taí..**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews do cap anterior..e por favor continuem pois "EU PRECISO DE REVIEWS PARA VIVER.." e me digam que dia que vcs querem que eu poste..**

**XxBre**


	3. Chapter 3

Ela andava pelo corredor com toda sua fúria, a procura de sua amiga, que tinha feito algo que a irritou bastante. Ao encontrar a loira, que estava pegando algumas coisas em seu armário, ela se aproxima e bate no armário ao lado,com toda sua força,causando um forte estrondo e assustando a loira.

"_Mas que droga é essa!?.." _Quinn pergunta ao se virar, e perceber o olhar furioso de sua amiga.

"_O quê você pensa que está fazendo, Quinn!?" _ Ela pergunta,com raiva.

"_Do que você está falando?"_ A loira se faz de desentendida, ela sabe muito bem do que a latina falava.

"_..Você convencer a Britt a se inscrever naquele maldito grupo de losers.."_

"_Santana, eu não a convenci,só a convidei e ela acabou aceitando..E ela já é 'grandinha' o bastante para saber e fazer o que quer." _ Quinn afirma, começando a se irritar com a latina.

"_Não mexa com minha garota,Quinn.." _ Santana fala com um tom ameaçador,tirando seu braço do armário em que havia batido.

"_Oii S...Oii Q...Oii bebê." _Brittany fala sorrindo, ao se aproximar da Cheerios,e da boneca que Quinn segurava. _"Então , do que vocês falavam?"_

"_Estávamos falando sobre você, e como estou feliz por você se juntar ao clube comigo.." _ A capitã mente, olhando para Santana,a desafiando contar sobre o que realmente falavam.

"_Simmm..vai ser tão, tão divertido..e não se esqueça que hoje a noite você precisa ir na minha casa para ensaiarmos.." _ Brittany estava empolgada, ela já tinha escolhido a música,feito a coreografia e esperava que Quinn deixasse-a escolher o vestuário,também.

"_Sim será muito divertido." _Disse Quinn com um sorriso sarcástico direcionado a Santana. _"E não vou me esquecer, passo na sua casa as oito, pode ser?" _

"_Perfeito...Vamos S., temos que ir procurar o Artie, pois tenho que entregar aquele dever de matemática hoje e você disse que ele ia fazer pra mim.." _ Brittany fala sorridente. A verdade é que Santana ameaçava o garoto para fazer seus deveres,assim como os de Brittany.

Santana ,que ainda olhava furiosa para Quinn, consente. _"Isso ainda não acabou..É melhor você ficar esperta,Fabray.." _ Ela murmura antes de sair com Brittany a procura do garoto.

A capitã dá um sorriso, desafiador para sua amiga, e vira para seu armário tentando colocar a boneca dentro. Ao perceber que Rachel estava andando pelo corredor, ela pega a mamadeira, que estava em seu armário, e pega o 'bebê', colocando em seus braços e fingindo dá mamadeira para ele.

"_Olá Quinn, como nosso bebê comportou noite passada?" _ A morena pergunta sorrindo. Ela sabia que isso ia soar estúpido, mas ela estava tentando agir como se o modo que a loira vem agindo, não a incomoda, mas até agora ela tem falhado, miseravelmente.

"_Muito bem,Rach. Ela não deu trabalho nenhum..." _Quinn fala sorrindo, entrando na 'brincadeira'. Ela olhava para Rachel, que começava a corar.

"_Ótimo. Eu fiz a lista com os nomes,e trouxe aqueles que eu mais gostei, para decidirmos o nome dela." _Rachel afirma, tentando disfarçar, como estava vermelha.

"_Okay, quais são os nomes?" _ O sorriso de Quinn,aumenta,ao ver como a morena de contorcia desconfortavelmente, sob seu olhar.

"_Ann, Charlotte, Elise, Lea, Jennifer, Jessica...mas eu realmente gostei de outro nome e eu acredito que seja o nome perfeito.."_

Quinn suspira,e coloca a mamadeira,agora vazia, de volta em seu armário._ "Qual é?" _

"_Lucy, que significa 'luz'..bem acho que se realmente precisamos fazer com que isso seja realista..quero dizer já que precisamos viver como casadas e com nossa filha, esse nome seria perfeito..afinal, uma criança é uma 'luz' na vida dos pais.." _Rachel fala meio hesitante,tinha medo que o nome escolhido por ela,fosse rejeitado pela loira, mal sabia ela que esse era o primeiro nome de Quinn.

"_É perfeito,Rach." _ Diz a loira com um sorriso tímido, ela não sabia o significado de seu nome.

"_Sério?" _Ela pergunta,entusiasmada. Finalmente, Quinn e ela concordavam em algo._ "Sério! Então..você quer ficar com ela agora ou pegá-la depois do último horário?" _ A loira queria tanto se livrar daquela boneca, mas queria impressionar a diva, então se oferecia para ficar com a boneca, mesmo que dizendo 'ficar com ela' signifique na verdade, 'ficar dentro do armário' desligada.

"_Eu vou ficar com ela agora, você já cuidou dela ontem o dia todo.." _ Rachel fala,pegando o bebê dos braços da capitã. Ela estava surpresa, a loira realmente parecia se importar com o projeto. _"Você trouxe as fraldas?" _

"_Okay..Sim, trouxe..estão aqui." _ A loira entrega uma bolsa com as fraldas. O bebê fazia xixi todas as vezes, que terminava de tomar a água da mamadeira, e logo vão precisar trocá-lo.

A morena, estava ficando um pouco nervosa, na presença de Quinn, e com os olhares curiosos dos alunos que passavam pelo corredor,sem entenderem o porque da interação da capitã e da 'maior loser'. _"Acho melhor eu ir..obrigada por ficar com ela ontem, e até mais." _ ia se despedindo,até sentir uma mão, gelada, em seu antebraço.

"_Espera, nós temos aula de literatura agora.." _ Quinn se esforça para não rir do olhar de desentendimento que Rachel a lançava. _"Eu vou com você...afinal somos colegas,então não há problema em eu acompanhá-la..e quero ficar mais tempo com o bebê." _ Ela se apressa em justificar-se, devido ao olhar questionador da morena. Precisava passar mais tempo com a morena, e estava disposta a pegar qualquer chance.

"_Okay, Quinn.." _ Rachel, tentava esconder como tinha corado, ao perceber que Quinn ainda segurava seu antebraço. Ela olha para seu braço,e a capitã faz o mesmo, tirando sua mão da garota rapidamente, e corando também, quando a morena olhou para ela.

"_Err..vamos!?." _ A capitã sugere, pega alguns livros e fecha seu armário. A morena consente e elas saem, lado a lado, pelo corredor.

Rachel se sentia desconfortável, com todos os olhares que estava recebendo, eram olhares curiosos, alguns maliciosos, e outros de desaprovação. Ela apertava com uma mão,cada vez mais, os livros contra seu corpo,com a outra mão segurava a boneca, e tinha a pequena bolsa de fraldas pendurada' em um de seus ombros. Quinn andava pelos corredores com a cabeça erguida e adorava os olhares que recebia, mas ela logo percebeu que os alunos a olhavam de uma modo diferente, alguns até faziam com que 'não' com a cabeça. Todos cochichavam em pequenos grupos, e outros apenas tentavam segurar o riso. A loira lançava um olhar malicioso para todos eles, e alguns fingiam que nada tinha acontecido e voltavam a fazer suas coisas.

Chegando na porta da sala, Quinn espera Rachel entrar primeiro, e logo em seguida, ela entra. A morena senta na segunda cadeira, e a capitã queria dar um jeito de se sentar próxima a ela, mas as cadeiras dos lados e a cadeira de trás já estavam ocupadas,então ela faz o que sabe fazer de melhor nessa escola; dar ordens,passar medo.. _"Hey,garoto.." _ Ela sussurra. _"Psiiu, hey você." _ Ela tenta mais uma vez, quando o menino,parece,não escutá-la. A loira pega no ombro do garoto, que olha para trás, desentendido, afinal a loira nunca tinha lhe direcionado uma palavra.

"_Troca de lugar comigo..eu quero sentar aí.." _ Mesmo sussurrando, ela conseguiu com que saísse em um tom de voz autoritário.

"_Mas eu sempre sento aqui.." _ O garoto falava,até perceber como Quinn, o olhava maliciosamente, ele sentiu medo e consentiu. Ele se levantou e foi sentar na cadeira que a capitã ocupava, que era atrás da cadeira em que ele estava,anteriormente .

Quinn passou a aula,tentando arrumar algum assunto para que pudesse falar com Rachel, pensou em várias coisas, como pedir algo emprestado, ou simplesmente, chegar nela e perguntar como ela está, só que todas as ideias pareciam idiotas, e agora faltam apenas alguns minutos para a aula acabar e ela ainda não tem nada. Então ela se lembrou, daquela maldita boneca, que tanto odeia.

"_Hey, Rach. Você já trocou a fralda da Lucy?" _ Ela sussurra perguntando,ao levar a mão no ombro da garota,chamando sua atenção. Rachel leva sua mão em sua testa, como se lamentasse.

"_Eu sabia que estava esquecendo de algo. Você acha que a professora vai me deixar sair antes do sinal tocar?" _ A verdade, é que Rachel estava distraída de mais, pensando em como a loira estava sendo legal com ela, e como estava sendo interessante em ter Quinn como sua parceira no projeto.

"_Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito.." _ Diz Quinn,dando uma piscadinha para a morena. Se questionando em o que podia ter distraído alguém como Rachel, que sempre se focava ao máximo nas coisas, e era a mais animada para o projeto com o falso bebê. A morena se sente estranha ao ver Quinn piscando para ela, é o mesmo jeito que ela se sentiu ao trocar olhares com a loira no corredor ontem. _"Talvez seja receio de que ela vá fazer alguma coisa comigo" _ Rachel pensa,ignorando o que estava sentindo, e tentando convencer a si mesma, que era só medo.

A capitã se levanta e estende uma mão para Rachel. _"Vamos, pegue suas coisas e me espere na porta.." _ A morena, a encara, desentendida, estava tentando agir normalmente mas com uma Quinn Fabray,sendo tremendamente, simpática e atenciosa, é bem difícil, ela estende sua mão,hesitantemente. Ao tocar a mão gelada de Quinn, Rachel sente a mesma coisa estranha em seu estômago, e era até um fato incrível, em como suas mãos pareciam se encaixarem perfeitamente.

A morena também se levanta, e Quinn sem pesar duas vezes,entrelaça seus dedos, a diva mais uma vez sente algo em seu estômago, só que dessa vez era mais forte, não era dor, mas era uma sensação esquisita, que parecia apertar seu estômago. Rachel cora ao olhar suas mãos entrelaçadas, e a capitã a leva até a porta da sala. _"Me espere aqui,Okay!?" _ Quinn fala, com um tom de voz suave, e um sorriso bobo'. Ela podia sentir, mesmo estando de costas para os alunos, todos os olhares,que estavam sendo lançados a elas. Rachel consente, e ela solta sua mão.

Quinn vai até a mesa da professora e começa a murmura algumas coisas que Rachel, não conseguia escutar. Após alguns minutos , ela volta com um grande sorriso. _"Pronto, vamos?" _

"_O que você disse para ela?" _A morena pergunta curiosa,arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Só disse que já tínhamos terminado todo o dever, e que gostaríamos de ir a biblioteca ao invés de ficar na sala,esperando o sinal tocar." _Quinn responde ao puxar Rachel para fora da sala, sorrindo vitoriosamente, a professora, que já passava dos setenta anos, tinha um favoritismo por ela.

"_Ohh..então eu vou arrumar um lugar para trocar a Lucy..até mais,Quinn. E obrigada por me ajudar.." _Rachel acreditava que Quinn só fez isso para escapar do final da aula, e ter mais alguns minutos para andar pelos corredores, ou encontrar com alguém, mas se surpreendeu quando a loira disse;

"_Espera, eu vou com você..afinal, como você não estava se sentindo bem ontem durante a aula, não aprendeu a trocar a fralda,corretamente.." _Quinn inventa essa 'desculpinha. Ela precisa ficar perto da garota, ela precisa seduzir Rachel, e ganhar essa estúpida aposta. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, era só chegar e convidá-la, mas com Rachel é diferente, e ela odeia Santana por ter escolhido-a.

Rachel, estava,literalmente, mordendo sua língua, ela precisava perguntar ,ela precisava saber o porquê,Quinn estava sendo tão atenciosa. Sim, ela disse que era para o bem do projeto, mas a morena sentia, que tinha algo só queria saber o quê.

Abrindo a porta do banheiro,Quinn vê Kitty com duas Cheerios, ameaçando uma garota,que ela não sabia o nome, coberta de slushie. Ela, instintivamente, coloca seu braço em frente de Rachel, bloqueando sua passagem. A morena fica na ponta dos pés e consegue ver, Tina, que parecia chorar, ela consegue passar por Quinn, e abre a porta do banheiro por completo, indo até sua amiga. Quinn limpa a garganta, com a intenção de chamar a atenção das Cheerios.

"_Olá, Quinn, como vai?" _Kitty a pergunta,com entusiasmo. A capitã já não andava tanto com ela ou com as outras Cheerios, desde a aposta, Quinn divide seu tempo entre, planejar algo para se aproximar de Rachel, colocar seus planos em prática,e o treino das Cheerios.

"_Vocês não têm aquela coisa pra fazer, naquele lugar.." _ Quinn,que estava de frente para as garotas, e de costas para Rachel e Tina, insinua, desviando seus olhos entre as Cheerios e a morena, como se estivesse 'apontando' para Rachel, sugerindo para as Cheerios as deixarem sozinhas.

"_Que coisa?.." _Kitty pergunta desentendida._ "Ohh..Sim,temos algo muito importante para fazer...em outro lugar..até mais Q,..Losers." _ Ela fala, ao perceber do que a capitã se referia. Ela e as duas Cheerios saem, deixando uma Quinn nervosa, uma Tina,que não parava de chorar, e Rachel que tentava consolá-la. _"Eu vou pegar nosso kit de emergência de slushies! Já volto.." _ A morena sai correndo do banheiro para pegar o 'kit' em seu armário. Quinn suspira, qualquer progresso que ela possa ter feito com a diva hoje,foi por água abaixo por causa daquela estúpida Kitty. Ela suspira mais uma vez, se repreendendo de seus pensamentos,Kitty não tem culpa, quem tem culpa é a Santana, e ela mesma, por ter aceitado essa maldita aposta.

A loira dá um pequeno sorriso para Tina, e sai do banheiro, se sentindo derrotada. Rachel havia saído do banheiro,sem ao menos, olhá-la. Ela leva suas mãos em seu rosto,e suspira, precisava pensar em algo para acelerar as coisas com Rachel, ela só queria ir ao estúpido baile, ganhar a coroa, e esquecer de tudo isso, esquecer essa aposta, e Rachel e todo esse trabalho que está tendo para se aproximar da ,decide faltar a última aula,e vai para o campo do estádio da escola. E fica por lá, planejando algo e rezando para que isso passe logo, queria sua vida de volta, tudo bem, que só faz três dias em que ela começou a 'perseguir' a garota, mas ela já estava cansada disso, só queria voltar para sua vida, onde suas prioridades eram Cheerios, e dominar a escola, e não Rachel. _"Ohh Deus, eu já até estou a chamando pelo primeiro nome." _Murmura ela, ao quebrar sua linha de pensamentos e perceber que já não chama a garota por apelidos ofensivos, ou pelo seu sobrenome.

Chegando no banheiro, Rachel ficou um pouco desapontada ao não encontrar Quinn por lá. A loira parecia estar mudando, estava sendo atenciosa e legal com ela, e por mais que ela não quisesse admitir,estava gostando da atenção que estava recebendo da capitã. Ela ajuda sua amiga a se limpar, e troca a fralda de Lucy, levou alguns minutos até ela conseguir colocar a fralda corretamente,mas ela conseguiu. Saindo do banheiro, acompanhada por Tina, ela vai para a sala,onde ia ter aula de geografia, a última aula do dia.

Ao terminar a aula, Rachel vai até seu armário,para guardar os livros, e suspira ao não ver Quinn por perto, ela queria falar com a capitã e agradecê-lá por ter cuidado do bebê, por ter se livrado das Cheerios que estava atormentando Tina, e ver como ela estava. A morena sai da escola, e fica parada em frente a porta de entrada principal, a espera de seu pai. Ela estava perdida' em seus pensamentos, sobre como esses últimos dias foram interessantes, até sentir uma mão gelada em seu ombro, era a mesma mão gelada que ela tinha sentido algumas horas atrás. Ao se virar, ela vê Quinn parada,a olhando com um sorriso tímido.

"_Como Lucy se comportou durante a última aula?" _ Ela se repreende por isso ter soado tão estúpido, mas pelo menos tinha um tópico para conversar com a garota.

"_Ela chorou um pouco,aí eu tive que pedir licença da sala, até conseguir encaixar a chave.." _ A boneca, sempre chorava, e elas deviam deixá-la chorar um pouco e depois colocar uma pequena chave, na parte de trás da boneca, para que ela parasse de chorar.

"_Encaixar essa chave é muito difícil, eu demorei 'horas' para conseguir.." _ Quinn fala sorrindo. A chave era bem pequena, e como a boneca se movia, era difícil encaixá-la, então ela optava pelo método mais fácil. Desligar a boneca.

Rachel sorri, e nesse momento Quinn, admite como o sorriso dela é bonito, algo que ela já havia percebido antes, mas nunca admitiu. Ela cora, um pouco ao perceber que ainda encarava os lábios, que sorriam antes, mas agora estavam 'retos. A loira engole seco, e desvia seu olhar para o ônibus que estava estacionado ali perto. _"O que está acontecendo comigo!?" _Ela pensa. Um silêncio desconfortável,cai sobre elas, e a capitã decide colocar seu novo plano em prática.

"_Errr..você tem alguém para te levar para casa?" _ Pergunta Quinn,cautelosa, com medo de ter sua proposta rejeitada, e seu plano dar errado. Ela queria dar uma carona para a garota, e quem sabe descobrir algumas coisas sobre a morena.

"_Sim..estou esperando meu pai,Hiram, me buscar. ." _ Rachel responde, olhando para seus pés. Ela estava confusa, a loira estava sendo tão atenciosa, que estava a deixando assustada.

"_Ahh sim, você tem certeza que ele vem?" _Ela pergunta, esperando que a morena aceite seu convite.

"_Tenho..ele me disse que ia se atrasar,pois tinha uma reunião muito importante com alguns sócios, mas ele garantiu que viria." _ A morena responde, ainda não entendendo aonde Quinn queria chegar com essas perguntas.

"_Se você quiser..uhmm..eu posso..posso te dar uma carona..afinal, sua casa fica perto da minha, então eu sempre passo em frente a sua casa, mesmo.." _

"_Uhmm, obrigada Quinn, mas prefiro esperar pelo meu pai." _ Rachel responde, surpreendida pelo convite da loira.

"_Tem certeza? Eu realmente posso te levar. A escola já está ficando vazia, e seu pai pode demorar.."_ A loira tenta convencê-la. _"Droga." _ Ela pensa, estava sendo tão difícil e cansativo. Quinn não esperava que fosse fácil,ela sabia que não ia ser fácil, ainda mais pelo seu 'histórico' com a garota, ela só queria que não fosse tão difícil.

"_Tenho sim..Obrigada,mesmo assim.." _ Rachel fala com um sorriso tímido. A loira também sorri._"Então tá, boa sorte com a Lucy, e até segunda..Tchau." _ Ela fala,saindo em direção ao seu carro,deixando uma Rachel muito confusa com o quê acaba de acontecer.

Algumas horas se passaram, e Quinn já estava na casa de Brittany ensaiando a coregrafia que a dançarina fez para a audição delas,quando uma latina muito irritada abre a porta do quarto,onde elas estavam.

"_B., precisamos conversar.." _ Ela afirma, séria.

"_Olá pra você também Santana." _Quinn fala sarcasticamente.

"_Tanto faz..Vamos B.!?" _ A latina revira aos olhos, e tenta mais uma vez, tirar a dançarina do quarto,para conversarem.

"_Okay, espere aqui Q., eu já volto.." _Brittany afirma, sorrindo para Quinn, e indo em direção a latina, que estava parada perto da porta.

"_Não. Santana, você tem que entender que preciso de uma amiga lá.." _ A capitã,aumenta seu tom de voz. Ela realmente precisava de alguém lá com ela, a única coisa que ela fez aos membros do clube, foi desprezá-los e humilhá-los, e estava preparada para ser rejeitada por todos os membros, mas precisava tentar, precisava se aproximar de Rachel.

"_Eu sei disso, mas não arraste minha garota nesses seus planos sujos para conseguir a Berry." _ Santana fala, no mesmo tom de voz em que a loira. Ela queria ajudar a sua amiga, por isso que veio, mas não queria ceder tão facilmente. A latina podia ser uma 'bitch' na maior parte do tempo, mas quando se tratava de suas amigas, melhor dizendo, sua namorada e de sua melhor amiga, faria o que elas pedissem e precisassem.

"_O motivo por eu estar fazendo isso, é sua maldita aposta, e a Brittany quer entrar para o clube, e eu acho que você deveria faze a audição também,sabe para manter o olho nela..nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, em muitas horas de ensaio no auditório.." _Quinn fala olhando maliciosamente para a latina, ela sabe que foi um argumento ridículo,que podia irritá-la ainda mais, e fazer com que ela convencesse a dançarina a desistir do clube, mas qualquer argumento estava valendo para convencê-la.

"_Vamos..S., por favor, eu queria tanto que você estivesse lá tão divertido..por favor vai,diz que sim.." _ Brittany implora, com um 'biquinho,ainda sem entender sobre o que a capitã das Cheerios queria dizer com horas de ensaio no auditório e o que podia acontecer.

"_Okay, tá, eu vou me inscrever nesse fiquem sabendo que assim que essa aposta acabar eu saio. Não pega bem a futura capitã das Cheerios se misturar com tantos losers."_ A latina afirma,sorrindo maliciosamente para Quinn.

"_Yayy..vai ser muito divertido S...agora vem, vou te mostrar a música e a coreografia." _Brittany fala pegando a letra da música e a mostrando para sua namorada. Ela mostra os passos para a latina,que logo aprende todos, e elas começam a ensaiar. Ansiosas para segunda-feira, a apresentação que estavam preparando seria incrível e elas queriam ver a reação dos membros do clube,principalmente de uma pequena diva.

* * *

**Olá,obrigado por ler e sorry por qualquer erro..espero que tenham gostado..(Próximo cap : audições do glee club.) **

**Troco reviews por caps ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel estava na sala de aula, faltavam alguns minutos para o final do segundo horário. Ela estava ansiosa, hoje serão realizadas as audições do Glee Club, a morena, assim como todos os membros do clube, assistirão as audições,que serão depois do último horário. E Mr. Schuester afirmou que,surpreendentemente, conseguiram um bom número de inscrições. Lucy começa a chorar, e ela pede licença da sala para tentar fazê-la parar, depois de algum tempo ela volta e se direciona a Santana.

"_Com licença, Santana, você pode me informar se a Quinn vem à aula hoje?" _ Rachel pergunta, ao se aproximar de Santana,que conversava com uma Cheerio. Elas eram colegas na aula de cálculo I.

"_Quem te deu permissão para falar comigo!?..." _ Santana pergunta irritada. _"Me perdoe..mas somos colegas de classe,então acho que é perfeitamente normal uma interação entre nós." _Rachel afirma tímida.

"_Não,não é, hobbit." _ Santana responde mais irritada ainda,se virando para continuar a conversa com a Cheerio, que estava ao seu lado,rindo do apelido que a latina colocou na morena. Rachel acaba desistindo,ela não ia conseguir uma resposta de Santana,então decide esperar até o sinal tocar e ir à procura de Quinn, que havia faltado a primeira aula de artes, onde eram colegas. A boneca poderia ser um 'problema' durante as audições, e ela queria pedir para a loira cuidar do 'bebê, para poder ver todas as audições tranquilamente e assim dar sua opinião sobre as performances,afinal, ela é a líder do grupo, e deve dar sua opinião.

O sinal toca e Rachel é a primeira a sair da sala, precisava encontrar Quinn. Ela sai andando por todos os corredores, tinha exatamente cinco minutos,até o sinal tocar para a próxima aula.

"_Olá Rach..animada para as audições!?" _ Tina a pergunta, ao encontrá-la, enquanto andava por um dos corredores, onde ela estava com seu namorado, Mike.

"_Olá Tina..Sim,estou muito entusiasmada.." _ A morena afirma, olhando para todos os lados procurando Quinn. _"Você viu a Quinn?" _Ela pergunta,agora olhando para sua amiga.

"_Por quê você está perguntando por ela?" _ Pergunta Mike,arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele sabe de como as Cheerios tratava os membros do clube, e por ele ser do time de 'football' conseguia escapar, mas não conseguia impedir de jogarem slushies em seus amigos do clube, e muito menos, em sua namorada.

"_Somos colegas do projeto de saúde, e eu preciso falar com ela antes das audições." _ Rachel fala com um pequeno sorriso. Tentava arrumar a boneca, que se mexia,em seus braços.

"_Ohh.. Eu a vi, no segundo horário..somos colegas em física." _ Mike afirma,sorrindo para a diva, e colocando seu braço no ombro de sua namorada.

"_Obrigada Mike..vou procurá-la antes que o sinal toque..Até mais..vejo vocês no auditório." _Ela fala,antes de sair do corredor, procurando pela loira.

Andando por um dos corredores, a morena encontra três Cheerios, mas decide não perguntá-las com medo de suas reações. Ela começa a procurar em todos os lugares, até no campo onde as líderes de torcida ensaiam, ela foi,mas só encontrou alguns jogadores, que corriam de um lado para o outro.

"_Olha o que temos aqui..." _ Puck fala se aproximando da morena.

"_Olá Noah." _Rachel o cumprimenta, timidamente.

"_O quê você está fazendo aqui?" _

"_Para sua informação,estava procurando pela Quinn..você sabe onde ela está? _A morena o pergunta, olhando ao seu redor.

"_Por quê você está procurando a Ice Quinn?" _ Ele a pergunta,curioso. Quinn e ele eram amigos, melhores amigos, e já teve que escutar a loira declarar seu ódio pela pequena diva,várias vezes.

"_Me perdoe, mas isso não lhe envolve..." _ Rachel fala,dando pequenos passos para trás.

O garoto abre a boca para responde-la,quando é interrompido pela treinadora Beiste. _"PUCKERMAN..CONTINUE A CORRER..AGORA." _ Ela grita usando seu mega-fone.

Rachel sai do campo,e volta para o prédio da escola. Ao chegar em seu armário, ela olha ao redor, mas não vê a loira que tanto procurava, suspira, e pega alguns livros para sua próxima aula. O sinal logo toca, e ela vai para a sala. Ainda inconformada por não ter visto a loira.

Quinn havia passado boa parte da manhã no auditório ensaiando para sua audição. Estava chegando a hora, e ela estava bem nervosa, queria impressionar Rachel, e queria que a morena gostasse da apresentação. Ela sai do auditório ao escutar o sinal para terceira aula, e vai até a sala de biologia.

"_Hey Q." _O garoto fala ao ver sua amiga,sentando ao seu lado,em uma cadeira da última fileira. _"Olá Puck.." _ Ela suspira, olhando para a porta da sair logo dali, e fazer sua audição. _"Alguém parece estar irritada, o que houve?" _ Ele pergunta, levemente, preocupado.

"_Nada, só estou meio ansiosa para uma..ahh uma coisa aí que vou fazer daqui a pouco.." _ Quinn decide não falar o que ia fazer, para evitar piadinhas sem graça. Já bastava Santana, a atormentando.

"_Sei,sei... A Berry estava te procurando hoje." _ Ele prefere não persistir no assunto,conhece sua amiga,e sabe como ela não gosta de falar sobre 'suas coisas'.

"_Sério!?..O que ela queria?" _ A capitã pergunta surpresa, com um sorriso e um brilho no olhar. Finalmente, Rachel estava dando sinal de que talvez se importasse com ela. Talvez, por não ter ido a primeira aula,que são colegas, a morena possa ter se preocupado,ou sentido sua falta. Ela balança sua cabeça,tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

"_Sério! E não sei, ela não me disse.." _ Puck afirma, desentendido, sua amiga tinha um grande sorriso e ele queria saber o por que.

"_Ohh, Okay..Obrigado por me avisar." _ Ela ainda se questionava o que podia ter motivado Rachel a procurá-la.

"_Então, o que está havendo entre vocês duas?" _Ao ouvir a pergunta, Quinn vira seu rosto e começa a olhar para seu amigo.

"_Como assim? Não há nada entre nós." _ A loira,pergunta desentendida, e logo decide negar tudo, pois ainda não havia nada entre elas. Para seu desgosto.

"_Tem certeza!? .. Kitty, me disse algo sobre você está passando muito tempo com a Berry.. E eu, também ouvi dizer que vocês até estavam andando juntas pelos corredores na sexta..devo admitir que não fiquei surpreso, sempre achei que esse seu 'ódio' por ela,fosse tensão sexual.." _Ele fala com um sorriso malicioso, e dando uma 'piscadinha' para ela ao terminar a frase.

"_Não há nada entre a Berry e eu. Nós somos só colegas daquele projeto de saúde. E eu só acabei sendo a parceira dela, por causa de um excelente amigo que decidiu convidar a Sugar ao invés de convidar sua melhor amiga para ser sua parceira no projeto." _ Quinn não queria contar para Puck sobre a aposta, pois temia a reação do garoto, e que talvez ele pudesse contar para alguém, então preferiu provocá-lo.

"_Ahh, você sabe que estou tentando pegar' a Sugar,aí me pareceu uma ótima oportunidade. E vamos combinar, que você e eu,criando um filho juntos, não daria certo...seria estranho.." _ Ele fala,passando a mão em seu moicano, e rindo ao pensar como seria ter uma filha com sua melhor amiga.

"_Sim seria. Seria muito estranho.." _Ela afirma, e começa a prestar atenção na aula.

Para a felicidade de Quinn, as aulas passaram rapidamente. E agora ela estava no auditório, com suas amigas,aguardando serem chamadas por Mr. Schuester.

Sugar, termina a apresentação, e Mr. Schuester a informa que ela entrou para o clube. Os membros começam a aplaudir e alguns até assobiam. _"Próximo.." _ O professor avisa. Quinn respira fundo, e elas caminham até o palco.

Rachel, que estava coordenando as audições com Mr. Schuester, arqueia as sobrancelhas, ao ver três garotas vestidas,de modo provocante, carregando algumas cadeiras até o palco. Ela tem uma expressão de surpresa, ao perceber que a garota do meio, que foi a que a mais atraiu, era na verdade, Quinn. A morena cora, ao notar que estava encarando,muito mais, do que deveria o corpo da capitã.

"_Quando estiverem prontas,garotas."_ Will fala dando um grande sorriso para as Cheerios. Rachel, que estava sentada ao lado do professor, na mesa onde ele controlava tudo, tenta desviar seu olhar mais, não conseguia, e continua com seu olhar fixo nos abdomes de Quinn,que ao perceber como a diva a olhava, dá uma 'piscadinha safada' e sorrindo malicioso,para ela.

Quinn faz um sinal com a cabeça, e as três começam a cantar.

_**The Unholy Trinity:**_

_Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah  
Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah_

_**Quinn:**__  
Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A "girl" like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

A loira canta,ao olhar e estender sua mão para Rachel, que engole seco. Quinn acaba de cantar essa parte da música para ela, enquanto está vestida de modo provocante,ela cora e tenta prestar atenção em algo que não seja a loira,que a olhava maliciosamente. Os outros membros do clube,que estavam assistindo na primeira fileira, olham para a morena, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_**Brittany:**__  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

A Cheerio,dançava sensualmente. Mas Rachel só conseguia manter seu olhar em Quinn. A morena ainda não acreditava que a capitã estava aqui fazendo uma audição para o clube, e ainda mais, cantando e dançando assim.

_**Santana:**__  
It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

_**The Unholy Trinity:**__  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now__  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now (Ooh)  
With your lovin' now (Ooh)  
I think I'm ready now  
__**Quinn:**__  
I think I'm ready now _

Ah ah ah ah

A audição acaba. Rachel, engole seco,sentia-se envergonhada por não ter conseguido desviar seu olhar da dá um grande sorriso para ela. A diva adorou a performance, e pelo pouco que prestou atenção nos vocais, ela pode dizer que Quinn tem uma voz excelente. E ela,realmente,estava ansiosa para ouvir a capitã cantar outra vez.

Mr. Schuester se levanta e começa a aplaudir. _"Uau garotas..isso foi..uau.." _ Ele fala, levantando suas mãos. _"Só me resta dizer..bem vindas ao clube." _

Kurt,Mercedes e Tina, começam a murmurar 'não' exasperados. Eles pegam no braço de Rachel, para chamar sua atenção e começam a debater. "_As Cheerios não podem estar no clube.. 'Glee' é o único lugar onde estamos livres dos slushies delas.." _ Tina fala,olhando para seus companheiros.

"_Elas não podem fazer isso..Eu não vou aceitá-las no nosso clube.. não depois de tudo que nos fizeram passar.." _Kurt afirma sussurrando, temendo o que elas pudessem fazer com ele, se pudessem ouvi-lo.

"_Faça alguma coisa,Rachel. Você é a líder desse grupo, deve se opor.." _ Mercedes, também sussurra.

"_Eu acho que seria legal, tê-las no clube.." _ Mike falava,até levar um tapa, de sua namorada, em seu braço. _"Ouch..o que foi!? ..O que eu quis dizer foi, com elas no clube agora, talvez parem de jogar slushies em vocês.." _ Ele tenta se explicar, ao perceber o olhar questionador de Tina.

"_É um ótimo argumento,Mike. E eu vou ver o que posso fazer.." _ Rachel afirma,se referindo aos pedidos dos outros membros. Quinn observava tudo,pelo palco, ela pôde ouvir um pouco da conversa, e estava magoada por como estava sendo recebida pelo grupo. A loira queria que, pelo menos, Rachel, a defendesse e a aceitasse no clube. Elas se retiram do palco, e começam a comemorar, estavam no grupo, e ela agora passaria um bom tempo com a morena. Seu plano estava dando certo.

Brittany e Santana, vão embora falando que iam comemorar. E Quinn sabia que não estava convidada para 'essa comemoração'. Então ela fica por ali mesmo, atrás das cortinas assistindo a audição e observando Rachel. Esperando para que talvez,pudesse ter um momento a sós com ela.

Depois última audição, que foi de Laura Zizes. Os membros do clube que assistiam as audições vão embora, deixando Mr. Schuester e Rachel sozinhos.

"_Mr. Schuester precisamos conversar." _A morena afirma, suspirando e olhando seriamente para o professor.

"_Rachel, como você pode ver, agora não é uma boa hora para conversamos. Eu preciso ir para casa e começar a escolher um tema para a tarefa de amanhã.." _ Will fala entusiasmado. Tinha tantas ideias de tema,e não podia esperar para escutar as escolhas musicais dos novos membros.

A morena suspira e decide falar, de uma vez._ "Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia ter alguém como Quinn ou as outras Cheerios no clube." _ Sem saber, que Quinn estava escutando toda a conversa.

"_Por quê não? Precisamos de novos membros,Rachel. .Se quisermos competir nas 'Regionals' vamos precisar de mais vozes possíveis." _

"_Eu sei disso..e admito que Quinn tem uma boa voz,assim como a Santana..Mas a Santana nem se inscreveu para fazer a audição, e o senhor a aceita mesmo assim!? E devo declarar que alguns membros do clube não se sentem confortáveis perto delas.." _ Ela fala,cruzando os braços, e olhando fixamente para o chão. O professor não sabia o que as Cheerios faziam com os membros do clube, como elas os humilhavam, e Rachel não queria falar isso para Will,então tentava arrumar outros motivos.

"_Eu dei uma chance a Santana, pois Quinn e Brittany já tinham feito suas inscrições..E Santana tem uma excelente voz, e pode nos ajudar bastante.." _O professor afirma,tentando encontrar justificativas que pudessem quietar Rachel._ "..Dê uma chance a elas. E acho que será indicado, você como a líder, ajudá-las a se adaptarem com o clube. E eu acho ótimo tê-las no clube, elas são populares e podem conseguir mais membros..Agora preciso ir, até amanhã." _Will fala,saindo do auditório.

Rachel suspira, e senta em uma cadeira na primeira fileira. Ela até que estava contente por Quinn se juntar ao clube, a capitã tinha uma voz linda e a morena queria muito escutá-la cantar outra vez. Quem sabe elas pudessem fazer um dueto,a diva pensava,até ser interrompida por um som de alguém limpando a garganta.

"_Sabe, se você não me quer por perto, é só me avisar.." _ Quinn afirma,ao se aproximar, um pouco magoada com a morena. Ela sabe que deveria esperar esse tipo de comportamento, ainda mais pelo modo que sempre a tratou, mas ela realmente estava se esforçando para impressionar a diva, e queria que Rachel percebesse isso.

"_Não é isso,Quinn.. Na verdade é.. bom eu acredito que as pessoas possam mudar, e devo admitir que tenho notado uma pequena mudança em seu comportamento durante os últimos dias..mas os outros membros ainda não perceberam essa sua mudança, e eles temem pelo que você e suas amigas possam fazer.."_

Quinn suspira._ "Eu sei que não mereço ser recebida com aplausos e desejos de boas vindas...Mas eu esperava que pelo menos você me desejasse boas vindas ou algo do tipo.." _Ela cora com a sua afirmação. A verdade, é que ela queria ser aceita por Rachel.

A morena respira fundo,cruza os braços, e a olha fixamente. Ela já não aguentava mais,precisava perguntar,precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. _"Quais são suas intenções, Quinn? ..O que você realmente pretende no glee club?" _

"_O quê você quer dizer com isso?" _ Pergunta a loira, também,cruzando os braços. Ela tentava evitar encontrar com o olhar questionador da morena.

"_Quero dizer que, alguns dias atrás você me perseguia..no banheiro ou em qualquer outro corredor, e agora você está aqui magoada, porque eu não estou desejando boas vindas a alguém que só me humilhou assim como os meus amigos.." _ Rachel aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo um grande esforço para lutar contra sua vontade de chorar. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não entendia o por que Quinn a fazia sentir como sentia toda vez que estava por perto. Ela só queria entender,entender o que era essa sensação em seu estômago . Era tudo tão confuso.

"_Não foi você que acabou de dizer que acredita que as pessoas mudam, então, eu posso ter mudado.." _ Quinn fala, gesticulando seus braços, ficando irritada com o rumo que essa conversa pudesse tomar. Rachel talvez,poderia falar que não a queria por perto,e até fazê-la desistir do clube, e isso era o que ela temia.

"_Sim, você mudou! Mas você acabou de se juntar ao clube, que você e suas amigas sempre desprezaram..você está se juntando aos losers..Isso por acaso, faz parte da sua campanha para o baile, Quinn?" _Rachel a pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas.

A capitã engole seco. Nervosa, por alguns segundos ela pensou que Rachel talvez soubesse e fosse mencionar a aposta. Ao perceber que a morena tinha terminado de falar, Quinn tenta se acalmar. _"Não isso não é para minha campanha do baile..isso não tem nada a ver com o baile.." _Ela mente. _"Isso tudo é sobre outra coisa, e eu ainda não estou pronta para falar sobre o que é.." _ Ela afirma,falando a verdade agora. Ela realmente, não estava preparada para falar sobre os motivos, que estava fazendo tudo isso. Ou sobre como estava se sentindo diferente durante esses dias. Sua mão gelava toda vez que a morena estava por perto. E ela sorria sempre que encontrava com o olhar da morena. Ela não dava importância para isso no começo,mas agora já estava começando irritá-la, a morena estava ocupando seus pensamentos mais do que o habitual.

"_Okay..Eu preciso ir agora. Meu pai deve estar chegando para me buscar.." _ Rachel fala,pegando seus materiais e Lucy.

"_Eu também devo ir..posso, pelo menos, te acompanhar no estacionamento?" _ Pergunta Quinn,hesitantemente. Rachel consente, e as duas, logo saem do auditório.

"_Eu sinto muito,Quinn, por ..você sabe, falar com você assim ..te dizer todas essas coisas.." _ A diva afirma,agora mais calma,depois de um longo silêncio desconfortável entre elas, enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

"_Tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu até que te entendo, afinal, eu só te humilhava..mas quero que saiba que não tenho mais nenhuma intenção de fazer isso, e se você me der uma chance, prometo me redimir.." _A loira fala sorrindo timidamente para Rachel, e logo elas chegam na porta da frente da escola.

Rachel,também sorri, e mais uma vez, a loira percebe como o sorriso dela é bonito. Ela, também,percebe que deve ter encarado por tempo demais, pois a diva estava corando,e desviava seu olhar para todos os lados,timidamente. _"Meu pai chegou..Tchau,Quinn..Até amanhã." _ A diva fala ao avistar o carro de seu pai,ela ia se despedindo da capitã,até sentir uma mão 'gelada' em seu antebraço,a impedindo de sair do lugar.

Sem nenhum aviso, Quinn dá um beijo na bochecha de Rachel. A morena,involuntariamente, fecha seus olhos, sentindo aquela sensação estranha em seu estômago, mas dessa vez,era como um aperto. Ela fez uma nota mental, de que assim que chegasse em casa,ia pesquisar o significado dessa sensação. Ao perceber, que o seu beijo estava demorando muito mais do que devia,a loira se afasta rapidamente,corando intensivamente. Ignorando,completamente, seus pensamentos que gritavam para que ela beijasse os lábios da morena. _"Err..até mais." _ É a única coisa coerente em que ela consegue pensar para dizer.

A diva consente e vai até o carro de seu pai, que assistia cena com muita atenção. _"Ahh, e bem vinda ao clube,Quinn." _ Rachel afirma sorridente,antes de entrar no carro e ir embora. Nesse momento,a loira,jura que seu coração possa ter parado por alguns segundos. Ela decidiu que o sorriso da Rachel,era o mais bonito do que qualquer garota daquela escola.

Quinn vai em direção ao seu carro, e também vai embora,contente como o dia escolar terminou. E fazendo vários planos,para que pudesse ficar perto de Rachel,para compensar o dia de hoje, que ficou praticamente afastada da morena, e por mais que ela se sentisse estranha em admitir, ela sentiu falta de passar maior parte do tempo com a diva.

* * *

**Olá,Obrigada por ler. Espero que tenha gostado..sorry por qualquer erro..**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews ..e por favor continuem,pois elas me inspiram a escrever e postar logo ;) ****Se deixarem reviews,posto mais rápido...**

**Até mais..XxBre**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos os alunos estavam no refeitório, o intervalo para o lanche,já estava chegando ao fim. A morena estava em sua mesa,com seus amigos,conversando sobre os novos membros do clube. Ela sentia ser observada. Ao se virar,para ver quem era que a observava, se deparou com o olhar de Quinn. Olhos avelãs encontraram castanhos, e por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, ficaram ali trocando olhares,intensos. Quinn estava na mesa das Cheerios, e não prestava atenção em nada do que falavam. Observar Rachel,tem sido tão interessante nesses últimos dias.

"_..Então,Quinn..O quê acha?" _ Kitty a pergunta, quando não obtém resposta ela tenta, novamente. _"Quinn, hello..QUINN.." _ Ela aumenta seu tom de voz. E depois de alguns segundos consegue chamar a atenção da capitã,que parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

"_Hum..?" _ A capitã fala desviando seu olhar de Rachel, para dar atenção a Kitty. _"Eu perguntei o que você acha de irmos juntas..na festa!?.." _ Kitty fala sorridente. Queria a atenção da capitã, que nos últimos dias tem sido direcionada somente para Rachel.

"_Que festa?" _Quinn pergunta,desentendida. _"A festa na casa do Puck..sério,Quinn, onde você está com a cabeça?" _ A Cheerio pegunta,debochada.

"_Desculpe ..eu estava meio que distraída.." _Ela afirma olhando novamente para Rachel. Kitty segue seu olhar, e ao perceber de quem Quinn se referia,ela faz uma careta de 'nojo'.

"_Você vai?" _Ela pergunta, olhando maliciosamente para Quinn. Tinha tantas ideias para essa festa._ "Ainda não sei.." _Quinn afirma,ainda olhando para a morena,que estava em uma mesa encostada em uma parede.

"_Como assim ainda não sei!? Quinn você nunca perdeu uma festa do Puck.." _

"_Eu sei.. Mas tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.." _ Ela se referia a aproximar de Rachel. Ainda tem um mês e meio para o baile, mas precisava agir, fazer com que a morena goste dela e aceite seu convite. Isso se tornou prioridade em sua agenda. Rachel se tornou sua prioridade.

"_Okay.. Bom acho que você está perdendo muito tempo com 'essa coisa' importante.." _Kitty fala,dando enfase no 'essa coisa' , se referindo a Rachel, e fazendo aspas com o dedo em 'importante'. Pra ela a morena não passava de uma loser, que não merecia o tempo de Quinn.

"_Bom, e eu acho, que não perguntei sua opinião.." _Quinn afirma,exasperada,em seu tom de voz e expressão HBIC. Kitty estava irritando-a tanto,ultimamente. Toda vez que estavam juntas, a Cheerio fazia de tudo para implicar com Rachel. _"Quer saber de uma coisa, não preciso ficar aqui e escutar essas porcarias que a Kitty tem pra falar. Até mais.." _Ela fala se levantando e saindo dali.

"_Espera Quinn,aonde você vai?" _Santana fala, pela primeira vez,desde que a pequena discussão começou. Ela estava um pouco ocupada, se agarrando' com sua namorada,quando tudo começou. Mas já era tarde,Quinn se direcionava a 'mesa dos losers'_. _

"_Olá,Rachel.." _Ela fala timidamente, se aproximando da mesa em que a morena estava.

"_Olá Quinn.." _ Rachel sorri para a loira, que logo sorri de volta. O sinal toca, e alguns alunos protestam.

"_Será que posso te acompanhar até a sala?" _ A loira a pergunta,corando,com um pequeno sorriso.

"_Claro,Quinn..Até mais meninos.." _A morena fala se levantando e pegando Lucy. Kurt assistia toda a interação das duas, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sem entender nada. Ele era o melhor amigo de Rachel, e sempre ouviu e viu,sobre a loira, e como ela tratava a morena. As duas saem do refeitório,indo em direção a classe.

"_Então, ontem nem conversamos 'decentemente'... Como foi seu final de semana? _ Quinn a pergunta,sorrindo timidamente,enquanto andavam por um dos corredores.

"_Produtivo, ensaiei todos os solos, que tenho preparado para o clube, e pratiquei em trocar as fraldas de Lucy..E o seu?" _ Rachel fala com um grande sorriso. A verdade é que ela sentiu falta da companhia da loira. E o pior é que ela nem sabia o por que, ou fingia não saber.

"_Posso dizer,o mesmo. Passei o final de semana ensaiando para minha audição." _A loira tinha as mãos na cintura, e olhava para seus pés. Tinha vergonha de falar sobre sua audição, não pela audição em si, mas pelo o que aconteceu depois dela. Aquela conversa que teve com Rachel a fez pensar em algumas coisas, e também a admitir uma coisa.

Rachel estava muito entusiasmada por Quinn estar no grupo, a loira estava mostrando um novo lado para ela, e a morena estava adorando isso. Queria e acreditava que talvez depois desse projeto, e agora que são colegas no clube, pudessem continuar a ser amigas,afinal isso que ela são agora né, amigas. Mas ainda temia pelo seus colegas, que não estavam nada contentes com as Cheerios no clube. _"Ohh!..Quinn, eu sei que já discutimos isso, mas você tem certeza que quer estar no clube? Quero dizer, até alguns dias você desprezava todos nós por estar ali, e agora você está se juntando a nós, os que são os considerados os maiores losers, e eu sei que você disse que tem seus motivos, mas - .." _ Ela falava até ser interrompida pela capitã.

"_Rach, eu já disse, eu tenho certeza. E ainda não estou pronta para falar sobre meus motivos.. Mas eu quero fazer isso, quero estar no clube. Tenho certeza que será interessante.." _A capitã fala o 'interessante', hesitantemente. Mas gostou de fazer aquilo, cantar para Rachel foi 'interessante', ok, foi mais do que isso. E perceber o olhar da morena para seu abdômen foi bem satisfatório.

"_Okay, não vou mais questionar seus motivos. E não se esqueça que vamos nos reunir hoje, no último horário." _ Ela fala sorridente para Quinn. Seria legal,passar mais tempo com a capitã.

"_Não vou me esquecer,Rach." _ Elas entram na sala, e se sentam lado a lado. Com a boneca em cima da mesa.

"_Bom dia classe! Como vocês estão?" _O professor pergunta ao entrar na sala, e colocar sua pasta em sua mesa. Depois de escutar alguns _"estamos bem" _Ele continua a falar. _"Bom na aula de hoje, vamos dar um banho no 'bebê', e tenham muito cuidado para não entrar água na nuca da boneca.." _Ele se refere a parte eletrônica da boneca.

"_Quem vai dar o banho? Eu ou você?" _Pergunta Quinn, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela torcia,silenciosamente, para que Rachel falasse que ia dar o banho na boneca.

"_Acho melhor você, eu não sei se consigo fazer isso.." _Rachel afirma,gesticulando sua mão,entre a pequena banheira, que havia em cima da mesa, e a boneca. Tudo bem que não era um bebê de verdade, mas ela não sabia como dar um banho nessa boneca, que se mexia toda hora.

"_E quem disse que eu consigo!?" _Seu tom de voz, acabou soando irritado. Não era pra ter saído assim, a loira não quer que a diva pense que ela está voltando com seu comportamento HBIC. Ela suspira. E dessa vez fala em um tom suave. _"Então, por quê nós duas não damos o banho!? Assim nós duas podemos aprender." _Quinn sorri para a morena.

"_É uma boa ideia,Quinn." _Rachel também sorri. Elas pegam a boneca e a coloca na pequena banheira. Elas ficam uma do lado da outra e começam a dar o banho em Lucy.

"_Isso é meio esquisito.." _Quinn fala após alguns minutos. A boneca chorava, e se mexia,como se fosse um bebê de verdade. E isso a assustava um pouco. Ela odiava a boneca, parte porque não gostava desse projeto e achava a boneca estúpida, outra parte porque a boneca era 'medonha', na opinião de Quinn. Ela omitia sons,como qualquer bebê, e isso sempre pegava a capitã desprevenida, assustando-a.

"_Eu até estou achando legal.." _ Rachel afirma sorridente. E aquele sorriso faz Quinn mais uma vez, perceber como o sorriso dela era diferente de todas as garotas do colégio. Era tão lindo e verdadeiro. Era puro. Diferente do sorriso das garotas que ela costumava a sair, que só sorriam de forma maliciosa, ou um sorriso falso.

Puck passa ao lado da mesa delas,carregando a pequena banheira cheia de água, e para na mesa da frente. A mesa era usada por Azimio e sua parceira. Ele joga toda a água da banheira, em Azimio e sai correndo, de volta para sua mesa. Todos os alunos começaram a rir. Rachel percebeu que nunca viu Quinn rir assim, sua risada era tão linda. Ela começa a encarar a capitã, sorrindo, e logo desvia seu olhar,quando a loira percebe que estava sendo observada, e vira seu rosto para olhar para a diva. A morena cora, e finge estar focada no banho de Lucy.

Quinn tem um sorriso tímido em seus lábios, e observa Rachel com a boneca. Ela tem que admitir,que é fofo o jeito com que a morena cuida da boneca. Suspira, sem perceber,leva sua mão no braço de Rachel. _"Acho que já terminamos.." _ Ela fala,ainda com sua mão depositada no braço da diva. A morena consente e dá um pequeno sorriso para ela. A capitã limpa a garganta,tentando disfarçar, como estava corada,ao perceber que ainda tocava Rachel, ela tira sua mão rapidamente. E pega Lucy, colocando fralda e uma roupinha rosa nela.

A aula termina, e mais uma vez,elas andavam pelo corredor juntas. A próxima aula era espanhol, e elas eram colegas.

"_Bom turma, o trabalho é em dupla, e eu escrevi alguns nomes e vocês vão tirá-los e falar o nome de seu parceiro em voz alta.." _ Will explica sobre o trabalho que ele tinha acabado de passar. Ele passa com pequenos papéis dobrados,de cadeira em cadeira.

Quinn estava desesperada,precisava tirar o nome de Rachel. Esse trabalho, ia dar mais tempo para elas. A loira sabe que está parecendo um 'stalker' mas precisa disso. Precisa ficar com a morena. Ela suspira,contente, ao perceber que até agora ninguém havia falado o nome da diva.

Um menino alto,muito alto,magricelo, que sentava ao lado de Quinn, em uma das últimas cadeiras nas últimas fileiras, pega o papel , e ao abrir, a loira conseguiu ver o nome. Se desesperou ainda mais, e não deu tempo para o garoto falar o nome da morena. Se levantou e sem falar nada,pegou o menino pelo colarinho de sua camisa, e o arrastou para fora da sala, sem ao menos pedir licença para o professor.

"_Troca de 'dupla' comigo..Eu quero a que você pegou." _ Ela fala para o garoto, no corredor em que estavam.

"_Mas você ainda nem tirou o papel, e se você sair com algum dos jogadores de futebol.." _Ele estava assustado. Quinn só falava com ele,quando queria as respostas das questões das provas ou dos exercícios. Ele,também, temia muito os jogadores, e Rachel parecia ser a melhor opção para uma parceira de trabalho.

"_Não me interessa..você vai trocar comigo e pronto." _Quinn fala exasperada. _"Mas o professor não vai achar esquisito se eu chegar e falar que nós trocamos!?.." _O menino a pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Nós inventamos alguma desculpa...fala que você não gostou de quem tirou,aí eu me ofereço para trocar com você.." _ Ela fala sorridente, era uma boa ideia. Eles voltam para a sala, e fazem o combinado.

No principio Rachel ficou magoada, pelo menino falar que não gostou de ser sua 'dupla', mas depois sua mágoa foi esquecida, quando Quinn se ofereceu para trocar os papeis e fazer dupla com ela. A morena dá um grande sorriso para a loira, que logo também, dá um sorriso.

Quinn estava orgulhosa de si mesma, estava conseguindo se aproximar da morena. Agora é só esperar alguns dias e convidá-la para o baile. Elas se tornam rainha do baile, e pronto. A loira se sentiu estranha ao pensar nisso, não pela aposta, mas sim pelo depois do aposta. Algumas dúvidas surgiram em seus pensamentos, mas ela tentou não dar importância, ia se focar no agora.

Algum tempo depois a aula termina, e cada uma segue seu caminho. Com a promessa de que iam se encontrar na sala do coral no último horário.

"_Quinn, está tudo bem? Tenho te notado tão distante, e você parece meio irritada." _Kitty a pergunta,enquanto estavam no treino das Cheerios.

"_Estou bem, Kitty. ." _Ela fala com um pequeno sorriso_._ Ela mentia, não estava 'bem'. A próxima aula era o 'Glee Club' e ela temia a reação dos membros ao vê-la. Sempre fez de tudo para 'infernizar' a vida daquelas pessoas, e agora estava se juntando a elas, temia o que eles iam falar sobre ela, e temia que Rachel não fosse tratá-la bem, por influência de seus amigos.

"_Como vai a aposta?" _A Cheerio a pergunta,curiosa,com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Vai muito bem..." _A capitã começa a se irritar com a curiosidade da garota.

"_Aii, a Man-Hands não sabe o que a aguarda..Imagina a cara dela quando você começar a agir como antes.." _Kitty fala com um sorriso debochado. _"É será hilário..Ela já está pensando que vocês são amiguinhas'.. até teve coragem de vir falar comigo e perguntar por você ontem.." _ Santana afirma ao se aproximar de suas companheiras, que corriam pelo campo.

A loira dá um sorriso ao saber que Rachel procurou por ela. Mas logo o sorriso some, ao pensar como seria depois do baile,mesmo tentando se focar no agora,seus pensamentos a traíam e ela não conseguia deixar suas dúvidas de lado. Seu plano era convidá-la para o baile e no dia seguinte começava a agir como a 'Ice Quinn' novamente. Afinal, ela é a 'dona' daquela escola, e as pessoas esperam algo dela, não pode se misturar com uma pessoa que não tem status nenhum entre os alunos. _"É será..algo.." _ Quinn não conseguiu terminar a frase, que ela falava mais para si do que para suas amigas. Se perdeu em pensamentos, imaginando como seria se Rachel descobrisse sobre a aposta.

As Cheerios olham entre si, mas preferem ignorar o comportamento estranho da capitã. Somente Santana que decide que deve fazer algo. Precisa saber o que está acontecendo com sua amiga.

O treino termina, e Quinn sai correndo para o vestiário, para tomar seu banho e se arrumar para a última aula. Queria ser uma das primeiras a chegar na sala do coral, e mostrar para a diva que realmente estava interessada. Na verdade,ela não estava. Estava interessada em impressionar a morena, pois sabia que pontualidade era algo importante para Rachel. Algo que ela descobriu com esses últimos dias de convivência.

Ao chegar na sala do coral, ela percebeu que só Rachel estava lá. Ela se aproxima, silenciosamente. _"BERRY.." _ Quinn grita, e a morena que estava de costas para ela, se assusta,levando a mão sobre seu peito esquerdo, no lugar do coração. _"Quinn..você me assustou.." _ Rachel,estava vermelha. Quinn não sabia diferenciar se era por raiva, ou pelo olhar intenso que ela lançava a morena,que só depois foi perceber que o fazia.

"_Sinto muito, não consegui resistir." _Quinn fala com um sorriso 'bobo.

"_Onde estão suas amigas?" _Rachel pergunta ao perceber que a capitã estava sozinha._"..Aqui, Man-Hands." _Santana fala, ao aparecer de mãos dadas com Brittany. Quinn lança um olhar reprovador para a latina. Não queria que Rachel se sentisse mal, e esses apelidos deviam parar.

O resto da turma entra na sala, seguidos por Mr. Schue e logo dão inicio a 'reunião. _"Bem vindas, meninas..É um prazer tê-las aqui conosco."_ O professor deseja boas vindas para as Cheerios, Sugar e Laura Zizes.

"_Espera..nenhum garoto conseguiu passar nas audições?" _ Sugar pergunta.

"_Infelizmente, não tivemos nenhum inscrito, só meninas se inscreveram." _ Will suspira. Tinha tantos planos para o clube, mas os alunos eram tão desinteressados. Mas ele tinha esperanças, talvez com as Cheerios ali, ele pudesse conseguir mais membros.

"_Ohh!.." _Sugar e Laura falam surpresas.

"_Por isso, gostaria de pedir, que por favor, se vocês conhecerem algum garoto que cante bem.. convide-o para o clube.." _ Ele fala,olhando diretamente para as Cheerios.

Quinn começa a ter algumas ideias, que pode ajudá-la, trazendo vários membros para o grupo, e fazer com que Rachel veja o quão 'interessada' ela está.

Após algumas apresentações, que não eram necessárias,mas por insistência de Will, todos se apresentaram para as novatas,falando seus nomes e de algumas coisas que gostavam, a pequena reunião terminou. A capitã das Cheerios, estava contente por estar ali, acabou se divertindo, e Rachel estava sempre olhando para ela, o que a fez,realmente,contente.

"_Sabe.. você não precisa ficar aqui esperando pelo seu pai,eu posso te dar uma carona." _Quinn fala ao se aproximar da diva, que estava em frente a escola. Esperando seu pai buscá-la.

"_Obrigada Quinn, mas ele disse que viria,e não quero incomodá-la." _A morena, afirma sorridente.

"_Que isso,Rach. Não é incomodo nenhum. Eu moro perto da sua casa, daqui a pouco a escola ficará vazia,e não quero deixar você aqui sozinha.." _A loira afirma sorridente. E Rachel sorri ainda mais ao ouvir isso. Quinn e ela haviam feito um grande progresso. E a morena,estava adorando como a capitã estava agindo,ultimamente. _"Então, vamos?" _ Quinn a pergunta.

Rachel consente e as duas vão em direção ao carro. Nem perceberam que eram observadas, por Santana, que estava indo para o seu carro, e sorria maliciosamente. E por Kurt, que saía da escola, arqueando as sobrancelhas,curioso. Quinn dá partida no carro, e elas saem da escola.

O caminho para casa, foi maior parte do tempo, silencioso. Quinn fazia uma procura mental, por assuntos, e Rachel estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Ainda não acreditava que a capitã estava sendo tão legal com ela. E ela estava adorando.

Quinn achou melhor fazer perguntas sobre o clube,e sobre as competições. E não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao perceber que tinha,finalmente,conseguido achar um assunto começou a falar,sem parar, de todos os solos que apresentou nas competições que haviam ganhado, e como estava ansiosa para a competição que se aproximava. E em como era importante conseguirem mais alguns membros,para assim poderem competirem nas 'Regionals'. Ao chegar na casa da morena, Quinn saiu do carro,rapidamente, para abrir a porta do veículo para ela. E a acompanhou até a frente da casa.

"_Eu devo admitir Quinn,quando você me chamou para ser sua parceira no projeto, eu achei que eu ficaria cuidando do 'bebê' o tempo todo, e você seria daquelas parceiras que não ia se importar e não ia ajudar em nada..e aparecer só quando tivéssemos que fazer o relatório semanal para o professor." _ Rachel afirma,sorrindo timidamente, enquanto chegavam na frente de sua casa.

"_E agora? O que você de mim,agora?" _ Quinn pergunta,curiosamente. E esperando escutar algo bom.

"_Você provou que eu estava errada. E acho que você está sendo uma excelente parceira." _Quinn dá um grande sorriso._ "Bom..acho melhor eu entrar..Você quer entrar?" _Rachel a pergunta,timidamente.

"_Acho melhor não..minha mãe está me esperando..Quem sabe na próxima.." _Ela fala dando uma piscadinha' para Rachel. Ela queria muito entrar, mas sua mãe realmente a esperava para fazerem compras.

"_Okay...Obrigada,Quinn...você sabe..pela carona." _A diva sorri e começa a corar com o olhar intenso da capitã sobre ela._ "Até amanhã,Rach." _As duas ficaram ali, se despediram, mas nenhuma se movia,ficavam ali trocando olhares.

Até que a loira percebeu que Rachel estava se aproximando. Seu coração disparou, imagens do que a morena pudesse fazer,começou a invadir sua mente. Ela estava corando,por causa de seus pensamentos,mas não se importava. O que importava, era o que Rachel faria. Ou ela pensou que a morena fosse fazer. Ao chegar o mais perto possível, a morena juntou seus corpos em um abraço, e Quinn suspirou. Estava chateada. Ela realmente pensou que a morena fosse tomar a iniciativa e fosse beijá-la. Mas estava gostando do abraço. Na sua opinião, mas do que deveria_. _

As duas ficaram alguns segundos abraçadas, até Rachel já não aguentar sua voz interior,gritar para que beijasse a garota, ela terminou o abraço e deu alguns passos para trás, se afastando de Quinn. Temia sua voz interior, e as coisas, que ela gritava para que fizessem. Mas também temia a reação da loira,se ela realmente fizesse essas coisas._ "Até amanhã,Quinn." _Rachel fala, indo em direção a porta da frente de sua casa.

* * *

**Olá, obrigada por ler, sorry por qualquer erro.. espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews no cap anterior. E por favor continuem, pois reviews me inspiram a escrever e postar mais rápido ;)**

**Pretendo postar o próximo cap na sexta ou sábado.**

**Até lá..XxBre**


	6. Chapter 6

Um turbilhão de sentimentos. Assim que a morena descreve, os momentos que passa com Quinn. Depois daquela carona, ela passou a noite toda, relembrando o abraço e como seu interior gritava para que ela fizesse algo a mais. Naquele momento,sentiu algo que jamais havia sentindo. E temia o que podia ser. Mas ela precisava conversar com alguém,sobre o que estava acontecendo. E estava determinada a fazer isso hoje.

Rachel andava pelos corredores com a cabeça erguida e sorridente, fazia quase uma semana que não jogavam slushies nela. Desde sua,recente, amizade com a capitã das Cheerios seus dias escolares têm sido mais toleráveis, e até agradáveis. Ao chegar ao seu armário, ela percebe que Kurt a esperava.

"Podemos conversar?" Kurt a pergunta, com um pequeno sorriso.

"_Claro..eu até estava procurando por você, preciso te contar algo." _ Ela afirma, colocando o código de seu armário, e colocando alguns materiais dentro dele.

"_O quê está havendo entre você e a Quinn?.. Ontem eu vi vocês no estacionamento, e você indo embora com ela.." _ Ele pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas. Estava morrendo de curiosidade, e por isso até chegou na escola mais cedo. Precisava saber o por que dessa aproximação de sua melhor amiga e a Ice Quinn, que pareciam estar sempre juntas agora.

" _Vem!? Acho melhor conversarmos em outro lugar.." _Ela pega a mão do garoto, e o tira do corredor, saindo em direção ao auditório. Que como sempre, estava vazio.

Ao chegar no auditório, eles sentam na primeira fileira, lado a lado. Depois de algum tempo,silencioso, ele fala."_Okay..dá pra você falar logo!? Eu estou curioso.." _Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas, sua voz saiu mais aguda do que nunca.

Rachel suspira._ "Bom, como você sabe, Quinn e eu somos colegas no projeto de saúde.."_

"_O que eu ainda acho muito estranho, e ainda não consigo acreditar que você teve a 'sorte' de tê-la como sua parceira.." _Ele fala ironicamente. Não gostou quando Rachel lhe disse que seria parceira de Quinn. Ele -meio- que odiava a loira. E não queria que sua melhor amiga se aproximasse dela.

Rachel revira os olhos,sutilmente e continua._"Como eu estava dizendo; semana passada, ela me disse que ia começar a me tratar melhor, pelo bem do projeto. Claro que eu adorei esse fato. Você sabe como ela sempre fez todas aquelas coisas horríveis comigo. Mas enfim, ela começou a agir como se fosse outra pessoa, ela mudou tanto..tem sido tão atenciosa e legal comigo..e ontem, ela me levou até em casa,e.."_

Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas, e tem uma expressão facial aterrorizada. E a interrompe. _"OMG..Vocês se beijaram?" _Ele pergunta praticamente gritando.

"_Nãoo.." _Ela suspira._ "Nos abraçamos, mas eu não sei..eu.." _Rachel fecha os olhos, temendo a reação de seu amigo e admite. _"Mas eu acho que.. eu queria que tivéssemos.." _Ao abrir os olhos,a morena morde seu lábio inferior, tentando não rir da expressão de seu amigo.

Kurt estava paralisado, boquiaberto. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar. Incapaz de falar alguma coisa, ele faz um gesto com a mão para que Rachel continue a falar.

"_Todas as vezes que ela me toca, eu sinto essa coisa estranha no meu estômago. E eu sinceramente não sei o que é.. mas eu estou com medo. Com medo, porque acho que estou gostando dela." _ Ela cora ao admitir, e abaixa a cabeça,olhando fixamente para sua mão. Não queria, mas realmente estava gostando da capitã.

Kurt ainda estava quieto, mas já não parecia tão aterrorizado,como antes. Rachel suspira e continua._"..E eu sei que não devia. Mas não posso fazer nada. Tudo que eu quero é ficar perto dela..."_

Kurt a interrompe,mais uma vez, e a pergunta._"E você pretende fazer alguma coisa? Não sei..tentar falar com ela..algo assim."_ Temendo a resposta. Não queria ver sua amiga magoada, e para ele, Quinn não é o tipo que se importa com sentimentos das pessoas.

Rachel fala,ainda olhando para sua mão, e soando um pouco desapontada._"Não. Acho melhor não.." _ Kurt suspira aliviado.

"_Eu sinto muito querida. Odeio ter que te falar isso, mas você está gostando da pessoa mais 'indisponível' que há nessa escola. Você sabe como ela só se interessa pelas festas e por aquelas garotas metidas..E ela só te fazia mal, até uma semana atrás. Abra os olhos. Ela pode estar planejando algo.." _Kurt fala,pegando na mão da morena e acariciando-a_. _Não era novidade para ninguém, que Kurt não gostava de Quinn, e das outras Cheerios. Elas se acham melhores que todos, e ele odiava o modo como a loira tratava Rachel. A morena era muito importante para ele, era sua melhor amiga,e ia fazer de tudo para protegê-la, mesmo que isso queira dizer, conversar com a Ice Quinn, algo que ele pretende fazer em breve.

O sinal toca._ "Você vai ficar bem?" _Kurt pergunta soando preocupado._ "Vou sim.." _Rachel responde, pegando suas coisas para irem para a próxima aula. Ela estava um pouco ressentida com Kurt, queria que ele ajudasse-a e desse algum conselho,mas só a deixou ainda mais confusa. E ela temia que ele pudesse estar certo,e se Quinn estivesse planejando algo!?.

Eles saem do auditório e vão para a classe, de cálculo II,onde eram colegas.

"_Então como estão indo as coisas com a Man-Hands?"_ Santana pergunta Quinn, enquanto andavam pelos corredores,indo em direção a sala de matemática.

"_Eu, realmente, acho que você deve parar de chamá-la por esses apelidos ofensivos..." _Quinn fala,soando um pouco irritada. Esses apelidos podiam magoar, ou estressar Rachel, e ela não queria que nada disso acontecesse.

"_Não sou eu, a que precisa convidá-la para o baile Q.,então posso chamá-la como eu quiser." _Santana cruza seus braços. Quinn revira os olhos e fala.

"_Não é você, mas você ia me ajudar bastante se parasse com isso." _A capitã afirma, apertando, ainda mais,os livros contra seu corpo.

"_E quem disse que eu quero e vou te ajudar!?" _Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"_Eu só pensei que você estava disposta a me ajudar, quero dizer você até se juntou o 'Glee Club'..então pensei que você estava disposta.." _Quinn tinha um pequeno sorriso.

"_Pensou errado! E eu só estou naquele estúpido clube, porque a Britt está lá." _A latina aumenta seu tom de voz. Já irritada com as insinuações de sua amiga.

"_Okay..se você está dizendo." _A capitã fala ainda sorrindo,dando de ombros.

Santana revira os olhos._ "Bom,você vai responder minha pergunta ou não!?"_

"_Que pergunta!?" _Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas._ "Como estão as coisas entre você e a Berry?" _Santana repete sua pergunta, soando,ainda mais, irritada.

Quinn dá um grande sorriso,ao perceber que sua amiga não usou nenhum apelido ofensivo. _"Ohh.. estão progredindo..ontem ela até me deixou levá-la para casa." _

"_Wow Q., já posso imaginar vocês no baile sendo nomeadas rainhas.." _A latina fala sarcasticamente.

"_Você e eu sabemos muito bem,que tenho que ir devagar. Afinal, eu fiz coisas horríveis com ela.." _A loira cruza os braços. Estava começando a arrepender das coisas que tinha feito com Rachel. Se não se comportasse como uma grande 'bitch' com a morena, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis.

Santana suspira._ "Eu sei. E boa sorte com isso." _ Elas entram na sala e começam a assistir a aula.

Algum tempo depois, o sinal toca e Quinn sai pelos corredores, se direcionando para a classe de biologia. _"Puck,precisamos conversar!" _Quinn afirma,sentando ao lado do garoto,na última fileira,alguns minutos depois do inicio da aula.

Puck suspira. _"Okay!?" _Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"_Eu -eu preciso da sua ajuda.." _ Ela fala,hesitantemente.

"_Ohh..Em?."_Quinn vira seu rosto, temendo a reação de seu amigo ao escutar o que ela quer,e começa a observar o professor anotar algumas coisas.

"_Eu estou no 'Glee Club' e preciso que você tente fazer uma audição, eles precisam de novos membros e principalmente masculinos.." _ Quinn começa a encarar sua mão, evitando olhar para seu amigo.

Puck começa a gargalhar, sarcasticamente. O professor interrompe a aula, e olha para os dois alunos com um olhar questionador, Puck abaixa a cabeça,e depois do professor voltar sua atenção para o quadro,ele sussurra."_Você se juntou ao clube dos losers? Por quê?" _Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Quinn suspira, tinha uma batalha interna. Sabe que não deveria falar para Puck sobre a aposta, mas não queria mentir sobre seus motivos. _"Eu tenho alguns motivos,mas não posso te falar agora.."_

_"Ahh qual é,Quinn!? Eu sou seu melhor amigo você pode me contar qualquer coisa.." _

"_Sim,eu sei..e vou te contar meus motivos depois, mas agora por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda..sem falar, que lá está cheio de garotas. E a Sugar está lá.." _Ela tenta convencê-lo.

"_Eu vou pensar,Quinn.." _Disse o garoto, ao virar para o lado, e começar a observar a aluna que tinha sentado na cadeira ao seu lado esquerdo. Quinn suspira, e começa a prestar atenção na aula.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto estavam em um intervalo, Kitty andava pelos corredores com um copo de slushie azul em sua mão. A sensação era incrível,ela adorava fazer isso. Já faz algum tempo que ela pensava em jogar o slushie na morena, mas Quinn sempre o fazia, e agora que a capitã estava ocupada com a aposta, ela pensou que seria uma boa oportunidade para fazer.

Rachel estava andando pelos corredores a procura de Quinn, elas não eram colegas nas aulas de hoje, mas ela queria ver como a capitã estava. Okay, ela queria ver a loira, e pensou em usar Lucy como uma justificativa. Ao avistar a capitã, em um dos corredores, ao lado do armário de Santana, ela decide se aproximar.

Quando ia se aproximando, na metade do caminho, foi atingida com um líquido gelado e azul em sua face. Ela fecha a boca e os olhos,enquanto o líquido escorre. Podia escutar algumas risadas, limpa ao redor de seus olhos e percebe quem havia jogado o slushie nela. Suspira ao ver a Cheerio com um sorriso malicioso. Rachel vira e entra no banheiro,que ficava naquele corredor.

A morena leva um pouco de água em seu rosto, e começa a limpar o que pode.

Quinn havia assistido toda a cena, e logo saiu correndo atrás da morena,que pareceu não notá-la. Ao passar ao lado de Kitty, a capitã lançou um olhar desaprovador para a Cheerio,e entrou no banheiro.

"_Me deixe te ajudar.." _Quinn fala se aproximando de Rachel e pegando o papel que a morena segurava. Rachel consente e a loira começa a limpar sua face. A morena estava um pouco envergonhada por a capitã vê-la assim.

Rachel estava surpresa por a loira está ali. Ela sinceramente, esperava qualquer um,menos a capitã. Quinn suspira, e joga o papel na lixeira_. "Você vai precisar de outras roupas.."_

"_Simm.. Elas estão no meu armário." _Rachel afirma,com um sorriso tímido. _"Okay. Vou pegá-las." _Quinn fala sorrindo.

"_Por favor. Fale para Tina que eu preciso do Kit. Ela deve estar perto do armário dela nesse horário.. Ela sabe qual é o código do meu.." _A morena pega mais um pedaço de papel e começa a limpar o excesso do líquido que estava em sua blusa.

Quinn consente e sai a procura de Tina. Que realmente estava em frente ao armário dela, ao lado de Mike e Artie.

"_Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Rachel precisa do kit.." _Quinn fala se aproximando da garota.

Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas ,espantada, pela capitã estar falando com ela._"Ohh..Okay.." _Tina fala,se afastando do grupo, e indo em direção ao armário de Rachel, que ficava no mesmo corredor que o dela.

Tina entrega uma bolsa para a loira._ "Obrigada!" _Ela agradece ao pegar a bolsa. _"Quem jogou slushie nela dessa vez?" _Tina a pergunta, timidamente._ "Foi a Kitty." _Quinn responde,friamente. Ela sai e vai em direção ao banheiro.

Ao entrar no banheiro,entrega a bolsa para Rachel, que entra em um 'reservado' e troca sua blusa suja, por uma blusa preta com lacinhos cor de rosa.

Ao sair do reservado Rachel começa a observar Quinn, que parecia hesitante._"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"_ Rachel a pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas, e soando preocupada. A expressão, e o jeito indeciso, como Quinn estava agindo,aparentava que ela estava irritada.

"_Nãoo.. Por quê?" _ Quinn olha fixamente para a morena.

"_Você parece irritada. E eu pensei que fosse por minha causa... e eu realmente agradeço o que você está fazendo,mas não é preciso. Não quero que você chegue atrasada em sua aula por minha causa."_ A morena se afasta da capitã e começa alisar sua blusa.

"_Rach, eu quero e vou te ajudar, okay!?. E não tem problema algum , não estou irritada com você.." _Quinn realmente não estava com ela. Estava irritada com quem tinha feito isso com a morena. A loira continua olhar para Rachel, e não conseguia parar de lançar olhares para os lábios da morena. _"-Como seria beijar esses lábios carnudos-.." _ Quinn se repreende ao pensar nisso. Ao perceber que Rachel a olhava com um olhar questionador, ela desvia sua atenção dos lábios da morena, para os olhos dela. E começa a corar.

Rachel limpa a garganta._"Err.. Você está bem?" _

"_Sim..só estava..hrum..pensando.." _Quinn fala corando,ainda mais. _-Até que ela é bonitinha.. _A loira diz para si mesma, em pensamento. Rachel dá um grande sorriso, ao perceber como Quinn estava corando_. ..-Okay, ela é muito mais do que bonitinha-. _Ela admite em pensamentos.A loira dá um sorriso tímido._ ..-Eu quero beijá-la..Droga, eu realmente quero beijá-la-.. _Quinn pensa. E continua a olhar fixamente para a morena. Ela vai se aproximando,involuntariamente.

"_Quinn.." _Rachel fala em um sussurro,assustada com a proximidade da loira. Quinn fecha o espaço que tinha entre as duas, e leva sua mão até o rosto da morena,e olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

"_Q., a treinadora.." _Santana falava,ao abrir a porta do banheiro e se deparar com a cena. Ela tem um olhar,e sorriso, malicioso. Quinn, se afasta da morena, e se vira,para olhar a latina. _"Hey, não mate o mensageiro.." _Santana declara, ao perceber o olhar que sua amiga lhe lançava.

Quinn suspira. _"O quê você quer, Santana?" _Ela pergunta, visivelmente, irritada pela interrupção.

"_A treinadora quer todas as Cheerios reunidas no campo agora,para o treino extra." _ Santana explica,cruzando os braços,e arqueando as sobrancelhas, ao perceber o olhar questionador de Quinn.

"_Okay..Eu já estou indo."_ Ela afirma,suspirando. Ao perceber que Santana não estava se movendo, ela arqueia as sobrancelhas , e faz um gesto para a latina sair do banheiro, e deixá-las sozinhas. _"Ohh.." _ Santana fala, ao entender o que a loira estava fazendo. Ela dá uma piscadinha' e um sorriso malicioso,direcionados a Rachel, e sai do banheiro.

"_Eu preciso ir.." _Quinn fala timidamente. Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso,e consente. A loira queria se aproximar,novamente, mas sentia que o clima já tinha passado. E temia ser rejeitada pela morena.

Ela se aproxima,hesitantemente, e abraça a diva. Foi um abraço estranho' e rápido. Quinn sai do banheiro, e vai para o campo para participar do treino. Rachel suspira, pega suas coisas e sai para sua próxima classe.

Ao chegar no vestiário, depois do término do treino. Quinn se aproxima de Kitty. _"Kitty, precisamos conversar." _A capitã afirma,cruzando os braços.

"_Claro, Quinn. Algum problema_?" A Cheerio pergunta, ao notar a expressão irritada da capitã_._

"_Sim! Quem você pensa que é?.. Quem te deu autorização para jogar slushie na Rachel?"_

"_Desculpe Quinn, mas eu não sabia que precisava de autorização, e como eu notei que fazia um bom tempo que ninguém jogava slushie nela, eu achei que.."_ Kitty afirmava, tentando manter a calma, até ser interrompida.

"_Pois achou errado!" _Ela afirma,aumentando seu tom de voz._"De agora em diante, você está proibida de jogar slushie ou ofendê-la..você está proibida até de se aproximar dela. Estamos entendidas!?" _Ela lança um olhar desafiador para Kitty.

Kitty consente, e logo abaixa a cabeça,envergonhada pelo modo que a capitã estava a tratando em frente as outras Cheerios_."O mesmo para vocês. Todas estão proibidas de se aproximarem da Rachel." _Quinn fala olhando ao seu redor. Todas consentem, e ela se afasta das Cheerios, vai até seu armário, começa a se arrumar, para a próxima aula.

Ao tocar o sinal da última aula do dia, Quinn sai pelos corredores, andando o mais rápido possível, a procura de Rachel. Ela suspira ao não ver a morena em frente a seu armário. A loira vai até o estacionamento, e encontra a diva entrando no carro do pai. Quinn suspira, ela realmente, pensou que ia poder dar carona para Rachel novamente. _"Até amanhã,Rach." _Ela murmura, decidida a fazer de tudo para compensar a ausência de hoje.

* * *

**Olá, sorry pela demora para atualizar, é que andei muito ocupada.. Mas está aí, o que acharam? Tive uma crise de feelings enquanto escrevia aí acabou dando nisso..espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro, e obrigada por ler. Por favor , me digam o que acharam, as reviews me mantêm motivada e me fazem postar mais rápido ;) próximo cap (finalmente o beijo..)**

**Pretendo postar o cap 7 ainda essa semana, sexta ou sábado.**

**XxBre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello..Recomendo para que leiam o cap 6 novamente, pois eu o reescrevi, fiz alguns ajustes pois não tinha gostado de como havia ficado, 'sorry pelo inconveniente.'**

* * *

Elas estavam na classe de saúde, dando banho em Lucy, que chorava assim como todas as outras bonecas na sala. Quinn observava a morena sentada ao seu lado, ela estava inquieta, mas estava calada e parecia estar preocupada com algo.

"_Rach, está tudo bem? Você parece está preocupada.." _ A loira a pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Sim..Não..Eu." _Ela suspira,indecisa._ "Estou só preocupada com as Sectionals.." _A verdade é que sim, estava preocupada com a competição, que se aproximava, e por isso precisavam arrumar mais membros para o clube, para poderem competir. Mas também estava preocupada, pela conversa que teve com Kurt. Ele falou para ela 'abrir os olhos' sobre Quinn, mas a capitã estava sendo tão atenciosa, gentil com ela, que ela queria acreditar que a loira realmente mudou, e que podiam ser amigas,de verdade. Já que ela não sabia como a capitã se sentia sobre ela, para serem algo a mais.

"_Não se preocupe,Rach. Nós vamos vencer! Temos algo que todos os outros corais não têm.."_ A capitã afirma,dando uma piscadinha' e um sorriso 'bobo' para a morena.

Rachel suspira._"Você não de mais membros, para poder participar.." _Ela logo arqueia as sobrancelhas, e a pergunta curiosa._ "E o quê temos que os outros não!?"_

Quinn tem um sorriso tímido e logo fala._ "Temos, VOCÊ!"_

Rachel dá um grande sorriso, e começa a corar. Era a primeira vez que alguém, além de seus pais e seus amigos, a elogiava. E ser elogiada por Quinn Fabray, era algo incrível. Ela abre a boca para falar algo, mas é interrompida pelo professor. _"Bom turma, vocês precisam fazer o relatório na próxima aula, quero saber de tudo sobre o bebê. Então, vocês precisam inventarem algumas informações básicas que todos os pais devem saber sobre seus filhos.." _Alguns alunos protestam, mas acabam concordando.

"_..E sobre os novos membros, não se preocupe. Eu já dei um jeito nisso.." _Quinn fala, assim que o professor terminou de falar e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre as duas.

A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Sério, que você conseguiu mais membros!?" _

"_Sim.." _A loira dá um grande sorriso ao ver a expressão da morena._ "Quinn, isso é fantástico.." _Rachel fala se levantando, e jogando seus braços no pescoço da capitã, que sorri vitoriosamente ao ser abraçada pela diva. _"Nós vamos poder ir para as Sectionals..OMG..eu tenho que escolher meu solo.."_ a morena falava euforicamente, soltando do abraço e voltando a se sentar.

Quinn consente, ainda com seu sorriso vitorioso. Estava gostando de como tudo estava ocorrendo, e estava gostando de ficar perto da morena. _"Então, quem são os novos membros?" _Rachel a pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas, curiosa. E sorrindo timidamente.

"_Isso você vai descobrir logo,logo.." _A capitã fala sorrindo, maliciosamente. Temia a reação dos membros do clube ao ver seus amigos se juntando a eles, mas pelo menos, Rachel parecia não se importar com quem são, contanto que tenham membros suficientes para competir.

O sinal toca, e as duas começam a caminhar lado a lado pelos corredores. As pessoas continuavam a observá-las, mas já não era do jeito malicioso como foi quando começaram a andar juntas. Ao chegar na sala do coral, perceberam que ainda não tinha ninguém. Sentaram lado a lado,na primeira fileira.

Um silêncio, meio desconfortável cai sobre elas. Rachel ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos, como Quinn podia estar agindo assim com ela,sendo que a uma semana atrás estava fazendo de sua vida um inferno. E o pior é que ela estava gostando tanto desse lado novo da loira, e estava difícil se controlar. E a capitã, fazia buscas mentais por assuntos. Todos assuntos que pensava, em sua opinião, não eram bons suficientes.

Quinn começa a olhar em volta, e 'sem querer,querendo' seu olhar acaba sendo desviado para as pernas expostas de Rachel. _ –Que pernas – _Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, e involuntariamente, dá um pequeno sorriso, malicioso. Estava encantada por aquelas pernas, e estava sentindo uma vontade tremenda de tocá-las. _ – Pare de olhar para as pernas da Rach. – _Ela engole seco,sutilmente, e depois de mais alguns segundos encarando-as, ela consegue desviar seu olhar.

A loira começa a se irritar com o silêncio presente, e decide perguntar. _"Então, eu estava pensando.. você está livre amanhã a noite?" _Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, e começa a corar, pensando no que essa pergunta pudesse significar. _"Pensei que talvez, pudéssemos começar a trabalhar no relatório para o professor.." _Quinn continua, depois de perceber o olhar questionador da morena.

Rachel abaixa a cabeça,tentando disfarçar como estava corada, e desapontada. Não conseguiu controlar seus pensamentos ao ouvir a pergunta, pensou que a loira fosse convidá-la para sair. Ela suspira,sutilmente. _"Claro Quinn. É uma ótima ideia, quanto antes fizermos,será melhor.. Você pode ir na até a minha casa amanhã,depois da aula?"_

"_Posso sim!" _ Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso.

Kurt, Mercedes, e Artie, entram e começam a lançarem olhares desaprovadores, questionadores, e desentendidos para as duas. Eles as cumprimentam e sentam na segunda fileira. Quinn pôde ouvir alguns sussurros, e até conseguiu entender algumas frases como; _Elas se odiavam,como podem ser tão amiguinhas' agora!? _Ela reconheceu a voz de Mercedes_, _Ou _Aposto que ela e suas amigas vão jogar slushie na Rach.._Artie falou_. _A loira se sentiu mal ao ouvir isso. Sabe que fez coisas horríveis com a morena, na verdade, com todos os membros daquele clube, mas estava se arrependendo de ter feito tudo isso, principalmente com a pequena diva.

Ela suspira, e logo revira os olhos ao escutar. _"Hey Fabray, não sabia que você estava se tornando uma aluna exemplar, e chegando na sala antes até do professor.." _ Santana fala,com seu humor sarcástico de sempre, ao entrar na sala, e referindo ao fato que ela e a loira sempre eram as últimas a entrarem.

Todos os alunos já estavam na sala, a espera do professor. A maioria deles conversavam descontraídos, já outros lançavam olhares questionadores, e sussurravam sobre como Quinn e Rachel se comportavam.

Elas estavam bem próximas, e sempre eram flagradas, lançando olhares uma para a outra.

"_Olá pessoal, tenho ótimas notícias para vocês.." _ Will fala ao entrar na sala. Depois de escutar alguns _'Fale logo' _dos alunos ele continua,sorrindo, entusiasmado. _"Graças a Quinn, que conseguiu mais dois membros para o clube, vamos poder competir nas Sectionals.." _Os alunos começam a animarem,batendo palmas, e alguns até gritaram _'uhuul'_. "_Sejam bem-vindos, Puck e Sam.."_ Mr. Schuester estava tão empolgado por ter os dois garotos mais populares da escola, que disse que os dois nem precisavam fazer audição.

A maioria dos membros ficaram surpresos. Não podiam acreditar que os dois estavam ali. Quinn falou com Puck, e depois de muita pensar, ligou para ela na noite anterior e disse que ia entrar, ele chamou seu melhor amigo,Sam, que surpreendentemente também aceitou. Então, a primeira coisa que ela fez pela manhã,ao chegar a escola, foi falar com Will sobre o 'interesse' de seus amigos pelo clube, e o professor ficou super entusiasmado, e concordou com a entrada dos dois,no mesmo instante.

Puck se sentou ao lado de Sugar, que o 'devorava' com os olhos, ele deu uma 'piscadinha' para ela, e sorriu maliciosamente. Sam se sentou ao lado de Mercedes, que olhava timidamente para ele. Ela sempre teve uma 'quedinha' por ele.

"_Bom, vamos começar a lição da semana..." _ O professor fala, batendo sua mão uma na outra.

Ao terminar a aula, Quinn e Rachel saíram juntas,indo em direção ao estacionamento. _"Posso te dar uma carona?" _A loira a pergunta, timidamente, e sorrindo,esperançosa.

Rachel parecia pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos, ela dá um pequeno sorriso para a capitã e consente. _"Claro, Quinn." _ A loira tem um grande sorriso, e as duas saem em direção ao carro. Quinn abre a porta do passageiro para a morena, que a agradece sorridente. Logo ela também entra no carro e saem da escola,indo em direção a casa da diva.

O caminho para casa foi boa parte do tempo, com conversas sobre as Sectionals, e quais as músicas que deveriam e gostariam de cantarem. _"Você tem um voz amável,Quinn. Deveria cantar mais vezes.." _Rachel afirma corando. Ela adorou ouvir a loira cantar, e queria poder escutá-la novamente.

Quinn sorri timidamente e consente. _"Obrigada Rach. E vou me apresentar na próxima aula.."_ Ela realmente não estava planejando isso, mas agora, depois do que a morena disse, ela com certeza vai cantar algo para a diva. Rachel dá um grande sorriso. A loira também sorri e limpa sua garganta, e decide perguntar, e tentar saber mais da morena. _"Err..Sei que falta dois anos, mas..Quais são seus planos para depois de graduarmos?"_

Quinn pôde notar o brilho dos olhos castanhos de Rachel, a escutar essa pergunta. A morena suspirou,contentemente e falou de uma vez só. _"Eu vou para New York, e vou estudar em NYADA, e ao mesmo tempo ou depois de me formar, estarei estrelando grandes papéis na Broadway, e logo ganharei um Tony, sendo uma das atrizes mais jovens a ganhá-lo..e um dia passarei Audra Mcdonald e serei a atriz que mais recebeu Tonys em sua carreira.."_

A capitã sorri. _"Woww.. grandes planos hein!? Eu espero..na verdade, sei que você vai alcançar todos eles! Você é muito talentosa Rach."_ Ela estava impressionada. Sabe que a morena gosta de planejar tudo, mas isso, de mais, como alguém pode ter tanta certeza de seu futuro, e falar com tanta convicção.

"_Obrigada Quinn. E você, quais são seu planos?"_ Rachel a pergunta,sorridente.

A loira suspira e responde._ "Eu ainda não sei o curso.. Mas também penso em ir para New York, assim com a Britt e a Sant. Queremos inscrevermos na NYU, e dividir um apartamento.." _

"_Espero que você encontre algo que goste para cursar.. E que seus planos deem certo." _Rachel dá um sorriso tímido. Ela se sentia mal por Quinn ainda não saber o que ia fazer. Tudo bem que ainda faltavam dois anos para graduarem, mas era importante ter planos. Acabou fazendo uma nota mental, para que assim que as duas fossem mais próximas, ela ajudasse Quinn em descobrir algo que goste, e possa cursar.

"_Obrigada pela carona,Quinn. Você gostaria de entrar?" _ a morena a pergunta, assim que o carro para em frente a sua casa. Quinn sorri, e sai do carro, a morena arqueia as sobrancelhas questionando o comportamento da capitã, mas assim que ela vê a loira passar em frente ao carro, e ir até a porta do passageiro, abrindo-a, a diva dá um grande sorriso. A capitã, consegue ser a pessoa mais adorável do mundo, quando quer.

Rachel sai do carro, sorridente. As duas ficam ali paradas, de frente uma para a outra, tocando olhares intensos. Quinn tinha um grande brilho no olhar. A morena em um ato nervoso, pelo olhar de Quinn sob ela, começa a morder seu lábio inferior. A capitã segue o movimento com seu olhar,e começa a encarar intensamente os lábios da diva, involuntariamente, passa sua língua entre seus lábios,umedecendo-os. Ela desejava, e muito, a pequena diva naquele momento. E decidiu pegar sua chance.

Quinn vai se aproximando, alternando seu olhar entre os olhos e os lábios da morena. Rachel parecia hesitante, ela sabia o que estava por vir. Mas não sabia o que deveria fazer, não sabia se deveria parar - _mas não queria parar_ - ou deixar acontecer.

"_..Quinn.." _ A diva consegue dizer, em um sussurro.

"_Eu só preciso...ver...sentir.." _A loira sussurra. Se aproximando,ainda mais, colando seus corpos. E apertando a cintura da morena, olhando diretamente para aqueles lábios carnudos, ela lança um último olhar para os olhos castanhos, que brilhavam. E inclina seu rosto, encostando seus lábios suavemente nos lábios da morena.

O beijo começa com um apenas tocar de lábios, até que a morena começa a aprofundá-lo. Ela começa a mover seus lábios, e a capitã,repete seus movimentos. Rachel enlaça seus braços no pescoço da loira. Quinn apertava a cintura da diva, ela passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior da morena,pedindo permissão, que logo lhe é consentida. Um pequeno gemido, foi ouvido, quando as línguas se encontraram. A capitã não sabia de quem foi, mas não se importava, sentia-se como se estivesse flutuando. O beijo começa a ser mais feroz. Quinn tentava mostrar como estava desejando a diva naquele momento. E felizmente, estava conseguindo.

Rachel começa afrouxar seu aperto do pescoço da capitã, e aos poucos o beijo vai se tornando mais calmo, e logo volta a ser só um tocar de lábios. A morena tira,lentamente, seus braços da nuca da loira,que também , tira seus braços da cintura da vida. Elas vão se afastando, ainda trocando olhares. Quinn tinha um sorriso bobo, seu interior gritava de felicidade,desejo, e algo a mais que ela não sabia definir. Rachel dá um sorriso tímido, e se vira, para entrar em casa. A capitã fica ali parada, sem entender a reação da garota, mas estava eufórica. Ela leva sua mão em seus lábios, e suspira, esse beijo,realmente, a surpreendeu, e loira queria muito ter a oportunidade de beijar Rachel, novamente.

* * *

**E aí o que acharam ? Espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro. Obrigada por tdas as reviews que vêem deixado, e please continuem pois elas me inspiram a escrever e postar mais rápido. ;) Próximo cap, segunda ou terça a noite..**

**XxBre.**


	8. Chapter 8

Era o intervalo para a quarta aula, Quinn e Santana, conversavam em frente ao armário da latina.

"_Ela parece estar me evitando.."_ Disse Quinn, cruzando os braços. Desde a primeira aula ela tem tentado falar com Rachel, mas a morena era a última a entrar, e a primeira a sair,nas aulas em que eram colegas no dia de hoje, e estava sentando ao lado de seus amigos, ao invés de sentar perto da loira, como estava fazendo alguns dias atrás. E todas as vezes que a capitã se aproximava, Rachel vinha com alguma 'desculpa' e saía.

"_Talvez ela não tenha gostado do beijo.."_ Santana fala com um sorriso sarcástico.

Quinn revira os olhos. _"Muito engraçado, Santana. Será que dá para conversamos seriamente.." _

Kurt , estava exasperado, andando pelos corredores a procura de Quinn. Precisava ter uma séria conversa com a capitã, se ela pensa que pode se aproximar, e agir como se nunca tivesse feito mal a Rachel, ela está muito enganada. Ao encontrá-la em frente ao armário de Santana, ele se aproxima e a chama.

"_Quinn, precisamos conversar!" _Ele fala se posicionando ao lado da capitã.

Santana cruza os braços, e fala ironicamente. _"Olha o que temos aqui..Olá Porcelana, não sabia que você e a Q., eram amiguinhos agora.."_ Kurt revira os olhos.

A loira o olha, com um olhar questionador._ "Okay!? Há algum problema?" _ Ela o pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Sim.. Mas eu prefiro conversar em outro lugar..." _Ele fala,direcionando seu olhar para Santana, não queria falar nada na frente dela.

O sinal toca, fazendo-os adiar a conversa. _"Me encontre durante o intervalo para o almoço..no auditório." _ Disse Kurt, antes de sair,em direção a sua sala. Quinn consente e volta sua atenção para sua amiga, em sua frente.

A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, e olha para a capitã, questionando-a. _"O que será que ele quer com você?"_

"_Eu não sei!.. Mas logo vou descobrir.."_

"_E assim que descobrir, deve me falar.." _A latina afirma sorridente._ "O quê!? Como futura capitã eu preciso saber o quê se passa na 'minha' escola.." _Ela fala ao perceber o olhar questionador da loira. Quinn dá um sorriso, irônico para a latina, e elas saem pelo corredor indo para suas respectivas classes.

Rachel estava impaciente. Não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, pois não conseguia parar de pensar em uma loira, e no beijo que deram. Ela estava tentando, e até agora conseguindo, ignorar a capitã. Para ela, foi o melhor beijo que já deu, e ela queria, e muito, repeti-ló. Mas pensava que o desejo não fosse mútuo. Sim, Quinn a beijou, mas talvez, fosse só para experimentar, por curiosidade.

"_Hey, está tudo bem? Você está tão distraída hoje." _Mercedes sussurra, já que estavam na sala de aula.

"_Sim, estou. .Só estava pensando.." _ Rachel fala, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela se vira, e começa, pelo menos tenta, prestar atenção na explicação do professor.

O sinal toca, anunciando o intervalo para o almoço. Quinn sai apressada para o auditório. Andando por um dos corredores, ela vê Karofsky andando pelos corredores com um copo de slushie azul. Ela suspira, e revira os olhos. Já fazia uma semana e meia, que não jogava slushie em alguém, e até que estava gostando de não fazer isso.

Ao abrir a porta do auditório percebe que Kurt já estava lá. Ela fecha a porta, e se direciona ao garoto, que estava no palco,distraído, tocando piano.

Ela se aproxima, e fica de frente para o garoto. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, e lhe lança um olhar questionador. Não sabia o por quê estava ali, e não sabia o que falar, então queria que ele falasse logo.

"_Só quero te avisar que quando a Rachel gosta de alguém, ela é intensa, e eu sei que você é mais forte que eu. E pode acabar comigo e minha reputação.." _Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso, irônico, pois ele não tem nenhuma. _"..em um segundo. Mas não pense que eu não vou fazer nada se você magoá-la."_ Kurt fala com toda sua raiva,estampada em sua face e em seu tom de voz. Rachel havia ligado, assim que entrou em casa, depois do beijo. Ela contou o quê aconteceu, e isso foi o 'basta' para o garoto. Não ia permitir que a capitã brincasse com os sentimentos de sua melhor amiga.

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, e lhe lança seu olhar HBIC. _"E o que te faz pensar que vou magoá-la?" _Ela pergunta,nem prestando atenção no fato que ele insinuou que Rachel possa gostar dela. Estava ofendida, mas não demostrava. Tudo bem, que seu histórico com as garotas, e principalmente com Rachel, não era o melhor, mas ela estava mudando. E até gostando dessa mudança. E pela primeira vez, estava sendo ela mesma diante de alguém (que não fossem sua mãe e suas melhores amigas,Brittany e Santana) e esse alguém, era Rachel.

"_Qual é Quinn!? Mesmo não sendo próximos, eu te conheço, sei muito bem como você é.. você não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros. Tudo que você faz é 'curtir'. E eu não sei o porque dessa sua aproximação, e aparentemente, interesse pela Rach, mas saiba que ela não é qualquer uma, ela é uma pessoa incrível, que não merece você ou qualquer uma daquela suas amiguinhas magoando-a." _ Kurt falou, exasperado, apontando seu dedo para a loira, acusando-a.

Quinn suspira, e cruza os braços. _"Ela te contou do beijo, não foi?" _

"_Sim.. E eu quero o saber o por que? ..Por quê você a beijou? Por quê você está se aproximando dela?" _Ele a pergunta, em um tom de voz mais calmo.

"_Eu me aproximei dela pelo projeto. E acabamos nos conhecendo melhor e ...eu acho que – eu posso – estar gostando dela.." _ A loira fala,hesitantemente, desviando seu olhar para o chão. Não querendo ver a reação do garoto, ao escutá-la. Essa era a primeira vez que admitia isso para alguém, mesmo que ela tentasse convencer a si mesma que era só uma mentira, e que somente, estava falando aquilo para acabar com as suspeitas do garoto.

Kurt arregala os olhos, estava pasmo. _"O quê?" _Foi a única coisa coerente que conseguiu falar. Pensava que não havia escutado direito.

"_Eu estou gostando dela.." _ Quinn afirma, suspirando, e olhando intensamente para o garoto. Kurt estava calado,olhando fixamente para o chão, perdido em seus pensamentos, não conseguia acreditar em o que tinha acabado de escutar. Quinn Fabray,gostando da menina que ela tanto aterrorizava, como é possível!?

Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Havia um silêncio desconfortável entre eles. Ela limpa a garganta, tentando fazer o garoto sair de seu 'transe'. Ele olha para ela. Não sabia o quê fazer ou falar, ele suspira. _"Eu acho melhor eu ir agora.." _Disse Kurt, hesitantemente, pegando seus materiais e saindo do auditório.

A loira suspira, e se senta no piso, no meio do palco. Tentava convencer a si mesma, que fez a coisa certa, o garoto era o melhor amigo de Rachel, e podia mencionar essa conversa para ela, falando dos sentimentos de Quinn. Ou podia fazer a cabeça de Rachel para que ela se afastasse da capitã, e era isso que a loira temia. _ – Hoje,definitivamente, não é o meu dia – _Ela pensa.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, ela decide ir aproveitar o resto do intervalo, e talvez procurar pela diva.

Karofsky andava à procura de seu mais novo alvo. Já faz alguns dias,que percebeu a mudança de comportamento de Quinn, e como ele não quer que os losers se acostumem sem levar slushies, ele pensou que não fará mal a ninguém,se mexer com o alvo preferido da capitã.

Rachel andava pelo corredor, indo em direção a sala do coral, para ensaiar um de seus solos, quando avistou o jogador vindo em sua direção com um copo de slushie azul em sua mão. Ela suspira, e dá meia volta,para tentar se esconder em algum lugar, quando percebe que chegavam mais três jogadores, que também estavam com copos de slushies nas mãos.

Todos os jogadores se posicionam na frente da morena, e logo o que ela sente é o líquido azul, de quatro copos, sendo jogados nela, e escorrendo pela sua face.

Quinn vai para o refeitório, pensando que a morena pudesse estar lá, mas não estava, ela decide se sentar e comer algo antes do intervalo acabar.

"_Será que você pode parar de falar para todos que eu a beijei!?"_ Disse a capitã para Santana, que estava falando para todas as Cheerios sobre o beijo.

A latina cruza os braços, e revira os olhos,sutilmente. _"Ahh qual é!? Pense nisso como um favor, assim ela vai pensar que você não tem vergonha de beijá-la.." _Ela fala,ironicamente, com um sorriso malicioso.

Kitty olha maliciosamente para Quinn. _"Eu ainda não acredito que você beijou a Man-Hands! Deve ter sido nojento.." _ A Cheerio fala,fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

Quinn suspira, irritada,e lança um olhar desaprovador para a Cheerio. _"Na verdade, foi o melhor beijo que já tive...e mal posso esperar para beijá-la, novamente." _Ela afirma. _"..E o nome dela é Rachel. Então, a chame pelo nome."_

Kitty revira os olhos. Como Quinn podia estar se apegando tanto a uma pessoa que não passa de um alvo para a aposta. Ela suspira, abaixa a cabeça, e decide não falar mais nada. Santana ri debochadamente, ao perceber a expressão facial de Kitty.

"_Pelo visto, alguém está gostando da Hobbit.." _ Santana debocha de Quinn,que cora ao ouvir isso, e tenta disfarçar. _"San,não seja malvada.." _Brittany fala, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de sua namorada. A latina consente com a cabeça, e começa a olhar fixamente para sua amiga. Ela suspira, pensando que deve ter uma conversa séria com a loira.

Quinn se levanta, e as Cheerios começam a observá-la. _"Aonde você vai?" _ Uma das Cheerios a pergunta. _"Eu tenho uma coisa importante para fazer.." _E ao falar isso, a capitã sai do refeitório, à procura de Rachel.

Andando por um dos corredores, ela percebe Tina em frente ao armário de Rachel, pegando a bolsa de 'kit de emergência de slushies'. Ela se aproxima, e pergunta. _"Onde está a Rachel?" _Arqueando as sobrancelhas, e soando,realmente, preocupada.

Tina estava surpresa, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a capitã falando com ela, e com essa proximidade entre Quinn e Rachel. _"Ela está no banheiro..Karofsky ,Azimio, e os outros jogadores, jogaram slushies nela.." _

Ao ouvir isso, Quinn podia sentir seu sangue 'ferver'. "_Quem esse garoto pensa que é!?" _A loira bate sua mão no armário, cheia de raiva e sai do corredor, correndo. Ia tirar satisfações com Karofsky, e seria agora. Tina arqueia as sobrancelhas, enquanto vê a capitã sair do corredor, era muito estranho esse comportamento. Ela fecha o armário de Rachel, e também sai do corredor, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Chegando no banheiro, Tina entrega a bolsa para Rachel, e logo troca sua blusa preta suja, por uma branca com pequenas estrelas douradas. _"Rachel, o que está havendo entre você e a Quinn?" _ Tina a pergunta,curiosa, enquanto a morena limpava seu rosto.

"_O quê você quer dizer?"_ A diva arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a pergunta. Será que está tão óbvio assim os seus sentimentos pela capitã!?.

"_É porque ela está agindo tão diferente, com você... E agora,vocês estão sempre juntas, e ela veio me perguntar por você e quando eu disse o quê aconteceu, ela gritou e saiu correndo.." _Ela fala,pegando mais um pedaço de papel,e o entregando para a morena.

"_Ela fez o quê?" _Rachel pergunta,impressionada pela reação da loira.

"_Ela meio que gritou; 'Quem esse garoto pensa que é' e saiu correndo..Tenho quase certeza que ela foi atrás dele.." _Tina afirma,com um meio sorriso.

Um grande sorriso forma-se nos lábios de Rachel, mas ela rapidamente,disfarça. _"Não está acontecendo nada entre Quinn e eu ..somos parceiras do projeto de saúde, e somente isso." _A morena afirma, tentando soar o mais convicta possível. Tina suspira, e consente com a cabeça. Decidindo não insistir mais no assunto.

Quinn estava no campo de futebol, até que avistou quem procurava. Ela se aproxima e fala rispidamente. _"Karofsky, precisamos conversar. AGORA!" _

"_Claro, Q., o quê foi?"_ Ele fala,saindo do banco em que estava sentando com os outros jogadores, e se aproximando da garota, com um sorriso 'sacana'.

Ela cruza os braços, e lhe lança um olhar desaprovador. Estava morrendo de raiva. _"Eu estava andando por aí, até ouvir uma coisa que me deixou furiosa..Sabe o que me disseram!?.." _Ela fala, e nem espera a resposta do jogador, para continuar. _"..Que jogaram slushie na Rachel.. e me disseram que foi você."_

Karofsky arqueia as sobrancelhas,e com um sorriso debochado a pergunta. _"Rachel!? Quinn você acabou de chamar a loser pelo nome! O quê está havendo?"_

Quinn descruza os braços, e agora aponta seu dedo no peitoral do garoto. _"O quê está havendo é que VOCÊ deve ficar bem longe dela,você está PROIBIDO de se aproximar dela.. Ou você se arrependerá profundamente.."_

"_Por quê você está defendendo-a? Não me diga que está apaixonada pela loser!?" _Ele fala debochadamente, com um sorriso malicioso.

A capitã revira os olhos, sutilmente. _"Cala a boca seu idiota! A Rachel é minha.." _Ela falava até ser interrompida.

O jogador começa a rir. _"..Sua? Oh meu Deus, você realmente está apaixonada pela aquela loser!.."_ A próxima coisa que o jogador sentiu, foi o joelho de Quinn, em sua parte íntima. O garoto levou a mão em seu membro inferior, se contorcendo de dor. Os outros jogadores, que assistiam a cena, de perto, começaram a rir.

"_Fique longe dela! Ou dá próxima vez, vou me assegurar para que você não procrie.." _ Ela afirma,friamente. Antes de começar seu caminho,para sair do campo. _"Ahh.. E não se preocupe; não vou falar para ninguém que você apanhou de uma garota." _E ao dizer isso, ela sai do campo, voltando para o prédio escolar.

"_Hey Q., você já falou com sua 'namorada'?"_ Santana grita, enquanto se aproximava de sua amiga,que caminhava pelo corredor. A capitã revira os olhos pelo comentário da latina. Ela cruza os braços, e suspira ao lembrar que a pequena diva estava a ignorando.

"_Não, eu ainda não tive uma chance para falar com ela."_ Disse Quinn, olhando para o chão.

"_Bom, ela acabou de entrar na sala do coral.."_ A latina afirma, também cruzando seus braços. Ela havia visto a morena entrar na sala do coral, enquanto passava por um dos corredores.

"_Por nada!" _A latina grita quando sua amiga sai do corredor, sem ao menos se despedir, ou agradecer.

A loira sai indo em direção a sala do coral, rezando para que a diva ainda estivesse por lá.

Ao chegar na sala, Quinn vê a morena tocando algumas notas no piano,enquanto fazia o aquecimento vocal. A loira dá um pequeno sorriso, percebendo o quão Rachel é fofa.

Quinn limpa a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção da morena para si. Rachel se vira e logo desvia seu olhar, ao perceber quem era, enquanto a capitã a olhava intensivamente. _"Será que podemos conversar!?" _ Quinn a pergunta, esperançosa.

A morena engole seco. Temia o que a capitã pudesse falar, e que ela pudesse estar arrependida, pelo beijo, e que voltasse a tratá-la como antes. _"Olha, Rach. Eu sinto muito..Eu .." _Quinn suspira, e se aproxima da diva,hesitantemente. _"..Me desculpe por ter te beijado e feito as coisas ficarem estranhas entre a gente.."_

"_Está tudo bem,Quinn! As coisas não estão estranhas entre nós.." _ Rachel, falha miseravelmente, em sua mentira.

"_Sério!? Então, por quê você não consegue nem me olhar?" _A loira a pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas. _"Olhe para mim,Rach." _Ela se aproxima ainda mais da diva, e se ajoelha em frente a ela. Quinn leva sua mão, ao queixo de Rachel, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. _"Eu sinto muito! Me perdoe por te fazer sentir desconfortável com tudo isso.. me perdoe por.."_

A loira é interrompida pelos lábios de Rachel contra os seus. A diva não conseguiu se controlar. Aquilo tudo era de mais para ela, os olhos avelãs a olhando com tanta intensidade, o modo como Quinn a pedia desculpa por ter feito algo, que ela gostou, e muito. Ela aprofunda o beijo, passando sua língua pelo lábio inferior da loira, pedindo-a permissão, que logo foi concedida. Rachel podia ver os 'fogos de artifício' e sentir as borboletas em seu estomago, quando suas línguas se encontraram. Quinn dá um grande sorriso,no beijo, seu coração estava acelerado. Beijar a morena era algo indescritível.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta,as fazem se separar. Rachel abaixa a cabeça,tentando disfarçar como estava corada, e Quinn levanta seu olhar, para ver quem havia interrompido. Mercedes estava encarando-as, pasmada, não podia acreditar no que viu. Ela dá um sorriso tímido para as garotas, e tenta se explicar,constrangida._"Eu – eu só vim para ensaiar – você me disse para estar aqui a esse horário.." _ Ela afirma, ao perceber o olhar questionador de Quinn, e gesticulando para a pequena diva.

Rachel levanta sua cabeça,e sorri timidamente para sua amiga. _"Ah sim, me desculpe Mercedes.. havia me esquecido sobre nosso ensaio.." _A morena fala,ao se lembrar de que havia combinado com a garota para ensaiarem um dueto que estavam preparando.

Mercedes dá um pequeno sorriso, e se direciona ao final da sala, se afastando ao máximo; fingindo estar precisando de algumas partituras que estavam nas prateleiras,para dar um pouco de privacidade as duas.

Quinn volta a olhar para Rachel, e dá um grande sorriso, mas ainda tímido. E fala hesitantemente, _"Eu acho melhor eu ir agora.. Será que p_osso _te dar uma carona – afinal, temos o relatório para fazer hoje depois da aula."_

A diva parece hesitante por um momento, mas logo responde. _"Sim, Quinn." _ A capitã sorri, e se inclina,dando um beijo na bochecha da se levanta e antes de sair se despede. _"Tchau Mercedes." _E com isso ela sai.

"_Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntas.." _Mercedes afirma, depois de algum tempo de silêncio,desconfortável, entre elas.

"_Não estamos!..." _ Rachel responde, olhando para as teclas do piano.

Mercedes dá um sorriso irônico ._"Não é isso o que parece."_

Rachel suspira, e pensa por algum tempo, tentando decidir o que deveria falar. _"É complicado..Bem, vamos ensaiar!?" _Ela tenta mudar de assunto, e após alguns segundos silenciosos, sua amiga consente e elas comecem a ensaiar.

"_Eu estava pensando que,talvez, pudéssemos começar por coisas mais simples, algo que todos os pais devem saber de seus filhos.. comida preferida.. qual o suco que mais gosta...essas coisas.." _Rachel afirma para Quinn. Elas estavam na casa da morena, em seu quarto, planejando o relatório para a aula de saúde. Desde que saíram da escola, só falam sobre ele. E Rachel queria poder perguntar para a capitã,sobre os beijos, mas estava sem jeito', não sabia o que dizer ou fazer sobre isso. Então tentava ocupar sua mente com o relatório.

"_É uma boa ideia,Rach.." _ Quinn fala, enquanto olhava alguns livros de Rachel, depositados na prateleira. Estava impressionada, por estar no quarto da morena, e observava tudo ao seu redor, tentando ignorar o olhar da diva. A loira,também, queria conversar com a diva sobre o que estava acontecendo,sobre o que aqueles beijos significaram para ela, mas ainda lhe faltava coragem, e Rachel parecia ignorar o assunto. Ela fecha seus olhos, e suspira. Decide que não pode esperar mais, ela abre os olhos, e se vira para poder olhar para a morena.

"_Rach.. Precisamos conversar."_

* * *

**_E aí o que acharam? _**

**_Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Vocês são incríveis! E por favor, continuem, pois as reviews me deixam inspirada a escrever e postar mais rápido ;)_**

**_Próximo cap, quinta ou sexta, a noite . =)_**

**_XxBre_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá, sinto muito pela demora para postar, tive que ficar de babá a semana toda aí não teve como.. mas aí está o nove.. espero que gostem,sorry por qualquer erro e boa leitura!**

* * *

"Rach..Precisamos conversar..." Quinn afirma,seriamente, cruzando seus braços.

A morena lhe lança um olhar questionador, com um sorriso tímido, e logo consente. Temia sobre o que a capitã queria falar, mas tentava aparentar calma. Ela suspira, enquanto se movimenta na cadeira, tentando encontrar um posição confortável.

Há alguns segundos de silêncio, desconfortável entre a duas. Quinn suspira,nervosamente. E decide falar de uma vez. _"Rachel, o que aqueles beijos significaram para você?"_

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpreendida pela pergunta de Quinn. Ela engole seco, respira fundo, e olha para o chão, tentando evitar o olhar da loira em sua frente. Ela limpa a garganta, ainda pensando em o que,exatamente, deveria falar.

"_Bom Quinn, eu – eu.." _Ela suspira, ainda incerta sobre o que dizer para a loira.

Quinn assente com a cabeça, incomodada por Rachel não conseguir respondê-la. A loira cruza seus braços, olha para o chão, suspira. Ela sabe que deveria esperar por isso; que os beijos não significassem nada para a morena, mas ela esperava que, quem sabe, milagrosamente, pudessem significar algo, afinal a diva a beijou na sala do coral. Ela respira fundo, e levanta seu olhar, olhando fixamente para Rachel, que também a olhava.

"_Eu não sei se para você significaram algo, mas eu quero que saiba que para mim, significaram. E eu sinto muito, se eu fiz as coisas ficarem estranhas entre nós, mesmo você afirmando que não ficaram, eu sei que as coisas estão, e eu sinto muito..." _Ela fala se aproximando da cadeira onde Rachel estava sentada.

" _Mas.." _ Quinn suspira, e se ajoelha diante da cadeira da morena. Olhando intensamente para Rachel. _"Eu – eu estou gostando de você, Rachel." _ O olhar da morena,muda completamente ao escutar isso, se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Quinn Fabray, a capitã das Cheerios, garota mais popular do colégio,admitindo que gosta dela!? A morena engole seco, sorri timidamente e cora, ao perceber o olhar questionador de Quinn sob ela.

"_E eu sinto muito, se admitindo isso eu estou fazendo as coisas ficarem mais estranhas ainda. Mas eu só queria que você soubesse." _

"_Eu – hrum.." _ A morena limpa a garganta e se levanta da cadeira, tentando se afastar um pouco da loira. Não importa o quanto tentasse, não encontrava palavras. Ela fecha os olhos e suspira. Rezando mentalmente para os espíritos das divas da Broadway, lhe dessem força para falar algo. -_Droga, Rachel, diga algo, qualquer coisa- _ Ela pensa. Suspira,mais uma vez, abre os olhos, e encontra com o olhar questionador de Quinn.

Rachel abaixa a cabeça, olhando fixamente para o chão. _"Eu.. também, gosto..de você." _ Ela afirma, em um tom de voz tão baixo, que Quinn se aproxima para ouvir.

"_Me desculpe, eu não ouvi.." _E ela realmente não tinha, bom na verdade, tinha, mas queria que Rachel repetisse em voz alta.

"_Eu – gosto de você." _A morena afirma, levantando sua cabeça, e encontrando com olhar de Quinn, que tinha um grande sorriso.

A capitã se sentia aliviada. Rachel acabava de admitir que também gostava dela!? Ela suspira. _"Então..Se eu a convidasse para um encontro..Você aceitaria?" _ Quinn a pergunta, soando esperançosa. Ela sabia que sua voz saiu esperançosa de mais, mas naquele momento ela não se importava. Rachel acabou de afirma que gosta dela, e a sensação era incrível.

"_Você quer me levar para um encontro?" _ A diva arqueia as sobrancelhas. Surpresa pela pergunta de Quinn, mas esperando para que ela afirmasse.

"_Sim. Eu acho que é a coisa certa a fazer, já que.. você sabe.." _ A loira afirma, gesticulando entre as duas, se referindo aos sentimentos das duas.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso. _"Eu adoraria ir a um encontro com você, Quinn.." _

"_Pode ser na sexta?" _ Ela a pergunta,sorridente, torcendo para que não fosse cedo demais.

"_Claro." _ A morena fala, timidamente, pelo olhar intenso de Quinn sob ela.

"_Ótimo, eu te pego as sete." _Quinn afirma, ao se aproximar de Rachel. _"Eu acho melhor, eu ir agora.. minha mãe deve estar me esperando para o jantar.." _ A morena consente, mas nenhuma das duas se movem. Ficam ali,olhando uma para a outra, trocando intensos olhares. Quinn se aproxima mais, e se inclina, capturando os lábios da morena. Era um beijo suave, só encostar de lábios.

Rachel quebra o beijo, com um sorriso tímido. Quinn sorri vitoriosamente, e sai do quarto, e da residência dos Berry. Indo em direção a seu carro.

**X**

Os corredores estavam lotados. Todos os alunos sussurravam e riam. Jacob Ben Israel, andava segurando um microfone, enquanto seu amigo o seguia segurando uma câmera. Ao avistar a latina, ele se aproxima.

"_Santana, o quê você tem a dizer sobre Quinn e Dave Karofsky? O quê proporcionou a agressão?" _Jacob a pergunta, aproximando o microfone dela.

A latina, desentendida, arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Hrum!?" _Ela tenta se afastar, mas os garotos a seguem com a câmera.

"_Por quê Quinn o agrediu?" _Ele a pergunta, colocando o microfone, mais uma vez, próximo a latina. A câmera dá um zoom na face da Cheerio.

"_JewFro, do quê você está falando?" _Santana o pergunta,soando irritada, ao parar no meio do corredor, cruzando os braços.

"_De quais os motivos levaram Quinn a agredir Dave Karofsky." _ O garoto afirma, erguendo seu óculos.

"_Ela o quê!?" _ E com isso a latina sai do corredor, exasperada, em busca de sua amiga.

Quinn andava pelos corredores com a cabeça erguida, enquanto todos os alunos abriam passagem para ela. Ao chegar em outro corredor, ela avista a pequena diva em frente ao armário, a capitã se aproxima. _"Hey Rach.." _ A loira fala,sorridente, se posicionando em frente a morena.

"_Olá Quinn.. Como vai?"_ Rachel a pergunta,timidamente. Essa era a primeira vez que se encontravam desde ontem a noite. Ela ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre elas, e se perguntava o que era, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar tímida quando estava perto da loira.

"_..Melhor agora! E você?" _ Quinn fala com um sorriso malicioso, e dando uma 'piscadinha' para a morena. Queria muito poder se aproximar mais, e acabar com a distância que as separava. Mas ela ainda não sabe como estão, então, está tentando ir devagar, e não ultrapassar nenhum limite, para não assustar a morena.

Rachel cora, e engole seco. Não tinha certeza,mas Quinn estava flertando com ela!? Esperava que sim. _"Bem,obrigada!" _Ela fala,abaixando a cabeça, tentando disfarçar como estava corada com o intenso olhar da loira sob ela.

"_Eu estava pensando , e ... e eu gostaria de saber se você pode me ajudar com algumas notas vocais? Você sabe, para cantar melhor.."_ Essa era uma das ideias que tinha. Assim ia passar mais tempo com a diva, e poderia melhorar sua voz, já que é tão importante para a morena , que todos se envolvam, estejam preparados para as competições que se aproximavam.

"_Claro Quinn! Será um prazer." _Rachel afirma, pegando alguns livros de seu armário.

"_Ótimo, você pode observar minha apresentação de hoje e fazer as anotações e me dizer em o que preciso melhorar!?" _A loira se referia ao que Rachel sempre fez com seus colegas do clube, algo que ela percebeu ao passar a maioria das aulas anteriores,observando-a.

A morena consente, e sorri, timidamente. Elas trocavam intensos olhares, algo que parecia um hábito agora. _"Então, posso saber qual a música que você vai apresentar hoje?"_ Rachel a pergunta, tentando mudar de assunto.

"_Eu prefiro que seja uma surpresa.." _ A capitã afirma, mais uma vez, dando uma piscadinha para a morena. Ela passou todas as noites ensaiando sua performance, queria impressionar a diva, e mostrar o quanto estava interessada por ela. E essa música com certeza irá ajudar.

Santana se aproxima do armário de Rachel. _"Q.,preciso falar com você!" _Ela afirma cruzando os braços. E aparentando irritada, não que isso fosse uma novidade.

"_Nesse momento eu não posso... Não consegue ver que estou ocupada!?" _A loira fala, arqueando as sobrancelhas, gesticulando entre Rachel e ela.

Santana revira os olhos, ao perceber sobre o que Quinn se referia. Ela vira sua atenção para a diva. _"Olá Hob- Berry.." _Ela estava pronta para falar o apelido, mas ao se lembrar que a capitã estava ali, preferiu não falar. Não que ela realmente fosse parar com os apelidos, e não que ela fosse ajudar sua amiga, mas ela só não queria escutar agora as reclamações de Quinn sobre os apelidos.

"_Olá Santana." _ Rachel fala sorridente,trocando olhares com a loira em sua frente. Santana olhava maliciosamente entre as duas, e dá um risada debochada. Quinn abaixa a cabeça, e começa a corar, pelo comportamento de sua amiga.

"_Sobre o quê você quer falar,Santana?" _Quinn a pergunta, tentando amenizar a situação constrangedora. Santana não responde, ela alcança pela braço da loira, e começa a puxá-la para sair do corredor. _"Até mais,Rach." _A loira grita, no final do corredor.

Elas andavam pelos corredores,com Santana puxando Quinn, até encontrar a pequena sala do zelador. Elas entram e fecham a porta. A sala estava escura, cheirava coisas velhas.

"_Que história é essa que você bateu no Karofsky!?" _Santana a pergunta, cruzando os braços.

Quinn suspira, e revira os olhos, também,cruzando os braços. _"É por isso, que você me arrastou até aqui!? Será que você não percebeu que eu estava ocupada com a Rach.." _

"_Ohh, me perdoe por interromper seu precioso momento com a Hobbit, mas qual é Quinn, você bateu nele?" _ Sua voz soou, realmente, curiosa. Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso, e seus olhos brilhavam, a espera da resposta. Não que ela fosse admitir, mas estava orgulhosa de sua amiga, por se defender -e ela adorava uma boa briga-.

"_Primeiro: Não ouse chamá-la de Hobbit, ou qualquer apelido ofensivo. Segundo: Como você ficou sabendo disso? E sim, eu bati nele." _

Santana tinha um grande entusiasmada com a possível briga. _"OMG..Por quê? O quê ele fez? E eu fiquei sabendo pelo JewFro, acho que está naquele estúpido blog dele..E por quê você não me contou sobre isso? " _Ela estava -magoada- com sua amiga por não ter contado algo tão interessante como isso.

"_Ele e outros jogadores jogaram slushie na Rach..E eu não contei para ninguém pois não é grande coisa.."_ A capitã afirma, suspirando. Só de se lembrar ficava com raiva. E só de pensar que ela fazia isso com a pequena diva, se sentia mal.

Santana ficou um pouco decepcionada com a resposta, estava esperando um motivo melhor, algo que pudesse originar uma boa briga. _"Wow.. E por isso você decidiu que precisava bater nele?..Sabe acho que você está se apegando demais a Berry.." _A latina fala em um tom de voz debochado. Adorava irritar sua amiga quando as conversas eram relacionadas a Rachel Berry._"E você batendo em um dos jogados, é uma grande coisa! Mesmo o motivo não sendo.."_

A loira suspira. _"Eu – eu só não achei justo, ele e mais outros dois jogadores se juntarem para jogar slushie nela. E – e.." _

"_Sabe Q., acho que você fica –meio- nervosa toda vez que menciono a Berry." _Santana fala, dando uma piscadinha e um sorriso malicioso para a capitã.

O sinal toca. _"Eu acho melhor eu ir, minha próxima classe é a de saúde, e eu tenho o relatório para apresentar.." _ Quinn fala, antes de sair da sala do zelador.

Elas estavam na classe de saúde. Puck e Sugar apresentavam o relatório. Quinn tinha seu braço na mesa, descansado seu queixo em sua mão, estava entediada. Ela suspira, e revira os olhos. Vira sua atenção para a morena ao seu lado. Rachel, aparentava prestar bastante atenção no relatório da dupla, mas a verdade, é que ela estava distraída, pensando em como seria seu encontro na sexta.

A voz do professor a faz acordar de seus pensamentos. _ "...Berry e Fabray, vocês são as próximas.."_ O professor anuncia.

"_Você está pronta?" _Quinn a pergunta, sussurrando,sorridente. Rachel consente,pega Lucy, e elas se levantam, indo até a frente, se posicionando ao lado da mesa do professor.

Rachel levanta Lucy, apresentando-a para o professor e os alunos._ "Professor, essa é a Lucy Babra Berry-Fabray.." _Quinn tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e um sorriso bobo, enquanto observava, mas não prestava atenção nenhuma, Rachel apresentar o relatório para a classe. Ela não conseguia escutar uma palavra que a diva falava, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, em como queria atacar os lábios da morena ao seu lado. A capitã morde seu lábio inferior. _"...sua cor preferida é amarelo, assim como a da Quinn..." _ Isso foi a única coisa que Quinn conseguiu ouvir, antes de se perder em seus pensamentos, novamente. Ela havia falado para a morena que sua cor preferida era amarela, naquela noite em que se encontraram na casa da diva depois da aula, antes de terem 'a conversa'.

Os aplausos dos alunos, fizeram Quinn acorda de seu 'transe'. Rachel alcança o antebraço da loira, e a guia até seus assentos. _"Está tudo bem, Quinn? Você parece meio distraída.."_

"_Estou bem! Só.. hrumm.. Estava pensando.." _ A capitã afirma, com um sorriso tímido. Rachel consente, e também, sorri, e voltando sua atenção para o professor e a dupla que ia apresentar em seguida. Quinn olha fixamente para a morena, sentada ao seu lado. Ela suspira, e dá um pequeno sorriso, e se vira, dando atenção a dupla que se apresentava.

Algum tempo depois, o sinal toca, anunciando o final da aula. _"Vamos!?" _ Quinn fala, sorridente. Rachel recolhe seus materiais e se levanta.

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores, Quinn lutava contra seus instintos, para não alcançar a mão de Rachel, e entrelaçá-la na sua. Sim ela sabia que estava indo rápido, mas não conseguia se controlar as vezes, e nem seus pensamentos, quando estava ao lado de Rachel só queria tocá-la e poder beijá-la,novamente. Ela,ocasionalmente, lançava olhares em direção a morena, que podia sentir ser observada, e tentava disfarçar como corava, toda vez que sentia o olhar de Quinn sob ela.

Ao chegar na sala do coral, Quinn espera a morena entrar primeiro, para depois entrar. A sala ainda estava vazia. Elas sentam lado a lado. _"Então, você vai me falar agora, qual música você pretende cantar?"_

"_Você logo descobrirá, Rach.." _ Quinn afirma sorrindo._"Mas eu posso te afirma quê; essa música diz tudo aquilo que estou sentindo." _ Ela dá uma piscadinha para a morena, que engole seco. E logo dá atenção para o professor e os alunos, que entravam na sala.

"_Vamos começar!... Sugar me disse que tem uma apresentação preparada, então, Sugar.." _Will faz um gesto para que ela venha para o centro da sala.

"_Essa música é dedicada para alguém desse grupo.." _ Ela fala, nada sútil, olhando diretamente para Puck. Aparentemente, ela queria um relacionamento com o garoto, mas como sempre, Puck só queria curtir. Sugar faz um gesto para a banda, que logo começam a tocar 'Hot 'n' Cold' de Katy Perry. O garoto assistia toda a performance, de braços cruzados e revirando os olhos, enquanto Sugar se movimentava por toda a sala, e fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção do garoto.

"_Okay.. Mais alguém?" _ Will pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas, ao terminar a apresentação de Sugar.

"_Mr. Schuester, Mercedes e eu, preparamos algo.." _Rachel afirma, levantando seu braço, para ser notada pelo professor.

Will consente, e as duas se levantam, indo para o centro da sala. Logo começam a cantar 'Take Me Or Leave Me' .

"_Wow, meninas isso foi incrível..." _O professor afirma sorridente, ao terminar o dueto. _"Alguém mais?.." _Ele pergunta, soando esperançoso. Queria muito que os novos membros se envolvessem mais no clube.

Quinn se levanta, o professor e suas amigas Cheerios, que não sabia nada sobre a apresentação da capitã. Ela respira fundo, e logo se direciona ao centro da sala. _"Rach...Essa é para você." _Ela fala com um sorriso malicioso.

Tina, que estava sentada ao lado esquerdo de Rachel, se inclina e sussurra. _"Você ficou sabendo da novidade?"_

A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas, e balança a cabeça, negando._"Não. Qual?"_

"_A Quinn bateu no Karofsky."_

"_E por que?"_ Ela pergunta confusa.

"_Ninguém sabe o motivo, mas está tudo no blog do Jacob.." _ Tina fala, antes de se endireitar na cadeira, e voltar sua atenção para a capitã que se preparava para cantar.

Quinn faz um gesto para que a música comece. No momento que a introdução começou a ser tocado, Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, se questionando, se realmente sua amiga ia cantar essa música. Quinn ainda sorridente, lança um olhar malicioso para Rachel, e começa a cantar;

"_I want you to want me__  
__I need you to need me__  
__I'd love you to love me__  
__I'm beggin' you to beg me__  
__I want you to want me__  
__I need you to need me__  
__I'd love you to love me__  
__I'll shine up my old brown shoes__  
__Put on a brand new shirt__  
__Get home early from work__  
__If you say that you love me__ .._

A maioria dos membros do clube, tinham uma expressão facial, de desentendidos. Não acreditavam que Quinn estava dedicando a canção para Rachel. E se perguntavam o quê 'diabos' estava acontecendo entre as duas, já que a loira estava cantando uma música sobre como queria que Rachel a quisesse. A morena assistia a performance com um sorriso tímido, enquanto a capitã balançava com a batida da música e olhava diretamente para ela.

_...Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'__  
__Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'__  
__Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying__  
__Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'__ ..._

_I want you to want me__  
__I need you to need me__  
__I'd love you to love me__  
__I'm beggin' you to beg me__  
__I want you to want me__  
__I want you to want me__  
__I want you to want me__  
__I want you to want me"_

Ao terminar a música, Quinn olhava, sorridente, para a morena. _"Isso, foi...'interessante'." _Will fala hesitantemente, chocado, assim como a maioria dos alunos por essa música ser dedicada a diva. E como todos, ele também, se perguntava, que diabos está acontecendo!? _"Okay..Como não temos mas ninguém para apresentar.. vamos para a tarefa da semana.." _ Ele afirma, batendo a mão uma na outra, e indo até o quadro para escrever o tema da semana.

Quinn volta para se assento, ao lado direito de Rachel. A morena, a surpreende e alcança pela sua mão,unindo-as. A capitã dá um sorriso tímido, e abaixa seu olhar, para suas mãos, dedos entrelaçados, Quinn suspira, podia sentir o arrepio pelo seu corpo,causado pelo toque de Rachel.

Mercedes, Santana, Puck e Sam, tinham as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e olhavam fixamente para a cena que acontecia na fileira da frente. Podiam ouvir alguns sussurros das outras fileiras, como; _"O quê está acontecendo?" "Elas estão namorando?" "Se eu fosse a Rach tomava cuidado!" "..Mas eu pensei que elas se odiassem." _ _"Como ela dedicou aquela música para Rachel!?." _Aparentemente, todos comentavam sobre as duas, e como estavam se comportando. Quinn se incomodava com os comentários, e Rachel fingia não escutá-los.

Alguns minutos depois, o sinal toca,anunciando o final da aula. Quinn se levanta e estende a mão para Rachel, que aceita e também se levanta. _"Será que podemos conversar?" _ A capitã a pergunta, enquanto saíam da sala do coral.

"_Claro!" _Rachel afirma, curiosa. Quinn pega sua mão, e a guia até o banheiro do corredor onde estavam.

"_Eu só queria ver como você está!? Você não está chateada por eu ter dedicado aquela música a você, está?"_ Quinn a pergunta, ainda incomodada pelos comentários dos seus colegas. E pensando que talvez tivesse exagerado com a escolha da música.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso, como a capitã podia ser tão amável. Ela respira fundo, se sentia nervosa. _"Não,Quinn.. Eu gostei muito. Nunca tive uma música dedicada a mim antes, na verdade sim, Kurt e Mercedes sempre me dedicam músicas, mas são músicas que falam sobre como eu sou egoísta e coisas assim, então é, nunca tive uma música com essas determinadas palavras dedicadas a mim, e eu gostei muito e..." _

"_Rach.."_ A capitã tenta chamar sua atenção. Mordia seu lábio inferior, tentando controlar sua risada, ela tinha que admitir, quando Rachel começava a falar assim, era até, fofo. _"Então, você realmente gostou?"_

"_Sim,Quinn. Eu adorei!..Mas você.."_ A morena afirma, tentando encontrar coragem para continuar.

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente._"Eu?"_

"_Você quis ..quero dizer, você realmente – é.." _Rachel fecha seus olhos, e suspira, frustada por não encontrar palavras. Isso estava virando algo comum; ficar sem palavras, toda vez que estava na companhia da capitã.

"_Rach, se você está se referindo sobre a música, eu acho que deixei bem claro que eu 'realmente' quis dizer tudo aquilo, ao dedicá-la a você. . Eu gosto de você Rachel!" _ Quinn afirma, tentando soar o mais convicta possível. E lembrando a si mesma que era uma aposta, por isso ela estava sendo tão honesta.

Rachel a olhava fixamente, sorridente. _"Eu também gosto de você.E estou ansiosa para sexta" _Ela abaixa a cabeça, corando por ter admitido isso. Ao notar a postura de Rachel, que se encolhia timidamente, Quinn se aproxima e leva seu dedo ao queixo da morena, fazendo-a levantar seu olhar.

"_Hey, está tudo bem. Eu também estou ansiosa para sexta.." _Quinn afirma docilmente, com um grande sorriso. Elas trocam olhares intensos, se perdendo uma no olhar da outra.

O sinal toca, e as duas saem do banheiro.

Andavam lado a lado pelos corredores, conversando sobre aleatórias, não eram colegas na próxima aula, mas suas salas ficavam no mesmo corredor.

"_Quinn. Por quê você agrediu o Karofsky?" _ Rachel a pergunta,curiosa, entre os assuntos aleatórios que conversavam. Jamais uma líder de torcida havia batido em um jogador.

A capitã olha para a chão,rapidamente. _"Você também ficou sabendo sobre isso é!?" _Ela cruza seus braços.

"_Sim! Acho que toda escola está sabendo sobre isso.." _Rachel afirma com um pequeno sorriso, apertando seus livros contra seu corpo.

"_Ele fez algo que não me agradou e eu fui tirar satisfações com ele, mas ele foi um grosso então eu perdi a paciência e acabei agredindo-o." _A loira fala dando de ombros. Ela dá uma olhada para a morena ao seu lado, e ao perceber o olhar curioso de Rachel. _"Vai..você pode me pergunta!"_ Ela afirma, sorridente, em um tom de voz brincalhão'.

Rachel dá um sorriso tímido,se perguntando se era tão óbvia assim, a ponto de Quinn perceber sua curiosidade. _"Qual foi o motivo da agressão?" _

"_Ele mexeu com alguém que eu gosto!" _Quinn afirma, com um grande sorriso, e dando uma piscadinha para a morena, que cora intensamente.

Elas chegam em frente as suas respectivas salas, que ficavam uma do lado da outra, e entram.

* * *

**E aí o que acharam? Eu não gostei muito, tinha uma ideia para o cap, mas acabou saindo completamente diferente, por favor me digam o que acharam!? E prometo que o próximo cap não demorará tanto, acho que na terça eu o posto. obrigada por ler, e pelas reviews dos caps anteriores.**

**XxBre.**


	10. Chapter 10

Até que enfim, sexta-feira havia chegado. As duas esperaram para a chegada desse dia, ansiosamente. Quinn passou os dias planejando como seria o encontro; aonde ir, o que deviam fazer, e o que ela devia vestir. Enquanto Rachel, passava os dias discutindo com Kurt, tentando convencê-lo que não havia nada de errado com o encontro delas, e que Quinn havia mudado.

O garoto estava uma 'pilha de nervos' desde que soube que a capitã havia convidado a morena para um encontro. Sim, a loira admitiu gostar da diva para ele, mas o garoto ainda estava desconfiado pela mudança repentina, do comportamento da capitã. Isso para ele, era muito estranho, e não podia evitar, essa sensação de que Quinn planejava algo.

"_Hey, Kurt..você não está me ouvindo não é mesmo!?"_ Mercedes o pergunta, acenando sua mão na frente do rosto de seu amigo. Eles andavam pelos corredores da escola, e o garoto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, e não prestava atenção no que sua amiga falava animadamente.

Ele vira seu rosto para olhar para sua amiga._"Me perdoe Mercedes, eu só estava pensando.." _ afirma, com um pequeno sorriso. Eles param em frente ao armário do garoto.

"_Ohh.. Algum problema?"_ Ela pergunta, curiosamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Kurt abre a boca para responder, quando é interrompido pela pequena morena que se aproximava deles. _"Olá, Kurt, Mercedes!" _Rachel os cumprimenta, sorridente.

Mercedes dá um grande sorriso para a diva. _"Olá Rachel, como vai?"_

"_Muito bem, obrigada!" _ Disse Rachel,e logo direciona seu olhar para seu amigo, que pegava alguns livros em seu armário. Mercedes acha o comportamento da pequena diva estranho, mas dá de ombros._"Kurt, precisamos conversar." _A morena afirma,seriamente. Estava nervosa para seu primeiro encontro com a capitã, e queria poder conversar com seu melhor amigo e pedir alguns conselhos.

"_Eu acho que já escutei bastante seus argumentos,Rach, então é melhor salvar seu tempo, pois não mudei de ideia. Ainda acho que você está cometendo um erro.." _Kurt fala, ainda com seu rosto 'enfiado' no armário, pegando seus materiais.

"_Sobre o quê vocês estão falando?" _Mercedes pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. _"Nada!" _Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel suspira, e cruza os braços. _"Eu quero que você saiba que não vou desistir de ir ao encontro.. você apoiando ou não!"_

"_Que encontro?" _Mercedes, mais uma vez , pergunta, mas é ignorada.

"_Ótimo.. divirta-se! Mas não venha reclamar e chorar,para mim quando você não passar de mais uma para ela." _Kurt fala rispidamente, antes de fechar seu armário com força,e sair do corredor.

"_Okay, o que está acontecendo?" _Mercedes questiona, arqueando as sobrancelhas, desentendida. Mas é ignorada novamente, já que Rachel também sai do corredor, exasperada.

Rachel passava pelos corredores,praticamente correndo. Estava irritada com seu amigo. Ele é seu melhor amigo, e ela só queria que ele apoiasse-a, mas não, ele insistia em lembrá-la que Quinn não era o tipo que queria relacionamento, que nunca iam dar certo e que ela ia acabar magoada. A morena passou tão rápido por um dos corredores, que nem percebeu,ouviu, a loira que a chamava.

"_O quê deu nela?" _ Santana a pergunta,encostada no armário de sua namorada, de costas para a capitã, enquanto observava Rachel se perder no meio dos alunos, que andavam pelo corredor.

Quinn suspira. _"Eu não sei!" _Queria ir atrás da diva, e pergunta o porque ela aparentava tão exasperada, mas decidiu dar um tempo para ela se acalmar.

Santana cruza os braços, e se vira, para olhar para a capitã. _"Talvez seja o encontro, talvez ela desistiu de ir.." _Ela fala com um sorriso malicioso, adorava deixar sua amiga insegura sobre a aposta.

"_Você acha que ela faria isso?"_ A loira pergunta, soando realmente preocupada, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Temia que a morena, mudasse de ideia e desistisse do encontro, algo que ela tanto planejou, com grandes expectativas.

"_Olá Q." _Brittany a cumprimenta, ao se aproximar de seu armário. Segurava alguns livros, e pede para sua namorada dar licença,já que ela estava bloqueando a porta, para que guardasse os livros dentro do armário. Santana passa seu braço pela cintura da Cheerio,trazendo-a mais perto e começa beijá-la.

Quinn limpa a garganta, quando os beijos começam a ficarem inapropriados para o ambiente escolar. As duas se separam. _"Não é porque você não está conseguindo pegar a Berry, que você tem que me atrapalhar!" _Santana afirma, cruzando os braços, exasperada. A capitã revira os olhos.

"_Não seja malvada San!" _Brittany dá um beijo da bochecha da latina. _"E lembre-se que você me prometeu que quando elas começarem a namorar, vamos sair com elas.." _

"_Você prometeu isso?" _ A capitã pergunta, sorrindo ironicamente.

"_Tanto faz.." _Santana suspira,dramaticamente.

"_Então Q., está tudo preparado para o encontro de hoje?"_ Brittany a pergunta, sorridente.

"_Sim.. E obrigada pelas sugestões Brit, você ajudou bastante!" _A Cheerio havia ajudado,sugerindo o restaurante e o que a capitã deveria vestir. Quinn até pediu ajuda para ela, tentar descobrir as coisas que Rachel gostava, já que as duas eram colegas na aula de culinária.

A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente._"Que sugestões?" _ Mas é ignorada,e sua namorada continua a falar. _"Não se esqueça de que você deve ser super legal com ela!" _A Cheerio afirma sorridente. Estava animada para poder ser amiga da morena.

"_Pode deixar Britt, eu serei super legal com ela!" _Disse Quinn, dando um grande sorriso._ "Agora eu preciso ir." _Ela fala, antes de sair, ao avistar Tina.

"_O que deu nela?" _Brittany pergunta a sua namorada, cruzando os braços,referindo-se a capitã,quando Quinn já havia saído._ "Ela está tão diferente.." _Ela falava até ser interrompida.

O garoto, e seu amigo chegam com a câmera e o microfone perto das Cheerios. _"Olá Britt e Sant." _

Santana revira os olhos,exasperada pela interrupção. _"Quem você pensa que é para nos chamar assim.. Para você somos Srta. Pierce e Srta. Lopez.." _A latina afirma rispidamente.

"_Okay..Srta. Lopez. O que tem a dizer sobre à agressora de Dave Karofsky?" _Ele a pergunta, enquanto mexia em seu óculos.

A latina suspira. _"De novo com essa conversa, isso já faz dias..JewFro por que você não me faz um favor e some da minha frente."_

Jacob recua, mas decide direcionar a pergunta para a outra Cheerio._"E você Srta. Pierce, sabe por quê a capitã das Cheerios, garota mais popular de William Mickinley, agrediu um dos melhores e mais populares jogadores, Dave Karofsky?" _A câmera dá um zoom no rosto da loira.

Ela se aproxima do garoto, e pega o microfone da mão dele, e fala olhando diretamente para a câmera com um pequeno sorriso._"Q., bateu no Karofsky porque ele jogou slushie na Rach.."_

"_E quem seria 'Rach'?" _O garoto a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas,curiosamente. Santana chamava sua namorada, tentando tirá-la dali, e parar com essa 'entrevista' mas a loira não se movia, mesmo quando a latina tentava puxá-la pelo braço.

"_Rachel Berry!"_ Ela afirma sorridente.

Jacob vira para seu amigo, que dá de ombros. Ele estava chocado pela notícia. E curioso para saber o motivo. Não era novidade para ninguém da paixão dele pela pequena diva._"E por quê Quinn Fabray defenderia, a garota mais linda dessa escola, Rachel Berry, sendo que ela mesmo jogava slushies em minha diva?"_

"_Porque ela e a Q., são quase namoradas agora, elas vão até ter um encontro hoje a noite.." _Brittany afirma, com um grande sorriso. A câmera para de filmar no momento em que Jacob sai, exasperado, pelos corredores.

Tina estava na arquibancada do campo, assistindo o treino de seu namorado, Mike. Depois de tanto perseguir a garota pelos corredores, Quinn conseguiu alcançá-la, e agora elas conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias, sentadas lado a lado. A capitã até havia esquecido o motivo que a fez perseguir a garota.

"_Eu sei que não somos próximas,e que já fiz coisas horríveis com você e seus amigos, mas eu quero que saiba que sinto muito, e acho que você é a única que não faz comentários maliciosos sobre Rachel e eu.." _ Quinn fala com um pequeno sorriso,olhando para os jogadores no campo, mudando completamente o assunto. Tina, apenas consentia com a cabeça, sem ter a certeza se deveria falar ou não.

"_E você é a única pessoa daquele clube, que realmente fala comigo, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz, e eu sei que minha mudança repentina pode ter assutado todos, mas eu estou gostando dela. Eu realmente estou. ." _ A capitã continua, não sabia o por que estava falando tudo aquilo, mas sentia que com Tina podia falar essas coisas, pois a garota não ia julgá-la. Algo que ela descobriu ao passar seu tempo com Rachel. E em relação a aposta, seria ótimo em ter uma amiga da morena ao seu lado.

"_Você já disse essas coisas para ela?" _Tina a pergunta, hesitantemente.

"_Sim!" _ Quinn afirma,sorridente. _"E ela até aceitou sair para jantar comigo hoje a noite." _

"_Eu fico feliz por vocês!" _ Tina dá um grande sorriso. Até que ela gostava desse novo lado da loira.

"_Você sabe por que ela está tão nervosa hoje?"_ Quinn pergunta, curiosamente, e soando preocupada. Tentou procurar por Rachel, mas não a encontrou em lugar algum.

Tina acena para seu namorado, que acenava para ela no meio do campo. _"Eu sei, mas acho que não sou eu que deveria te falar essas coisas, e sim ela." _

Quinn suspira, e consente. Elas ficam ali conversando sobre sobre coisas aleatórias, até o sinal tocar.

A capitã andava pelos corredores, indo em direção a sua classe, até avistar Rachel que entrava em um dos banheiros. Ela decide ir atrás da diva, já que ainda não tinha falado com a morena.

Ao entrar no banheiro, avista Rachel se olhando no espelho, passando a mão em sua franja. _"Está tudo bem com você?" _ Quinn a pergunta, se aproximando.

Rachel estava surpresa por ver a capitã ali. _"Ohh..Olá Quinn.. Sim,está. Por quê? Há algum problema?" _ Ela falava tudo de uma vez, sem ao menos fazer sentido. Sinal de seu nervosismo. Ela estava super nervosa para o encontro, mas não queria que Quinn soubesse disso.

"_Hey.." _Quinn se aproxima, ainda mais, ao perceber o quão tensa a morena estava. Ela leva sua mão ao queixo da morena, fazendo-a olhar para ela. _"O que você não está me contando?" _

"_Não é nada,Quinn." _A morena dá de ombros, e começa a olhar intensamente para os olhos avelãs. Se perguntava, se era tão óbvio que havia algo errado.

"_Rach, eu sei que há algo errado. Você pode conversar comigo, estou aqui para escutá-la, quero que saiba que você pode falar comigo sobre tudo que quiser." _ Quinn afirma, olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos. Uma parte dela,se repreendia por falar algo assim, mas era uma situação extrema, e situações extremas requerem medidas drásticas,certo!? E era isso que ela ia fazer, mesmo que tivesse que agir como uma apaixonada o tempo todo, ela ia fazer de tudo para conseguir ganhar essa aposta. Estava decidida.

E daí que as vezes ela duvidasse de algumas coisas, e daí que ela estivesse gostando de ficar perto da morena,e daí que as vezes ela esquecesse que estava fazendo tudo isso por causa da aposta. Isso não quer dizer que ela estava realmente 'gostando' dela, e ela tentava convencer a si mesma disso todos os dias.

Ia ganhar essa aposta, afinal Rachel já admitiu que gostava dela. Ela podia sentir que logo, logo já estaria andando pelos corredores do colégio com a morena como sua companhia para o baile.

A morena suspira, debatendo consigo mesmo, se deveria ou não falar sobre isso com a capitã. Mas ao olhar para aqueles olhos avelãs, a olhando com tanta intensidade, de maneira que ninguém a olhou antes, ela já sabia sua resposta.

"_É o Kurt, ele não quer que eu fique perto de você. Ele me disse que sente que você está planejando algo. E que você só vai me magoar, pois você não é uma boa pessoa..."_ Rachel admite, e estava tão perdida em sua busca pelas palavras corretas; pois não foi nada disso que seu amigo falou, ele usou outras expressões, bem mais fortes, que nem prestou atenção em como a expressão facial de Quinn mudou ao escutar isso.

Quinn engole seco, tirando sua mão do queixo da diva. Podia sentir o nó em seu estomago, ela suava frio. E se Kurt, descobrisse da aposta!? Estaria tudo acabado. Todos esses dias seriam em vão. Ela se direciona até a porta do banheiro.

Rachel percebe a capitã se direcionando até a porta. _"Quinn, você está bem? Você está pálida." _Ela pergunta,soando preocupada. A capitã estava mais branca do que tudo, e ela se questionava se foi algo que ela possa ter dito. Será que ela pode ter magoado Quinn, admitindo sobre tudo aquilo que Kurt falou.

"_Eu – eu .." _A loira suspira, não conseguia formar uma frase coerente._".. eu preciso ir.." _E com isso ela abre a porta do banheiro, e sai. Deixando uma Rachel, confusa e preocupada.

Quinn ligava constantemente para sua amiga, mas suas ligações só caiam na caixa de mensagem. Ao avistá-la em frente ao seu armário ela se aproxima, alcança pelo seu braço. E sai puxando-a para um lugar mais reservado. A latina protestava e tentava tirar a mão de Quinn do seu braço, mas não conseguia. Ao chegar na arquibancada do campo de futebol, a capitã faz sua amiga sentar, e logo começa a desabafar.

"_Santana, está tudo acabado, ela vai descobrir da aposta..Está tudo acabado, foi tudo em vão! O Kurt vai descobrir da aposta e vai fazê-la se afastar..." _Quinn andava de um lado para o outro, se lamentando._"Ela vai me odiar, e.. droga.. Por quê eu aceitei essa maldita aposta!?"_

A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas,havia escutado tudo o que tinha acontecido,e já faziam mais de dez minutos que estava aturando a loira lamentar._"Não sei porque você está tão preocupada, não é como você estivesse gostando dela não é!?" _Ela pergunta com um sorriso malicioso. Adorava debochar de sua amiga, mas ela tinha suas suspeitas.

"_Claro que não!"_ Quinn nega, desesperadamente.

"_Então, não tem problema algum, leve a Berry para o encontro, e deixe o Porcelana comigo.." _Ela sugere cruzando os braços. Se Kurt pensa que vai atrapalhar sua aposta, está muito enganado.

"_O quê você vai fazer?" _A capitã a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Não vou fazer nada de mais.. Só terei uma conversinha com ele, e colocá-lo em seu devido lugar." _A latina tinha um olhar malicioso, enquanto planejava sua conversa com o garoto.

"_Por quê você está me ajudando Sant.?" _Quinn suspira, cruzando os braços.

"_Pois eu não quero que ninguém atrapalhe minha aposta.. Apostamos algo bom demais para essa aposta ser cancelada.."_ Santana afirma, se levantando para sair dali.

As horas passaram lentamente, Rachel tentou procurar pela loira, mas infelizmente não a encontrou em lugar algum. Agora ela estava em seu quarto, em frente ao espelho, olhando para a roupa que havia escolhido, para um encontro que ela já não tinha tanta certeza se ia acontecer. A morena começa a pensar em o que podia ter feito para Quinn agir daquela maneira. Talvez Kurt estivesse certo, talvez tudo isso não vale a pena.

Ao escutar a campainha, ela acorda de seus pensamentos, e passa a mão,tentado alisar, seu curto vestido rosa bebê. Kurt havia escolhido seu vestido, antes de saber quem era a pessoa que havia convidado-a para o encontro. Ela ouve a voz de seu pai,chamando-a, avisando que Quinn estava ali.

Ela estava nervosa. A última vez que havia saído com alguém foi sua 'amiga' Sophie. Elas tentaram namorar alguns meses atrás, mas a garota acabou mudando de estado, então decidiram ficarem só na amizade. Ainda se falavam por e-mails,skype, mensagens, mas não era como antes.

Rachel respira fundo,e passa sua mão pela sua franja, checando seu cabelo que estava solto, pela última vez antes de descer. Ao chegar no topo da escada, ela vê Quinn, que usava um vestido curto preto, parada em frente a porta conversando animadamente com Leroy. Ela suspira, e limpa a garganta tentando ser notada.

Ao ver a pequena diva, no topo da escada, Quinn pode jurar que seu coração parou por alguns segundos. Rachel estava perfeita, e ninguém podia ousar negar isso.

A morena termina de descer os degraus, e cumprimenta Quinn timidamente. A capitã estende sua mão para um aperto de mãos, mas Leroy a puxa para um abraço caloroso. _"Cuide bem da minha pequena estrela.." _ O homem sussurra para a loira, no abraço, antes de soltá-la.

Leroy puxa sua filha para um abraço e sussurra _"Eu gostei muito dela."_ E com isso as duas se despedem e saem da casa, indo em direção ao carro de Quinn.

O caminho para o restaurante foi na maior parte do tempo silencioso. Rachel estava um pouco desconfortável devido ao comportamento da capitã naquela manhã, não conseguia parar de se questionar se ela foi a responsável. E Quinn se sentia envergonhada por ter agido daquela forma.

Ao chegar no restaurante, que ficava trinta e cinco minutos da casa da morena. O maître as guiou até a mesa, antes de voltar para seu lugar. O restaurante era recém inaugurado, e estava recebendo muitos elogios. O local era grande, e muito bem decorado.

Elas se sentaram, e em seguida veio um garçom entregando-as o cardápio.

Já fazia um tempo que estavam no restaurante, e ainda permanecia um silêncio desconfortável entre elas. _"É uma noite agradável, hrum!?" _Quinn tenta puxar assunto.

Rachel lhe lança um olhar questionador._"É!.." A _morena suspira, não aguentando mais tentar se controlar e pergunta; _"Quinn, o quê te fez reagir daquela maneira no banheiro hoje?"_

Quinn se afasta um pouco, se endireitando em sua cadeira. Ela cruza os braços. Se questionando em como deveria responder a pergunta. Falar a verdade, com certeza, não era uma hipótese. Ela suspira._ "Bom Rach, eu- eu agi daquela forma, pois apavorei. Pensando que o Kurt fosse convencê-la se afastar de mim..Eu não quero me afastar de você." _Ela se justifica, soando nervosa, mas se parabeniza, mentalmente, pela resposta.

"_Eu não vou me afastar,Quinn." Rachel afirma sorridente._

A loira respira fundo. Depois de conversar com Santana, decidiu que o melhor era fazer de tudo para que a diva não escutasse as coisas que Kurt a falasse, então decidiu 'Pôr as cartas na mesa' não se importando se isso estava indo rápido demais ou não. _"Eu gosto de você Rach, e eu.." _O garçom volta com para anotar seus pedidos. Quinn suspira, irritada por ter sido interrompida.

Após o garçom ter anotado seus respectivos pedidos,Quinn decide continuar. _"Eu gosto de você, Rachel. Sei que é esquisito pois eu fazia coisas horríveis com você até algum tempo atrás,mas depois de muito pensar, eu descobri que fazia essas coisas para chamar sua atenção de alguma forma.." _Ela suspira, tentava repreender seus pensamentos que gritavam _– Hipócrita, hipócrita, hipócrita – _A loira olha para suas mãos, que transpiravam nervosamente, depositadas em sua perna. _Me perdoe Rach, mas isso é para uma causa maior... _Ela pensa.

A pequena diva, escutava com bastante atenção. Tentando não focar em como Quinn aparentava nervosa ao falar, e tentando esconder seu sorriso ao escutar a pequena declaração da capitã.

"_E eu estou disposta a tentar, quero dizer, se você também estiver; eu quero tentar, ver onde isso vai dar e.." _ Quinn já não sabia o que dizer,estava nervosa e se sentia uma hipócrita,uma miserável, mas tentava convencer a si mesma que tudo ia ficar bem, e que no fim, quem sabe podia tentar ser amiga da morena. A loira suspira nervosamente. Alcança pela mão da morena por cima da mesa, e deposita sua mão por cima da diva. Quinn dá um grande sorriso, gostando da sensação ao tocar a morena. Sua pele sempre arrepiava com o toque.

Ao sentir a mão transpirante e fria de Quinn, e que talvez ela já não conseguisse falar nada, Rachel decide admitir; _"Eu também gosto de você,Quinn. E estou disposta a ver onde isso vai dar.." _ A morena afirma sorridente. Repreendendo seus pensamentos que gritavam para ouvir Kurt, e ir devagar. Mas se há um defeito/problema, em sua personalidade, é que quando ela gosta de alguém ela é intensa, e se joga no relacionamento,não pensando ou se importando com as consequências que isso poderá trazer...

* * *

**E aí!? O que acharam? Devo admitir que odiei(um pouco) a Q., nesse cap haha..Sorry por qualquer erro, e muito obrigada pelas reviews. E me digam, em qual horário acham que devo postar? E prometo de que agora em diante a fic fica mais interessante.. ;)**

**P.S - Agora quero que entendam algo, o comportamento de Quinn será meio que -bipolar- pois ela diz que faz tudo pela aposta, mas na maioria das vezes acaba se esquecendo da aposta e agirá naturalmente ao lado de Rachel.**

**XxBre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys; obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior, fico muito contente que estejam gostando.**

**Esse cap (já passou algum tempo desde o primeiro encontro) cheio de indecisões, mas no final tudo se esclarece (esse cap é necessário para o futuro da fic) e quero avisar que a partir de agora, os caps serão com time jump (pois as muitas coisas precisam acontecer, e algumas tipo -logo-) ****Boa leitura, sorry por qualquer erro e espero que gostem. **

* * *

Já fazia uma semana desde o primeiro encontro delas. Depois de todo aquele momento desconfortável, e decidirem que iam dar uma chance, tudo melhorou entre as duas.

Era uma tarde de sábado, andavam pelo parque, esse era o quarto encontro delas, e estava indo muito bem. Rachel comia um algodão doce cor de rosa, enquanto Quinn observava um casal de idosos sentados na beira do lago. Ela dá um pequeno sorriso, observando a cena, do senhor depositando seu braço no ombro da pequena senhora. Suspira e retorna sua atenção para a morena ao seu lado.

"_Você realmente gosta disso hrum!?" _A loira gesticula para o algodão doce. Rachel dá um sorriso, e consente.

"_Você não gosta?"_

"_Eu gostava..até alguns anos atrás, tipo na minha infância.." _Ela fala com um sorriso debochado. E ao perceber o 'biquinho' que a morena fazia, ela se aproxima e dá um beijo estalado em sua bochecha._ "Eu adorava isso, mas depois de me juntar as Cheerios eu nunca mais comi.." _ A capitã afirma, ao se afastar da morena, com um pequeno sorriso.

A morena pega mais um pedaço de algodão doce, antes de perguntar. _"Você gosta de fazer parte das Cheerios, sei que deve ser ótimo devido aos benefícios..mas de animar, você gosta disso?"_

"_Sim, eu acho legal." _Ela afirma, não soando tão entusiasmada, já não se interessava em ser uma Cheerio, mas para se manter no topo se submetia a coisas assim._ "Mas chega de falar sobre isso..O que você gostaria de fazer agora?"_

"_Eu não sei.. Acho que talvez, pudéssemos sentar por aqui, e observar o pôr do sol.." _Rachel sugere com um pequeno sorriso. Quinn consente, e elas vão em direção a uma árvore, para sentarem embaixo dela.

Elas sentam lado a lado, Rachel observava o céu, enquanto Quinn observava um casal que andava de mãos dadas. Ela suspira, pensando em quando poderia fazer isso com a morena. Há uma semana atrás decidiram que iam dar uma chance para ver onde isso ia dar, e ela deve admitir que estava gostando,até de mais, de como as coisas estavam indo, mas queria que acontecessem logo. Não queria ter que ir devagar. Queria poder sentir os lábios da diva nos seus, novamente. Queria poder andar de mãos dadas com a morena. Queria tê-la como sua namorada, e não queria mais ter que esperar.

A capitã limpa a garganta, e desvia sua atenção para a morena sentada ao seu lado. Ela sorri ao perceber como Rachel estava concentrada observando o pôr do sol. A loira alcança pela mão da morena, que estava depositada na grama, e as entrelaça. Rachel olha para seu lado,no momento em que sente o toque. A diva dá um grande sorriso para a loira, e desvia seu olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas

Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam, e sua pele estava arrepiada, algo que acontecia todas as vezes que tocava Rachel. Era incrível como um simples toque podia fazer sua pele responder dessa maneira. Ela olha para as mãos entrelaçadas, e suspira, com um sorriso tímido. Se sentia tão bem ao lado da morena. Rachel a fazia se sentir confortável,fazendo com que ela mostrasse a verdadeira Quinn, sem temer

Ela tentou não se apegar, não queria se apegar a morena, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, pois a diva já era uma parte essencial de seu dia. Fazia pouco tempo, mas ela já não conseguia se imaginar sem as caronas diárias, as conversas sobre o clube, sobre a carreira da morena ,sobre os musicais que um dia Rachel estrelaria,de todos os prêmios que ela ganharia. Sim, era exaustivo as vezes, e até repetitivo, de tanto que a morena falava sobre isso, mas ela não podia fazer nada, gostava de tudo isso.

Mas aí tem a aposta, e nada disso mais importava. Pelo menos, é o que ela se dizia todos os dias na frente do espelho, ao acordar.

"_Você não está aqui, não é mesmo!?" _Rachel a pergunta com um pequeno sorriso.

Quinn acorda de seus pensamentos, e lhe lança um olhar questionador. _"Hrum!?"_

"_É que você parece estar em outro lugar..Perdida em seus pensamentos talvez!?" _

A capitã suspira,nervosamente, e tira sua mão do toque da morena. Estava confusa, mais do que nunca. Era só uma aposta! Uma aposta, e nada mais, certo!?

"_Rach.. Eu sinto muito.." _Ela afirma, tentando disfarçar seu tom de voz vulnerável. Sem ao menos, ter certeza pelo o quê sentia. Por ter sido nada mais do que uma 'bitch' com ela!? Pela aposta!? Ou por algo a mais!?

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, desentendida. _"Pelo quê, Quinn?"_

"_Por tudo. Por sempre ter sido uma pessoa horrível. Por ter feito você sofrer..." _Ela queria acrescentar _por estar fazendo isso com você_, mas é interrompida.

"_Hey, está tudo bem.." _Ela passa sua mão pelas costas da capitã,tentando confortá-la._ "Eu já lhe perdoei a um bom tempo atrás. Além do mais, você já não faz mais essas coisas, e está se redimindo por tudo.." _Rachel afirma de maneira dócil, sorridente. Ela não queria admitir isso, para ninguém, nem para ela mesma, mas estava se apaixonando por Quinn.

Quinn consente, e desvia seu olhar para o pôr do sol. Pedindo forças, para o que estava prestes a fazer. Era preciso, e muito. Uma parte dela, a falava para fazer isso e logo, mas a outra sabia que era errado, e que não deveria. Mas as duas partes de seu cérebro, concordavam em algo. A ideia de ter a morena, chamá-la de _'minha' _era algo que a deixava entusiasmada. Mais do que devia, e muito mais do que ela ousaria em admitir.

"_Rachel.." _Disse Quinn suavemente, ao se virar para olhar para os olhos castanhos, que a assistiam atentamente. Ela lança um olhar para os lábios carnudos, e engole seco. Seus pensamentos gritavam para que ela beijasse a morena. _– Droga, eu quero beijá-la..tipo muito mesmo – _Ela alterna seu olhar entre os lábios e os olhos da diva, se inclinando lentamente. Ficando centímetros de distância dos lábios da diva.

Lança um último olhar para os olhos castanhos, antes de atacar os lábios da morena. O beijo começa voraz, com Quinn enfiando sua língua sem ao menos pedir permissão. Mas depois de algum tempo, começa a ser um beijo mais calmo, só o tocar de lábios, mas mesmo assim, cheio de desejo.

A loira se separa, encostando sua testa na da morena. Elas trocavam intensos olhares, se perdendo uma na outra. Quinn dá um grande sorriso, que aos olhos de Rachel foi o sorriso mais bonito que ela já viu, era um sorriso tão verdadeiro. _"Namora comigo!?" _ A capitã sussurra, entusiasmada. Repreendendo qualquer pensamento que gritava para que ela não fizesse isso, pois se isso acontecesse, se Rachel dissesse sim. Era isso, já não haveria chances de voltar atrás, e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso,antes de buscar os lábios da loira. O beijo foi só um tocar de lábios, mas ainda sim, demonstravam como se desejavam. Ao quebrar o beijo, a morena sorri timidamente. _"Isso foi um sim?" _Quinn a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, em um tom de voz 'brincalhão.

"_Sim, Quinn. Eu adoraria ser sua namorada." _ Rachel afirma, sorridente. Ainda não acreditando que Quinn Fabray acaba de se tornar sua namorada. A loira, sorridente, captura mais uma vez os lábios da morena, em um beijo voraz.

E elas ficam ali no parque, tocando carícias, até anoitecer, e se separarem, indo para suas respectivas casas.

**X**

A maioria dos alunos tinham smartphones em suas mãos, enquanto riam debochadamente. Observavam o blog de Jacob Ben Israel, e a grande matéria, de quarenta e quatro mil caracteres, que ele fez sobre Quinn e Rachel.

Depois de descobrir sobre o motivo pelo qual Quinn agrediu Dave Karofsky, o garoto correu para a pequena sala de edição do jornal da escola, e começou a trabalhar em sua matéria para o blog. O título do post era _'Motivos – Quinn Fabray não é a pessoa ideal para Rachel Berry(garota mais linda do colégio.)' _ Ele listou todos os motivos, que de acordo com ele, provam que Quinn não merece a morena.

Agora ele e seu 'fiel escudeiro' andavam pelos corredores de William Mckinley High School, com o microfone e a câmera, atrás das duas partes envolvidas em sua matéria. Precisava tirar essa história a limpo. Afinal, Rachel disse que ia pensar sobre ir ao baile com ele, e com Quinn agora, ele podia perder sua chance.

Ao avistar a morena ao lado de seu armário, ele se aproxima. _"Olá, minha linda.." _Ele fala, se inclinando tentando beijá-la. A câmera dá um zoom na cena. Rachel coloca sua mão em sua frente, tentando se proteger do ataque do garoto.

Um forte estrondo faz com que Jacob dê um pulo de susto. Ao olhar para trás, encontra uma Quinn, literalmente, vermelha de raiva. _"JewFro, o quê você pensa que está fazendo?" _Ela o pergunta rispidamente.

Ele se afasta rapidamente, e nervosamente, leva sua mão até seu óculos. Ele respira fundo, e faz um sinal para seu amigo. A câmera da um zoom no rosto de Quinn, enquanto Jacob aproxima o microfone. _"Quinn Fabray, o quê você tem a dizer sobre a agressão que cometeu!? E sobre seu relacionamento com Rachel Berry – garota mais linda do colégio – " _Ele fala a última frase, direcionando seu olhar para a morena, com um 'piscadinha'.

Quinn revira os olhos, alcança pela mão da morena, e sai puxando-a. Mas os garotos começam a segui-las.

"_Todos nós já sabemos, que infelizmente, vocês podem estar em um relacionamento..." _Jacob afirma, se aproximando da loira,ficando ao seu lado. Quinn para de andar nesse momento. Lembrando da conversa que teve com Santana. Ela a perguntou o quê deveria fazer, já que agora Rachel e ela eram namoradas, e com certeza a morena ia querer namorar em público. Santana a lembrou da aposta(como em qualquer outra conversa que tiveram) e que não era um relacionamento de verdade, então ela podia tentar se livrar de todos os deveres que um relacionamento verdadeiro contêm. Mas, e se ela não conseguisse se livrar dos deveres que um namoro requer!?. Ou pior, e se ela não quisesse se livrar deles!?. _" O quê vocês tem a dizer sobre isso?" _

A loira suspira. E decide agir por impulso. _"O quê você quer saber?" _Ela pergunta friamente. Ainda segurando o braço de Rachel, de modo protetor.

"_Sobre o possível relacionamento de vocês." _Ele afirma, levantando seu óculos.

"_Sim, estamos juntas! Pronto, agora você tem sua declaração,para postar naquele estúpido blog. Agora deixe minha namorada em paz. Ou você vai se arrepender profundamente." _Quinn afirma rispidamente, antes de sair, ainda segurando o braço da morena, pelos corredores.

"_Você está bem?" _Quinn a pergunta, quando caminhavam em direção a outro corredor. Rachel consente, ainda surpresa pelo comportamento da capitã. Não que ela não tivesse gostado, mas como começaram a namorar a dois dias e onze horas atrás(Sim, ela estava contando.) não esperava que a loira fosse assumir o namoro tão cedo.

"_Eu vou te acompanhar até sua sala, Okay!?" _A capitã fala docilmente. Algo despertava nela, quando estava perto de Rachel, só queria tocá-la, beijá-la. Ela ainda não sabia decifrar o que possa ser. E quando viu Jacob 'atacando' a morena, sentiu muita raiva, e queria bater no garoto. Só de pensar que ele podia ter beijado a diva, a faz ficar nervosa.

Ao chegar na porta da sala da morena. Ela inconscientemente, se inclina, e captura os lábios da diva. O beijo era um tocar de lábios, até ela passar sua língua no lábio inferior da morena, pedindo permissão, que logo lhe é concedida. Um pequeno gemido é ouvido,quando as línguas se encontram. Ela não sabe de quem foi, mas não se importa. Quando beijava Rachel, era como só existissem as duas, e nada mais. Ela pode jurar que beijar a morena, se tornou sua parte preferida do dia. E ela tem certeza que nunca vai se cansar disso.

"_Geez, arrumem um quarto. Losers." _ Disse Santana, ao passar ao lado delas. A latina e Rachel eram colegas na próxima classe de cálculo I.

A morena quebra o beijo, sorrindo timidamente. Ao notar que alguns alunos observam-as, ela cora intensamente, e desvia seu olhar para o chão. Quinn,ainda irritada pela interrupção de sua amiga, leva sua mão até o queixo da diva. Fazendo-a levantar seu olhar. Olhos avelãs olham fixamente para olhos castanhos. A capitã suspira ao notar como os olhos da morena brilhavam, eles pareciam tão puros. E ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir mal, por estar fazendo isso com a diva, usando-a para uma aposta. Mas também , não conseguia se deixar de perder naquele olhar, que a olhava com tanta intensidade. Que parecia ver tudo dentro dela.

"_Em o quê você está pensando?" _Rachel a pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelhas, com um pequeno sorriso. Era incrível, na opinião da loira, como Rachel conseguia decifrá-la.

Quinn sorri timidamente,antes de capturar os lábios da morena. Mas dessa vez, foi um pequeno beijo, só um tocar de lábios. _"Você!"_ A capitã afirma sorridente,após quebrar o beijo. Rachel estava constantemente em seus pensamentos. Na verdade, a morena era a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar nos últimos dias.

O último sinal toca, anunciando a última chance dos alunos entrarem para a classe. _"Eu te vejo no intervalo!?" _Quinn pergunta esperançosa. Rachel consente, e se inclina para dar um pequeno beijo em sua namorada, antes de entrar.

Algumas aulas depois. Quinn e Santana davam voltas correndo pelo campo, em aquecimento para o treino.

"_Sabe Q., eu notei uma grande diferença em você..." _Disse Santana, olhando para a frente, tentando evitar o olhar de Quinn. Não gostava de ter essas conversas, e se precisava tê-las, então que o contato visual fosse evitado.

A capitã lhe lança um olhar questionador. _"Do quê você está falando?"_

"_Da maneira de como você vem agindo. Do jeito que você olha para a Berry, e como você fala com ela e sobre ela, e até – fique sabendo que você ainda me paga pela aquela imagem horrível que presenciei no corredor hoje mais cedo – como você tem um sorriso no rosto toda vez que ela está por perto." _ A latina afirma, seriamente. Tem suas suspeitas, e seus instintos dizem que isso já não é só mais uma aposta. Mesmo que sua amiga sempre negue que não há nada de mais entre as duas. Ela só, sabe. Sabe que há algo verdadeiro entre elas. Talvez Quinn seja cega de mais para enxergar seus próprios sentimentos, e precise de um empurrãozinho.

Quinn continuava a correr, mas não respondeu. Não sabia o quê dizer. Nem ela havia percebido sobre as coisas que Santana falou. Mas repassando seus momentos com a morena, ela se lembra, que realmente, sempre sorria ao lado da diva, e ela tinha essa necessidade de 'ser carinhosa' toda vez que a morena estava por perto.

"_Quinn. Me fale a verdade, você gosta dela não é?"_ A latina decide tentar mais uma vez, dando a oportunidade de sua amiga ser honesta,antes que ela tenha que ser 'curta e grossa'.

"_Eu – eu nã- não sei.." _ A loira engole seco, e logo suspira. Estava confusa. Em algum momento, que ela não sabe quando, ela deixou se levar, agora estava apegada a Rachel, mesmo tentando lutar e ignorar, ela se apegou a morena.

"_Fabray. Quem você acha que engana?! Eu sei que você é gay pela Berry. Por quê você acha que eu a escolhi !?" _Santana afirma, dando um piscadinha maliciosa para Quinn. _"Eu sempre soube que você tinha algo por ela,Q."_

A loira permanecia calada, digerindo tudo que a latina lhe falava. Isso não pode estar acontecendo, isso tudo é de mais para ela.

"_Ahh qual é Fabray!? Sua obsessão exagerada por ela, deixava isso bem claro." _ Santana fala franzindo o cenho.

Quinn suspira, tentando recuperar sua voz e dizer algo coerente. _"Mas eu não posso me envolver, isso é uma aposta Santana. Eu não posso gostar dela. Não posso." _A loira começava a negar desesperadamente. _"Eu não gosto dela! Eu faço essas coisas por causa da aposta!"_

Elas param de correr, Quinn olha incredulamente para a latina. Tentando negar tudo o que estava sentindo. Tentando negar tudo o que havia sentido, desde o primeiro dia que passou a conviver com a morena de uma forma amigável. Tentando negar tudo que sentia quando tocava ou beijava a morena.

A latina revira os olhos, irritada com o comportamento da amiga. _"Eu sinto lhe informa. Mas você já gosta dela a muito tempo." _ Ela cruza os braços, e continua. _"PARE de usar a desculpa que faz tudo pela aposta. E admita de uma vez que você gosta dela."_

Santana suspira, dramaticamente. _"Quinn, a aposta não é uma justificativa; para você beijá-la no corredor. Para você acompanhá-la até as classes. E nem para dar carona a ela. Nada disso é sobre a aposta! Isso tudo é sobre você e seus sentimentos pela Berry."_

"_Não! Eu só faço essas coisas, porque são coisas que uma pessoa em um relacionamento, devem fazer.." _ Quinn afirma, olhando fixamente para o chão.

"_Tanto faz. Se você quer negar seus sentimentos, pois os negue."_

Ela levanta seu olhar, e olha desentendida, para a latina._"Santana, eu não estou te entendendo. Você mesma me disse hoje mais cedo que eu não precisava de fazer coisas que um relacionamento verdadeiro necessita...Você deixou bem claro que não se importava com o meu namoro e com os sentimentos da Rach..Agora você vem dizendo todas essas coisas!?_

A latina respira fundo._"Talvez, eu só estava te testando, para ver sua reação. E você deixou bem claro que não ia me ouvir, e que de certo, não me ouviu quando anunciou para toda a escola, que vocês estão juntas.."_

"_Eu fiz isso pois Jacob estava em cima dela,tentando arrancar informações e a beijá-la, então eu achei que se assumisse ele ia deixá-la em paz.." _Quinn tenta se justificar, sabendo que não era completamente, uma verdade. E volta a olhar para o chão.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, e tinha um olhador malicioso._"E o quê exatamente você sentiu quando viu ele se tentando beijar sua garota?" _Ela sabia que com essa pergunta, ia acertar um nervo.

"_Eu – eu – eu..." _Ela não conseguia colocar a sensação em palavras. E foi aí, que ela percebeu que havia algo lança um olhar amedrontado para a latina. Sentia seu coração acelerado,suas mãos transpirando, e um grande aperto em seu estomago. A loira engole seco, antes de sair correndo.

Santana decide não ir atrás da loira, resolve dar um tempo a ela. Para que ela coloque seus pensamentos no lugar e se acalme, antes de resolver conversar.

Quinn saiu correndo, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe. Foi parar em um banheiro de um dos corredores, e quando se certificou que estava sozinha, entro em um dos reservados, e começou a chorar.

Aquilo tudo era de mais para ela. Como foi tão cega e não viu isso antes. Ela gostava de Rachel. Droga, ela realmente gostava de Rachel. _"E agora o quê devo fazer!?"_...

* * *

**E aí o que acharam? Por favor me digam, suas opiniões.. e o próximo devo postar amanhã, ou domingo. ;)**

**XxBre.**


	12. Chapter 12

Já faz algumas horas desde que Quinn percebeu seus possíveis sentimentos pela diva. Depois de ter passado todo o período chorando no banheiro, e se perguntando o que ela deveria fazer, chegou a conclusão que ia tentar deixar se envolver. Mesmo sendo uma aposta, ela decidiu que ia dar uma chance. Afinal, que mal podia haver!? Não é como se ela amasse a diva. Ela só podia estar gostando dela, uma pequena atração, e nada de mais.

Agora todos estavam no refeitório. A capitã se direcionava a mesa onde Rachel e os outros membros do Glee Club estavam. As Cheerios, observavam a cena atentamente. Ainda não entendiam o por que da capitã não estar sentada com elas.

Kitty cruza os braços, e suspira irritada. _"Ainda não entendo porque dela insistir nessa estupidez. Devia convidar a Man-Hands logo para o baile e por um fim nesse 'namoro' ridículo."_

"_E eu ainda não entendo, porque você dá sua estúpida opinião, quando ninguém pediu! E me faça um favor!? Cale a boca, e cuide de sua vida." _Disse Santana,também cruzando os braços, lhe lançando um olhar desafiador. A Cheerio abaixa a cabeça, e se cala, temendo a latina.

"_Olá, Rach." _ Quinn a cumprimenta, se inclinando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ao se posicionar ao lado da cadeira de Rachel, ela fica alguns segundos observando a pequena morena. Estudando cada traço de sua face.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, questionando o comportamento da loira. _"Algum problema,Quinn?" _Ela a pergunta preocupada.

"_Não, nenhum." _A capitã afirma, com um sorriso tímido. Tentando se lembrar, o que ela estava fazendo ali. Não havia visto a morena desde cedo, quando se despediram no corredor. E depois de ter seu pequeno momento emocional no banheiro, ela só queria ver como Rachel estava. Ao se lembrar, dá um grande sorriso para a morena.

"_Eu só queria ver como você estava..." _ Disse Quinn, honestamente. Os membros do clube, assistiam a interação das duas, curiosamente.

"_Então é verdade?" _ Tina pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_O quê?" _ Rachel lhe lança um olhar desentendido.

"_Vocês estão juntas?" _Artie gesticula entre as duas, e lança um olhar questionador.

A morena olha para Quinn, esperando uma reação da capitã. A loira dá um pequeno sorriso, e consente. _"Sim, estamos." _Ela se chuta mentalmente, por ter assumido o namoro tão precipitadamente para Jacob. Agora graças a ela, e a principalmente, Jacob, toda a escola sabe sobre as duas. Tanto para levar as coisas devagar, huh!?

Kurt, que estava sentado no outro lado da mesa, revira os olhos, exasperado. Ainda não tinha 'engolido' essa história do namoro. Suspira dramaticamente, e murmura. _"Veremos por quanto tempo!" _ Ele cruza os braços.

"_Perdão, o que você disse?" _Quinn o pergunta, tentando disfarçar sua irritação. Ainda não ia com a 'cara' do garoto, mas sabia que ele é o melhor amigo de Rachel,então ela deve ter paciência com ele. Pelo menos, ela estava tentando. E até agora, foi em vão.

"_Eu disse que veremos por quanto tempo!" _ Ele afirma, levantando seu tom de voz. Quinn fecha o punho, e lhe lança um olhar desafiador. _"Ah qual é Quinn. Todos sabem que você sempre odiou a Rach.. E agora você vem agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nunca a tivesse feito mal. Mas quem garante que você não vai voltar a tratá-la daquela maneira!? Quem garante que você não está fazendo tudo isso, só para brincar com os sentimentos dela!?..." _ Kurt estava pronto para continuar a falar, até perceber o olhar triste que Rachel lhe lançava.

A morena tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, mas tentava segurá-las. Já estava cansada da maneira que seu melhor amigo falava da garota que ela gostava. Sabia que ela tinha se precipitado nas coisas em relação a Quinn. Mas ela estava feliz, a garota que ela mais admirava finalmente olhava para ela de outra maneira, da mesma maneira que ela olhou para a loira durante anos. Ela nunca contou para ninguém, mas sempre teve algo pela capitã. Assim como a maioria da população feminina daquele colégio.

Quinn ainda estava em pé, ao lado da cadeira da morena,ela alternava seu olhar entre Rachel e Kurt. _"Eu – eu acho melhor ir.." _Disse a capitã, hesitantemente. Não que ela vá admitir, mas escutar essas palavras do garoto, doeu, e muito. Mas talvez, ela mereça!?

"_Não Quinn, você não precisa ir.. Por favor, fique." _ A morena a pede timidamente. Ela lança um olhar sério para Kurt. Precisava conversar seriamente com ele, e logo.

Kurt suspira, e se levanta. _"Não vá, Quinn. Por favor, fique." _Ele fala ironicamente._ "Obviamente sua presença aqui é mais requerida do que a minha." _E com isso ele sai do refeitório. Mal sabia ele, que um par de olhos castanhos assistia toda a cena atentamente.

Santana se levanta, rapidamente, ainda observando seu alvo, que saía pela porta do refeitório. _"S., aonde você vai?" _Brittany a pergunta, curiosamente.

"_Eu tenho que resolver algo, mas já volto.." _Ela se explica. Dá um beijo na bochecha de sua namorada, e sai em direção, a mesma porta pela qual o garoto passou.

Ao passar pela mesa dos 'losers' lança um olhar para Quinn, que agora estava sentada ao lado de Rachel.

Quinn observa sua amiga sair do refeitório, e engole seco. Temendo o que ela poderia fazer ou falar para o garoto.

Depois da tensão ter passado, os membros agiam como se nada houvesse acontecido. Conversavam animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias.

"_Então desde quando vocês estão juntas?" _ Mercedes pergunta, curiosamente, com um pequeno sorriso, mudando completamente de assunto.

As duas não escutaram a pergunta, ambas perdidas em seus pensamentos. Rachel estava triste, não gostava da maneira que Kurt agia, e falava sobre Quinn, e tentava pensar em maneiras de fazê-lo ver o quanto a capitã havia mudado. Enquanto Quinn, repassava sua conversa, de mais cedo, com Santana. Lembrando sobre as coisas que a latina lhe falou. Desde que entendeu sobre seus sentimentos pela morena, estava se sentindo diferente ao lado dela, era como se olhasse para a diva com outros olhos.

"_Hey, vocês me ouviram?" _Mercedes pergunta,arqueando as sobrancelhas. Mas, novamente, foi ignorada. As duas pareciam estar nessa bolha, onde se isolam do mundo. A garota suspira frustada, e decide puxar assunto com Tina.

Ao acordar de seus pensamentos, Quinn percebe que alguns alunos na mesa ao lado, sussurravam e riam gesticulando para Rachel e ela. A capitã sente seu sangue ferver, e pergunta rispidamente. _"O quê vocês estão olhando?" _

Os garotos da outra mesa, levantam seus braços, se rendendo, e desviam os olhares para outro lugar.

"_Você não precisa sentar aqui, se não se sente confortável.." _ Disse Rachel, soando ofendida.

Quinn desvia seu olhar para a morena, e movimenta sua cabeça, fazendo com que não. _"Não é isso.. Eu estou muito bem aqui. Só não quero que eles fiquem comentando sobre nós." _

Rachel franze o cenho._"Ohh.."_

A capitã, mentalmente, dá um tapa em seu rosto, por não ter explicado claramente. Ela rapidamente tenta explicar de maneira mais clara. _"Não, não é como você está pensando. Eu quis dizer, é que não quero que eles façam comentários ofensivos sobre nós."_

"_Eu acho isso bem difícil,Quinn. Já que você é a garota mais popular do colégio, e eu só sou uma 'loser'..." _ Rachel fala, dando de ombros.

"_Hey não diga isso. Okay!? Você é Rachel Berry, capitã do Glee Club, futura estrela da Broadway.." _Disse Quinn,sorridente, tentando animá-la.Não gostava quando a morena falava assim, ela se sentia mal. E se sentia ainda pior, sabendo que foi o maior motivo para que a diva fosse considerada a maior 'loser'.

Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso. E consente. Quinn a olhava intensamente, e isso estava fazendo-a ficar nervosa. Era um olhar que parecia transmitir tantos sentimentos.

Quinn engole seco, e continua a olhar fixamente para a morena. Ela estava sentindo tantas coisas, mas não conseguia decifrar a maioria delas. Mas conseguia colocar algo em palavras, e tinha esse desejo de falá-lo.

"_Eu – eu ..huh.." _ Se sentia nervosa. Suspira,frustada. _"Eu – gosto de você,Rach. Muito mesmo." _ Sua voz soou super estranha, mas ela não se importava. Pela primeira vez, ela falou isso para morena, honestamente. E se sentia bem por dizer.

A morena tem um grande sorriso. _"Eu também gosto de você, Quinn." _ Ela afirma,antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da loira. Ao se afastar,novamente, trocam intensos olhares, se perdendo uma na outra.

O sinal toca, anunciando o final do intervalo. A maioria dos alunos protestam, mas se levantam, indo em direção a porta do refeitório.

"_Você vem?" _ Rachel a pergunta, ao se levantar.

Quinn se levanta. _"Eu vou procurar a Santana primeiro..." _Ela se justifica.

"_Okay.." _A morena dá um pequeno sorriso.

A capitã dá uma olhada ao seu redor, e ao perceber que havia só um pequeno grupo de estudantes, ela se aproxima da morena, até ficar centímetros de distância. Com um sorriso tímido, ela fecha a distância entre as duas.

O beijo é suave, só um tocar de lábios. Mas ela não se importava, mesmo querendo mais. Só de poder estar beijando a morena, se sentia contente.

Elas se afastam, e sorriem timidamente uma para a outra. _"Eu preciso ir.." _Rachel afirma. Quinn consente, mas nenhuma das duas se movem.

Após mais alguns segundos, a morena se aproxima e dá um selinho em Quinn, antes de sair do refeitório.

Quinn suspira, contentemente. E assiste a morena sair do local. Ela passa a mão pelo seu curto cabelo, e sai, à procura de sua amiga.

Santana estava na arquibancada do campo, com um Kurt, amedrontado. Depois de segui-lo por alguns corredores, ao conseguir alcançá-lo, ela o convidou/ arrastou até o campo, para conversarem seriamente. E até agora, a conversa (de maneira nada surpreendente, para ela, pois estava tentando soar e ser o mais amigável possível) estava indo muito bem.

Eles estavam sentados lado a lado. E para surpresa do garoto, conversavam educadamente, sem nenhum insulto, ou agressão.

Santana olhava para o campo, enquanto falava._"Ela realmente gosta da Man-Hands.." _E aí vai a parte do 'sem insultos', Ele pensa.

"_Por quê você está me falando tudo isso, Santana?" _Kurt a pergunta, pela décima vez, desde que começaram essa conversa.

"_Eu já te disse, que estou tentando ajudar. Afinal, nossas melhores amigas estão nesse estúpido relacionamento, então temos que apoiá-las ou qualquer coisa do tipo." _Ela fala, dando de ombros, tentando soar o mais honesta , mas ao mesmo tempo,desinteressada o possível. Precisa convencê-lo a aceitar o relacionamento de Quinn e Rachel.

Kurt suspira. _"E como eu sei que a Quinn não está planejando algo!? E se ela estiver fazendo isso por causa de alguma brincadeira ou uma aposta!?" _A latina engole seco ao ouvir isso, estava desesperada, e tentava agir como se nada tivesse afetado-a.

"_Por quê você diz isso?" _Ela pergunta, tentando controlar sua voz, e disfarçar seu desespero.

"_Por causa do modo que ela sempre a tratou. Por ela sempre ter feito todas aquelas coisas horríveis, como os rumores, os desenhos, e até os apelidos. Talvez Rachel tenha esquecido disso tudo, já que ela está cego por causa da Quinn. Mas eu não esqueci, e por isso não posso aceitar esse relacionamento..." _Ele falava tudo, exasperado. A veia de seu pescoço estava alta, e visível. Sinal de sua raiva.

Santana deposita suas mãos em suas coxas. Ela suspira, e começa a falar seriamente._"Kurt, você já parou para pensar sobre como a Q. vem agindo há algum tempo!? Que desde que ela admitiu que gosta da Berry, ela mudou completamente!? E que ela está fazendo tudo isso porque ela gosta da sua amiga!? Você já parou para pensar que ela realmente possa estar fazendo a Rachel feliz!?..." _ Kurt franze o cenho, ao escutar a latina, se referindo a morena pelo nome. Mas aparentemente, ela não havia percebido o fato, então para não estressá-la, ele decide ficar quieto, e escutá-la.

"_Que elas realmente possam gostar uma da outra, e quem sabe estarem até apaixonadas!? Que esse namoro possa ser algo bom para as duas, que ambas possam estar felizes!? E você já parou para pensar que o motivo pelo qual a Quinn fazia tudo aquilo, era porque ela já gostava da Berry, mas tentava repreender seus sentimentos!?" _ E com isso, ela se levanta e sai do campo. Deixando um Kurt pensativo. _O que acaba de acontecer!?_

Santana sai andando pelos corredores,exasperada. Ia ter que manter Kurt na linha amigável, pois se ele descobrir algo, elas estão definitivamente, 'ferradas'. E agora que Quinn percebeu seus sentimentos, elas não podem correr esse risco. Ou seu relacionamento com Rachel estaria acabado. E todo o trabalho seria em vão. Ninguém pode saber sobre essa aposta. E ela faz uma nota mental, para mandar todas as Cheerios calarem a boca, e nem conversarem entre si sobre essa maldita aposta. Tudo isso precisa ficar entre elas, e somente elas.

Ao perceber Quinn andando na direção oposta. Ela se aproxima da loira, tentando parecer o mais confiante. A capitã não precisa saber sobre os possíveis problemas que possam ter.

"_Então, como foi?" _ Quinn a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Não se preocupe, o Porcelana não suspeita de nada.." _Santana tenta soar confiante,e para isso usa seu tom de voz HBIC.

Quinn consente, sorridente. _"Ótimo.."_

**X**

Já fazia uma semana, desde a conversa entre Santana e Kurt. E para sua sorte, o garoto não mencionou para ninguém sobre a conversa, e também já não fazia comentários sobre o namoro das duas. Ela suspira aliviada todos os dias, ao ver Quinn e o garoto, tentando ser amigáveis um com o outro.

Ela já havia falado para todas as Cheerios não mencionarem a aposta, nem entre si. E todas obedeceram. Também estava sendo mais amigável com o garoto, e quando ele a questionava sobre sua mudança de comportamento,ela simplesmente respondia com o óbvio; _'Pelo bem do namoro de nossas amigas.' _

Agora ela estava encostada ao lado do armário de Quinn, escutando-a (mentira, fingindo escutá-la) sobre algo... Sua mente estava ocupada, estando em qualquer outro lugar. Ela suspira irritada. Sério,desde esse estúpido namoro, Quinn parecia falar mais, e mais. A latina se pergunta, se seria possível, Rachel ter feito uma lavagem cerebral em sua amiga.

Pensando na morena, de longe, ela podia observar Rachel se aproximar. Vendo que era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer a loira calar a boca, ela sorri maliciosamente e fala;

"_Hey Q., aquela não é sua namorada!?" _

Quinn vira rapidamente, entusiasmada. Seu namoro estava ficando cada vez melhor. Ela estava feliz ao lado de Rachel. Mas do que ela podia admitir.

Olhos avelãs encontram olhos castanhos. Ela percebe um sorriso tímido de Rachel, algo que em sua opinião, era a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Não que ela fosse falar isso em voz alta.

"_Olá Quinn.." _ Rachel a cumprimenta timidamente, corada pelo olhar intenso que a loira lhe lançava, ao se aproximar de seu próprio armário. Ela queria beijar a capitã,mas beijos em público era algo raro para elas (pelo menos na escola) e Santana estava por perto, então ela ficava sem jeito. E falando na latina..._"Olá Santana." _ Ela fala ao perceber a Cheerio.

Santana a cumprimenta com a cabeça, e um meio sorriso.

Quinn se aproxima do armário da morena, que era de frente para o seu, e lhe dá um beijo.

Após alguns segundos, elas ouvem um limpar de garganta. E Rachel se afasta, imediatamente, corando.

A capitã lança um olhar reprovador para a latina, que revira os olhos. _"O que foi!?" _ Santana a pergunta, tentando soar inocente, mas não conseguindo disfarçar seu olhar e sorriso malicioso. A loira gesticula para que ela saía. A latina suspira. _"Até mais, losers.." _Ela se despede, saindo do corredor.

Quinn volta sua atenção para a morena a sua frente, que agora estava abrindo seu armário e pegava algo. A capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas, ao perceber o que era.

"_Rach.. O que isso significa?" _Ela a pergunta, desentendida.

"_São calendários, bobinha.." _Rachel mostra, os dois calendários de gatos que ela fez,com fotos de seus rostos.

A loira suspira, e logo se forma um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. _"Eu sei.. Eu quis dizer, o quê você está fazendo com eles?"_

"_Eu fiz eles. Esse é para você, e esse é meu. Assim não vamos perder nenhuma data importante da nossa relação.." _A morena a entrega o calendário,sorridente.

Quinn observa os calendários, que na sua opinião, eram medonhos,pois ela não gostou de ter uma foto de seu rosto no lugar onde era para ser a cabeça do gato. E ela nem gosta de gatos, pois é alérgica a eles. Mas decide não comentar sobre isso, para não magoar os sentimentos de sua namorada.

"_Wow, isso é... legal.." _ Disse Quinn, hesitantemente, tentando soar entusiasmada. Ela percebe algo escrito debaixo da foto. _"Rach, o que significa 'Faberry'?" _Ela pergunta, curiosa. Não se lembrava de ter visto essa palavra antes.

"_É a junção de nossos sobrenomes. E o nome de nosso ship.." _ Rachel a responde, com um pequeno sorriso. Foi algo que ela inventou na noite passada, enquanto fazia os calendários.

A capitã consente. E não fala mais nada. Ela vai até seu armário e coloca o calendário na porta dele. Vira seu olhar para a morena, e encontra Rachel dando um grande sorriso. Ninguém havia se importado com seus calendários antes, mas Quinn, ela ia o usar. E Rachel não conseguia parar de sorrir ao pensar nisso. A morena se aproxima, e captura os lábios de Quinn, em um beijo suave.

"_Quinn, eu sei que pode ser meio cedo,pois estamos juntas a quase duas semanas. .Mas meus pais estão convidando-a para um jantar na minha casa, no final de semana." _ Rachel fala seriamente, ao quebrar o beijo.

Quinn congelou em seu lugar. Jantar com os pais!? Ela realmente deve fazer isso!? Já havia conhecido, Leroy, quando foi buscá-la para o encontro. Mas não conversaram seriamente, foi algo casual. E não sabe se está preparada para ter aquela conversa de _'Quais são suas intenções com minha filha..' _ Ela não ia ter que convencer um pai, e sim, dois. Isso a deixa amedrontada.

Ela engole seco, nervosamente. _"Huh – eu – huh.."_ Não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Sabe que é a coisa correta a fazer, afinal, se elas realmente estão namorando é normal conhecer e jantar com os pais de sua namorada. Mas imagens do futuro jantar á aterrorizava. E se eles não gostassem dela!? E se achassem que ela não é boa o bastante para Rachel!?

Sabe que deveria se preocupar é com a aposta, mas isso é a última coisa em sua cabeça no momento. Ela suspira, e passa a mão pelo cabelo, nervosamente. Rachel estava parada em sua frente, olhando-a curiosamente, esperando pela resposta. É isso, precisa fazer sua decisão, e precisa fazê-la agora.

"_Eu adoraria, Rach.." _Ela afirma sorridente. Surpresa por soar tão cofiante.

"_Ótimo, eles vão adorar lhe conhecer..." _ Disse Rachel, com um sorriso tímido. A verdade, é que a única coisa sobre o que falava agora, era Quinn. E por causa disso, seus pais insistiram em conhecê-la, alegando ser a coisa correta a fazerem.

O sinal toca, e elas se despedem, indo cada uma para sua respectiva sala. Quinn sai apressada para sua classe,tem algumas dúvidas, e ideias, que precisa falar sobre com Santana. E para sua sorte, eram colegas de classe.

"_Então o quê você acha?" _Quinn a pergunta, sussurrando,depois de ter explicado toda a situação. Estavam na aula de história. E como sempre ignoravam a explicação do professor.

"_Sobre o quê?" _Santana,que lixava a unha, a pergunta desentendida.

"_Santana! Você por acaso escutou algo sobre o que eu disse?"_

"_Não Q., estava muito ocupada te ignorando.."_

Quinn revira os olhos, e cruza seus braços. _"Eu quero sua opinião. O quê você de Rachel e eu? O que eu devo fazer agora? que – que.. você sabe.."_ Ela a pergunta, ainda sem jeito de mencionar seus sentimentos descobertos.

"_Tanto faz, eu não me importo."_

"_Santana!?" _A capitã tenta se controlar, para não levantar seu tom de voz.

"_Okay.. Eu acho que você deve fazer aquilo que sente... Se você sente que deve agir como uma namorada apaixonada, o problema é seu.. Faça o que quiser.." _ A latina sugere, dando de ombros, enquanto ainda lixava suas unhas.

Santana não sabe. Mas ela acabou de dar o conselho mais sábio para Quinn...

Algum tempo depois, estavam todos no refeitório. Quinn e as Cheerios estavam sentadas na mesma mesa de sempre, bem no meio do local. A capitã erguia sua cabeça ao máximo, à procura da morena.

"_Sério Q., se acalme, vocês acabaram de começar esse 'namoro' então dê um tempo a ela.." _Allyson, uma das Cheerios, fala irritada. Ela já foi uma das que sonharam em ter a capitã como namorada, mas Quinn sempre repetia que não queria um relacionamento.

Quinn a ignora, e continua sua busca, pelo mundo de cabeças a sua frente. Ao perceber que Kurt estava indo até a mesa do clube, ela se levanta rapidamente, e vai em direção ao garoto.

Queria Rachel perto dela. Sentia essa necessidade de ficar com a morena. E queria que ela sentasse em sua mesa hoje. Ela não pensou que você possível, mas estava feliz com esse namoro, e as coisas estavam cada vez, melhores. E ela quer interagir com Rachel, como qualquer casal interage.

Ao se aproximar de Kurt, ela percebe que a pessoa pela qual procurava, está ao lado do garoto. Ela dá um grande sorriso, e ao encontrar os olhos castanhos, seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais. Ela alcança pela mão da diva, e pede licença para Kurt.

"_Quinn, aonde vamos?" _Rachel a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Enquanto andavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Elas ainda não andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores, mesmo tendo assumido o namoro alguns dias atrás, então isso era algo novo para ela. E ela garante que pode se acostumar com isso.

A capitã para de andar, e olha intensamente para a morena._"Eu quero que você sente na minha mesa hoje.." _Ela afirma com um sorriso tímido. É isso, hoje será o primeiro passo para se tornarem um casal como qualquer um. De agora em diante, vão interagir como qualquer casal no colégio.

Rachel franze o cenho. Perplexa, tentando digerir tudo o que acabou de escutar._"Mas Q – Quinn, aquela mesa só são permitidas as Cheerios.. todos sabem disso."_

"_E eu como a capitã das Cheerios, permito que você se junte a nós.." _A loira afirma, sorridente.

Quando Rachel não protesta mais, elas continuam a andar. Quinn não conseguia tirar o grande sorriso que tinha. Ao chegar na mesa das Cheerios, a capitã limpa a garganta,chamando atenção de todas.

"_Meninas, essa é a Rachel...Minha namorada." _Quinn a apresenta, sorridente_. _Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com 'namorada' e Rachel, na mesma sentença. Mas sentia que podia até se acostumar com isso.

Kitty, Allyson e outras duas Cheerios, reviram os olhos. Enquanto o restante sorriam educadamente.

Quinn puxa uma cadeira para a morena, e elas se sentam lado a lado, e Rachel acaba ficando no meio da capitã e da latina.

Santana assistia toda a cena, curiosamente. Não deixava de notar, como sua amiga sorria. Era até medonho, em sua opinião, como ela estava sorrindo.

Brittany, logo começa um animada conversa sobre o Glee Club, com Rachel. E Quinn estava agradecida por isso, pois pelo menos uma de suas companheiras estava tentando fazer a morena se sentir confortável.

"_Ohh.. isso é legal.." _Disse Rachel, entusiasmada com algo que Brittany falava.

Santana suspira, e cruza seus braços. _"Sabe o que não é legal!? Você. Sentada. Do. Meu. Lado." _ Ela afirma, debochadamente. Não queria dizer isso, ok, na verdade queria. Mas só disse para irritar a loira.

E pelo visto conseguiu, pois no momento que a capitã escutou a frase, lançou um olhar reprovador para a latina. Que sorriu maliciosamente para ela. Viu!? Ponto provado. Quinn realmente se importava / gostava de Rachel. E Santana sempre soube. Talvez ela devesse deixar sua amiga curtir um pouco, e deixar a aposta de lado...Talvez...

* * *

**E aí o que acharam? Sorry por qualquer erro..Foi o cap mais longo que escrevi.. Espero que tenham gostado, e finalmente as coisas vão ficarem interessante e séria entre elas...Obrigada por todas as reviews até agora, e por favor continuem pois elas me fazem postar mais rápido ;) Ate a próxima..**

**XxBre.**


	13. Chapter 13

Era uma noite fria. Ela estaciona o carro em frente a casa. Respira fundo. Murmura, para si mesma, palavras de encorajamento. Está nervosa, afinal, tem todos os motivos para estar. Essa noite será o jantar com seus sogros. Ela dá um meio sorriso em pensar _'sogros'_. Era isso, esse jantar pode determinar o futuro de sua relação com a morena. Ela suspira, e passa suas mãos, nervosamente, pela sua calça jeans.

Sente seu celular vibrar. E ao alcançá-lo, vê que acaba de receber uma mensagem de Rachel.

**Você não vai entrar? – Rachel B.**

Ela franze o cenho, e se inclina, tentando ver pela janela do lado do passageiro,de onde sua namorada podia estar observando-a. Dá um pequeno sorriso, ao ver Rachel na janela de seu quarto, no segundo andar.

Respira fundo, e decide sair do carro. Afinal, pontualidade, é algo importante para a morena, e ela não quer chateá-la.

Ao chegar na porta da frente da casa, quando ia tocar a campainha, a porta se abre rapidamente, revelando, uma Rachel entusiasmada. A morena dá um grande sorriso para a capitã, antes de se jogar em seus braços, e capturar seus lábios.

"_Meus pais estão super entusiasmados para lhe conhecer oficialmente.."_ Rachel afirma, ao quebrar o beijo, com seus braços em volta do pescoço da loira. Quinn dá um grande sorriso, antes de inclinar e dar um pequeno beijo na morena. Elas se afastam, e entram na casa.

Quinn observava tudo ao seu redor. Já esteve na casa Berry, uma vez, mas agora que ela percebia como aquele lugar era aconchegante. Ela dá um sorriso bobo ao observar todas as fotos de Rachel espalhadas pelas paredes da casa.

Leroy Berry se aproxima e dá um abraço apertado na loira, que sorri timidamente. _"Rachel tem falado tanto sobre você. Fico muito feliz que vocês estão juntas.." _Ele afirma ainda no abraço. Quinn tem um grande sorriso.

"_.. Mas devo admitir que meu marido e eu, não gostamos de saber que nossa filhinha está namorando, e sua namorada não pediu nossa permissão.." _ Disse Leroy, ao sair do abraço, debochado, tentando segurar sua risada ao perceber a expressão facial da capitã.

A loira engole seco, e dá um sorriso amarelo. Se chutava,mentalmente, por não ter pensado em pedir permissão aos pais de Rachel.

"_Papai.." _A morena o repreende, seriamente, levando a mão em sua cintura.

Leroy olha seriamente para Quinn, e em seguida, morde seu lábio inferior, prendendo sua risada. A loira cora intensivamente. Tinha o pressentimento que esse jantar seria _'inesquecível.' _

"_Vamos Quinn.." _Rachel alcança pela mão da capitã. _"Papai, estaremos em meu quarto, por favor, nos avise quando o jantar estiver pronto." _A morena fala, antes de sair 'puxando' Quinn pelas escadas.

Alguns minutos depois, elas já estavam no quarto,sentadas lado a lado na cama. Conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias. Até que Rachel, decide mudar completamente de assunto.

"_O quê sua mãe lhe disse quando você a disse que ia jantar fora?" _A morena a pergunta, curiosamente.

A loira desvia seu olhar para o chão, e fala timidamente._"Ela me disse que queria conhecer com quem eu jantaria..." _

"_E você disse a ela..com quem você ia jantar?" _Rachel a pergunta hesitantemente, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Uhmm..Talvez.." _Ela dá um pequeno sorriso, e fala em um tom de voz 'brincalhão'.

"_Quinnn!?" _A morena cruza os braços.

"_O quê foi, estou falando sério." _Disse Quinn, não tão seriamente, e não conseguindo conter seu sorriso. Ao perceber o olhar que Rachel lhe lançava, ela suspira dramaticamente. _"Eu a disse que ia jantar com minha futura namorada." _

Rachel franze o cenho. _"Futura? Mas eu pensei que já estivéssemos namorando!?"_

"_Eu também. Mas de acordo com seu pai, eu devo pedir permissão a eles primeiro. Então, é isso que eu pretendo fazer.. E se eles concordarem, aí seremos namoradas.." _Quinn fala, dando uma piscadinha. Se os pais da morena, desejam que ela faça isso, é isso que ela vai fazer. Afinal, seu maior desejo nessa noite, é agradar seus sogros.

Uma batida na porta, faz com que ela se levante da cama rapidamente. Não que estivessem fazendo algo de errado, mas a loira não queria passar essa impressão.

Leroy entra no quarto, com um sorriso presunçoso. Estava adorando poder passar medo em Quinn, e fingir ser rígido. _"O jantar está pronto." _ Ele afirma seriamente, e lançando um olhar questionador para a loira.

A capitã engole seco, e tenta desviar seu olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para o homem que estava em sua frente. Rachel se levanta e alcança pela mão de Quinn. E logo os três saem do quarto, em direção a cozinha.

Algum tempo depois, após ser apresentada para Hiram, que também aparentava ser super sério, eles estavam agora, sentados em volta a mesa de jantar.

Hiram e Leroy, revezavam seus turnos para lançarem olhares reprovadores para Quinn, que engolia seco todas as vezes. Estavam se divertindo com isso, mas decidiram deixar isso de lado e ir ao que importa. Eles começaram a fazerem perguntas sobre sua vida, o que ela pretende fazer, e sobre sua família.

"_E o seus pais, acho que nunca os conheci.." _Disse Hiram. Ele era o dono de um escritório de advocacia, e conhecia a maior parte da população da cidade. _"Mas seu sobrenome não me é estranho.. Eu já trabalhei a muitos anos atrás, com um tal de Russell Fabray.."_

"_Ele é meu pai.." _ Quinn afirma, antes de tomar um pouco de seu refrigerante.

Hiram franze o cenho. _"Ohh.. e como ele está? Há muito tempo que não o vejo.."_

"_Eu não sei. Eu também não o vejo há muito tempo." _Disse Quinn, sem aparentar nenhuma emoção. Seu pai já não fazia parte de sua vida, e era um assunto delicado. Ela odiava o homem pelo quê ele fez.

Ao perceber os olhares questionadores sobre ela, decide continuar._ "Ele mudou de cidade há muitos anos atrás, eu era uma criança na época. Russell traiu minha mãe, então eles se separaram." _Rachel deposita sua mão até a coxa da loira, um gesto para tentar confortá-la.

Leroy limpa a garganta, tentando mandar uma indireta para seu marido mudar de assunto. Que é percebida e logo ele muda de assunto, perguntando para as meninas como foi a semana escolar.

Eles já haviam terminado de jantar. Agora todos estavam na sala de estar, ainda conversando.

"_Então,Quinn..." _Hiram deposita sua xícara de café na mesinha, e lança um olhar questionador para a loira. _"Sei que isso é cliché..Mas, quais são suas intenções com minha filha?"_

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso. Ela se preparou durante todo o jantar para esse momento. Desde que Leroy mencionou que ela deveria ter pedido a permissão deles, ela só pensava nisso. E estava decidida em fazer.

"_Eu tenho as melhores intenções possíveis, Sr. e . Eu gosto muito da Rachel, e por isso eu gostaria de pedir a permissão de vocês, para namorá-la!?"_

Hiram e Leroy, trocam olhares e grandes sorrisos. Antes de se levantarem de suas respectivas cadeiras, e se direcionarem a ela, puxando-a para um abraço.

"_Claro que permitimos Quinn. E desculpe se lhe assustamos. Mas como pais é nosso dever fazer você se sentir intimidada.." _Hiram afirma, sorridente.

E com isso Quinn solta o ar, que ela nem sabia que estava prendendo.

Horas depois, as duas caminhavam, lado a lado, até o lugar onde o carro de Quinn estava estacionado.

"_O quê você achou?" _Rachel a pergunta, se referindo ao jantar, com um sorriso tímido.

Ela chegam até o carro, e param uma de frente para a outra. _"Acho que ocorreu tudo bem, né!? Seus pais são incríveis.." _

"_Então agora, quer dizer que somos oficialmente namoradas?"_ Disse Rachel, com um sorriso bobo. Quinn se aproxima.

"_Acho que sim..Se bem que falta você conhecer uma pessoa.." _Ela afirma, timidamente. Se aproximando cada vez mais. Ao perceber o olhar questionador da morena, ela continua._ "Minha mãe.."_

"_Sério!? Eu vou adorar conhecê-la.." _Rachel fala entusiasmada. Sim, ela sabia que ainda precisava conhecer sua sogra. Mas não queria pressionar Quinn, estava esperando que a loira sugerisse.

"_Sim.. Eu vou falar com ela, e pedir para organizar um jantar no final de semana.." _ Quinn afirma, fechando a distância entre elas, e capturando os lábios de Rachel. O beijo é voraz. E alguns gemidos são ouvidos quando suas línguas se encontram.

"_Rach.."_ Quinn murmura, ao quebrar o beijo. Estava decidida, queria a morena, e dessa vez não era por uma aposta, e sim, o que seu coração queria. Ela estava se sentindo diferente, tinha esse sentimento estranho dentro dela. E uma vontade imensa de poder continuar ali, nos braços da morena. _"Você quer namorar comigo?" _Ela a pergunta timidamente.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso, mas lança um olhar questionador para a capitã. _"Eu pensei que já estávamos namorando.. Eu vou ter que pedir a permissão para sua mãe não é!? OMG, Quinn e se ela não gostar de mim, e não permitir nosso namoro.." _ A morena é interrompida pelos lábios de Quinn. Era um beijo suave, só tocar de lábios.

Ao se separarem, a pequena diva, lança um olhar intenso para a loira, antes de sussurrar. _"Sim.." _ E naquele momento ela sentia, que se Quinn a perguntasse mil vezes, a resposta continuaria sendo 'sim'. Ela captura os lábios da loira, em um beijo apaixonado.

**X**

Já passaram alguns dias desde o jantar na casa dos Berry. Tudo estava indo muito bem entre as duas, tão bem que Quinn, as vezes – na maior parte do tempo – esquecia a origem de seu relacionamento com a morena.

Agora elas estavam em um dos corredores da escola, em frente ao armário da morena. Enquanto ela falava para Quinn sobre como estava se preparando para o jantar com Judy. A capitã escutava tudo que ela falava, mas prestava mais atenção na cena que decorria.

Puck estava parado bem no meio do corredor, um pouco a frente de onde Quinn estava parada, enquanto, Jacob andava distraidamente pelo corredor. Ele lança um olhar reprovador para Quinn. E ao virar seu rosto para frente, a única coisa que sente é um líquido azul sendo jogado, e logo escorrendo, em sua face. Puck gargalhava, e começava a dar 'hi-five' em seus companheiros do time de football.

Quinn começa a gargalhar, e ao escutar Rachel limpando a garganta, ela imediatamente para sua risada. A loira volta sua atenção para sua namorada, que aparentava estar muito irritada.

"_Você acha que isso é engraçado?" _Rachel a pergunta friamente, e exasperada. Cruza os braços, e olha seriamente para ela. A capitã abaixa a cabeça, envergonhada. Ela suspira, e ao levantar sua cabeça, percebe que sua namorada já não estava mais ao seu lado.

Rachel se direciona até Jacob, e logo se posiciona ao seu lado. Lança um olhar reprovador para Puck, e volta sua atenção para o garoto ao seu lado. _"Você precisa de ajuda?" _ Ela o pergunta, gesticulando para o cabelo de Jacob, que estava completamente coberto de slushie. Ele consente e os dois saem do corredor.

Quinn assistia a cena, atentamente. Ela bate em um dos armários, exasperada, e grita; _"Droga Puckerman.."_

Ele se aproxima, e arqueia as sobrancelhas, desentendido. _"O que eu fiz?"_

A capitã cruza os baços. _"Por quê você tinha que jogar slushie nele aqui?...Agora a Rach, está irritada comigo.."_

"_Não é minha culpa, se ela está irritada com você.." _Puck dá um sorriso presunçoso, e também cruza os braços.

Quinn suspira dramaticamente, e sai do corredor, sem falar mais nada. Com intenção de procurar a morena.

Algum tempo depois, Rachel estava na sala de aula, mas não prestava atenção na explicação do professor. Estava distraída com seus pensamentos. Ainda não havia encontrado a loira desde o acontecimento mais cedo. E se sentia mal por ter sido fria com Quinn. Mas essa era uma situação delicada, principalmente, em seu relacionamento.

Uma parte dela, temia que a loira voltasse a ser aquela Ice Quinn, e que voltasse a jogar slushies em todos. E o que ela mais temia, é que ela voltasse a ser a vitima da capitã.

Sim, ela gosta de Quinn, e está desconfiando que possa estar se apaixonando por ela. Mas uma pequena parte dela, talvez por influência de seu melhor amigo, teme que um dia ela acorde e tudo volte a ser como antes.

A morena acorda de seus pensamentos, ao sentir seu celular vibrar. Ela não queria olhar a notificação, e estava lutando com si mesma, para não olhar. Mas a possibilidade de ser Quinn, fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, e um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Não queria que essa briga durasse por mais tempo, se é que aquilo pode ser considerado como uma 'briga'.

Ela pega seu celular, que estava no bolso de sua saia, e dá um grande sorriso ao ver quem havia lhe mandado a mensagem. Ela abre a mensagem rapidamente e começa a ler.

**- Eu te procurei por todos os corredores, e não consegui encontrá-la =(***

**Não sei se você está escondendo ou não. Mas por favor, me encontre no vestiário das Cheerios, em 5 minutos.**

**- Quinn.**

Rachel suspira, e se levanta rapidamente. Pede licença para o professor, justificando que deve ir ao banheiro, e ele logo consente. Ela é uma excelente aluna, então todos os professores permitem suas saídas durante as aulas, algo que acontece raramente, pois ela não gosta de sair da classe, só em situações extremas. Como agora. Sua namorada precisa falar com ela, e ela quer escutar o que Quinn tem a dizer.

Sai andando, praticamente correndo, pelos corredores. Ao chegar na porta do vestiário, ela abre e logo percebe que a loira já estava lá.

Quinn estava de costas, e ao escutar a porta se abrir, se vira e dá um sorriso tímido para Rachel.

"_Eu estava com medo que você não viesse.." _Quinn afirma,timidamente.

"_E por quê eu não viria?" _ Rachel a pergunta, cruzando os braços.

"_Porque você está irritada comigo!?" _A capitã justifica, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela deve admitir, sua namorada fica linda quando está brava. Em sua opinião, a morena sempre está linda, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

Rachel suspira,e desvia seu olhar para o lado direito._ "Olha Quinn, eu – eu.." _Ela não sabia o que devia falar para Quinn, sentia que não deveria contar sobre seu maior medo, afinal isso pode magoá-la. Ela levanta seu olhar, e começa a olhar fixamente para a loira, que estava parada em sua frente.

"_Rach, eu sinto muito. . Eu sei que não devia ter achado aquilo engraçado, mas.." _Droga, o quê ela deveria falar!? Ela não tem culpa se aquilo foi realmente engraçado. Quinn suspira, e cruza seus braços. Por quê relacionamentos são tão complicados!?

Elas ficam ali, em silêncio, olhando uma para a outra. Precisam conversar sobre isso. Rachel sabe que precisa falar sobre seu medo para Quinn. E Quinn sabe que ela deve admitir que; sim, achou aquilo engraçado e não consegue imaginar como as vítimas dos slushies se sentem. (Ela realmente não fazia ideia de como se sentem, pois nunca levou um slushie. E quando sentiu algo, foi quando Karofsky e Kitty jogaram slushies em Rachel. Ela se lembra muito bem da raiva que sentiu.)

Mas decidem não enfrentar o problema, e deixá-lo de lado. Algo que não deveriam fazer, pois no final vão acumulando tudo nessa pilha de motivos para esse relacionamento terminar mal.

Quinn dá um sorriso bobo, e vai se aproximando da morena. _"Então, nós estamos bem? Você não vai brigar comigo?" _A capitã a pergunta, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Rachel faz com que não com a cabeça. E fecha a distância entre elas, capturando os lábios de sua namorada. E nesse momento, seus medos eram a última coisa em sua mente.

O sinal toca, anunciando o intervalo, e elas quebram o beijo e logo vão em direção à porta do vestiário. A capitã olha hesitantemente para a morena ao seu lado, e alcança pela sua mão. Elas saem do vestiário, e pela primeira vez, andam pelos corredores de mãos dadas.

Todos os alunos abriam caminho para elas passarem, e todos estavam surpresos, alguns tinham sorrisos maliciosos, outros sussurravam entre eles, outros estavam perplexos. Mas Quinn não se importava, a sensação de andar com sua mão entrelaçada na de Rachel, era incrível, e ela estava adorando.

Elas se separam para irem em suas respectivas salas, e pegar os materiais. Mas logo se encontram em um corredor, e mais uma vez entrelaçam as mãos, e saem em direção ao refeitório.

Ao chegar ao refeitório, os alunos que estavam lá, começam a lançar olhares para elas, e ao perceber isso, Quinn coloca sua expressão facial HBIC. Mas não adiantou muito, pois Rachel aperta sua mão, e ao desviar seu olhar para a morena, sua expressão se suaviza. Elas passam pela mesa das Cheerios, mas a capitã nem olhou para suas companheiras, estava muito ocupada, olhando para sua namorada. Enquanto, se direcionavam para a mesa do clube.

Ao ver a capitã e _'Berry' _passar por elas, e nem lançar um olhar. Kitty cruza seus braços e revira os olhos. Quinn, realmente, estava se envolvendo de mais com um alvo de uma aposta, em sua opinião. Ela suspira, e desvia seu olhar para Santana.

"_Acho que Quinn está se envolvendo de mais. Você deveria falar sobre isso com ela..Afinal, isso já nem está parecendo ser uma aposta.." _Ela sugere, revirando os olhos ao perceber a expressão facial de Santana.

A latina abre a boca para respondê-la, mas é interrompida por sua namorada, que logo fala; _"Você ainda não percebeu, que isso já não é mais uma – você sabe, aquilo que a S. disse que não podemos falar sobre – A Q. realmente gosta da Rach.." _

Kitty lança um olhar questionador para Brittany. _"Ela até pediu a Rach em namoro de novo.. Mas ela me disse ontem a noite. E que dessa vez, ela pediu de verdade. Porque ela quer namorar a R.." _Ela continua, sorrindo inocentemente.

"_E desde quando você chama a Berry de R.?" _Kitty a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, com um olhar reprovador.

"_Por quê, você tem algum problema com isso?" _Santana a pergunta rispidamente, interrompendo a chance de sua namorada responder. Ela não gostou nem um pouco, do tom de voz que Kitty usou. E já estava cansada desse ciúmes da Cheerio.

A Cheerio não tem nem a chance de responder, pois Brittany a interrompe, mudando completamente de assunto. _"Vem Sant, vamos sentar junto com a Q...Vai ser legal.." _A dançarina sugere entusiasmadamente.

Santana suspira dramaticamente. E ao ver a expressão facial alegre da dançarina, ela consente. Afinal, ela não consegue negar algo para sua namorada. As duas se levantam, e se direcionam para a mesa do 'Glee Club'.

Rachel e Quinn, estavam sentadas lado a lado. A loira tinha seu braço apoiado na cadeira da morena. Elas falavam sobre o jantar que ocorrerá no final de semana, na casa Fabray, e nem perceberam quando as duas Cheerios se aproximaram.

Santana e Brittany, sentam nas cadeiras de frente para as duas. E ao notar os olhares questionadores dos membros do clube, e até o de Quinn, Brittany franze o cenho e logo fala; _"Já que a Q. está aqui, eu pensei que deveríamos vir também..E aqui é a mesa do clube né!?" _

A maioria consente e voltam a conversarem normalmente. Tina olhava amedrontada para a latina que estava sentada ao seu lado.

"_Relaxa Lucy Liu, eu não vou te morder.." _ Santana afirma debochadamente, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Tina se encolhe, e desvia seu olhar para seu namorado.

Kurt assistia atentamente a interação entre Rachel e Quinn. As duas pareciam não notar ninguém na mesa, era como só existissem as duas. Sua conversa com Santana, o fez pensar em algumas coisas, e ele deve admitir que esse namoro estava fazendo bem para sua amiga. Ela aparentava estar tão feliz, e havia algo a mais. Algo que ele ainda não conseguia decifrar, ela tinha esse brilho no olhar, e toda vez que olhava para Quinn, ela sorria e seus olhos brilhavam mais. Ele suspira, e decide que depois conversa com sua amiga, e pergunta sobre o namoro delas.

Ele deixou de lado seus pensamentos negativos sobre a capitã, mesmo tendo essa sensação que algo ruim ia acontecer. Mas depois de conversar com a Santana, ele se convenceu que era paranoia. Afinal, tinha a tendência a ser paranoico. Kurt ainda não sabe. Mas ele fez uma terrível decisão, ao deixar suas suspeitas de lado...

* * *

**E aí? Não gostei desse cap, mas prometo que o outro será bem melhor... Se deixarem reviews, posto o otro amanhã mesmo.. Obrigada por ler, e pelas reviews que vêm deixando, e sorry por qualquer erro..**

**XxBre.**


	14. Chapter 14

Era uma manhã de terça-feira. Ela estava sozinha em casa, esperando sua namorada, sentada no sofá da sala. Estava ansiosa, pois tinha uma grande surpresa para Quinn. Desde que se tornaram o casal mais popular do colégio, ela tem pensado sobre o assunto, e decidiu mudar seu figurino. E vestir de acordo com seu novo posto na pirâmide escolar – o topo – . Passa sua mão esquerda, nervosamente, em seu cabelo. Ao escutar uma buzina em frente a sua casa, ela suspira dramaticamente, e se levanta.

Quinn esperava a morena, encostada em seu veículo, com os braços cruzados. Há uma semana atrás, essa virou sua rotina; dar carona à sua namorada nos dias escolares. Ela passa a mão em sua saia de uniforme das Cheerios, e ao escutar a porta se abrindo, levanta seu olhar e o que vê, a faz, literalmente, esquecer de respirar, e abrir a boca em um perfeito 'O'.

Rachel andava em direção ao carro, timidamente. Estava com a cabeça baixa, e não podia ver o olhar que sua namorada lhe lançava. Ao se aproximar de Quinn, ela hesitantemente, levanta sua cabeça.

A capitã suspira, surpresa, e tenta conter seu sorriso presunçoso. Ela olha para Rachel dos pés a cabela, e solta um_ 'Wow' _timidamente.A morena cora, e abaixa sua cabeça, olhando fixamente seus pés.

"_Você está linda, Rach!" _ Quinn a elogia, com um sorriso bobo. Nunca havia visto sua namorada vestida assim. Rachel usava um vestido preto curto, 'tomara que caia' com um pequeno decote.

A morena levanta seu olhar, e sorri timidamente para a capitã. _"Obrigada Quinn." _ A loira se aproxima e dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios da diva, antes de abrir a porta do passageiro para ela, e em seguida entrar no carro, e irem em direção à escola.

Ao entrarem no prédio escolar, os alunos que estavam no corredor, pararam o que faziam, e olhavam incrédulos para as duas. Quinn alcança pela mão da morena, de modo protetor, e elas começam á andar de mãos dadas. Alguns alunos, sorriam maliciosamente para Rachel. Outros sussurravam algo para quem estivesse próximo a eles.

Rachel estava adorando andar pelos corredores com os alunos afastando para ela passar e á atenção que recebia. Ela sorria para todos que olhavam em sua direção. Quinn não estava gostando nada, nada, dos olhares que Rachel estava recebendo. Toda vez que percebia um olhar malicioso direcionado à morena, ela dava um pequeno aperto na mão de sua namorada.

Passando em um dos corredores, a capitã escuta um _'Que morena gostosa..' _ e isso fez seu sangue ferver. Ela lança um olhar reprovador para Azimio, que foi quem disse isso, e ele sorri debochadamente para ela. A loira revira os olhos, e suspira exasperada. Algo a dizia que hoje, seu dia não seria agradável.

Ao chegarem no corredor onde ficavam seus armários, ambas vão para seus respectivos armários, e pegando alguns matérias, e Lucy. Desde o inicio do namoro, Quinn estava deixando seu ódio pela boneca de lado. E tentando ao máximo, ser prestativa em relação ao projeto.

Ela estava com o rosto 'dentro' de seu armário, procurando pelo seu livro, quando escutou a voz do garoto que mais odiava.

"_Você está muito bonita hoje, Rachel.."_ Jacob fala,tentando soar sedutor, ao se aproximar do armário da morena. Ele arruma seu óculos, e continua. _"Você está bonita todos os dias, mas hoje, você está muito gost-"_

Um forte estrondo, faz com que o garoto pule de susto, e com que ele pare de falar. Ao se virar para trás, ele percebe uma Quinn, aparentemente irritada, com sua mão em um dos armários. _"Ela está O QUÊ?" _A loira o pergunta, elevando seu tom de voz à cada palavra.

Jacob engole seco, e se encolhe um pouco. O olhar que Quinn o lançava, o fazia temer. Ainda não aceitava esse namoro, e achava estranho essa mudança repentina de Quinn. Mas tentava parecer indiferente, não queria irritar a capitã com suas opiniões, pois temia sua reação. Ele permanece em silêncio, tentando arrumar uma justificativa que pudesse satisfazê-la.

A loira revira os olhos, e suspira. _"JewFro, se você teme pela sua vida, sugiro que você dê o fora daqui.." _Ela fala friamente, em seu melhor tom HBIC, se aproximando cada vez mais._ "AGORA!" _Quinn grita, e o garoto, amedrontado, sai apressadamente do corredor. Os alunos que estavam no corredor, lançavam olhares curiosos para o lugar onde as duas estavam.

Rachel que assistia a cena atentamente, permanece calada. Nunca havia visto esse lado de sua namorada. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, pois uma Quinn enciumada, era algo _'interessante'. _

Quinn desvia sua atenção para a morena, e suspira. Ela, literalmente, estava vermelha de raiva. Cruza os braços, e logo abaixa seu olhar, envergonhada. Deixou seus ciúmes lhe controlar. E temia que isso pudesse ter assustado a morena, pois ela acabou de agir como a HBIC, que sempre tentava amedrontá-la.

A morena limpa a garganta. _"O quê foi tudo isso, Quinn?"_

"_Ele estava te incomodando, Rach. E eu não gostei do jeito que ele falou com você.." _Quinn se justifica, levantado seu olhar. Olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos._ "Rach, você é minha namorada. E o mínimo que eu exijo dos alunos é respeito. Por mim, por você.. Por nós." _Ela tenta não pensar na ironia dessa frase, ao lembrar em como tratava à morena.

Rachel consente. Desde alguns dias atrás, elas haviam se tornado, os casal mais poderoso do colégio. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com isso. Mas estava adorando toda atenção, e não ter que se preocupar com slushies. O que ela não gostava, era como na maioria das vezes, Quinn tratava os alunos, pois isso a lembrava da forma com a loira, a tratava. Mas repreende suas lembranças. E dá um pequeno sorriso para a capitã.

Quinn, hesitantemente, se aproxima da morena e captura seus lábios. _"Eu só quero, e vou, cuidar de você, okay!?" _Disse à loira ao quebrar o beijo. _"Eu não quero ninguém te incomodando." _Ela sorri timidamente. Rachel consente, dá um grande sorriso. Até que ela poderia se acostumar com esse lado protetor de Quinn.

O sinal toca, e as duas saem de mãos dadas pelo corredor. Mais uma vez, todos lançavam olhares maliciosos para Rachel, alguns tentavam dar sorrisos sedutores. A capitã só revirava os olhos. Sentia que até o final do dia, ia acabar batendo em alguém.

Ao chegarem no corredor, onde ficavam suas classes, que eram lado a lado, Rachel se inclina e captura os lábios da loira. E começam a sessão de 'amasso' – algo comum, agora, no relacionamento delas –

Artie, Mercedes e Kurt, andavam pelos corredores, fofocando sobre o assunto preferido deles. O casal 'Faberry'. Na verdade esse se tornou, o assunto preferido da escola.

"_Eu ainda não acredito que elas já estão sendo vistas como o casal mais popular.." _Mercedes comenta, ainda incrédula.

"_Eu ouvi dizer, que elas já estão sendo consideradas como as rainhas do baile.." _ Disse Artie, arrumando seu óculos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava na roda de sua cadeira.

Mercedes arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Como se a Rachel nem se inscreveu?" _

"_E você acha que com Quinn Fabray ao seu lado, alguém precisa se inscrever?" _Kurt fala, apertando mais seus livros contra seu corpo.

Ao chegarem no corredor da classe, se deparam com a cena delas se beijando – ou se engolindo – na opinião de Kurt. Artie tentava desviar seu olhar para qualquer lado, menos para a cena em sua frente. Enquanto, Mercedes e Kurt, olhavam incrédulos para o casal. _"Faça alguma coisa.." _Kurt murmura para a garota. _"Por quê eu?" _Ela o pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Mas não recebe uma resposta, e sim um empurrão em suas costas, que a faz parar ao lado do casal.

Um limpar de garganta, faz com que elas se afastam. Quinn suspira. E ao perceber quem era, ela sorri timidamente, para Mercedes, que estava parada perto de Rachel.

"_Rach, sem querer atrapalhar – já atrapalhando – precisamos entrar na sala logo.." _Disse Mercedes, tentando soar o mais calma o possível não havia se acostumado com o casal, sendo um casal. E nem, com Rachel se tornando popular. Ela se perguntava se também se livraria dos slushies, já que era uma das amigas mais próximas de Rachel.

Quinn se inclina e dá um beijo na bochecha de Rachel, antes de se despedir, e ir para sua sala. Rachel suspira, e acompanha seus amigos até a classe.

Algum tempo depois, todos estavam no refeitório, na mesa, que antes era a _mesa do clube_, mas há alguns dias se tornou a _mesa Faberry. _Conversavam animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias, e Rachel só gargalhava. Quinn que estava sorrindo até o momento, franze o cenho ao perceber quem se aproximava da mesa.

"_Vocês se importam se eu me juntar!?" _O garoto pergunta, com um pequeno sorriso, segurando sua bandeja de comida.

A capitã dá um grande sorriso. _"Claro que não vamos nos importar, Puck." _Estava surpresa por ver seu melhor amigo ali. Mas apreciava o esforço que ele estava fazendo para se enturmar com eles, mesmo que deveria abandonar a mesa dos jogadores para isso.

Puck consente, e puxa uma cadeira da mesa da frente, que estava desocupada, e se senta ao lado da loira. Ele começa a observá-la atentamente. Deve admitir, nunca a viu assim, ela aparenta 'mais leve' sempre estava com um sorriso. Então ele olha para a morena, sentada ao lado da capitã, e ela tinha a mesma expressão e sorriso no rosto. O garoto dá um sorriso bobo, e decide comer seu hambúrguer.

Quinn observava as expressões faciais de cada membro que estava na mesa. Todos pareciam felizes, até Santana estava rindo de algo que Kurt falou, e pela primeira vez, eles pareciam um grupo de verdade. Na verdade, só faltava uma pessoa. E ao levantar seu olhar, ela encontra exatamente; Sam, se aproximando da mesa, e sentando ao lado de Mercedes, que sorriu timidamente.

Ela suspira e desvia sua atenção para à morena ao seu lado, depositando seu braço no ombro dela. A loira sorri timidamente ao encontrar o olhar de sua namorada, que se inclina e dá um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. Ela suspira, contentemente. Estava feliz, muito feliz. E não conseguia parar de olhar para a morena...Quinn se questionava se agora seria o momento ideal, para falar tudo aquilo que estava sentindo...

Ao escutar alguém chamar seu nome, ela sai de seu 'transe' e desvia seu olhar para Santana, que falava algo sobre uma possível performance do Unholy Thrinity.

**UM DIA DEPOIS.**

Quinn estava parada, encostada em seu carro,em frente à casa de sua namorada, esperando-a. Ao ver a porta da frente se abrindo, à primeira coisa que percebe, é o vestido azul curto – que batia um pouco acima do joelho – que a morena usava. Ela suspira, pensando que mais uma vez, terá que passar seu dia escolar lançando olhares reprovadores e fazendo com que quem fizesse comentários ofensivos à sua namorada, recebesse um slushie. Rachel se aproxima da capitã, e captura seus lábios.

"_Você tem planos para hoje a noite?" _Quinn à pergunta, ao quebrar o beijo.

Rachel leva sua mão direita ao seu queixo, fingindo pensar. A loira dá um grande sorriso ao ver a cena. _"Não.." _A morena responde sorridente.

"_Ótimo.. Eu falei com minha mãe, e ela disse que você pode ir jantar lá em casa essa noite.." _A capitã fala entusiasmada.

"_QUINN.." _Rachel cruza os braços, e suspira dramaticamente, e começa a falar nervosamente. _"Você devia ter me falado isso antes..Eu preciso me preparar para isso.. Não pode ser algo assim de última hora..Afinal, vou conhecer minha sogra, preciso de informações sobre ela, sobre o que falar e o que não. Sobre o que usar...Sobre o que.." _Ela suspira, ao ser interrompida pela risada de Quinn. Quando Rachel começava a falar assim, ela não conseguia se conter, achava fofo. Ao perceber a expressão facial da morena, ela para de rir, e leva sua mão a face da diva.

"_Meu amo.." _Ela se repreende antes que pudesse falar algo a mais. Para sua sorte, a morena estava ocupada demais com seus pensamentos para perceber sua – quase – declaração. Ela suspira e tenta novamente; _"Rach, se acalme, Okay!? Minha mãe vai te adorar.. E eu já falei tanto sobre você, que ela sente como se já lhe conhecesse..." _Ela fala docilmente. Rachel suspira, e consente. Tentando se acalmar.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto andavam pelos corredores, Quinn sentia um deja vú; com todos os alunos olhando maliciosamente para sua namorada, e fazendo comentários obscenos. Ao passar por Azimio, ela faz uma nota mental de convencer alguma Cheerio para que jogue slushie no jogador. Ou ela mesma poderia fazer o trabalho, se ninguém aceitasse fazer.

Ao chegarem no corredor de seus armários, elas pegam os materiais e se beijam, despedindo-se. Rachel vai para o outro lado do corredor,indo em direção à biblioteca, quando Santana passa por ela, e começa acompanhá-la com o olhar. _Apreciando à vista _em sua humilde opinião.

Chegando ao armário da capitã, ela decide não perder o costume, e debochar um pouco de sua amiga. Mas dessa vez, de forma diferente. _"Olha Quinn, você está de parabéns! Você acha que eu possa ter uma chance com ela!?.." _A latina fala gesticulando para onde a pequena diva acaba de passar._ "..Quem diria que a Berry,tivesse um corpo daquele..." _Ela fala maliciosamente. Observando atentamente, a loira à sua frente, que fecha seu punho.

Contente com o resultado adquirido, à latina decide continuar._ "Acho que ela não deveria esconder aquele corpo naquelas blusas infantis que ela usa. Você poderia convencê-la a usar mais esses vestidos.." _Quinn escutava tudo calada. Tentando se controlar, para não acabar, fazendo algo que ia se arrepender depois.

"_Que PERNAS, viu!?" _Santana fala com um sorriso malicioso. _"...Sem falar naquele, bum-"_

A capitã, exasperada, bate com toda sua força em um dos armários._ "Droga Sant. Eu não admito que você fale assim da minha namorada..." _ Ela não gostou nada, nada de escutar Santana falar de Rachel assim, ainda mais do modo pervertido como ela falava. Mesmo que – talvez – sendo de brincadeira. Estava cheia de ciúmes.

Santana solta uma risada maliciosa. E com isso, Quinn saí do corredor, extremamente, irritada com sua amiga.

Rachel estava na biblioteca, quando um Azimio, se aproxima dela. _"E aí, gata!?" _ Ele a pergunta, ao se sentar ao lado dela. Olhando-a maliciosamente. Ela revira os olhos irritada pelo modo como ele a olhava. Suspira e cruza os braços.

"_Olha Azimio, eu não estou interessada. Você e o resto da escola, sabem muito bem, que eu estou com a Quinn, então faça o favor, e salve nós dois algum tempo, e dê licença.." _A morena fala exasperada. Já não aguentava as insinuações que a _população masculina_ fazia. Há um certo um limite para escutar tantas insinuações. E ela suspeitava que já havia atingido o limite dela.

Ela se encolhe ao sentir uma forte mão em seu ombro. Ao desviar seu olhar para trás, vê Puck, lançando um olhar reprovador para Azimio. O jogador se levanta, e sai silenciosamente.

Puck senta no lugar, antes ocupado por Azimio, e dá um pequeno sorriso para Rachel. _"Você está bem?" _Ele a pergunta, soando preocupado. Temendo que Azimio tivesse ofendido-a. Desde o inicio do namoro, ele tem sido amigável com a morena. E até que estava gostando da companhia da diva.

Rachel suspira, e leva suas mão até à mesa._ "Sim, obrigada. E você? Devo dizer que é uma surpresa vê-lo por aqui.." _O garoto ri. Passando a mão pelo seu moicano. _"É..Estou aguardando o meu horário de calculo passar.."_

"_Noah. Você não deveria fazer isso. Precisa assistir todas as aulas.."_

"_Relaxa Rach.." _Ele fala calmamente, com tanta intimidade como se fosse amigos há anos._ "Eu não preciso dessa aula.. E se tiver algo importante, tenho pessoas para fazer minhas anotações.."_

O sinal toca, e Rachel se despede do garoto, indo em direção à sua classe. Andando por um dos corredores, ela novamente encontra Azimio, que dá uma piscadinha para ela e se movimentava, indo em sua direção. Mas antes que algo pudesse acontecer, Quinn à alcança e coloca seu braço, de modo protetor, no ombro da morena.

A pequena diva dá um grande sorriso ao ver a loira, e depositada sua cabeça no ombro da capitã. _"Rach, por quê você está vestindo assim?" _Quinn a pergunta,calmamente. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, mas queria saber o por que da mudança da diva. E talvez, os comentários de Santana, a fizeram questionar isso.

A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas, e lhe lança um olhar questionador. _"Por quê!? Você não está gostando?" _

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso, e para de andar, fazendo com que a morena também pare. E que fiquem frente a frente._ "Claro que estou gostando, Rach.. Mas é que isso foi uma mudança repentina.. E eu meio que me acostumei com suas saias, e aquelas blusas de lancinhos ou estrelinhas que você sempre usava.." _Ela fala com um sorriso bobo.

Rachel suspira e cruza os braços. _"Bem Quinn..Devido a nossa posição no colégio, eu pensei que você fosse apreciar se eu mudasse minha maneira infantil de vestir, para algo mais apropriado, e talvez algo mais compatível com seu estilo.."_

"_Você acha que usa vestidos curtos é compatível com meu estilo?" _A capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas, em um meio sorriso bobo.

"_Você sempre está em seu uniforme, ou algo curto, então pensei que talvez fosse isso que eu devesse usar.." _ A pequena diva, a explica, dando de ombros.

A loira dá um pequeno sorriso, e leva sua mão até a face de sua namorada, acariciando-a. _"Baby, você não precisa mudar seu jeito de vestir. Eu gosto daquele seu estilo. E se você sente confortável nele, é isso que importa.." _Quinn cora ao perceber o apelido utilizado, mas ao perceber o grande sorriso que Rachel deu ao escutar o apelido carinhoso. Ela também sorri, mas ainda ,observava a insegurança da diva. Sentia um aperto em seu coração, toda vez que pensava que grande parte dessa insegurança, foi causada por ela. Quinn suspira, e começa a planejar algo, que fará Rachel se sentir mais confiante. Pelo menos, assim ela espera.

Ela acompanha a morena até sua classe, e logo vai para a sua.

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.**

Quinn esperava ansiosamente, na sala de sua casa, a chegada de sua namorada. Tinha uma surpresa para a morena, algo que ela planejou pela manhã, para fazer Rachel sentir mais confortável com a maneira como ela se veste.

Ao escutar a campainha, ela se levanta do sofá, e grita _'Eu atendo' _ para sua mãe, que estava na cozinha, ainda preparando o jantar. Ao abrir a porta, vê Rachel, que usava um vestido – que batia em seu joelhos – preto com alguns detalhes rosa, acenando para seu pai Hiram, e logo desviando a atenção para ela. A morena a olha dos pés a cabeça. Surpresa pelo modo como Quinn estava vestida.

A loira usava uma blusa cinza claro manga três quarto – algo que a morena usava todos os dias – com pequenas estrelas, e uma saia também cinza. Esse foi seu _master plan_. Vestir como Rachel. E quem sabe, ela não se sente confortável o bastante,para voltar a vestir desse jeito.

"_O que você está usando, Quinn?" _Rachel a pergunta,surpresa, ao entrar na casa.

"_Eu estou te mostrando como gosto da maneira que você se veste, e que não há nada errado em se vestir desse jeito. E para você ter certeza, pretendo ir na escola assim amanhã, e até quando for necessário para você perceber isso.." _A capitã afirma, como se não fosse grande coisa. Talvez para ela não fosse, mas para Rachel, isso era algo gigantesco, e naquele momento ela teve que morder sua língua para não falar algo que já estava sentindo algum tempo, mas temia que Quinn não sentisse o mesmo. Então, ela se jogou nos braços da loira, já que não podia falar, ela ia tentar demonstrar. E por isso, deu vários beijos apaixonados em sua namorada. Tentando colocar tudo o que sentia.

Ao ouvir alguém limpando a garganta, as duas se afastam, encerrando a sessão de 'amasso'. Rachel cora intensamente ao ver uma senhora (ou senhorita!? Isso ainda era uma dúvida para ela) parada em sua frente, sorrindo calorosamente.

"_Você deve ser Rachel!?" _Judy a pergunta, entusiasmada. Era a primeira vez que sua filha levava uma namorada para ela conhecer.

"_Sim, Senhora.." _ A diva fala hesitantemente. Ainda se perguntando se seria Senhorita!?

"_Ohh por favor, me chame de Judy. E é um prazer Rachel. Quinn, só tem falado sobre você. Desde que ela juntou aquele seu clube, o único assunto é você." _Judy fala sorridente e se aproximando de Rachel. A morena estende sua mão, mas é surpreendida ao ser abraçada pela mãe de sua namorada.

Quinn dá um sorriso tímido ao ver a interação das duas, e quando elas se afastam, a loira alcança pela mão de Rachel, para guiá-la até a sala de jantar.

Algum tempo depois, estavam sentadas na mesa, comendo uma refeição inteiramente vegan, pois Judy fez questão de pesquisar receitas vegans. E conversando animadamente sobre o _Glee Club _e as competições que Quinn teria para a frente com as Cheerios.

"_Senhora Fabray.." _Rachel tenta chamar sua atenção. Ela engole seco, se preparando mentalmente para o que ia dizer em seguida.

Judy toma um gole de sua água._ "Minha querida, me chame de Judy.." _

A morena consente, e dá um pequeno sorriso. _"Judy.. Eu gostaria de pedir a sua autorização, para namorar Quinn.. Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que ela seja feliz nesse relacionamento, e que não vou magoá-la, não intencionalmente..E que.." _Ela para de falar ao ser interrompida por Quinn, que entrelaçava suas mãos.

"_Eu pensei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase.." _Disse Quinn, olhando fixamente para Rachel com um sorriso bobo.

Rachel suspira, um pouco irritada com a interrupção sofrida._"Quinn, eu estou tentando fazer isso direito.."_

Judy limpa a garganta, chamando a atenção das garotas para si._ "É claro que eu lhe concedo permissão, Rachel." _Ela afirma sorridente. A pequena diva lhe agradece, e desvia sua atenção para Quinn, que olhava sorridente para sua mãe. Judy murmura um _'Eu gosto dela'_ para sua filha, antes de se levantar e recolher os pratos. Rachel se oferece para ajudar. Mas a loira mais velha, dispensa sua ajuda, querendo dar um momento para o casal, ela saí para a cozinha.

Quinn volta sua atenção para sua namorada, e a beija apaixonadamente. _Ah _se Judy soubesse o como sua filha _gostava_ de Rachel. E _ahhh _se ela soubesse sobre a aposta...

* * *

**E aí? I'm so sorry pela demora para postar, mas foi uma semana super ocupada, e estava esperando mais reviews... Espero que tenham gostado, ainda sem acontecimentos, mas algumas partes foam / são decisivas ou complementos para futuros caps...Sorry por qualquer erro... E acho que essa estória só tem mais 8 caps + um epílogo e pronto.. Lembre-se quanto mais reviews mais rápido posto ;)**

**XxBre**


	15. Chapter 15

**SÁBADO A NOITE**. Casa dos Berry. As duas estavam na sala, sentadas – abraçadas – no sofá, assistindo um filme – algo que agora faziam em quase todos os sábados – esperando as pizzas chegarem. Quinn desvia a atenção da televisão, para a sua namorada. Rachel tinha a cabeça no ombro da capitã, que acariciava os cabelos da pequena diva. A loira, dá um grande sorriso ao pensar em como se sentia confortável. Suspira contentemente. E fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, analisando as mudanças que ocorreram em sua vida no último mês.

Quem diria que uma _aposta_ lhe daria tanto. Ela nunca esteve tão feliz, como está agora. Rachel a fazia sentir coisas, que jamais havia sentido, e jamais pensou que seria possível. A maneira como a morena a olhava, como a beijava, a tocava... era tão diferente. Ela sentia como se pudesse fazer tudo, enquanto tivesse Rachel ao seu lado.

Ela, inconscientemente, aperta o abraço. Ao abrir os olhos, deposita um beijo na cabeça da morena.

A campainha toca, e Rachel sai do abraço, indo em direção à porta.

Alguns minutos depois, estavam de volta ao sofá, com uma pizza de bacon e outra vegan. Quinn olhava sua namorada com curiosidade, estudando cada traço da morena, algo que ela tem feito muito nas últimas semanas. A loira tinha uma expressão _sonhadora _em sua face. Rachel que ainda assistia o filme atentamente, cora ao sentir ser observada.

A pequena diva desvia seu olhar para a capitã, e dá um sorriso tímido. Olhos avelãs olham intensamente para olhos castanhos. E naquele momento, ambas se perdem em seus olhares.

Quinn em um momento espontâneo, quebra seu olhar intenso, e desvia sua atenção para o bolso de sua calça jeans, pegando seu celular.

"_Sabe o que eu acabei de perceber!?" _Ela pergunta a morena, mas não esperando por uma resposta, antes de continuar. _"Que não temos uma foto juntas.. E isso é uma vergonha, afinal, que tipo de casal somos se não temos algo para recordarmos uma da outra quando não estivermos juntas.." _ Quinn dá um meio sorriso, e por um breve momento, a aposta passou pela sua mente, e o que poderia ocorrer... Mas ela repreende seus pensamentos.

Ela se recompõe, e ao perceber o olhar que Rachel a lançava, a loira sorri timidamente, e se inclina, capturando os lábios da pequena diva, tentando colocar tudo aquilo que estava sentindo no beijo.

Ao se afastarem, Rachel continuava a olhá-la daquela maneira, ela ainda não sabia descrever como era e qual sentimento pudesse descrever o olhar da diva. Mas ela sabe quê, a fazia sentir bem, _emotiva, 'calorosa' _e ela se arrisca em pensar, que sim, talvez pudesse estar, _apaixonada. _Não explorando mais seus sentimentos, ela decide que é o momento perfeito para tirar a foto.

Rachel desvia sua atenção para o celular, e suspira, se preparando para a foto. Quer que ela seja perfeita, pois é a primeira foto que tira com sua namorada. Quinn estende seu braço,levantando seu celular para um ângulo melhor. A morena dá seu melhor sorriso, levando sua mão até sua cintura, ainda sentada no sofá, e logo a única coisa que vê é um flash.

A pequena diva logo desvia sua atenção para sua namorada, desejando ver a foto. Mas Quinn pega o celular, e antes que a morena possa alcançá-lo, o guarda em seu bolso.

"_Eu lhe mostro na segunda. Vou imprimir uma para você e outra para mim..." _

**SEGUNDA – FEIRA. **

Ela andava pelos corredores com a cabeça erguida e confiante, algo que adquiriu desde o inicio do namoro, já que não precisava se preocupar com nenhum slushie ou insulto. Rachel sorria para todos que a olhava. Ainda estava se acostumando em ser considerada uma das garotas mais populares, mas estava adorando. Claro que com a popularidade, vem olhares maliciosos, reprovadores... inveja...mas não se importava. Sabe que a maioria da _população _feminina do colégio, quer estar em seu lugar. Afinal, não é qualquer um que pode dizer que namora Quinn Fabray.

Rachel dá um sorriso ao pensar em sua namorada. Quinn realmente passou a usar roupas similares ao seu a_ntigo _estilo – Claro, quando não era necessário o uso do uniforme das Cheerios –. Mas a morena ainda usava seus curtos vestidos. Ela tem toda a intenção de voltar a usar suas roupas mais confortáveis, não por agora, pois estava gostando da atenção recebida ao usar seus vestidos, e de sua namorada, olhando não tão discretamente, para suas pernas...

Ao passar por um dos corredores, escuta seu nome ser chamado. Ao virar encontra Noah Puckerman, indo em sua direção.

"_E aí, JewBabe?"_ Puck fala, ao se posicionar ao lado da morena, que parou no meio do corredor.

"_JewBabe?" _Ela o questiona, arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpresa pelo novo apelido. O garoto e ela, se conhecem desde crianças, pois frequentam a mesma Sinagoga, e nunca foram _íntimos. _Ela era sempre amigável com ele – assim como é com todos – mas devido a pirâmide escolar, ele a ignorava. Mas desde o inicio de seu relacionamento, ele tem sido, amigável.

"_É. Você sabe..Por que você é judia..." _Ele se justifica, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Rachel consente, e sorri para o garoto. Ainda surpresa pelo apelido, mas não que estivesse reclamando. Ela até que gostava da companhia do garoto.

Os dois começam a andar, lado a lado. _"Como vão as coisas com a Quinn?" _Puck a pergunta, curiosamente, levando seu braço ao ombro da morena. Não que ele fosse admitir, mas estava gostando desse namoro de sua melhor amiga com a pequena diva. Ele podia ver como sua amiga estava mudando, graças a morena. E como ela estava mais feliz. E por isso, decidiu ser mais amigável com Rachel. E acabou descobrindo, que no fundo, se você tirar como ela fala de mais, como pode reclamar e muito, como pode ser egoísta e obcecada por seus solos no _Glee Club, _Rachel é uma boa pessoa.

"_Estão indo incrivelmente bem!..." _A morena afirma, apertando seus livros contra seu corpo, em um tom de voz, _sonhador. _Ela suspira, contentemente, ao pensar em seu namoro. Ela abre a boca para terminar seu discurso, quando é interrompida por Kurt.

"_Rach.. Precisamos conversar." _Kurt afirma, seriamente. A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas, e consente. Ela se despede de Puck, e segue seu melhor amigo até ao auditório.

Ao chegar no local, percebe que, Mercedes e Tina, estavam lá. Ela senta em uma das cadeiras na primeira fileira, e espera atentamente para que alguém comece a falar.

Após um tempo de silêncio, ela cruza seus braços, e suspira. _"Alguém pretende falar algo!?" _ A morena pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, e soando mais irritada, do que pretendia.

"_Eu – Eu.." _Kurt suspira, e também cruza os braços. Ele estava _sem jeito _para falar – pedir isso para sua melhor amiga; Depois de muitas discussões com seu_ trio, _decidiram que precisavam fazer isso. Ao perceber como seu amigo estava hesitante, Tina intervém.

"_Rach, nós achamos que devido ao seu novo lugar na pirâmide... Não sei, talvez você, pudesse nos ajudar.. E.. E.."_

Mercedes revira os olhos, e suspira. Decidindo que já teve hesitações o suficiente. Ela cruza os braços, e fala de uma vez._ "Rachel, queremos saber, se você pode fazer com que as Cheerios parem de jogar slushies em nós três!?.."_

"_Oh.." _É a única coisa que Rachel fala. Ela já havia pensado em falar com Quinn sobre isso, mas como não queria ultrapassar nenhum limite em seu relacionamento e em sua posição escolar, por isso deixou de lado. Não que seus amigos estivessem ficando de lado, okay, talvez um pouco. Ela cora ao pensar que sua prioridade virou Quinn. Limpa a garganta, e ao perceber que devia uma resposta, ela dá um _tapa em sua face_, mentalmente, por estar agindo como uma amiga terrível.

"_Eu vou falar com a Quinn, e ver o que posso fazer." _Ela afirma. Pensando em como ia trazer o assunto para sua namorada. Mas logo, repreende seus pensamentos, e lembrando que são seus amigos, e se ela pode protegê-los, deve fazer isso. Todos os três consentem e sorriem.

Um tempo depois, Rachel estava de volta aos corredores, andando e sorrindo para todos que a olhava. Ao chegar no corredor onde fica seu armário, ela percebe a capitã conversando com Sue Sylvester. Ela espera para que a treinadora saía, para se aproximar de sua namorada.

"_Hey Baby.." _ Quinn a cumprimenta, entusiasmada por ver sua namorada – novamente – Não que ela fosse admitir, pois acha vergonhoso, mas quando não está com a morena, passa o tempo todo sentindo sua falta. Ela se sentia dependente da pequena diva. E isso a assustava, e ao mesmo tempo a '_entusiasmava,_ pois era acostumada a ser independente. Mas aí vem Rachel, e começa mudar o seu comportamento...

Rachel se aproxima mais, jogando seus braços na nuca da loira e capturando seus lábios, em um beijo suave. _"Oii.." _Ela fala docilmente, ao se afastar. Quinn dá um sorriso bobo, e ao se lembrar de algo, sai dos braços da morena, para pegar o objeto em seu armário.

"_Eu esqueci de lhe entregar hoje de manhã ,quando fui lhe buscar em sua casa.." _A capitã declara, com sua _cabeça enfiada_ em seu armário, procurando pelo objeto desejado. _"Aqui!" _ Ela exclama ao encontrar. Prega sua cópia na porta de seu armário, e entrega uma cópia para a morena.

A morena observa a foto, atentamente. Primeiro observa a si mesma, vendo se sua expressão fácil saiu como desejado. Estava contente com o resultado, aí ela passa seus olhos pela sua namorada e ...

"_QUINN! Você nem estava olhando para a câmera..." _

"_Isso é porque eu estava ocupada olhando para alguém melhor..." _A capitã afirma, em um tom sedutor, dando uma piscadinha e um sorriso _bobo _para a pequena diva, que cora ao ser elogiada.

Na foto, Rachel tinha um grande sorriso, com sua mão na cintura, enquanto olhava para a câmera. E Quinn, tinha seu braço estendido, segurando seu celular, sua face estava virada, com seu olhar sobre a morena, e dava para ver metade de seu sorriso direcionado a sua namorada.

O sinal toca, e Quinn coloca seus braços em volta da cintura de Rachel. _"Vamos!?" _ A capitã sugere, já que eram colegas na classe seguinte.

"_Sim.. Mas primeiro eu preciso fazer algo." _ A morena, saí dos braços de sua namorada, e se direciona ao seu armário. Ela o abre, e prega sua nova foto preferida, na porta de seu armário. Fecha seu armário, e alcança pelas mãos da loira. Saindo pelos corredores, em direção a classe.

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS. **

As duas andavam pelos corredores, de mãos dadas. Rachel sorria para todos, enquanto Quinn tinha sua expressão HBIC – só para não perder seu costume, pois ela ainda mandava naquele lugar –. A morena suspira,exasperada, ao ver Kitty com um copo de slushie andando pelos corredores.

"_Quinn... Eu estava pensando, e ... e, será que há alguma maneira para você fazer com que as Cheerios, o Karofsky e os amigos dele, parem de jogar slushies nos membros do Glee Club!?" _ Rachel a pergunta, nervosa e hesitantemente.

A capitã suspira. _"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer." _ Ela afirma, com um sorriso amável. E ela pode negar algo para a morena!?

Ao chegarem no estádio da escola, as duas se separam. Rachel, que segurava Lucy, foi para à arquibancada, e Quinn para o campo, se juntando as outras Cheerios.

Como a morena tinha o próximo horário vago, veio assistir o treino de sua namorada.

O treino começa, e a pequena diva assistia tudo atentamente. O máximo que podia, pois tinha uma Lucy, que estava inquieta em seus braços. Ela começa a balançar a boneca, tentando dar um tempo, até o momento para alcançar pela pequena chave, para fazê-la _calar a boca. _

"_S., vou precisar da sua ajuda com algo..."_ Quinn declara, enquanto aquecia no campo ao lado de Santana. Mas antes que pudesse continuar, é interrompida;

"_Hey Q." _Kitty a cumprimenta, sedutoramente. Santana revira os olhos, exasperada pelo comportamento da garota. Sério!? Será que ela não nota que Quinn não está interessada, e que tem uma namorada, que está assistindo o treino nesse exato momento.

"_Hey Kitty, você pode me fazer um favor!?" _A latina a pergunta, sarcasticamente. _"Por quê você não some da minha frente!?" _

A Cheerio estava pronta para respondê-la, mas foi interrompida pela treinadora, que gritava seu nome. Ela sai, exasperada. Já estava cansada de Quinn a ignorando, e do comportamento de Santana. _Isso não vai ficar assim..._

"_Como eu estava dizendo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda com algo." _A capitã afirma. Fazendo os movimentos necessários para o aquecimento.

Santana para de se movimentar, e cruza seus braços. _"O que é!?" _Ela questiona, soando irritada.

"_Eu preciso que você me ajude a parar o ataque de slushies aos membros do Glee Club.." _Disse Quinn, também parando seus movimentos.

"_O quê? E por quê eu faria isso?" _

"_Ahh qual é Sant, eu sei muito bem que você gosta de lá, e mesmo que não admita, sei que você gosta dos membros.." _ A loira fala em um tom brincalhão, com um sorriso debochado.

"_Não mesmo! Não gosto de ninguém daquele grupinho.." _Ela mente, mesmo sabendo que sua amiga não vai acreditar_. "E nós duas sabemos por que eu estou lá..." _ A latina afirma rispidamente, e suspira dramaticamente ao ver a expressão da capitã.

Quinn abaixa sua cabeça ao pensar na aposta. Em sua garganta, ela podia sentir o nó que se formava. Algo que sempre estava ali, quando se lembrava dos motivos que a levou a namorar Rachel.

"_Quinn.." _Santana sussurra, para que ninguém, além de sua amiga,pudesse escutá-la._ "Eu acho que você deveria a convidar para o baile logo." _Ela suspira, e continua. _"Olha, eu sei que você está se apegando, e até de mais, mas por favor, tome cuidado..." _A loira levanta seu olhar, e antes que a latina pudesse continuar seu discurso, Sue fala em seu megafone para que iniciem o treino da coreografia.

As duas vão em direção as outras Cheerios, e a latina promete a si mesma, que precisa ter uma conversa séria com a loira, e logo...

* * *

**E aí? Sorry pela demora para postar. Prometo que não vou demorar assim mais. Sorry por qualquer erro. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Sei que ficou meio parado, mas é 'meio' que importante para eventos que vão ocorrer nos próximos caps, pois "It's always quiet before the storm" (É sempre calmo antes da tempestade...) Só teremos mais um cap assim, e aí 'coisas acontecerão..' Vai começar a ficar interessante... E devido a reclamações, vou aumentar a fic ;) Acho que vou postar o próximo cap sexta ou sábado..Até lá..**

**XxBre.**


	16. Chapter 16

Era uma quarta-feria a noite. Quinn e Rachel, estavam na sala da casa da morena, aguardando o jantar ficar pronto. Leroy e Hiram, conversavam animadamente na cozinha. Eles adoravam Quinn, e esperava, e muito, que o namoro das duas durasse. Em suas opiniões, a loira era perfeita para a _estrelinha_ deles.

Os pais de Rachel, não sabiam como ela foi tratada na escola, antes do namoro. Não sabiam sobre como Quinn agia em relação a Rachel até algum tempo atrás. Eles se envolviam em todos os assuntos sobre a vida da morena, mas quando perguntavam sobre a escola, ela sempre falava que estava indo tudo bem,que era a nerd da turma e sobre como suas notas eram as melhores . Mas nunca mencionava nada de mais. Se eles soubessem como ela já foi tratada naquele lugar...

"_Meninas, o jantar está pronto..." _Leroy grita da cozinha.

As duas levantam do sofá, e de mãos dadas, se direcionam até a cozinha.

Eles estavam sentados em volta da mesa,e conversavam sobre seus respectivos dias, até que Hiram muda de assunto;_ "Então Quinn, você está preparada para o jogo?" _Ele a pergunta, enquanto colocava uma porção de purê de batata em seu prato.

Quinn consente, com um pequeno sorriso. É a noite de véspera do jogo, e ela estava muito ansiosa. Sue exige que tudo saía perfeitamente, e por ser a capitã, era muito pressionada. Era só um jogo do campeonato de futebol americano escolar, mas a treinadora o vê como um a_quecimento _para o campeonato de líderes de torcida, que se aproximava.

"_Quinn, é uma excelente líder de torcida, pai. As Cheerios já ganharam várias competições com ela como capitã. Ela é a capitã mais nova da história do colégio.." _Rachel afirma, se gabando orgulhosa de sua namorada.

A capitã lhe lança um olhar, arqueando as sobrancelhas, antes de capturar seus lábios em um beijo suave, sem se importar com os pais presentes na mesa. Quinn ainda se impressionava como as vezes o mundo parava em sua volta, e só parecia existir as duas – como nesse exato momento, as duas estavam perdidas uma na outra – Um limpar de garganta de Leroy, faz com que elas se afastem.

"_Sabe, Hiram e eu nos conhecemos no ensino médio. Eu era popular, e ele era o nerd da turma. Nunca tínhamos conversado, pois como sempre, os populares não podiam se socializar com os nerds..Até que um dia, acabamos tendo que fazer um trabalho juntos." _Leroy fala, sorrindo para as elas. As duas o faz lembrar de seus dias escolares com Hiram.

Hiram suspira, e dá um pequeno sorriso. _"Leroy, amor, acho que não querem escutar sobre isso.."_

"_Queremos sim, pai..." _

Rachel havia escutado essa história várias vezes. Mas nunca se cansava. Ela sonhava com um amor como o de seus pais. E pensava que essa pessoa podia ser sim, Quinn. A morena sorri consigo mesma, ao perceber como a história delas era similar a de seus pais, em algumas partes.

"_Enfim, enquanto fazíamos o trabalho, fomos descobrindo que tínhamos muitas coisas em comum. Semanas se passaram, e fomos ficando cada vez mais próximos.." _Leroy afirma dando um grande sorriso._ "Eu mudei muito depois do inicio da nossa amizade. Deixei de ser aquele garoto popular mimado, que só se importava com sua imagem. Eu mudei tanto,que até me inscrevi no Glee Club da nossa escola...Graças a seu pai, que me convenceu. O clube era considerado como o grupo dos perdedores,mas eu não me importava. Estava feliz por estar ali, com meu melhor amigo." _O sorriso dele aumenta ainda mais, e ele alcança pelas mãos de seu marido sobre a mesa.

Ao escutar isso Quinn engole seco, pensando em como a história era um pouco similar à sua com Rachel. Infelizmente, a delas envolvia uma mentira, e grande, mas ela repreende seus pensamentos.

Leroy olha para as duas, que também estavam com as mãos unidas sobre a mesa, e continua; _"Depois de um tempo, o inevitável aconteceu, e eu percebi como estava apaixonado por ele. Mas eu negava meus sentimentos, repreendia-os. Sendo de uma família católica rígida, aquilo era errado. Então eu tentava agir como não havia nada de mais do que uma amizade. Um dia ele me disse que era gay e que gostava de mim. Eu não conseguia acreditar, e não podia. Ele tendo os mesmos sentimentos que eu, seria difícil manter nossa amizade. Então, me afastei dele, falando que aquilo era errado, que ser gay era errado e que não queria ser mais amigo dele, e voltei a ser aquele garoto popular que não se importava com os outros..." _O tom de voz de Leroy muda completamente, soando vulnerável.

"_Mas no fundo, eu só queria poder dizer a ele como eu também estava apaixonado por ele. Só que eu não podia..." _Leroy limpa uma lágrima que havia escapado. Ele limpa a garganta e continua;

"_Depois de um tempo, eu já não aguentava mais, e o pedi perdão, contando tudo sobre meus pais e a religião deles, e como fui criado acreditando que aquilo era errado. Mas no fundo eu sabia, sentia, que não era, pois como algo supostamente errado pode te fazer sentir tão vivo, e parecer que era a coisa certa. Eu disse tudo que sentia, e pedi para que ele me esperasse, pois ainda viveríamos nosso amor. .." _Ele respira fundo, e dá um pequeno sorriso.

"_Ele me beijou, e disse que ficaria tudo bem, e que me esperaria, aí continuamos com nossa amizade, e começamos a namorar escondido. No nosso último ano escolar, depois de nossa graduação, como íamos para a mesma faculdade, eu decidi contar tudo para meus pais. Eu disse que era gay, e que estava apaixonado. Eles não aceitaram, levou um bom tempo para aceitarem. Mas no fim, me disseram que me amavam e que estava tudo bem." _Leroy lança um olhar para seu marido. _"E o resto fica para outro dia.."_

Todos na mesa ficam silenciosos por alguns segundos, ate que Quinn , fala; _"Wow!" _ É ainda bem que a história deles não era tão similar com a delas. Ela não conseguiria imaginar ter que namorar escondido, ou temer seus pais ficarem sabendo. Felizmente, sua mãe à aceitava, e apoiava seu relacionamento com Rachel.

Ela só esperava que a morena pudesse ser como seu pai Hiram, e a perdoar pela mentira que envolvia o relacionamento delas.

Os quatro logo começaram a conversar sobre coisas mais animadas, e depois de um tempo, Quinn se despediu, explicando que deveria ir dormir cedo, pois amanhã precisaria estar mais cedo na escola para treinar.

**UM DIA DEPOIS.**

Devido ao treino, ambas foram para a escola mais cedo do que de costume. Quinn estava no campo treinando, enquanto Rachel estava com Lucy em seus braços, na arquibancada.

O jogo seria essa noite, e Rachel estava entusiasmada pela loira. E por ela. Será a primeira vez que vai a um jogo como namorada de Quinn.

A capitã acena para sua namorada, que acena de volta, com um sorriso.

"_Quinn, o que você está esperando para convidá-la para o baile?" _Santana a pergunta, ao se aproximar da loira, que havia parado de fazer seu alongamento.

"_Eu acho que ainda não é momento, Santana. Eu – eu.. Só acho que é melhor esperar mais um tempo..." _A loira afirma, hesitantemente. Ela tem seus motivos, mas não queria falar sobre eles com sua amiga. Não por agora...

"_Q., você precisa tomar cuidado. Ou vai acabar se magoando de mais.. Acho que nós fomos longe demais com essa aposta, e é melhor –"_

"_Agora não é o momento para falarmos sobre isso, okay!? Depois você vem me dar lições de moral, mas não agora..." _Quinn afirma rispidamente. Esse é um assunto muito delicado para ela. E ela não precisa de Santana, fazendo-a lembrar o tempo todo sobre essa _maldita_ aposta, e sobre seu namoro. Ainda mais com sua namorada ali na arquibancada.

A latina suspira, e levanta suas mãos, se rendendo. Sabe que isso é difícil para sua amiga, mas ela precisa fazer isso, precisam ter uma conversa séria. Sente que deixou essa aposta ir longe de mais, e agora teme pela loira e seus sentimentos pela morena. Santana consente, e mas uma vez, fala para si mesma, que vão conversar. E da próxima vez, não deixará Quinn se fechar, e ignorar o assunto.

Mas agora suas energias deve estar no jogo de hoje a noite, e nada mais. E com isso ela sai de perto da capitã, e vai em direção as outras Cheerios, que só esperavam Quinn, para começarem a treinarem a coreografia.

**ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS. **

Elas andavam pelos corredores, de mãos dadas, indo em direção a seus respectivos armários. Rachel, carregava Lucy, e como sempre sorria para todos aqueles que a olhavam, enquanto Quinn tinha sua cabeça erguida, mantendo seu ar de superioridade – algo que se tornou um ato para ela – A loira já não sentia a necessidade de impressionar a todos, e se sentir superior. Ela dá um pequeno sorriso para si mesma, pensando em como mudou de um tempo para cá. E ao lembrar da história de Leroy e Hiram. Como ele mudou depois que começaram sua _amizade, _a capitã se identifica bastante com essa parte da história deles. Já não era mais só uma garota popular mimada, era muito mais do que isso. E tudo graças a Rachel. A loira lança um olhar de lado, para sua namorada, e dá um meio sorriso ao observá-la. Suspira contentemente.

Ao chegarem em frente ao seus armários, que ficavam um de frente para o outro, elas se separam. E logo Quinn pega seu casaco das Cheerios em seu armário, e se direciona até sua namorada.

"_Rach..." _ A loira a chama, ao se posicionar ao lado da morena. Quando a pequena diva se vira, a capitã continua; _"Você pode me fazer um favor!?"_

"_Claro, Quinn."_

"_Você poderia usar isso no jogo de hoje a noite?" _Ela, hesitantemente, estende o casaco para Rachel. Ela sabe que pode parecer _algo bobo_, mas em todos os jogos, ou competições em que anima, ela dá seu casaco para alguém especial – sua mãe – para usar o agasalho das Cheerios durante o jogo. E assim trazer boa sorte a equipe de líderes de torcida. E agora com Rachel, ela decidiu que a morena deveria usar seu agasalho.

"_Vo – você quer que eu use?... Mas, e sua mãe, Quinn!?" _ A pequena diva a pergunta, surpresa. Ela não sabe o motivo que sua namorada entregava seu casaco para alguém no dia do jogo, mas sentia honrada por Quinn ter pensado nela para usá-lo.

A capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Como você sabe que eu dava meu agasalho para minha mãe durante os jogos?" _

"_Eu comparecia em alguns jogos, e eu sempre notei que sua mãe usava seu agasalho.." _Rachel afirma, com um pequeno sorriso.

"_Ohh.." _É essa pergunta foi _meio_ óbvia. _"Não se preocupe com minha mãe..." _Quinn afirma, dando um sorriso tímido. Havia falado com Judy, e ela disse que estava tudo bem, até afirmou que a pequena diva traria mais sorte que ela.

"_Então, você vai usar? Se você não quiser tudo bem, não tem problema algum – "_

A morena a interrompe, sorridente. _"Quinn, é claro que eu vou usar."_ Elas sorriem, antes da capitã puxar Rachel para um beijo. Ao se afastarem, a loira entrega seu agasalho para Rachel, que o coloca rapidamente. O casaco ficou grande para ela, mas a morena não se importava.

O sinal toca, e elas caminham juntas pelo corredor, até suas respectivas salas. Se despedem com um beijo, e logo cada uma entra em sua classe, que ficam uma ao lado da outra.

Alguns minutos depois, Quinn, estava em sua classe, sorrindo para si mesma, sentada ao lado de Mercedes que a olhava curiosamente. Ao perceber o olhar que lhe era lançado, ela questiona;

"_O quê?"_

"_Nada. É só você..." _Mercedes afirma, levando uma de suas mãos ao seu queixo.

"_O que tem eu?" _A capitã a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_É que você mudou muito!..." _Mercedes se justifica. E Quinn arqueia ainda mais suas sobrancelhas. _"Está muito diferente. Desde o começo desse namoro você vem mudando.."_

Quinn dá um sorriso tímido.É, aparentemente, todos vêm notando sua mudança._ "Eu sei." _Ela afirma. E sem saber o porquê, começou a se gabar de sua namorada. Talvez seja , porque ela se tornou seu assunto preferido, mas ela não vai admitir isso para ninguém._ "Rach se tornou uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Ela é especial."_

"_É, ela é incrível. Mas não diga à ela que eu disse isso, ou vai mudar toda a dinâmica da briga das divas..." _Mercedes afirma sorridente. Esse lado de Quinn ela nunca viu, mas estava adorando poder conversar com a capitã assim. _"E eu acho que ela é menos irritante agora que tem você." _Ela afirma, em um tom brincalhão.

"_Não!.." _Quinn sente a necessidade de defender a pequena diva, mesmo sabendo que Mercedes não estava falando por mal. _"Rachel não era irritante.. Okay, talvez um pouquinho, mas ela fazia tudo aquilo porque queria ser notada, e queria que gostassem dela.." _

"_E você gosta dela.." _Mercedes declara.

_- Mas do que você imagina - _Quinn pensa.

"_Acho que esse namoro beneficiou a personalidade de ambas." _Mercedes afirma, cruzando os braços, e abandonando o projeto de geometria em que trabalhava.

"_Espera, você está dizendo que eu também era irritante?" _A capitã a questiona, com um sorriso presunçoso.

"_Não Quinn. Você definitivamente não era irritante. Mas você era 'meio' assustadora. Tinha toda essa raiva por dentro, e agora você parece mais relaxada e feliz. E eu estou contente por você, e o mesmo é com a Rachel. Ela está mais tolerável – por falta de uma palavra melhor.."_

A loira dá um pequeno sorriso, e consente. As duas desviam sua atenção para o professor, que começa a explicar o novo tópico da matéria.

Depois de um tempo,o sinal toca. E Mercedes antes de sair, fala; _"Isso foi legal Quinn, talvez pudéssemos conversar assim mais vezes.." _Ela tinha um sorriso tímido.

"_Claro, Mercedes." _Quinn afirma, ao se levantar de sua cadeira. As duas andam até a porta da sala juntas, e logo se despedem.

A capitã alcança pela sua namorada, que estava saindo de sua classe. E o casal sai andando pelos corredores, indo em direção a seus armários, para pegarem os materiais para as próximas classes.

Quinn estava encostada em um dos armários, segurando Lucy, que dormia em seus braços, enquanto a diva pegava seus objetos. Ao perceber Karofsky andando pelo corredor com um copo de slushie, ela começa a observar o jogador atentamente. Ela não conseguiu ver a vitima pois alguns alunos, que passavam pelo corredor, bloqueavam sua vista.

Mercedes andava pelos corredores distraída, quando sentiu o líquido gelado em sua face.

A loira se aproxima. E ao ver que era sua _nova _amiga, ela aproxima ainda mais, se posicionando entre Mercedes e Karofsky.

Rachel que não havia visto a cena, ao perceber sua namorada saindo irritada, a seguiu com seus olhos, e ao ver o que estava acontecendo, também se direciona para onde sua amiga está.

"_Que DROGA é essa Karofsky?" _Quinn o questiona, visivelmente exasperada.

"_Eu que pergunto, por quê você está defendendo ela?" _O jogador arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"_Porque eu quero. E ela é minha amiga.." _A capitã cruza os braços.

"_Então você virou amiga dos losers agora!? Espera o quê eu podia esperar, não é mesmo, afinal você namora com uma!" _Declara Karofsky, debochadamente.

Quinn vai se aproximando dele, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Ela aponta seu dedo indicador na face do garoto, e usa sua melhor HBIC expressão facial. Algo que todos achavam; assustador.

"_Por quê você não me testa, e fala mais uma vez da minha namorada!?" _Ela o desafia.

Rachel engole seco, temendo pelo garoto. E logo desvia sua atenção para sua amiga, que estava completamente suja. As duas saem do corredor, indo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo.

A capitã continuava ali, lançando olhares desafiadores para o jogador. Santana ao notar a movimentação no corredor, se aproxima e ao ver Quinn e sua expressão facial. A latina sabia que era hora de intervir, antes que algo _escandaloso _acontecesse.

"_Hey Q., algum problema?" _ Ela pergunta, se fazendo de desentendida, ao se posicionar ao lado de sua melhor amiga.

"_Eu só estava prestes a dar um pequeno aviso para Karofsky..." _Quinn afirma, com um olhar e sorriso malicioso._ "FIQUE LONGE, da MINHA namorada, ou de qualquer outro membro do clube..." _

O jogador cruza os braços, e suspira. _"Se não o quê?" _Seu tom de voz, era debochado, e ele tentava conter seu sorriso presunçoso.

"_Se não, você se arrependerá profundamente. E confie em mim, quando digo, que você não quer conhecer minha fúria." _ Para surpresa de Quinn, quem falou isso foi Santana. E de um modo assustador. Dava para ver a raiva nos olhos da latina.

Karofsky consente, e logo sai do corredor, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

A capitã desvia sua atenção para sua amiga, e dá um pequeno sorriso. _"Obrigada S., mas você sabe que não precisava me defender daquele jeito, não é mesmo!? Eu tinha tudo sob controle..."_

"_Aham.. Sei.. Tanto faz." _Santana afirma, debochadamente, antes de dar um sorriso para sua amiga. Não que ela fosse admitir isso para alguém, tipo nunca, mas ela sempre estaria ali para ajudar sua amiga. Não importa o que...

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.**

Rachel estava na arquibancada, assim como seus pais, Judy e a maioria dos alunos do colégio. Ela usava o agasalho das Cheerios, e por baixo dele, usava uma blusa azul claro com o escrito _'TEAM QUINN' (time Quinn). _Estava orgulhosa de sua namorada, mesmo que ela não estivesse competindo. Mas era bom poder estar ali, vendo-a fazer algo que fazia tão bem. E por isso não perdia a oportunidade de falar para quem ouvisse que Quinn Fabray era sua namorada.

O lugar estava agitado, e os estudantes iam à _loucura _quando as Cheerios faziam alguns movimentos. Eles gritavam, assobiavam, e faziam comentários inapropriados. Rachel e Hiram, lançavam olhares reprovadores para os estudantes que estavam sentados atrás deles, todas as vezes que escutavam algum comentário ofensivo. Judy lançava um olhar curioso para Leroy, que estava eufórico, e as vezes gritava mais do que as próprias Cheerios.

Quando o jogo começa, a capitã acena para a morena, com um grande sorriso. Rachel lhe lança um beijo _no ar_, e cora ao perceber os olhares que seus pais e Judy, lhe lançavam.

Durante o jogo, Leroy estava empolgado, e gritava com a treinadora Beiste por suas escolhas de jogadores – mesmo ele não conhecendo a maioria deles, em sua opinião deveria haver algum melhor no banco – Quando Noah Puckerman fazia algum ponto, ele gritava entusiasmado. E comentava com seu marido – que odeia esportes – sobre algumas jogadas.

Rachel não prestava nenhuma atenção no jogo. Seu olhar só era direcionado à sua namorada. A morena tinha essa _expressão facial sonhadora_. E por isso, Hiram decide provocá-la;

"_É melhor fechar a boca querida. Tem uma baba escorrendo aqui..." _Ele aponta para o canto de sua boca. Tentando controlar seu sorriso debochado. Rachel o olha curiosamente, antes de perceber que ele estava brincando.

A morena revira os olhos, e cruza os braços, também tentando controlar seu sorriso. Ela desvia sua atenção de volta para sua namorada, e quando percebe que Quinn a olhava, ela dá um sorriso tímido, e a loira dá um grande sorriso, e lhe lança um beijo. E naquele momento, Rachel _se derrete. _Nunca esteve tão feliz assim, e essa felicidade era graças a Quinn...

* * *

**E aí? Obrigado por lerem, sorry por qualquer erro, e espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada pelas reviews até agora, e please continuem com elas, pois me motivam a escrever e postar mais rápido. Esse foi o último cap 'parado' e agora as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes e dramáticas. Então se preparem. Ainda mais para o cap 18 e 21 ;) Acho que vou postar o próximo cap segunda ou terça. Até mais...**

**XxBre.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sexta-feira. Era uma manhã fria, por isso Rachel usava o agasalho das Cheerios que Quinn havia emprestado-a na noite do jogo. Okay, na verdade, nem fazia tanto frio assim, o único – real – motivo pelo qual Rachel usava o agasalho, era porque adorava andar por aí exibindo a todos seu novo acessório.

Ela estava parada em um dos corredores da escola, segurando Lucy, observando um poster de Quinn para sua campanha para o baile, pregado em uma das paredes. Rachel, torcia para que a loira a convidasse para o baile. Era o sonho de qualquer garota daquele colégio, tipo; Quinn Fabray – todos sabem que vai ganhar – lhe convidar para o baile!? E fazendo você, como sua companhia, ganhar uma coroa!? Era simplesmente _maravilhoso_. Mas estranhamente, Quinn nem mencionava sobre o baile. Então Rachel decidiu esperar, e se sua namorada não falasse nada, ela mesma iria convidá-la.

Dá um pequeno sorriso para si mesma, ao perceber que antes era certeza que nem ao baile iria. Agora com Quinn já estava fazendo planos... A morena estava perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dela. A pequena diva levou um susto ao ser abraçada por trás, mas ao sentir o toque da pessoa, sabia quem era. Quinn depositou um beijo suave no ombro da morena, que se arrepiou, antes de descansar seu queixo no ombro de sua namorada. A loira tinha um pequeno sorriso, mas ao perceber o que Rachel tanto observava, seu sorriso sumiu no mesmo instante.

Quinn engole seco, e se afasta de sua namorada rapidamente. Rachel se vira, e olha para a capitã, desentendida por tal comportamento. A capitã dá um sorriso tímido, e para tentar disfarçar a mudança de seu comportamento, se aproxima de sua namorada e captura seus lábios, em um beijo suave.

Ao se afastar dá um meio sorriso. Aqueles cartazes a fazia lembrar dos verdadeiros motivos pelo seu namoro, e era algo que não gostava de recordar. Em momento algum.

"_Quinn..." _Rachel tenta chamar sua atenção, hesitantemente. Estava curiosa, e queria muito perguntar sobre a campanha de sua namorada._ "Por quê nunca fala sobre o baile e sobre sua campanha?" _

A capitã cruza os braços, e suspira. Não que havia esquecido de sua campanha, mas desde o namoro suas prioridades mudaram. E desde a descoberta de seus sentimentos, ela estava evitando qualquer coisa que a lembrasse sobre a aposta. Por isso, já não se focava tanto em sua campanha – não que precisasse, pois havia algumas Cheerios encarregadas disso – já não saía tanto com suas companheiras Cheerios, pois sempre que estava perto delas, e principalmente de Kitty, o assunto era a aposta. Enfim, seu foco estava em seu namoro.

Ao perceber o olhar hesitante de sua namorada, a morena se apressa em continuar; _"Eu só pensei, que você levasse a sério à sua campanha e o baile..E até agora eu não escutei você falando sobre isso..E você sabe que pode falar sobre o que quiser comigo, e..." _Rachel coloca sua mão por cima de um braço da loira.

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso, e consente com a cabeça. Ela sabe que precisa falar algo agora, antes que Rachel continue a falar e levar esse assunto para um _outro assunto_ que ela quer e muito evitar. Também, sabe que precisa conversar com Santana sobre _esse assunto _e o mais importante, dizer tudo para Rachel, mas ela tem medo. E se Rachel a dizer que não quer mais nada com ela!? E se Rachel nunca lhe der uma segunda chance!?

É por isso, que ela decidiu evitar mais _um pouco_ seus medos. Está feliz de mais, para deixar sua felicidade escapar assim, em um piscar de olhos. Ela pretende contar tudo para a morena, daqui um tempo. Porque quer aproveitar o que lhe resta de seu namoro. Sim, ela sabe que isso é egoísmo. E a julgue se quiser, mas para ela é o que resta a se fazer.

Não pode deixar de pensar que quando Rachel souber sobre a _maldita _aposta, terminará tudo entre elas. Antes, uma pequena parte dela, esperava que quando a morena soubesse, iria ficar brava, mas ia perdoá-la. Agora essa parte dela, desapareceu, e só ficou o medo. E o relógio em sua cabeça, que fazia o t_ic-tac, _contando os _dias_ que seu relacionamento iria durar...

"_Eu sei! É que eu tenho andado ocupada com a preparação para o campeonato das Cheerios, e também com alguém mais importante do que uma campanha para rainha..." _ Quinn afirma, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto. Ela descruza seus braços, e leva suas mão até a cintura de sua namorada. _"Parece que alguém gostou de usar meu agasalho!?" _A loira declara, em um tom de voz brincalhão.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso. Esquecendo completamente o assunto do baile. Sim, achava aquilo estranho. Afinal, Quinn sempre foi conhecida por ser sempre eleita a rainha do baile beneficente. E a morena sempre pensou que a capitã levasse sua campanha seriamente. Mas pelo visto estava errada, e se Quinn afirmou que estava com coisas mais importantes e melhores para fazer, Rachel acredita.

"_Ele é confortável..." _A morena afirma, sorridente. "_..E tem seu cheiro.." _Ela fala sem pensar, e ao perceber o que disse, cora intensamente. A verdade, é que adorou aquele agasalho. A fazia se sentir protegida.

Quinn dá um pequeno riso. Rachel é adorável, e ninguém pode negar. _"Você pode ficar com ele..Se você quiser." _Ela sugere, esperançosa. Queria que sua namorada usasse o agasalho sempre. Era algo confortante, ver sua namorada orgulhosamente usando algo seu.

"_Quinn, eu não posso aceitar. E o quê você vai fazer quando precisar dele para os jogos?" _Rachel a pergunta, hesitantemente. Ela queria, e muito, ficar com o agasalho.

"_Relaxa Rach, eu tenho vários outros. E insisto para que fique com ele. Assim, em todos os jogos, e principalmente nos campeonatos, você pode usá-lo e trazer sorte para mim." _Ela termina a frase com uma piscadinha, e um grande sorriso.

Rachel consente, sorridente. Se inclina e captura os lábios da loira, em um beijo apaixonado.

O sinal toca, e as duas quebram o beijo. Quinn alcança pela mão da morena, e as duas saem andando pelos corredores, indo em direção a suas respectivas salas.

Rachel e Brittany estavam na classe de culinária. As duas estavam lado a lado, e trabalhavam em uma das receitas que o professor sugeriu. Na verdade, Rachel estava fazendo todo o trabalho, enquanto Brittany observava, e experimentava todos os ingredientes.

"_Brittany, você pode me passar o sal, por favor!?" _ Rachel a pede, enquanto mistura alguns ingredientes na panela. A Cheerio passa o recipiente que tinha o sal, e logo volta para seu lugar, ficando em pé, encostada na mesa em que preparavam tudo.

Enquanto observava à pequena diva trabalhando, Brittany não podia deixar de pensar em Quinn, e o namoro das duas. É tão óbvio que elas estão apaixonadas. Mesmo que nenhuma das duas ainda houvessem admitido. A Cheerio podia ver no modo como elas se comportavam uma perante à outra. Para ela, era algo fofo de se ver.

Mas a dançarina tinha esse pressentimento de que algo muito ruim estava por acontecer. Ela já havia falado sobre isso com sua namorada, e Santana a garantiu que ia conversar com a capitã.

Em sua opinião, a aposta foi a coisa mais estúpida que sua namorada já fez. Ela tentou convencer Santana a desistir da aposta, mas não teve sucesso. Será que Santana não vê que isso vai terminar em uma grande confusão, com ambas partes magoadas!? Uma conversa não vai adiantar, Quinn precisa fazer algo, e logo, antes que isso vá mais longe ainda.

A única solução seria contar a Rachel, tudo sobre a aposta, e Brittany sabe que eventualmente a pequena diva perdoaria a capitã, e tudo ficaria bem. Portanto, que Quinn fosse honesta, e logo...

Brittany é _acordada_ de seus pensamentos, ao escutar a voz de Rachel chamando-a.

"_Brittany...Brittanny!?" _Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas. Após alguns segundos, ainda chamando a Cheerio, ela consegue sua atenção. _"Onde você foi?" _À morena à pergunta, com um pequeno sorriso, se referindo ao fato da dançarina se perder em seus pensamentos.

A Cheerio dá um sorriso tímido, pensando em o que deveria falar. Óbvio, que não podia falar de seus pensamentos sobre a aposta, então ela inventa uma _pequena_ mentira. _"Estava pensando – errr – em .." _Ela fecha os olhos tentando inventar algo, qualquer coisa._ "Já sei!.." _A dançarina afirma, abrindo os olhos, que brilhavam, devido ao seu entusiasmo com sua mentira – ideia.

"_..Estava pensando se você e a Quinn, aceitariam ir ao um encontro duplo, comigo e com a Sant!?" _Brittany pegunta, dando um grande sorriso. É sua ideia foi genial, e seria _tão legal_ sair com o casal _Faberry. _

"_É uma boa ideia, Brittany. Eu vou perguntar a Quinn e logo lhe dou à resposta. Pode ser!?" _Rachel declara, sorridente. É ainda não estava acostumada com essa amizade com as Cheerios, e o Puck, não que ela estivesse reclamando, pois eles eram _bem legais._

"_Claro! E você sabe que pode me chamar de B., ou Britt, ou Britt-Britt.." _A Cheerio afirma, ainda sorrindo. Gosta de Rachel, e em sua opinião, à morena é perfeita para Quinn.

Rachel consente e volta a preparar a receita, e dessa vez, Brittany estava ajudando-a.

Depois de algum tempo, o sinal toca, e as duas saem da sala juntas. Quinn esperava por sua namorada em frente à porta da sala. Ao vê-la saindo da classe ao lado de Brittany, ela dá um sorriso, apreciava e muito, sua amiga por tratar sua namorada bem.

"_Olá Britt.." _Disse a capitã, ao se aproximar das duas.

"_Olá Q..." _Brittany tinha um pequeno sorriso ao perceber como Quinn olhava para Rachel._ "Bem, eu preciso ir... Tchau Q., tchau R.." _Rachel dá um grande sorriso ao escutar seu novo apelido. E se despede de sua nova amiga. Brittany sai andando pelos corredores, indo atrás de sua namorada. Tinha que fazer Santana conversar com Quinn, e logo. Ela tinha essa sensação que quanto mais o tempo passasse, piores seriam as reações dos envolvidos. Principalmente de Quinn. A Cheerio não podia deixar de temer por sua amiga.

Enquanto isso, Rachel e Quinn andavam pelos corredores,com Lucy, indo em direção ao corredor de seus respectivos armários.

Ao chegarem no corredor, se separam e se direcionam a seus respectivos armários.

Pegando seus livros, Quinn se aproxima de sua namorada. _"Não se esqueça, que devemos planejar nosso próximo relatório no intervalo.." _Rachel à lembra sobre o relatório semanal da classe de sai consente. E se aproxima ainda mais da morena, capturando seus lábios. O beijo começa suave, mais logo se transforma em um 'amasso'. Elas não se importavam que estavam em território escolar. Em momentos assim, se perdiam uma na outra.

Ao escutarem um limpar de garganta, elas se afastam, rapidamente. Temendo que fosse algum professor. Ao ver quem era, a capitã revira os olhos, e cruza os braços. _"O quê você quer, Santana?" _ A loira à pergunta, suspirando exasperada. Desde alguns dias atrás, estava irritada com sua amiga. Ela insistia em um assunto que Quinn só quer ignorar. A capitã sabe que a latina está certa, mas mesmo assim, será que não dá para esquecer dessa aposta!?

"_Olá para você também,Quinn.." _ Disse Santana com um olhar malicioso, e um sorriso debochado. A capitã lhe lança um olhar reprovador, e ela continua, _"Eu só vim te avisar que a treinadora convocou um treino extra no intervalo.."_

Quinn suspira. _"..Era só isso?" _Ela pergunta friamente.

Santana revira os olhos. _"Não. Não era..." _A capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas, e lança um olhar questionar à latina, que dá de ombros. _"..Eu não sei se devo falar na frente da Berry.." _Ela só estava irritando Quinn, e mostrando Rachel que só porque estava namorando sua amiga, as coisas mudariam. Só estava se divertindo um pouco, antes do assunto ficar sério.

"_O que você tiver a dizer, pode dizer na frente da minha namorada!.." _

"_Não. Não posso."_

"_Está tudo bem, Quinn.. Eu preciso ir até a biblioteca antes que a próxima aula comece.." _Disse Rachel, fechando seu armário, e entregando Lucy para a capitã._ "Eu te vejo na aula de espanhol, Okay!?" _Ela fala, antes de dar um pequeno beijo em sua namorada, e sair.

Quinn lança um olhar reprovador para sua amiga, que em troca, tinha um sorriso debochado.

Ao lembrar da conversa delas no campo, e ao lembrar do motivo pelo qual está aqui – foi convencida por Brittany – a expressão da latina muda completamente, ficando totalmente séria.

"_Okay Quinn, agora falando seriamente...Precisamos conversar. E antes que você me pergunte, você sabe muito bem sobre do quê se trata." _

A capitã suspira, exasperada. E a latina continua; _"Olha eu sei que já falei isso várias vezes, mas você precisa convidá-la para o baile..." _

Quinn revira os olhos, e Santana começou a ficar irritada com á atitude de sua amiga, mas tenta não demonstrar._ "Eu queria terminar nossa conversa aquele dia, mas aí veio o jogo e ficamos ocupadas, mas acho que chegou a hora de termos uma conversa honesta." _

"_E eu acho que não preciso escutar nada do que você tem para dizer.." _Quinn afirma rispidamente. E tenta sair do corredor, mas uma mão em seu antebraço, a faz parar. Santana é bem forte.

A latina segura o antebraço da loira, e começa a puxá-la para a sala de aula desocupada, mais próxima. Quinn tentava se soltar, mas isso só fazia Santana segurá-la mais forte. Se dando por vencida, a capitã deixa sua amiga arrastá-la até a sala.

Ao chegarem no local, Santana fecha à porta, e olha furiosamente para sua amiga. Era isso, chegou a hora para a conversa. Quinn querendo ou não, vai escutá-la.

"_Quinn, seja honesta!? Você não acha que já fomos longe de mais com essa aposta!? Então, termine isso logo. Convide-a para o baile, e pronto..." _Santana declara, após um tempo de silêncio entre elas.

Quinn suspira, e cruza os braços. Ela revira os olhos. Sinceramente, Santana estava irritando-a. _'Urgh..Será que ninguém entende o que estou prestes a perder se fizer isso..'_ A loira pensa. A verdade é que Quinn, estava tentando ignorar o baile. E qualquer coisa envolvendo-o. Por quê e depois!? E depois que o baile passasse, o que ia acontecer!? Deixando seus medos de lado, ela repreende seus pensamentos, e foca em Santana, e ainda falava algo.

"_...Você está mudando muito. Até proibiu jogarem slushies nos membros do Glee Club.." _

"_É! Mas você me ajudou.." _Quinn declara, voltando sua atenção à conversa.

"_Sim, mas porque sou sua melhor amiga, e isso que devo fazer.." _A latina afirma em um tom dócil.

"_Sério!?" _A loira pergunta surpresa. Ela sabe que a latina sempre estaria ao seu lado, mas sua amiga raramente declarava isso.

"_Claro que não!" _Santana afirma debochadamente. Ela revira os olhos, e continua; _"A Brittany pediu para que eu fizesse.." _Verdade, ela faria qualquer coisa que sua namorada lhe pedisse, mas também sempre estaria pronta para ajudar sua amiga...Mas ninguém precisa ouvir ela admitindo isso em voz alta.

"_Mas sério Quinn, faça algo. E logo... Convide-a para o baile.." _A latina declara, seriamente. Chegou a hora de Quinn escutar algumas verdades, para seu próprio bem...Mesmo que Santana tenha que bancar a vilã...

"_Acho que você foi longe de mais com essa brincadeira. Sei que você gosta dela. Mas você precisa se proteger, proteger seus sentimentos, então convide-a para o baile, e no dia seguinte ao baile termine tudo com ela. Assim, ela não precisa saber da aposta e vamos salvá-la de toda magoa que ela sentiria ao saber que não passou de uma aposta para você."_

"_Como você pode dizer isso!?" _Quinn a pergunta incrédula. Controlando suas lágrimas, que nem percebia que existiam, até o momento que escutou isso. Rachel era muito mais do que uma aposta. Rachel é a mulher que ela A...

"_Isso o quê?" _Santana se faz de desentendida.

"_Que ela passou de uma aposta para mim. Sabemos muito bem que é muito mais que isso... Você mesma me ajudou a enxergar e admitir que eu gosto dela..." _ A capitã estava próximo de perder sua calma, que já estava pouca, e começar uma briga com sua amiga. Ela precisa descontar sua raiva em alguém, e esse alguém pelo visto será Santana.

"_Eu sinto muito Quinn. Mas isso é uma APOSTA. Então faça o favor de fazer como apostamos, e continue com o 'script'. Convide-a para o baile. E logo..." _A latina falava em um tom de voz alto. Mas não muito, para que não correr o risco de alguém ouvi-las.

Quinn suspira, perdendo a pouco calma que já tinha. Santana estava indo por um caminho, que a capitã estava tentando evitar como uma praga._ "Quer saber Santana!? Estou cansada de você me lembrando todo SANTO dia que isso é uma aposta. Na verdade, estou cansada de VOCÊ me dizendo o que devo fazer em relação ao meu namoro com Rachel. E se você pensa que eu vou terminar com ela por causa dessa estúpida aposta, você está muito enganada. Eu não vou fazer nada. Enquanto Rachel me quiser por perto, eu estarei com ela."_

Santana cruza os braços, e suspira._"Se você está tão cansada, por quê não a fala sobre a aposta, então!?"_

"_O quê?" _Acapitã arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpresa pela sugestão de Santana.

"_Conte sobre a aposta, Quinn!" _A latina fala, dando de ombros, em um tom de voz bem mais calmo agora.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu – eu.." _Não estava preparada para isso, não por enquanto... _"Eu preciso ir.."_

"_NÃO! Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa Fabray." _E simples assim, seu tom de voz calmo havia sumido, sendo substituído por um irritado.

"_Sim, terminamos. Eu não tenho que escutar mais nada do quê você tem para me falar sobre isso. Quando você decidir mudar de assunto, sabe onde me encontrar." _E com isso, Quinn sai da sala, correndo pelos corredores. Ela queria chorar mais não podia. Porque primeiro, deve encontrar a única pessoa que pode fazê-la sentir melhor nesse momento. Rachel.

O que Quinn não percebeu ao sair da sala, é que alguém escutava toda a conversa que teve com Santana.

"_Sant, não precisava ser tão dura com ela." _ Brittany declara, ao entrar na sala que sua namorada, ainda ocupava. Ela havia escutado toda conversa, e pelo visto a situação de Quinn está pior que ela imaginava.

"_Britt-Britt, ela insiste em não me escutar.. Preciso ser dura com ela, para ela enxergar a verdade.."_

"_Quinn só faz isso porque pensa que vai perder a Rachel se ela souber a verdade. Tenha mais calma com ela da próxima vez. Ela precisa de você. Mais do que nunca agora que ela está.." _Brittany para de falar assim que percebe o que estava prestes a revelar. Ela acha melhor Quinn e Rachel admitirem primeiro, para depois ela comentar com elas, ou até mesmo com sua namorada sobre os sentimentos do casal _Faberry._

A hesitação de sua namorada, não passa despercebido pela latina, que curiosamente pergunta. _"Agora que ela está o quê, Britt?" _

"_Nada. Nada..." _ A Cheerio afirma, com um meio sorriso. O sinal toca, para o alívio de Brittany. _"Vamos!?" _ Ela sugere para a latina, que logo consente, e as duas saem daquela sala, indo em direção ao refeitório, já que era o intervalo para o almoço.

Enquanto isso, Rachel estava na biblioteca com Puck. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias. Descobriram que tinham muito em comum, e assunto entre os dois não faltava.

"_Você é bem legal, as vezes, Berry." _Puck afirma, com um sorriso. Gostava de Rachel, ainda mais por ela fazer tão bem à sua melhor amiga.

"_Você também é Noah." _Rachel fala sorrindo timidamente. Essa era nova, um dos garotos mais populares admitir que ela é legal. Ela estava pronta para perguntá-lo algo, quando percebeu Quinn, que estava ofegante e vermelha, entrar no local.

Ao perceber sua namorada, sentada em frente ao seu melhor amigo, Quinn se aproxima rapidamente. Precisava de Rachel.

"_E aí Puck?" _Ela o cumprimenta,mas não dando muita atenção para o garoto. E sim olhando diretamente para sua namorada. Ele a responde, mas ela não escuta.

"_Está tudo bem Quinn? Você está ofegante." _Rachel declara, preocupada, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"_Sim. É que eu estava correndo." _Quinn afirma, dando de ombros.

"_Ahh..Espera, por quê você estava correndo?" _A morena à pergunta, curiosamente.

Quinn abaixa a cabeça, e desvia seu olhar para seus pés. Tinha um sorriso tímido. _"Estava te procurando na verdade..."_

"_Há algum problema?"_ Rachel estava achando estranho o comportamento de sua namorada. E isso estava preocupando-a.

"_Não, baby. Nenhum." _ A capitã afirma docilmente.

Percebendo que o casal provavelmente, queria um momento a sós, Noah se levanta e se despede. _"É melhor eu ir...Até mais.." _

"_Quinn, baby, você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" _Rachel a pergunta, assim que Puck saí.

"_Sim, eu só queria te ver." _A loira declara, timidamente.

"_O-okay." _Ela pode sentir que há algo incomodando sua namorada, mas sabendo que ela não quer falar sobre isso, ela deixa de lado.

Quinn senta ao lado da pequena diva, e leva sua cabeça ao ombro dela. Era impressionante como tudo ficava melhor quando estava nos braços de sua namorada.

"_Você quer ir para o refeitório?" _A pequena diva à pergunta, depois de um tempo silencioso entre elas.

"_Não. Prefiro ficar aqui, só com você." _A loira leva seu braço até a cintura de sua namorada, em um meio abraço. Segurando-a como sua vida dependesse disso. É infelizmente, ela não conseguia parar de se questionar por quanto tempo mais, seria permitida a abraçá-la e chamá-la de _sua_...

* * *

**E aí? Espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro, obrigada por ler, e please deixe review... Se preparem para o próximo, revelações. Muitas revelações. Quinn sendo honesta com Santana sobre seus sentimentos, e até com Rachel... **

**XxBre.**


	18. Chapter 18

É engraçado observar como tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Até algumas semanas atrás, Quinn nunca pensou que estaria aqui; namorando à diva do Glee Club, e feliz por isso. Quando toda essa história de aposta começou, ela só pensava em formas para fazer com que isso acabasse logo, vencer, e se livrar da _loser _que seria sua suposta conquista. Agora, ela só queria evitar tudo que a lembrasse da aposta. Mesmo que isso significasse, evitar sua melhor amiga...

Segunda-feira. Quinn e Rachel andavam pelos corredores de mãos dadas, iam em direção à sala do coral. A capitã estava nervosa, temia que Santana fizesse ou falasse algo. Passou todo o final de semana, ignorando as ligações e mensagens de texto de sua amiga. À latina até foi à sua casa, mas Quinn pediu para sua mãe dizer que ela não estava lá.

Ela sabe que não era correto o que estava fazendo, Santana só quer ajudá-la, mas ela só quer aproveitar seu namoro, sem Santana, Kitty ou qualquer outra Cheerio, lembrando-a dessa _maldita _aposta. É tão difícil entender, que ela ainda não está preparada para abrir mão de tudo que tem com Rachel!?

Ao chegar na sala do coral, ela percebe que suas duas melhores amigas já estão sentadas em uma das últimas fileiras. Ela lança um olhar hesitante para à latina, antes de se sentar ao lado de sua namorada na primeira fileira. Passa seu braço pelo ombro da morena, em um meio abraço.

Assistindo à cena atentamente, Santana revira os olhos. Quinn estava indo longe demais com isso, e agora sua atenção só estava em _Rachel _e seu namoro. Á latina decidiu que já teve o suficiente, e não ia permitir que à capitã fugisse novamente. Nem que ela tivesse que pegá-la, e sair arrastando-a pelo cabelo, até um sala de aula e trancá-la... Enfim, hoje será o dia que Quinn Fabray escutará tudo que Santana Lopez acha sobre o modo como ela vem agindo.

O restante dos membros, e logo Mr. Schuester entram na sala. Ele começa a falar sobre _Sectionals_ (ou seria _Regionals!? _) não importa. O que importa, é que Santana não estava prestando atenção, pois estava muito ocupada observando sua melhor amiga. Ela teme pelos sentimentos da capitã, se por acaso Rachel descobrir da aposta. Por isso, precisam ter uma conversa séria, e vir com uma decisão sobre o que fazer em relação à aposta.

Mr. Schuester pergunta quem está pronto para apresentar, e Santana se surpreende ao ver Quinn levantando sua mão. Rachel lança um olhar curioso para sua namorada, que só lhe dá uma piscadinha. A capitã se levanta, e se direciona até o centro da sala.

"_Como todos sabem; Rachel e eu estamos namorando.." _Ela lança um olhar nervoso para à latina, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua namorada._ "E eu percebi que desde o inicio de nosso namoro, não dediquei uma música para você, baby. Então aqui vai, espero que goste, e saiba que realmente quero dizer tudo isso..." _ Ela termina sorrindo para à morena, e logo faz um sinal para que a banda comece a tocar.

_I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually_

_It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

_I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where it all began  
Have you finally forgiven me?_

_You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them back into me  
You saved me I was almost dead_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

Santana passou toda a apresentação, com os braços cruzados e revirando os olhos. Quinn estava se apegando mais do que deveria...

Algum tempo e várias apresentações ( de Sugar, Puck, Artie, Sam e Mercedes) depois, eles são dispensados. Santana espera que a maioria deles saiam, e se despede de Brittany, antes de se aproximar de Quinn.

Quinn estava pegando seus materiais, e aguardando Rachel que conversava com Mr. Schuester, quando escuta à latina dizer. _"Yo Q, precisamos conversar."_

Á capitã olha para onde sua namorada estava, antes de sussurrar. _"Lopez, eu já disse que não tenho nada para falar com você." _ Santana revira os olhos, e suspira. Isso já estava repetitivo.

Rachel se aproxima das duas, e lança um olhar curioso para elas. _"Berry, será que você poderia nos dar licença." _Disse Santana, tentando soar o mais calma e educada possível. A morena consente, e deposita um beijo na bochecha da loira. _"Eu vou te esperar no estacionamento..." _Ela declara antes de sair da sala.

A capitã observa sua namorada sair, antes de lançar um olhar reprovador para à latina.

"_Eu te mandei mensagens. Te liguei. Fui até sua casa. E nada..Desperdicei meu final de semana todo, tentando falar com você, e você só me ignorando...Olha Quinn, eu sei que não quer me escutar – novamente – mas você vai mesmo assim." _

À loira suspira, e pega seus materiais, que estavam depositados em uma das cadeiras. _"Eu sinto muito por ter feito você desperdiçar seu final de semana...E se você me dê licença, preciso levar minha namorada para casa."_

"_Não. Não vou te dar licença. Você vai ficar e escutar tudo o que tenho para falar..." _Santana afirma, aumentando seu tom de voz, se exasperando pelo comportamento de sua amiga.

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, com sua melhor expressão facial HBIC ._ "O quê você quer de mim?" _

"_Quero conversar. E você sabe que precisamos disso, precisamos conversar sobre seu namoro e sobre à aposta..." _Seu tom de voz estava mais calmo, à latina queria que à capitã fosse honesta com ela, e lhe dissesse por que estava comportando de tal maneira.

À capitã revira os olhos, e isso faz Santana se irritar ainda mais. _"Você não sabe nada do meu namoro, nem da minha namorada. Então por favor, pare de fingir que se importa, e me deixe em paz –" _

"_Wow Q., eu não sei nada!? Você realmente acaba de me falar isso!?" _Santana a interrompe, aumentando seu tom de voz, visivelmente irritada. Tinha uma nova estratégia. Já que agir calmamente não estava ajudando-a, pressionará Quinn, para fazer com que ela seja honesta. _ "Que tal isso; eu sei que esse seu 'namoro' não passa de uma aposta. Que a Berry – mais conhecida como maior LOSER desse colégio – não passa de um alvo para você conseguir provar que seu argumento estava correto...Ainda parece que não sei de nada!?" _

Quinn tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas se recusava a chorar em frente de Santana,então tentava contê-las. Ela fecha os olhos, e respira fundo. Engole o nó em sua garganta, e logo abre os olhos, direcionando um olhar frio para sua amiga.

Por alguns segundos, somente era escutado suas respirações. Elas trocavam olhares frios e desafiadores. Uma desafiando a outra a falar alguma coisa.

"_Sim, parece. Você realmente não sabe de nada.. E essa é minha namorada! E eu nunca falo nada da Britt, então é melhor você respeitar o que tenho com Rachel, e manter sua opinião sobre ela para si mesma." _Quinn afirma, exasperada, quebrando o silêncio.

Santana revira os olhos, e suspira. _"Okay..." _ À latina declara, sarcasticamente. Já estava conseguindo deixar Quinn irritada o bastante, seria questão de minutos para que ela quebrasse suas _barreiras defensivas_ e fosse honesta. _"E não é só minha opinião e sim do colégio todo. Assim como era à sua, até o mês passado." _Ela afirma, com um sorrisinho irônico. _"Você ainda se lembra, né!? De como a tratava!?"_

Quinn fecha seus punhos, se controlava para não agredir sua amiga. A verdade dói, e ela com certeza, não estava preparada para escutá-la. _"Olha Lopez, você não sabe NADA do meu relacionamento com Rach. E você não sabe o que sinto, e não –"_

À latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, e a interrompe. _"Agora ela é Rach, e eu sou Lopez!? Acho que está bem claro como você sente, Q." _Ela suspira, e se prepara o que estava por vir._ " Mas você deve se lembrar que isso é uma aposta!"_

"_OMG, pare de repetir isso..." _Quinn passa uma mão por seu cabelo. Estava se cansando dessa conversa. Só queria estar com Rachel, e dizer à ela tudo que estava sentindo.

"_Bom, se você parasse de agir como se só seu namoro importasse, talvez eu não precisasse repetir tanto..." _À latina fala, dando de ombros. Seu tom de voz era bem mais calmo.

"_Santana, eu sei que isso é uma aposta, tá!? Eu sei que isso para você isso não passa de uma maldita aposta, mas para mim é muito mais do que isso..." _À capitã suspira.

"_O quê 'mais' é para você, Quinn?"_

À loira se senta em uma das cadeiras, e passa uma mão, nervosamente, pelo seu cabelo. Debatia consigo mesma se deveria ser completamente honesta. Ela suspira. _"Eu vou te contar algo, mas por favor, não me julgue, e nem faça seus comentários sarcásticos."_

Santana senta ao lado dela, e consente silenciosamente. Finalmente, estava conseguindo o que tanto queria. Que Quinn fosse honesta com ela.

"_É a chance que eu tenho de estar com à única pessoa que eu já gostei."_ Quinn lança um olhar hesitante para à latina ao seu lado. _"Eu – eu..." _Ela queria contar tudo para sua amiga, mas as palavras não _saíam._

Ao sentir a hesitação da sua amiga, Santana tenta vir com uma solução para o problema – mesmo não sabendo qual é – _"Por quê você não conta para ela sobre à aposta?"_ À latina sugere, tentando manter sua calma. Só de imaginar Quinn contando sobre à aposta para Rachel, ela temia pelo namoro e os sentimentos de sua melhor amiga.

Quinn lança um olhar reprovador para à latina. E começa a movimentar sua cabeça – fazendo com que _não – _nervosamente. Só de pensar em contar para Rachel, a deixava nervosa. _"E – eu-eu não posso fazer isso..."_

"_Por quê não?" _Santana suspira e vira para o lado, encarando sua amiga. _"Quinn, essa é a melhor opção. Se você gosta tanto dela, é o melhor a se fazer.. Pelo bem de seu namoro."_

O debate em sua mente, ainda acontecia. Contar sobre o que sentia ou não!? Decidindo pelo primeiro, à loira suspira, e abaixa sua cabeça, olhando fixamente para o chão. _"Eu – eu tenho medo, okay!?" _Ela afirma timidamente. _"E se ela terminar comigo!? E se ela decidir que eu não mereço uma segunda chance!?" _Lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer pela sua face, mas ela tentava contê-las. Só de pensar em um possível término de seu namoro, a deixava vulnerável.

Ela suspira, e levanta sua cabeça, direcionando seu olhar para sua amiga, que permanecia calada. _"Então, por favor, sei que você não me entende, mas me deixe aproveitar à minha possível única chance, com a mulher que amo –" _ Ao perceber o que falou, Quinn arregala os olhos. Não queria ter dito isso,não assim. Simplesmente, _escapuliu._ Engole seco, temendo a reação de sua amiga.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas. Ainda não conseguindo acreditar no que acabava de escutar. _"O que você disse?"_

Quinn cruza os braços, e suspira. _"Que eu a amo!" _Ela declara.

À latina sabia que Quinn gostava de Rachel. Ela percebeu antes mesmo de Quinn,mas _amar_!? Isso era de mais, e como ela não percebeu isso antes!? Santana suspira, e desvia seu olhar para o chão. Não sabendo o que dizer. Ela começa a _digerir _tudo que acaba de ser admitido.

Por alguns minutos, há silêncio entre elas. Ninguém sabia o que falar. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Santana suspira, e devia seu olhar para Quinn. _"Eu sinto muito pelo modo como eu estava agindo." _ Isso foi super difícil de admitir, mas Santana sente que era a coisa certa a se fazer. _"Eu só achava que você estava se empolgando demais com a Berry e que estava se esquecendo da aposta. Não tinha ideia do motivo.." _Ela declara, com um pequeno riso. Sempre achou que Quinn estava se deixando levar, e acreditando nesse namoro, e esquecendo do real motivo pelo qual ele começou. Mas isso!? Isso era –

"_Bem pior do que você achava, hein!?" _Quinn acaba de admitir o que Santana estava pensando.

À latina dá um pequeno sorriso. Começava a entender os motivos de sua amiga por agir daquela maneira. _"Ela te mudou muito, Q." _Seu sorriso aumenta ao pensar em como Quinn aparentava feliz com Rachel. Santana se sentia mal por ter agido da maneira que agiu em relação ao namoro, e à sua amiga. Fez uma nota mental que de agora para frente será mais amigável com Rachel, e apoiará o namoro delas. E fará de tudo para convencer Quinn a contar sobre à aposta.

Quinn sorri. _"Eu sei..Mas ela é incrível San. Não há como não se apaixonar por ela..." _ De onde veio isso!? Ela não sabe, mas sabe que quando começa a falar de Rachel pode ficar horas se gabando de sua namorada.

"_Eu odeio ter que interromper seu 'amável' momento.." _E Santana sarcástica estava de volta. _"Mas Quinn, temos que realmente fazer algo sobre à aposta." _À latina afirma calmamente, temia que se lembrasse à capitã da aposta, ela voltasse a ignorá-la. Não deixou de notar como Quinn ficou tensa ao escutar isso.

"_Eu sei. Mas por favor, será que por pelo uma semana você pode parar de falar dessa maldita aposta..Eu juro que vou pensar em uma solução, mas até lá, só me deixe aproveitar o meu namoro.." _ Quinn declara, desviando seu olhar para o chão. Como ela chegou a esse ponto!? Se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, como pode ter feito uma aposta!? Uma aposta que a levou o melhor que já lhe aconteceu, mas também é a mesma aposta, que levará a perdê-la. Ela podia sentir isso... Ela suspira, e suas lágrimas mais uma vez voltavam, e mais uma vez, ela tentava ao máxima contê-las.

Santana consente. Daria no máximo uns dias para Quinn, e logo voltaria a pressioná-la a fazer algo em relação à aposta. À latina sente seu celular vibrar, e ao pegá-lo, nota que é uma mensagem de Brittany. Ela se levanta, ao se lembrar que havia marcado _um encontro _com ela.

"_Droga, Q. eu preciso ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde." _Ela declara, antes de sair. Deixando um Quinn pensativa. À capitã dá um meio sorriso, sabendo muito bem onde e o quê sua amiga estava indo fazer.

Quinn se levanta, recolhe seus materiais e sai em direção ao estacionamento.

Ao chegar no estacionamento, percebe que Rachel estava parada em pé, no lado da porta do passageiro de seu carro. Ela, mentalmente, dá um tapa em sua face, ao observar que deixou sua namorada aqui por... quase meia hora... enquanto conversava com Santana.

Enquanto caminhava até seu carro, ela começava a observar Rachel atentamente. Não conseguia parar de sentir que daqui algum tempo já não teria à pequena diva como sua namorada. Quinn suspira, e mais uma vez, havia lágrimas em seus olhos. O que há no dia de hoje, e suas emoções!?

"_Oi linda.." _Ela fala, ao se aproximar da morena, e abrir à porta do passageiro. Rachel dá um grande sorriso, e se inclina para dá um beijo em seus lábios.

"_Oii.. você demorou." _À morena declara, timidamente.

"_Eu sei, sinto muito. É que Santa – " _Sua voz começou a falhar ao se lembrar da conversa que teve com Santana. Sério, por quê estava tão emotiva assim!?

"_Hey, está tudo bem?" _Rachel à pergunta, ao perceber sua expressão facial.

Quinn consente, e sem aviso nenhum, puxa sua namorada para um abraço. Ela deposita seu queixo no ombro da morena, e suspira. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. _"Eu sinto muito..." Sabe _que parecia suspeito estar se desculpando por algo que Rachel nem sabe – ainda – mas ela não conseguia se conter. _"Eu sinto muito, mesmo.." _Algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

Rachel sem entender pelo que sua namorada sentia, começava a tentar confortá-la, sussurrando que 'estava tudo bem'. Ela tenta sair do abraço, e assim olhar para Quinn e tentar decifrar o que estava acontecendo, mas isso só fez com que Quinn apertasse ainda mais o abraço.

Quinn estava desapontada consigo mesma. Como podia ter lutado contra seus sentimentos, e ter feito tudo aquilo com Rachel, a tratando daquele jeito. Elas se _encaixavam, _de todas as maneiras possíveis, e perfeitamente em tudo. Como não podia ter enxergado isso antes. Se ela tivesse deixado se levar pelos seus sentimentos, talvez teria experimentado _perfeição _há muito tempo.

"_Eu te amo."_

Ao escutar isso, Rachel sai do abraço rapidamente. Ela jura que seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos. Ela ficou ali parada em frente à loira, sem dizer nada. Lógico que ela sentia o mesmo, mas queria ter certeza que Quinn realmente sentia o que ela acabou de falar, e não foi simplesmente algo do momento. _"Vo – voc.." _As palavras não saiam.

À capitã estava surpresa. Com ela mesma. Que maneira de se declarar pela primeira vez para sua namorada, hein!? Ela queria que fosse em um ambiente romântico, pode soar clichê, mas queria que fosse da maneira que Rachel merece. Não no estacionamento da escola, ao terminar à aula. Mas não podia fazer nada mais, ela já havia falado. Ao sentir a hesitação da morena, Quinn suspira, e continua a falar tudo que viesse à sua cabeça. Tentando ignorar seu medo que Rachel talvez não sentisse o mesmo.

"_Sempre odiei como você me fazia pensar demais. E por me fazer sentir demais. Depois de muito tempo, na verdade há quase três semanas atrás, eu percebi que nunca te odiei, e sim gostava de você...Desde que começamos a namorar, você tem me mudado tanto. Você me olha como ninguém nunca me olhou. Como se eu pudesse fazer tudo. E isso me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor para você!" _À loira fala com convicção lágrimas escorriam excessivamente. Quinn lança um olhar cheio de adoração para à morena e se declara mais uma vez, não se importando se ela não correspondesse seus sentimentos. _"Eu te amo."_

Rachel dá um grande sorriso. Agora tinha certeza que Quinn realmente sentia. _"Eu também te amo!" _

Quinn tinha um imenso sorriso._ "Sério!?" _Ela sabe que foi uma pergunta boba, mas queria ter invés de provar com palavras, Rachel se aproxima e captura os lábios da loira, em um beijo apaixonado.

Depois de alguns minutos de trocas de beijos apaixonados, elas se separam. _"Sério!" _Rachel afirma, sorridente.

* * *

**Música - Sway by The Perishers**

**E aí? Sintoo muitooo pela demora, mas fiquei sem wifi por quase uma semana e meia...Vou recompensar a demora, e pretendo postar pelo menos mais um cap ainda essa semana... Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Não saiu mt bem como eu queria, mas aí está. Sorry por qualquer erro. E obrigada por ler... Agora, enquanto eu estava o escrevendo veio uma pergunta em minha mente, que tenho certeza que vocês também se fazem "Por quê não cancelam à aposta?" E a resposta para a pergunta: * vocês descobriram nos próximos caps...* ;)**

**XxBre.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kitty andava pelos corredores com um copo de slushie vermelho na mão. Ao passar por Rachel, que andava na direção contrária, percebe que à morena usava o agasalho das Cheerios, ela revira os olhos e lhe lança um olhar malicioso. Mal podia esperar para que à aposta acabasse (estava contando os dias para isso), e para Quinn se livrasse dessa _loser,_ assim ela poderia tratá-la como antes. E fazer com que Quinn percebesse que ela é bem melhor do uma _diva de um grupinho qualquer._

Tina, Mercedes e Kurt andavam pelo corredor, conversando distraidamente. Ao verem Kitty com o copo de slushie, os três prendem a respiração, e fecham os olhos. Mas quando o impacto do líquido gelado em suas faces não acontece, eles abrem os olhos e percebem que a Cheerio já havia passado por eles, e ia em direção ao final do corredor, onde o armário de Jacob estava localizado.

Jacob estava pegando alguns livros em seu armário. Ao pegar o último livro ele fecha seu armário, e fica frente a frente com Kitty, que tinha um sorriso presunçoso. _"Olá JewFro..." _Ela fala, ironicamente. Estava irritada, e precisava descontar em alguém. E quem melhor que um dos maiores _losers_ do colégio. Sua intenção era jogar na maior loser, mas como ela é um alvo proibido – por enquanto – Kitty se contenta com Jacob como seu alvo.

O garoto fecha os olhos, e prende sua respiração. Logo, o que sente é o líquido gelado escorrendo pela sua face. _"Mas o quê eu fiz dessa vez?" _ Ele à pergunta, limpando a lente de seus óculos.

"_Não é como você precise fazer algo para receber um slushie.." _Ela admite dando de ombros._ "..Mas não se preocupe JewFro, logo, logo você estará livre dos meus slushies. Afinal, você não é meu principal alvo." _A Cheerio, desvia sua atenção para o outro lado do corredor, por onde Rachel havia passado.

Rachel se direcionava ao seu armário, quando percebe que Brittany estava em frente a ele, andando de uma lado para o outro, mordendo suas unhas. Ela se aproxima, e dá um pequeno sorriso quando a Cheerio lhe olha.

"_Oi Britt..." _Ela fala, ao abrir seu armário.

Brittany dá um grande sorriso, entusiasmada. _"Hey R..Eu tenho ótimas notícias.."_

"_Ookay!?" _

"_Eu falei com a Sant, e ela disse que adorou à ideia de termos um encontro duplo." _À morena lhe lança um olhar duvidoso. Não acreditava que Santana realmente havia dito isso, mas tudo bem. _"E você já falou com a Quinn?"_

À pequena diva sorri para à dançarina. _"Ainda não, mas assim que eu encontrá-la, falarei..." _

"_Oh, sem problemas, eu falo com ela durante o treino daqui a pouco." _Brittany afirma, com um pequeno sorriso. Estava ansiosa para sair com o casal _Faberry, _gostava de Rachel e de como ela fazia sua amiga feliz. E ela pode sentir que será sua única chance, pois algo ruim acontecerá, e logo...

O sinal toca, e elas se despedem. Rachel se direciona à sua classe de álgebra, enquanto Brittany vai em direção ao treino.

As Cheerios estavam no campo, fazendo aquecimento. Quinn e Santana, estavam lado a lado, quando à latina para seus movimentos e lança um olhar questionador para à capitã, antes de falar. _"Você já pensou em o quê vai fazer?" _Ela pergunta, se referindo sobre o assunto que Quinn realmente não queria falar sobre.

À loira suspira, e também para seus movimentos. _"Santana, ainda não passou uma semana. Só passaram quatro dias." _ Quinn declara, com um pequeno sorriso. Sim, ela estava contando os dias até sua amiga mencionar o assunto novamente. Sabia que à latina não aturaria uma semana.

"_Eu sei. Mas você realmente precisa pensar em algo logo. E você precisa perder seu medo, pois é melhor que ela saiba de você, do que saber por qualquer outra pessoa." _Santana cruza os braços, e desvia sua atenção para o meio do campo, onde seis Cheerios estavam fazendo uma pequena pirâmide.

"_Você acha que alguém pode falar?" _À capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Santana volta sua atenção para sua amiga._ "Eu não sei..." _Ela suspira,e novamente desvia seu olhar para o meio do campo. _"..Vai que a Kitty decide abrir à boca." _ Lança um olhar para Kitty que estava no topo da pequena pirâmide.

"_Ela não faria isso.." _ Quinn espera que não. Ela realmente espera isso. Só de pensar em alguém contando para sua namorada sobre à aposta, lhe apavora.

"_Eu não tenho tanta certeza,Q... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou ficar de olho nela –" _

Sue interrompe à conversa delas, quando grita em seu mega-fone._ "Q., VOCÊ PRETENDE PASSAR O TREINO TODO CONVERSANDO COM O SACO DE AREIAS OU VÃO TREINAR!?" _ Ambas suspiram, e se direcionam ao meio do campo, para o começo do treino.

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.**

Rachel entra em um dos reservados do banheiro, quando nota algo diferente; embaixo de um desenho _ofensivo _estava escrito _'eu te amo' _com uma caligrafia que ela sabe muito bem a quem pertence. Ela dá um grande sorriso. Só Quinn para escrever algo assim, em um lugar como o banheiro.

Era incrível, desde que disseram _'eu te amo' _pela primeira vez – há alguns dias atrás –, não conseguem parar de dizer. É como se não fosse o suficiente.

À morena suspira, e logo deixa o reservado, indo em direção à pia.

Ela sai do banheiro, e vai em direção ao corredor onde está seu armário. Andando pelo corredor, percebe que Santana, Brittany e Puck, estão em frente ao armário de sua namorada, que não estava por lá. Rachel, hesitantemente, se aproxima do grupo, se posicionando ao lado de Puck.

"_Onde a Quinn está?" _Ela pergunta.

Para à surpresa da morena, quem responde é Santana. _"Ela está em alguma espécie de reunião com à treinadora." _À latina afirma, cruzando os braços.

"_R., eu falei com a Quinn e ela disse que se você aceitar, podemos ir no encontro duplo." _Brittany declara, entusiasmada.

"_Desde quando ela é R?" _Puck pergunta, com um pequeno sorriso.

"_Desde quando somos amigas. Mas então, R., você aceita né!?"_

À morena dá um grande sorriso para à dançarina._"Claro que sim, Britt." _

"_Yay, vai ser tão divertido. Nós podemos ir amanhã mesmo.." _Ela se aproxima da morena, e lhe dá um abraço._"Eu vi que tem um parque de diversão na cidade, e eu quero muito ir."_ À dançarina afirma, ao sair do abraço, lançando um olhar para Santana.

Puck arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Espera, por quê ninguém está me convidando para esse 'encontro'?"_

Santana lhe lança um sorriso presunçoso._"Porque ninguém te quer lá."_ Puck revira os olhos.

"_Se você quiser, você pode vir também." _Brittany declara, sorridente.

Ao perceber que Allyson andava pelo corredor com um copo de slushie roxo na mão, Rachel fica tensa. Mesmo não sendo mais o alvo dos slushies, ela ainda se arrepia todas as vezes que vê uma Cheerio carregando um copo de slushie.

Allyson se posiciona ao lado deles. Jogando o líquido em um dos garotos do clube de fotografia do colégio.

Alguns pingos do slushie param no braço de Santana, que suspira e lança um olhar furioso para a Cheerio. Allyson dá de ombros e sai corredor.

Brittany percebe o olhar de Rachel, e sentindo que talvez à morena tivesse tendo recordações, ela fala; _"Eu sinto muito por todas as vezes que eu fiz isso com você, Rach."_ Declara em um tom dócil.

Rachel suspira, e consente com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso. Puck olha entre as duas, e passa seu braço pelo ombro da pequena diva. _"Eu também sinto muito, JewBabe. E quero que saiba, que agora somos 'bros' e você pode contar comigo." _ Ele afirma, sorridente.

À dançarina dá um cotovelada na costela de Santana, que suspira, e logo declara. _"Eh Rachel, eu também sinto muito. Por todas as coisas que fizemos com você." _À morena dá um grande sorriso, e quando abre a boca para falar algo é interrompida;

Para alegrar um pouco o clima que se estabeleceu entre eles, Puck declara – pergunta. _"Espera, você acaba de chamá-la de Rachel!?" _

Santana revira os olhos, contendo o sorriso que se formava._ "O quê!? É o nome dela. E qual é o problema de usá-lo algumas vezes?" _Não vai admitir para ninguém, mas Rachel até parecia ser legal.

"_Você gosta dela." _ Brittany afirma, com um grande sorriso. Ela sabe que sua namorada gosta de Rachel. Mas como sempre nunca admite nada.

À latina olha para o chão, timidamente, antes de levantar seu olhar e declarar. _"...Tanto faz..." _Para a maioria, essa é a maneira de Santana encerrar uma conversar. Mas Brittany sabe muito bem, que essa é a maneira dela concordar com o que está sendo falado.

Em outro corredor; Quinn saía do escritório de Sue, quando Kitty se aproxima dela, e começam á andarem lado a lado.

"_Hey Q.,eu estava pensando. Já que essa aposta é até o baile, o quê você fará depois dele?" _Ela lança um olhar sedutor para á capitã, e nem dá tempo para uma resposta quando continua._ "Eu acho que deveríamos sair depois do baile. Tipo um encontro.."_

Quinn estava surpresa. Sim, a Cheerio sempre deixou claro, que estava interessada nela, mas antes eram só indiretas, agora, nunca foi tão clara assim. _"Ahhm.. Eu tenho uma namorada, Kitty." _

"_Mas só até o baile..." _Kitty sugere, parando em frente a um armário. Ao notar a expressão facial da capitã, ela arregala os olhos e arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Você não está pensando em continuar com essa farsa que é seu namoro, está?" _

À capitã também para de andar, e se posiciona em frente a Cheerio._"Primeiro, meu namoro não é nenhuma farsa. E segundo, quem você pensa que é para falar assim do meu namoro!? Então por favor, preste bem atenção antes de falar algo." _Quinn fala, aumentando seu tom de voz. Se esquecendo, que estavam em um corredor com alguns alunos.

"_Wow Q., você só pode estar brincando comigo. Por favor, não me diga que você realmente está considerando à ideia de continuar em um relacionamento com a maior loser desse colégio!? Isso vai acabar com sua reputação." _Kitty declara, incrédula. Cruza os braços, e olha friamente para à loira à sua frente.

"_O quê eu faço ou deixo de fazer, não é problema seu. E não ouse falar assim da minha namorada." _À capitã afirma, em seu melhor tom HBIC. _"E pelo seu bem, eu sugiro que fique calada. E nem pense em se aproximar da MINHA namorada." _

Kitty suspira, e revira os olhos._ "Quinn você não pode estar falando sério. Isso é uma aposta –"_

Ao perceber no lugar onde estavam, à capitã a interrompe, rispidamente. _"Não ouse mencionar isso aqui no corredor." _Ela murmura. Antes de pegar o braço da Cheerio, e saí puxando-a pelo corredor.

Elas vão parar em um dos banheiros do colégio. Quinn pede para que todas as garotas saem do banheiro, antes de trancar à porta. Ela lança um olhar frio para Kitty.

"_Eu não sei o que deu em você, mas sugiro que você pare imediatamente com esse comportamento. Pelo seu próprio bem." _Quinn declara, rispidamente._ "Você sabe muito bem que está proibida de mencionar essa maldita aposta.."_

"_Eu só estou tentando fazer você enxergar o erro que está cometendo ao deixar se levar por esse seu 'namoro'." _Kitty afirma, fazendo aspas com o dedo ao dizer _namoro. "E que você tem melhores opções, do que uma loser."_

"_Kitty, meu namoro é problema MEU. E pela última vez, não ouse falar assim da MINHA namorada." _À capitã afirma com seu melhor tom HBIC, cruzando seus braços.

A Cheerio suspira, e revira os olhos. Esse comportamento da capitã lhe irritava. _"Quinn, será que você não percebe, que não importa o quê você faça ou fale; Rachel sempre será um loser, e esse seu 'namoro' nunca dará certo. Imagine quando ela descobrir sobre à aposta..." _Kitty se aproxima de Quinn, e fala mais calma. _"Você sabe como ela é uma drama queen, não será uma surpresa se ela declarar o ódio dela por você, e nunca mais querer vê-la. Ela fará o maior drama por causa dessa aposta..."_

Quinn abaixa a cabeça, e respira fundo. Kitty estava falando exatamente a situação que ela mais temia acontecer. Levanta sua cabeça, e lança o olhar mais frio que consegue para à loira a sua frente.

"_Você não sabe nada sobre meu namoro ou sobre minha namorada! E pelo seu bem, NÃO OUSE MENCIONAR SOBRE À APOSTA." _Ela afirma, rispidamente, usa um tom de voz tão assustador, que Kitty engole seco, temendo o que à capitã possa fazer. _"Se você quiser se manter no time, sugiro que esqueça essa aposta, e essa conversa. E se você tem uma opinião sobre isso, sugiro que não a fale!" _

Quinn lança um olhar questionador para à garota, e arqueia as sobrancelhas. _"Estamos entendidas!?" _ Kitty consente com a cabeça. E com isso Quinn,destranca à porta do banheiro, e sai pelos corredores em direção ao seu armário. Torcendo para que sua namorada estivesse por lá. Tudo que ela mais quer no momento, é ver Rachel e dizer o quanto a ama.

Rachel estava em frente ao armário dela, pegando seus matérias e esperando sua namorada para irem para casa, quando à loira lhe abraça por trás. _"Eu te amo, sabia!?." _À capitã fala, docilmente.

"_Eu também te amo.." _À morena vira, e passa seus braços pela nunca de sua namorada. _"Santana me disse que você teve uma reunião com à treinadora. Como foi?"_

"_Foi bem. Ela só queria falar sobre as ideias que teve para nossa próxima competição."_Quinn afirma, dando de ombros. _"Espera, quando você conversou com à Santana?" _À loira pergunta, surpresa.

"_Ah ela estava em frente ao seu armário, acho que ela queria esperar e saber sobre o que foi a reunião, mas como você demorou, ela acabou indo embora." _Rachel sai dos braços de sua namorada, e volta sua atenção para seu armário._ "Quinn.." _Ela a chama, entusiasmada ao se lembrar..

"_Hrumm!?" _

"_Santana, me chamou de Rachel. Duas vezes." _À pequena diva declara, sorridente, ao se lembrar do tempo que passou conversando com Brittany, Santana e Puck.

Quinn dá um grande sorriso. _"Ela gosta de você." _Se aproxima de sua namorada, passa seus braços pela cintura da morena, se inclina e captura seus lábios.

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.**

Rachel estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, usando seu pijama rosa com várias estrelas douradas, quando seu celular tocou.

Ela dá um grande sorriso ao ver quem a ligava. _"Olá Babe." _

"_É Babe agora? Acho que você está passando muito tempo com o Puck."_ Quinn fala, em um tom _brincalhão._ _"Olá, Baby." _ À loira suspira, não tinha certeza do por que, mas sentiu essa necessidade de ouvir a voz de sua namorada. Depois da conversa com Kitty, passou horas pensando sobre à aposta, e agora que tinha suas escolhas sobre o que fazer, só precisava da coragem para fazer a mais difícil delas; contar tudo para Rachel.

À capitã chacoalha sua cabeça, como se o movimento fosse afastar os pensamentos sobre à aposta. E logo pede para sua namorada; _"Rach, você pode me distrair, por favor!?" _Ela soa vulnerável. Sabia que tem um prazo, e precisa ter coragem logo, mas a possibilidade de perder Rachel assustava-a.

"_Quinn, está tudo bem?" _Rachel à pergunta, preocupada pelo tom de voz de sua namorada. À morena só tem um _'uhum'_ como resposta. E sabendo que à loira provavelmente não está pronta para falar o que está causando esse comportamento, decide deixar isso para _mais para frente_ e começa em pensar em assuntos para distrai-lá.

"_Eu decidi hoje que vou voltar a usar minhas roupas confortáveis. Acho que a partir de amanhã já estarei usando-as." _ Ela queria fazer uma surpresa para Quinn pela manhã, quando à capitã viesse buscá-la, e ela estaria vestida com suas típicas saias e blusas, mas como sua namorada precisava de um assunto para distração, esse foi o primeiro em sua mente.

"_Isso é muito bom. Eu sinto falta de suas roupas 'confortáveis'." _Quinn declara, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela escuta sua mãe chamando-a para o jantar e declara; _"Rach, eu preciso ir..." _Não queria, mas precisa ir, jantar e começar a pensar em como contar tudo para sua namorada. Se ficasse na linha conversando com à morena – como fazem todas as noites – sabe que não seria possível pensar em nada.

"_Okay. Por favor, se você precisar conversar sobre o que está fazendo você agir assim, você sabe que não importa o horário, eu estarei aqui." _ Rachel afirma.

"_Eu sei. Ainda não estou pronta para falar sobre isso, mas assim que estiver contarei tudo para você." _ Quinn admite. De repente, lhe dá uma vontade de chorar, mas ela se controla.

"_Rach, você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu."_

À morena dá um grande sorriso. _"Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu também – tirando a minha voz –" _

Quinn ri, só sua namorada para dizer algo assim. À loira suspira, e antes de desligar ela fala; _"Eu te amo. E por favor, nunca se esqueça disso, não importa o que aconteça..."_

* * *

**E aí? O quê acharam? Reescrevi esse cap três vezes (motivo de ter demorado tanto para postar) e ainda não gostei de como ficou, mas aí está. Precisava de algo assim, mais calmo, antes dos próximos caps...Sorry por qualquer erro.. E quanto mais reviews mais rápido posto..Próximo cap: **

**ALGUÉM descobre sobre à aposta...Mas quem será?...**

**XxBre.**


	20. Chapter 20

Quarta-feira. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o tão famoso baile beneficente. E todos os concorrentes para rei e rainha estavam trabalhando o dobro em suas campanhas, menos Quinn. À capitã tinha outros assuntos mais importantes que sua campanha, por isso fez com que algumas Cheerios, Jacob e seu fiel escudeiro (seu cameraman, que ninguém sabe o nome) pregar cartazes e promover sua campanha.

Agora, estavam as Cheerios, Jacob e seu amigo, colocando cartazes pelas paredes da escola, e pedindo votos para Quinn.

Allyson parava todos os alunos que passavam pelo corredor, para pedir votos. _"Espera, quem está concorrendo com a Quinn?" _ Um aluno pergunta Allyson.

"_Óbvio que é namorada dela!" _À namorada do garoto, responde.

A verdade que ninguém – além de Brittany, Santana e Kurt – sabe, era que Quinn ainda não havia convidado Rachel para o baile. E nesse momento, nem passava por sua mente convidá-la. Primeiro deve encontrar sua coragem para contar tudo para sua namorada, e depois quando Rachel a perdoasse – se a perdoasse – ela à convidaria para o baile.

Mercedes,Tina e Kurt andavam pelos corredores, conversando distraidamente, quando viram as Cheerios pregando os cartazes da campanha de Quinn.

"_Vocês acham que o casal Faberry vai ganhar?" _Mercedes pergunta ao seus amigos, enquanto observavam os cartazes pregados no mural.

Kurt suspira e cruza os braços. _"Eu não sei. Até ontem, quando conversei com a Rach, Quinn ainda nem havia mencionado sobre o baile –"_

Ao escutar isso, Jacob interrompe, se aproximando mais do trio. _"Espera, você está dizendo que Quinn Fabray, ainda não convidou sua namorada – diva do Glee Club, e maior diva da escola – Rachel Barbra Berry para o baile?" _Ele pergunta, intrigado.

O trio revira os olhos, antes de sair do corredor, ignorando o garoto. Ele tenta ir atrás deles, para conseguir mais informações, mas é interrompido por Allyson, que atravessa em sua frente.

"_JEWFRO. É melhor você se apressar e pregar esse cartazes. AGORA." _Allyson chama a atenção dele, para que ele volte a fazer seu trabalho. Ele suspira, e consente. Voltando a pregar os cartazes em um dos murais.

Enquanto isso, em um dos corredores, Mercedes, Tina e Kurt andavam fofocando sobre o casal.

"_Vocês não acham que é estranho, Quinn ainda não ter convidado Rachel para o baile? Tipo, elas são namoradas, e todo mundo sabe que esse baile é super importante para Quinn." _Mercedes declara, pensativa.

"_Eu acho que talvez ela possa estar esperando o momento certo."_ Tina sugere.

"_Momento certo!? Faltam duas semanas para o baile. Ela já deveria estar com tudo preparado."_ Disse Mercedes.

"_Eu acho, que algo está muito estranho. Como a Mercedes disse, todos sabemos que esse baile – na verdade, à coroa – é super importante para Quinn, e agora ela nem parece estar interessada no baile, que até um tempo atrás era à única coisa sobre o que ela falava." _Kurt afirma. Tem essa sensação que algo ruim acontecerá. _"Aí tem coisa..Eu posso sentir. Meu sexto sentido nunca falha."_

Eles param em frente ao armário de Mercedes, e ao perceber os olhares curiosos de suas amigas, ele continua;

"_Tipo, por quê Quinn de repente mudou seu comportamento completamente !? Por quê começou a 'perseguir' Rachel de um dia para o outro!? Por quê Santana começou a ser amigável comigo quando eu não apoiava o namoro delas!? Eu sempre me questionei sobre essas coisas, mas pelo bem da minha amizade com Rachel, eu não questionava-as em voz alta. Mas agora, isso já está ficando estranho demais para o meu gosto." _Ele declara, pensando em como Quinn estava agindo.

Tina olha entre seus amigos, curiosamente. _"Vocês acham que a Quinn pode estar planejando algo?"_

Kurt suspira. _"Se ela tiver,eu vou descobrir..."_ Ele afirma, determinado.

"_Conte comigo."_ Mercedes declara, com convicção. Se Quinn realmente estiver planejando algo, ela descobrirá.

"_Ótimo."_ Disse Kurt, com um pequeno sorriso. Se Quinn estiver planejando algo envolvendo sua amiga, ele descobrirá e vai por um fim nisso – não que importa o que 'isso' seja – O sinal toca, e como não são colegas na próxima aula, precisam se despedir. _"Mercedes, me encontre no final da aula, para planejarmos algo. 'Operação Descobrir O Que Quinn Está Planejando' começa hoje depois do último horário."_

Enquanto isso, em uma das salas de aula. Era aula de inglês, e Quinn observava sua namorada, que estava sentada no primeiro lugar em uma das fileiras, enquanto ela estava sentada em um dos últimos lugares na fileira ao lado.

O professor começa a explicar que tem um novo trabalho para fazerem, e que passará um chapéu com alguns papéis com nomes de alguns alunos, e depois passará outro chapéu com temas para o trabalho.

Quinn suspira, e torcia para que saísse com sua namorada. Ele começa a andar pela sala com dois chapéis.

Ao passar por Rachel, ela leva a mão em um dos chapéis, e lê o nome que estava escrito no papel. "_Quinn Fabray". _ À morena desvia sua atenção para trás, e direciona seu olhar para sua namorada, com um grande sorriso. Mais uma vez, serão companheiras em um trabalho.

À capitã não podia deixar de pensar que era o destino. Ela dá um sorriso, e uma _piscadinha,_ para à pequena diva.

Algum tempo depois de ter andando pela maioria da sala, o professor se direcionava ao lugar onde Quinn estava sentada. Ela alcança pelo chapéu que lhe era oferecido, e tira o tema: _"Amor." _

"_Okay, como vocês já sabem quem será o colega nesse projeto, e o tema do projeto de vocês; Quero, que voltem daqui a duas semanas, com o trabalho pronto. O que vocês devem fazer é falar o que o tema representa para você. O que ele é, e as formas de expressá-lo... tudo em seu ponto de vista, nem pense em copiar algo da internet." _O professor declara, ao se direcionar à sua mesa.

O sinal toca, anunciando o último horário, e os alunos começam a sair. Quinn espera para que Rachel pegue os materiais, e logo as duas começam a andar pelos corredores de mãos dadas.

"_Hey Q.,Rachel." _ Disse Santana, ao se aproximar do casal. As três começam a andarem lado a lado.

"_OMG. Não acredito, Santana Lopez chamando minha namorada pelo nome dela!" _Quinn afirma, debochadamente, com um sorriso presunçoso.

À latina revira os olhos, e cruza os braços. _" . muito engraçado, Fabray. Mas enfim, Britt quer saber se vocês podem sair hoje a noite? Parece que o parque de diversões não ficará por aqui muito tempo, e ela quer ir logo."_

Quinn e Rachel trocam olhares, e ambas consentem._ "Sim. Que horas nos encontramos?"_

"_Você que vai dirigindo, então decidimos que vamos nos encontrar na casa da Berry, as sete." _

À capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas._ "Por quê eu vou dirigir? E por quê você não vai no seu carro?"_

Santana suspira. Por quê Quinn precisa questionar tudo!? Essa conversa já teria terminado se ela só escutasse...E Santana já estaria encontrando com sua namorada de baixo da arquibancada ..._"Porque a Britt decidiu que seria legal se formos todos no mesmo carro. E entre o seu carro e do Puck, decidimos o seu."_

Elas chegam em frente aos armários do casal. Quinn anda até o seu, e o abre, depositando alguns livros._"O Puck também está indo?" _

"_Sim. Ele decidiu convidar a si mesmo."_ À latina admite, dando de ombros. _"Enfim, preciso ir. Não esqueça, vamos nos encontrar as sete na casa da Rachel." _Ela fala antes de dar as costas._ "E aí!? Lucy Liu, Aretha Franklin.." _Diz Santana, debochadamente, ao passar por Tina e Mercedes.

As duas passavam pelo corredor, e ao ver o casal _Faberry _,Tina lança um olhar curioso para Quinn, enquanto Mercedes lança um olhar reprovador. Estava disposta a descobrir o que Quinn está planejando, pois como Kurt disse: _Aí tem coisa._ E ela descobrirá o que é.

Ao notar os olhares que lhe eram lançados, Quinn engole seco. Não estava gostando nada disso. Assiste as duas se perderem pela _multidão _de alunos que estavam no corredor. E logo, olha para sua namorada, que estava no armário de frente ao dela, pegando seus livros.

Duas semanas. Duas semanas, é o tempo que falta para o baile, e ela precisava de coragem para contar para sua namorada sobre à aposta, antes que algo aconteça.

O segundo sinal toca, anunciando a segunda chamada para o último horário, e Quinn se apressa em pegar Lucy – que havia ficado em seu armário, desligada. (mas ninguém precisa saber desse detalhe, principalmente Rachel.) – e as coisas necessárias para seu treino das Cheerios. Fecha seu armário, e vai até o armário da frente. Se despede de sua namorada com um suave beijo, e sai andando pelos corredores em direção ao campo.

Ao chegar no campo, percebe que Brittany e Santana ainda não estavam no aquecimento. Ela lança um olhar para treinadora, que levanta seu megafone e começa a gritar:

"_Q., QUANDO VOCÊ CANSAR DE BRINCAR DE CASINHA COM O CLONE DA BARBRA STREISAND, COMECE A TREINAR!" _Sue lança um olhar curioso para à boneca nos braços da capitã. _"E DÊ UM SUMIÇO NESSA COISA HORRÍVEL." _ Ela gesticula para Lucy.

Quinn suspira, irritada. Se direciona a um dos bancos, e deposita Lucy (desligando-a, novamente), passa sua mão pela saia de seu uniforme, antes de voltar para o meio do campo.

"_SACO DE AREIA, A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE CHEGAR ATRASADA EM 'MEU' TREINO, VOCÊ ESTARÁ FORA DO 'MEU' TIME!" _Sue grita pelo seu megafone, ao ver Santana e Brittany se aproximando do campo.

"_Por quê chegaram atrasadas?" _Quinn pergunta a suas amigas, quando elas se posicionam ao seu lado.

"_Você realmente não sabe o por que?" _Disse Santana, debochadamente, com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Tem razão. Nem sei porque perguntei." _À capitã declara, com uma expressão de nojo. À latina revira os olhos, e Brittany tinha um sorriso tímido.

Um tempo depois, ao terminar o treino, as Cheerios estavam no vestiário.

Quinn estava colocando Lucy em seu armário do vestiário, quando Allyson se aproxima dela. _"Hey Q., que história é essa que você até hoje não convidou a Berry para o baile?" _

"_Onde você escutou isso?" _À capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas. Temendo que alguém além das Cheerios soubesse da aposta.

"_Aquele garoto que chamamos de Porcelana, estava comentando com a Aretha Fraklin e com a Lucy Liu, que você até hoje não convidou a Berry." _A Cheerio afirma.

À loira respira fundo. Ótimo, tudo que ela precisava, Kurt ou qualquer outro membro do clube questionando sobre o baile. Estaria correndo um grande risco, se eles suspeitassem que algo estava errado.

"_Eu – eu só estou esperando o momento certo!" _Quinn se justifica, hesitantemente.

Uma das Cheerios, que estava só de toalha, se aproxima das duas ao escutar a conversa._ "Quinn, pelo visto você tem tudo para ganhar essa aposta..Berry está totalmente apaixonada por você. Não fique esperando o momento certo, vá e a convide logo, tenho certeza que ela não vai negar seu convite. " _

"_Devo dizer que quando vocês fizeram essa aposta maluca, não acreditei que a Man-hands ia ceder aos encantos de Quinn, mas estava completamente errada, ela está 'se derretendo' por você. E de acordo com a maioria dos alunos, eles já votaram em você..." _Outra Cheerio declara, enquanto colocava sua blusa._"Sorry Santana, parece que você não será nossa capitã..A Quinn tem tudo ao seu favor, para transformar o Hobbit em rainha do baile, e ganhar essa aposta."_

Santana e Quinn trocam olhares. À capita vira a atenção para seu armário mexendo em algumas coisas dentro dele, fingindo estar ocupada. Doía ter que escutar sobre essa aposta, ainda mais quando todas as Cheerios decidem comentar sobre ela.

Ao notar o comportamento de sua amiga, à latina interrompe. _"Pensei que havia falado para vocês, que não era para mencionar sobre à aposta.." _Santana afirma, enquanto pegava sua bolsa em seu armário.

"_Ahh relaxa Sant..Estamos no vestiário, todas aqui sabemos sobre à aposta. Então não há porque se preocupar.." _ Uma Cheerio afirma, dando de ombros.

"_Quem diria que um dia a Berry ia ser rainha do baile..essa aposta foi simplesmente genial..imagine à cara dela ao ser chamada para receber a coroa, ela realmente vai acreditar que votamos por causa dela.." _Allyson afirma, com um sorriso debochado.

"_Pobre Berry, imagine quando ela descobrir que seu namoro foi uma farsa, que Quinn só está com ela por causa de uma aposta." _Declara Kitty, sorrindo maliciosamente para à capitã_. _Mal podia esperar para ver a expressão de Rachel, ao saber que foi tudo uma aposta. E para Quinn está solteira. Dessa vez ela não perderia nenhuma chance, ia com tudo para cima da capitã.

"_CHEGA!" _Quinn grita, furiosa. Estava cansada de escutar sobre essa aposta. E de ter que ouvir falarem sobre sua namorada. Todas as Cheerios calam, assustadas pela fúria da capitã. _"Vocês estão proibidas de mencionar sobre essa maldita aposta. E pela última vez, respeitem MINHA namorada. Se eu escutar alguém a insultando ou mencionando essa aposta, vocês estarão fora do time." _Ela declara, seriamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e a veia em seu pescoço se mostrava. Estava furiosa, e _Deus_ a ajude se alguém a desafiá-la.

As Cheerios começam a se arrumarem para irem para casa, como essa foi o último horário. Com medo que Quinn realmente tirasse alguma delas do time, ninguém falou mais nada. Mas já era tarde demais...

Um tempo depois, as Cheerios estavam saindo do vestiário em silêncio. Ninguém queria quebrar o silêncio, e arriscar sua posição no time. Quinn é a última no vestiário, seus olhos passam por todos os cantos do lugar, antes de encostar a porta e sair em direção ao estacionamento, onde sua namorada á aguardava.

...Mal elas sabem, mas tudo que falaram foi escutado e gravado por uma câmera de celular, por alguém que estava escondido em um dos armários do vestiário...

**...**

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.**

Brittany,Quinn e Santana observavam Rachel e Puck tentarem atirar no alvo do jogo, o que é bem mais difícil do que parece. Quinn motivava sua namorada, com palavras de incentivo. O que parecia estar funcionando, pois à morena já tinha acertado três alvos.

Rachel se concentrava no alvo, queria ganhar o prêmio para dar para sua namorada, um urso de pelúcia rosa. Ela atira e acerta, só faltava mais um alvo e levaria para casa seu prêmio.

Ela recarrega sua arma, e logo se concentra. Respira fundo, atira, e acerta no alvo. Rachel deposita sua arma no balcão, e começa pular entusiasmada. É a primeira vez que jogava aquilo, e era muito boa (em sua opinião). Quinn dá um grande sorriso para sua namorada, estava orgulhosa de sua pequena diva.

À morena faz um gesto para que sua namorada se aproxime, o senhor, dono da barraca do jogo, entrega o urso para à loira. Rachel fica na ponta dos pés, e captura os lábios da capitã, em um beijo apaixonado. Ao se afastarem Quinn lança um olhar para à morena, que dá de ombros, sorri timidamente e admite; _"Eu só te amo."_

Quinn dá um grande sorriso presunçoso. _"Isso é muito bom. Porque eu também te amo!... Você é à garota dos meus sonhos." _ À capitã afirma, docilmente. Ela se inclina para capturar os lábios da pequena diva, mas um limpar de garganta faz com que elas desviem seus olhares para o trio atrás delas.

Santana revira os olhos. _"Que ótimo que vocês se amam. Mas será que dá para agilizarem isso logo, eu quero ir na roda gigante."_

"_Ow que bonitinho, Sant quer andar de roda gigante.." _Disse Puck, debochadamente.

"_Eu quero, e daí!?" _Ela cruza os braços, e lança um olhar irritado para o grupo, que gargalhava._ "Quer saber, tanto faz. Odeio vocês, losers." _À latina alcança pela mão de sua namorada, e sai puxando-a até a fila da roda gigante.

Um tempo depois, Quinn e Santana estavam na fila para comprar algodão doce, enquanto suas namoradas e Puck estavam na fila para outro jogo de atirar.

"_Temos que tomar cuidado para não acontecer aquilo, que aconteceu hoje no vestiário." _Santana afirma, olhando para o chão.

Quinn suspira, e desvia seu olhar para as pessoas ao seu redor._"Eu sei. Precisamos continuar de olho na Kitty. Eu conversei com ela, na verdade á ameacei, mas ainda não confio nela." _

"_Eu vou ficar de olho nela. Mas você precisa se preocupar com o que vai fazer em relação ao Kurt. Se ele está desconfiando de algo – como você me falou, que acha que ele está – você deve acabar com qualquer suspeita que ele possa ter." _À latina murmura. Ela olha curiosamente para sua amiga, que ficou em silêncio. _"Quinn, o quê você vai fazer em relação à aposta?"_

À capitã respira fundo. Já tinha tomado sua decisão, desde a discussão entre as Cheerios, decidiu que seria melhor contar tudo para Rachel o quanto antes, mesmo ainda não estando preparada para isso. E também falar com Santana para desistir da aposta, mesmo que isso lhe custasse sua posição no time, não importa. Rachel é mais importante. Mas agora não é a hora e nem lugar para falar sobre isso.

"_Eu já decidi o que vou fazer. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora, falamos sobre isso amanhã!"_

Quinn ainda não sabe, mas acaba de cometer um dos maiores erros de sua vida, ao decidir deixar para _amanhã_...

* * *

**E aí? Espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro. Obrigada por lerem, e muito obrigada por todas as reviews que têm deixado até agora. E... era para revelar quem era hoje, mas enquanto estava escrevendo eu pensei; Por quê não deixar para o próximo!? Haha (sei que muitos estão me odiando agora) Então, sugiro que prestem atenção nos pequenos detalhes. E para aqueles que ainda não 'descobrirem' sugiro para lerem os primeiros caps, pois tem um cap dessa fic que eu falei sobre esse personagem u.u E se me encherem de reviews, posto o próximo amanhã mesmo...**

**XxBre.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Novo cap. Finalmente Rachel descobre sobre à aposta. Sorry qualquer erro, boa leitura. E quando tiver X é porque as cenas estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.**

* * *

_Um tempo depois, as Cheerios estavam saindo do vestiário em silêncio. Ninguém queria quebrar o silêncio, e arriscar sua posição no time. Quinn é a última no vestiário, seus olhos passam por todos os cantos do lugar, antes de encostar a porta e sair em direção ao estacionamento, onde sua namorada á aguardava._

_...Mal elas sabiam, mas tudo que falaram foi escutado e gravado por uma câmera de celular, por alguém que estava escondido em um dos armários do vestiário... _

...Depois de Quinn sair do vestiário, Jacob abre à porta e sai do armário onde havia se escondido. Era um hábito seu, filmar as Cheerios no vestiário. Mas essa foi a primeira vez que sua presença não foi percebida. Ele suspira contentemente, e dá um sorriso presunçoso.

'_...Amanhã pela manhã, todos saberão a verdadeira história do namoro Faberry...' _Ele pensa. Fecha à porta do armário, e logo sai do vestiário. Indo para sua casa. Hoje será uma longa noite.

Tem todas as intenções de passar a noite em claro, editando seu novo vídeo favorito, para postá-lo amanhã.

**NO DIA SEGUINTE.**

Jacob andava pelo corredor vazio, com um sorriso presunçoso. Havia chegado na escola bem mais cedo (uma hora antes do horário de inicio das aulas), nem os professores haviam chegado – mas as Cheerios estavam no campo, treinando – Tudo para poder ter certeza que seu trabalho fosse feito antes que seus _queridos colegas_ chegassem.

Se direcionava à sala de edição do jornal da escola. Ia postar o vídeo agora, e mal podia esperar para ver todos os alunos comentando sobre a fralde que é – era; pois tem certeza que Rachel estará solteira até o fim do dia – o namoro _Faberry._

Ao chegar na sala, ele pega seu celular e o conecta com o computador. Um tempo depois, ele estava escrevendo um pequeno texto em seu blog sobre o namoro do casal mais popular do colégio, e postando o vídeo. Claro, como ele não é bobo, edita o vídeo para parecer que nem Santana ou Quinn fizeram algo para interromper a conversa. Ou em sua opinião, melhorando o vídeo, deixando só as melhores partes, e cortando qualquer interrupção.

'_A VERDADEIRA HISTÓRIA DO ROMANCE FABERRY.'_

'_Ontem no último horário, foi filmada uma conversa entre as Cheerios, onde afirmam que o namoro Faberry não passa de uma APOSTA ...Quinn Fabray, capitã do time, começou a namorar Rachel Berry, diva do Glee Club, há quase um mês, e desde então tem sido o casal mais poderoso do colégio... E agora, meus queridos leitores, faço a mesma pergunta que a maioria de vocês estão se fazendo; Que aposta foi essa!? E Rachel!? Sabe que – nas palavras de Kitty Wilde – "Seu namoro é uma farsa. Que Quinn só está com ela por causa de uma aposta!?" Fiquem atentos para mais posts sobre o assunto...' 'CLIQUE AQUI E ASSISTA O VÍDEO.'_

Agora, só lhe resta assistir o espetáculo que se formava...

**UMA HORA DEPOIS.**

As coisas estavam indo perfeitamente bem entre as duas. Quinn nunca esteve tão feliz, e toda essa felicidade graças a Rachel, a mulher que amava, e que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Incluindo vencer seus medos, e finalmente contar a verdade.

E ela decidiu que hoje seria o dia perfeito para isso. Ia falar com Santana para desistir da aposta, nem que perdesse seu posto como capitã, não se importava. Seu namoro é mais importante. E assim que saíssem da escola, ela vai para a casa de sua namorada, e contar tudo. Torcendo para que tudo ficasse bem entre as duas, pois ela realmente acredita que o amor que sentem uma ela outra é capaz de vencer qualquer coisa. Inclusive uma mentira.

Mas infelizmente, na vida muitas coisas não são como planejamos – esperamos que sejam. E por causa de uma mentira; as coisas estavam prestes a explodirem para Quinn...

Quinta-feira pela manhã. Devido ao seu treino, que começou super cedo, não pode buscar Rachel. E o que mais queria era vê-la. Quinn andava pelos corredores à procura de sua namorada, com a cabeça erguida, confiante. Como sempre os alunos abriam caminho para ela passar. Mas algo parecia estar diferente.

Todos os alunos a olhavam de um jeito estranho; alguns sussurravam com seus colegas, outros riam e estendiam a mão esperando que ela desse um _hi-five, _e uma minoria parecia julgá-la, lançando olhares reprovadores.

_Okay, o quê está acontecendo aqui!?_ Ela pensa, desentendida. Ao ver Santana em frente a um armário, a capitã se aproxima. Quinn havia visto à latina no treino, mas não tiveram chance de conversar, pois Sue nem permitiu que descansassem.

"_Hey S..Você sabe se a Rach já está na sala do coral!?" _Se posiciona ao lado de sua melhor amiga. Pensando que talvez pudesse conversar com ela agora sobre sua decisão, e assim estaria livre da aposta. Observando sua amiga, ela percebe a expressão preocupada da Cheerio, algo que a faz temer. Ela podia sentir que algo ruim estava por vir...

"_Quinn..." _ Santana murmura, ainda espantada pela notícia, e tentando encontrar forças para contar à sua melhor amiga. A latina temia pela sua amiga, e por ela mesma, pois sabe que quando a loira descobrir não vai agir bem.

"_Você está bem? Está um pouco pálida.." _A capitã arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"_Quinn..." _A latina suspira, tentando formar algo coerente. _"Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.." _Ao ver a expressão de desentendida de sua amiga, ela continua seriamente._ "Precisamos conversar!"_

**X**

Enquanto isso, na sala do coral, Rachel estava sentada ao lado de Kurt e Mercedes, esperando à chegada dos outros alunos. As duas fofocavam sobre coisas aleatórias, enquanto Kurt mexia em seu celular, ele acessava o blog de fofocas da escola. Julgue-o se quiser, mas ele adora uma boa fofoca, ainda mais se for sobre o ambiente escolar.

Ao acessar um link recém postado, que falava sobre o namoro Faberry, ele clica curiosamente, pois queria ver qual rumor Jacob possa ter inventado agora. Ele lê o pequeno texto, perplexo, logo percebe que havia outro link, mas dessa vez para um vídeo. Kurt querendo confirmar a história, clica, onde havia escrito; "CLIQUE AQUI E ASSISTA O VÍDEO."

"_...Não é mesmo, Kurt!?" _Disse Mercedes, tentando fazer com que ele concordasse com ela, e assim mostrar para Rachel que seu ponto de vista estava correto.

Kurt permanecia distraído com seu celular, e não respondeu sua amiga. Estava muito ocupado assistindo a gravação. Devido ao barulho da conversa entre as duas, não conseguia escutar muito bem o que falavam no vídeo. Ele leva a parte de trás de seu smartphone a sua orelha, para escutar melhor.

E logo escuta todo o dialogo claramente. Ele tira o celular perto de sua orelha, e olha para a morena ao seu lado, e nesse momento, ele tem certeza que perdeu toda a cor de sua face.

Ao notar a expressão de seu melhor amigo, Rachel o pergunta; _"Kurt..Você está se sentindo bem?"_

"_Rachel..." _Ele murmura, ainda incrédulo. Naquele momento algo na diva, a dizia que algo terrível estava por vir...

Kurt estende seu celular para a morena, que o olha desentendida. Ele faz um gesto para que ela pegue o aparelho, e ela o faz, hesitantemente.

Ao olhar para a tela do aparelho, e identificar o site, ela olha para seu melhor amigo, que estava mais branco do que nunca.

"_O quê está acontecendo?" _Mercedes pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços.

O garoto engole seco, abre e fecha a boca várias vezes, tentando encontrar sua voz. _"S-s-só a-assista o vídeo..." _Ele sugere, hesitantemente.

Rachel suspira, e Mercedes se posiciona ao lado dela. A pequena diva clica em_ play._

Na gravação, que tinha uma qualidade terrível, e aparentava ter sido gravado dentro de um armário, as Cheerios se movimentavam em um local, que a morena reconhece como o vestiário delas. Rachel identificou seu nome sendo mencionado algumas vezes, durante à conversa entre as líderes de torcida.

E em seguida ela escuta o resto do dialogo das Cheerios, algo que ela se arrepende de ter feito. Naquele momento, seu coração estava sendo despedaçado, e pelo seu primeiro, e verdadeiro, amor. Rachel não queria acreditar no que havia escutado. Não pode ser verdade. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela tentava segurá-las. Mercedes alcança pelo celular, e passa uma mão nas costas da morena, tentando confortá-la.

A voz, que à diva reconhece como de Kitty, ecoava em sua cabeça; _"Pobre Berry, imagine quando ela descobrir que seu namoro foi uma farsa, que Quinn só está com ela por causa de uma aposta."_

Rachel olhava de Mercedes para Kurt, e vice-versa. Ela cruza os braços, e suspira, ainda não acreditando. _"Isso não é verdade. Não pode ser..Deve – deve ser uma brincadeira." _A morena já não tentava controlar as lágrimas, que escorriam por sua face.

Mercedes suspira. _"Rach..." _Ela tenta falar algo para confortar sua amiga, mas é interrompida.

"_Não! Eu não quero ouvir..." _Rachel fala, aumentando seu tom de voz, antes de se levantar e sair correndo da sala – com Kurt correndo atrás dela –

Enquanto corria, ela percebe como os alunos comportavam. Alguns riam debochadamente, outros a lançavam olhares preocupados. Ela não sabe para onde estava indo, mas esperava que chegasse em algum lugar, onde pudesse chorar em paz, sem ninguém incomodando-a.

Depois de tanto correr, ela foi parar na arquibancada do estádio. Ela escolheu sentar em um dos lugares mais altos, e ali começou a chorar. Não estava entendendo nada, tudo que queria é que esse pesadelo acabasse, e que Quinn estivesse aqui, para confortá-la, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

**X**

Quinn e Santana estavam em uma sala de aula vazia, sentadas uma de frente para a outra. Já havia alguns minutos que estavam ali, mas até agora a capitã não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que ela suspeitasse o que poderia ser. Preferia pensar que era qualquer outra coisa, menos sobre à aposta.

"_Sant, você pretende me dizer o que é ou não?"_

Santana suspira dramaticamente, e tentava encontrar coragem para falar tudo de uma vez.

"_Eu sinto muito Quinn..."_

"_É sobre a aposta não é?" _A loira a pergunta, soando vulnerável, levantando da cadeira, e cruzando seus braços. Quando a latina não falou nada, só abaixou sua cabeça, Quinn sabia qual era a resposta._ "A Kitty falou? É por isso que os alunos estavam comportando daquela maneira?"_

Santana limpa sua garganta seca. _"Não foi só a Kitty..."_

"_Eu vou matá-la. Ela e quem mais tenha falado.." _A loira faz um movimento de como fosse sair pela porta e procurar a Cheerio. Mas a mão de Santana, em seu antebraço a faz parar.

"_Quinn..Espera. Me deixe terminar..." _Ao notar que sua amiga não ia a interromper, à latina continua; _ "Não foi só a Kitty, porque fomos todas nós." _A capitã lhe lança um olhar desentendido e ela se apressa em continuar. _" Alguém filmou nossa conversa de ontem no vestiário. E aí postaram naquele estúpido blog da escola.."_

Quinn se senta rapidamente, pois sentia que o ar de todo seu corpo foi sugado. Ela leva suas mãos ao seu rosto, e suspira. _"Se filmaram e postaram no blog, só pode ter sido uma pessoa.."_

"_...Jacob.. É, eu tenho certeza que foi ele. E assim que eu encontrá-lo , vou acabar com ele."_ Santana declara, fechando seus punhos.

A realidade cai sobre Quinn, e suas lágrimas – que ela nem percebeu que tinha – começam a escorrer pela sua face. _"Vo- você acha que ela sabe?"_

Santana suspira, e sua expressão se suaviza. _"Eu não sei Quinn... Mas a 'escola' inteira já sabe, então é melhor você ir atrás dela e logo; porque se ela – por algum milagre – ainda não souber, será melhor escutar de você!" _

Quinn consente, e se levanta rapidamente, saindo correndo da sala à procura de sua namorada. Como, ela ainda espera que Rachel seja sua namorada.

Passando pelo corredor da sala do coral, ela decide olhar dentro da sala. Ela encontra Mercedes, sentada na primeira fileira observando o celular em suas mãos. A capitã para na porta, e passa suas mãos por sua face, limpando suas lágrimas, enquanto chama a atenção da garota._"Mercedes.." _

Mercedes suspira dramaticamente, e cruza os braços ao desviar sua atenção para a loira em sua frente. Ela lança um olhar reprovador para a capitã.

"_Vo-você s-sabe?" _

"_Se você está se referindo à sua maldita aposta; sim eu sei. Assim como a Rachel!" _Disse Mercedes, irritada.

"_Você sabe onde ela está?" _Quinn a pergunta, esperançosa. Tentando ao máximo não se apavorar com a informação que Rachel já sabe.

"_Não! E mesmo que eu soubesse eu não falaria..." _ Mercedes fala rispidamente, mas antes que ela terminasse sua frase, Quinn já havia começado a correr pelo corredor.

**X**

Rachel estava sentada, encolhida, com sua cabeça em seus joelhos. Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximava dela. A morena sente uma mão em seu ombro, e logo levanta seu olhar, desejando que fosse Quinn, para dizer que tudo estava bem, e aquele vídeo era só uma estúpida brincadeira. Mas para seu desapontamento – ou não – era Kurt.

Kurt suspira ao perceber os olhos vermelhos de sua melhor amiga. Ele se senta ao lado dela, e começa a observar o campo vazio à sua frente. Seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora, ainda não sabia o que dizer a sua amiga.

O que falar à sua amiga que acaba descobrir que seu namoro não passou de uma mentira!?

Ao escutar o choro da morena, ele desvia sua atenção para ela. Kurt leva seus braços até a cintura e o ombro dela, abraçando-a. Rachel se aconchega em seu amigo, depositando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois ficam ali, Rachel chorando, e Kurt segurando-a, sussurrando que tudo ia ficar bem.

Rachel podia escutar aquela voz ecoando em sua mente: _"Pobre Berry, imagine quando ela descobrir que seu namoro foi uma farsa, que Quinn só está com ela por causa de uma aposta."_

Por quê Quinn deixou Kitty falar assim do namoro delas!? Por quê Quinn não fez nada para defender o que têm – tinham!? Talvez Quinn não se importasse pelo que tinham. Talvez ela não passou de um alvo de uma aposta para Quinn.

À morena tinha várias perguntas, e precisava de respostas. Mas se isso tudo for verdade.. Se tudo que escutou for verdade.. não sabe se aguentará olhar para Quinn novamente. Ela aperta Kurt, e fecha seus olhos, tentando esquecer as imagens do vídeo.

**X**

Quinn abre à porta do banheiro, esperançosa. Já havia percorrido metade da escola, mas até agora, não encontrou sua namorada. Tudo que quer, é encontrá-la, poder se explicar e implorar por seu perdão. E quem sabe assim, pudessem recomeçar o namoro, sem aposta, sem mentiras, só as duas e o que sentiam uma pela outra, sem pressão alguma. Ao notar que à morena não está por lá, dá meia volta e sai do recinto. Suspira, ao olhar pelo corredor e ver que todos os alunos olhavam em sua direção. Provavelmente, comentando sobre a estupidez que ela cometeu ao aceitar essa _maldita _aposta.

Atravessa o corredor, e logo percebe que Puck estava em frente alguns armários. Ela suspira, não estava pronta para lidar com seus amigos agora. Principalmente, Puck, que virou amigo de Rachel. Quinn tenta dar meia volta, e sair daquele corredor, mas é tarde demais, o jogador andava em sua direção.

Puck tinha uma expressão facial, que ela ainda não sabia decifrar o que era. Ele olha seriamente para à loira, ao se posicionar em frente a ela. _"Hey Q., será que dá para você me explicar que palhaçada é essa?"_

À capitã cruza os braços, e olha ao seu redor, evitando olhar para seu amigo. _"Agora não, Puck."_

O jogador começa a fazer com que não com a cabeça. Suspira, e arqueia as sobrancelhas._"É verdade!? Você realmente apostou?" _

"_Agora não. Puckerman. Eu preciso procurar minha namorada, e depois eu falo com você." _Ela afirma, aumentando seu tom de voz. Dá meia volta, e sai daquele corredor.

Decide ir procurar Rachel no ginásio. E mais uma vez, sem sorte. Ela suspira, derrotada. Quanto mais demorasse para encontrá-la, mais sua situação ficaria pior.

Andando, novamente, pelos corredores da escola, ela decide ir até o campo. _"Claro como não pensei nisso antes."_ Ela murmura para si mesma, antes de sair correndo em direção ao campo do colégio.

**X**

"_Você pode ligar para meu pai, por favor!?" _Rachel pergunta a seu melhor amigo,ente soluços, depois de algum tempo em silêncio entre eles. Entregando seu celular para ele. Decidiu que não poderia continuar naquele lugar, pelo menos não por hoje.

"_Claro. Qual deles?" _Kurt à pergunta, ao pegar o celular da mão de sua amiga.

"_Leroy. Ele não está trabalhando hoje." _ Ela explica, limpando seu rosto, controlando seu choro. Kurt consente, antes de se levantar, afastando da morena para fazer a ligação.

Quinn chega no campo, e de longe pode avistar Rachel no topo da arquibancada. Ela começa a correr pelo campo, e logo sobe na arquibancada. Vê Kurt se levantando, e afastando de sua namorada (que por favor, ela ainda possa chamá-la assim) , decidindo que é sua melhor oportunidade, ela sobe até o topo, se aproximando da morena.

À capitã chega até onde á diva estava sentada._ "Rach.." _ Ela sussurra.

Ao escutar seu nome ser chamado, Rachel que estava observando um de seus lados, desvia seu olhar para pessoa que estava em sua frente. À morena suspira. Tentando controlar as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar, novamente. _"É verdade!?" _Uma lágrima escorre pelo lado esquerdo de sua face, e ela rapidamente a limpa.

"_Rachel..." _

"_RESPONDE QUINN." _ À diva grita, irritada, precisa de sua resposta. E esperava por tudo, que à capitã negasse. Falasse que foi tudo um brincadeira de mal gosto.

Quinn engole seco, e consente, hesitantemente. Ao ver à loira afirmando que era verdade, Rachel já não tenta conter suas lágrimas, que começam a escorrer por sua face, excessivamente. Seu coração estava despedaçado. Foi idiota. Idiota, ao acreditar que alguém como Quinn queria um relacionamento com alguém como ela – uma loser, nas palavras de sua _namorada_ - . Idiota, ao acreditar que Quinn realmente havia mudado, pessoas como à capitã só se importam por sua reputação. E obviamente faria qualquer coisa para obtê-la / mantê-la. Inclusive uma aposta. E Rachel foi idiota ao acreditar que o quê tinham era verdadeiro. Deixou se levar pelos seus sentimentos, para no final, ter seu coração partido, pelo sua 'namorada'.

Ela limpa suas lágrimas, desesperadamente. Não queria que Quinn presenciasse o que lhe casou. À capitã abre a boca para falar algo, mas Rachel a interrompe; _"Eu acho melhor você ir agora, Quinn." _ À morena declara, tentando soar o mais ríspida o possível.

"_Mas Rach.." _

"_O quê você está fazendo aqui? Não acha que já causou danos de mais?" _Kurt declara, interrompendo á loira, ao se aproximar das duas, visivelmente irritado. Ele aperta o celular que estava em sua mão. Jura que se Quinn não fosse uma garota, já havia deixado a marca de sua mão naquela delicada face. O que ela fez com sua amiga, é inadmissível.

Quinn nem olha para o garoto. Estava aqui para falar com sua namorada. _"Rach, me deixe explicar..." _Lágrimas começam a escorrer em sua face. _"Por favor, só me deixe explicar."_

Kurt não podia acreditar na coragem de Quinn, depois de tudo que fez, ela ainda acha que pode se explicar!? Ele suspira. _"Quem você pensa que é!? Depois de tudo que fez, acha que ainda pode se explicar!?" _Kurt lança um olhar para sua amiga, que 'abraçava' a si mesma. Uma imagem que partiu seu coração._ "Quer saber, por respeito a Rach, eu não falarei tudo que estou com vontade de dizer agora. Mas fique sabendo, que não tenho medo de você, e eu te avisei que se fosse fizesse algo com ela, teria que lidar comigo. Então se prepare, pois –"_

"_Kurt. Deixa pra lá.." _Rachel o repreende. Só queria ir para casa, se trancar em seu quarto, e tentar esquecer que tudo isso realmente estava acontecendo. Kurt suspira, e consente. Rachel se levanta, e passa entre seu amigo e à capitã. _"Eu vou esperar meu pai no estacionamento." _Ela afirma, olhando para o garoto. Doía e muito olhar para sua namor – para Quinn. E não podia ficar mais ali, na presença da pessoa que estava lhe causando tanta dor.

À loira suspira, e começa a seguir sua namorada._"Rachel, você precisa me deixar explicar..." _

"_Quinn, por favor – só me deixe – Eu- eu não posso ficar perto de você agora." _E com isso, Rachel sai andando, em direção ao estacionamento. Com Kurt a seguindo.

Quinn se senta em um dos lugares na arquibancada, e chora. Como ela pode ter feito isso!?

**NAQUELA NOITE.**

O caminho para casa, se resumiu em ela chorando, deitada no banco de trás do carro, com seu pai, Leroy, a perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela não encontrava forças para explicá-lo. Era simplesmente humilhante. Como foi tão inocente ao se entregar a Quinn, sendo que desde o começo isso gritava que terminaria mal!?

Agora, Rachel estava em seu quarto, no escuro, deitada em sua cama. Seu celular tocava, constantemente. Sua caixa de mensagens estava cheia. Quinn estava ligando (e mandando mensagens de texto) desde quando ela deixou a escola, mas à morena ignorava todas. Seus pais, imploravam para que ela contasse o que havia acontecido. Mas ela se recusava.

Não sabia por quantas horas, já estava trancada em seu quarto. Seus pais lhe chamaram para o jantar, mas ela recusou. Não sentia fome. Só sentia vontade de chorar. E era isso que estava fazendo, desde que se trancou em seu quarto.

"_Estrelinha, por favor. Nos fale o que está acontecendo. Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados.." _Disse Hiram, do outro lado da porta. _"Foi alguma briga entre você e Quinn!? Vocês terminaram?" _ Ao escutar o nome da loira, Rachel chora ainda mais.

Ela escuta o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta, e quando olha seu pai Leroy está entrando no quarto, seguido por Hiram; abriram sua porta usando a chave reserva. Rachel senta na cama, e Hiram se apressa para sentar ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

"_Rachel, por favor. Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados. O quê é que seja, você sabe que pode nos contar. Não vamos lhe julgar." _Leroy afirma, ao sentar na beira da cama.

Suspirando, à morena limpa suas lágrimas, e aperta mais o abraço. Respira fundo, e decide contar. Tudo. Desde os slushies aos insultos, aos comentários ofensivos em sua conta no _myspace_, aos desenhos nas paredes do banheiro. E por fim, sobre o pouco que sabia sobre a tal, _aposta..._

* * *

**E aí? Como é minha primeira fic multi-caps acho que não consegui expressar tudo muito bem, mas prometo melhorar com o tempo (prática) e obrigada por lerem. E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido posto ;) Próximo cap, reações de todos ao descobrirem sobre à aposta... E Quinn tentando se explicar.**

**XxBre.**


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia ligado e mandado mensagens de texto para Rachel. Desde ontem pela manhã, não tinha notícias da morena. Precisava-se explicar, saber onde ficam agora que à diva sabe sobre à aposta. Por isso, estava em seu carro, estacionado em frente à casa de Rachel. Ela respira fundo, antes de sair do carro. Torcendo para que tudo se resolvesse.

Ao tocar a campainha, aguarda ansiosamente. Após alguns segundos, quando à porta é aberta, aparece Hiram, que tinha um sorriso, mas ao vê-la sua expressão facial muda completamente. Quinn engole seco, temendo o pior.

"_O quê você está fazendo aqui?" _Ele à pergunta, rispidamente.

"_Olá Senhor Berry. Bom dia." _Disse Quinn, nervosamente._ "Eu posso falar com a Rachel, por favor!?."_

"_Não. Você não pode." _Hiram cruza os braços.

"_Por favor, eu só preciso me explicar."_

"_Agora você quer se explicar!?" _Ele suspira, e passa sua mão pelo seu cabelo._ "Você é muito corajosa por vir até aqui depois de tudo que fez."_

Quinn desvia seu olhar para o chão._ "Olha senhor Berry, eu sinto muito...Por favor, só me deixe falar com ela, e lhe dizer o quanto sinto –"_

Ele aumenta sua voz, interrompendo-a._ "Você sente muito pelo quê?" _Lança um olhar acusador._ "Por todos os slushies? Por todos os apelidos? Por todos os comentários ofensivos que você direcionava a ela? Ou pela aposta?" _

À loira engole seco, e fecha os olhos, tentando conter suas lágrimas. _"Por tudo..." _Ela sussurra. Abre os olhos e volta a olhar para o chão.

Hiram suspira. _"Eu sinto muito por ter levantado meu tom de voz, mas você precisa entender quê o que você fez é inadmissível."_

"_Eu sei disso, senhor Berry. E eu realmente sinto muito. Só queria poder explicar tudo para Rachel." _Desvia seu olhar para o homem em sua frente. _"Sei que não mereço o perdão dela, nem eu mesmo me perdoei, mas eu só quero explicar meus motivos." _Ela dá um sorriso nervoso. _"Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo que lhe fiz passar."_

O pai da morena lhe olha fixamente, curiosamente. _"É! É o mínimo que pode fazer. Mas, Rachel não está. Leroy foi levá-la para o colégio." _E com isso ele fecha à porta.

Quinn suspira, e sai em direção ao seu carro. Tentando não pensar que Rachel preferiu que seu pai lhe levasse para escola ao invés dela. E torcendo para que quando chegasse no colégio, pudesse se explicar para à morena.

Rachel andava pelos corredores, tentando ao máximo agir como se não tivesse sido afetada por aquilo que Quinn lhe fez passar. Depois de passar a noite em claro, chorando, _percebeu _que era isso que as Cheerios e a capitã delas gostariam de ver. Ela derrotada, sofrendo por seu namoro (pela farsa que foi seu namoro). Então, decidiu que não choraria mais – não choraria na escola – agora quando estivesse em casa, era outro assunto. Decidiu que agirá como se nada houvesse ocorrido, e que tratará Quinn como antes. Como simplesmente, uma conhecida. E nada mais.

O problema é que falar – planejar é uma coisa, agora colocar em ação é completamente outra. Vendo Santana andar pelos corredores, lhe faz lembrar que o perdeu, e que tudo foi uma farsa. Enquanto ela estava se entregando completamente em seu relacionamento, Quinn e suas amigas estavam mentindo. É isso, seu namoro não passou de uma mentira. Ela não significou nada para Quinn.

Se aproxima de seu armário, e fecha os olhos, tentando conter suas lágrimas. Não poderia chorar, não agora. Precisava pegar seus livros para a próxima aula. Ela suspira, e abre os olhos, tentando focar em algo, para que tirasse sua mente da farsa de seu namoro.

No fundo, bem no fundo, uma parte dela acreditava que Quinn realmente a amou. Que tudo foi real. Mas aí escutava a voz de Kitty ecoando em sua mente. _"Pobre Berry, imagine quando ela descobrir que seu namoro foi uma farsa, que Quinn só está com ela por causa de uma aposta." _ O sinal toca, fazendo _acordar_ de seus pensamentos. Ela suspira, e abre seu armário, pegando seus livros necessários para a classe. Podia sentir ser observada, e ao olhar para trás percebe que Santana lhe lançava olhares curiosos.

À latina estava em frente a um armário de uma das Cheerios, com quem conversava. Sentia mal por Rachel, e queria poder falar com ela, mas queria saber primeiro de Quinn, e depois iria se desculpar com à diva.

Rachel desvia seu olhar de volta para seu armário, pega seus livros, e o fecha. Respira fundo, antes de sair andando pelo corredor. Quinn é sua colega de classe, e o pior é que se sentam lado a lado.

Chegando na classe, percebe que à loira ainda não estava por lá. Suspira, aliviada. Com certeza, não queria ter que lidar com Quinn agora.

Quinn andava pelo corredor, rapidamente. Acabara de chegar no colégio, e estava atrasada para sua classe. Ao chegar em frente ao seu armário, olha ao seu redor. O corredor estava praticamente vazio. Ela suspira, pega seus livros, fecha o armário, e sai andando pelos corredores.

Ao chegar na porta da sala, ela respira fundo, se preparando para enfrentar sua _namorada_. Ela bate na porta da sala, pedindo licença ao professor, que lhe lança um olhar reprovador, e nega sua entrada. Justificando que ela estava atrasada de mais, e que não aceitaria sua entrada, pois não tinha um passe. Ela suspira, irritada. Lança um olhar para Rachel, que vira seu rosto para o lado, ignorando-a.

À capitã engole seco, e sai da sala. Podia usar o nome da treinadora para entrar na classe, mas decidiu que seria melhor faltar essa aula. Não sabe se aguentaria ter Rachel tão perto, e à morena ignorando-a. Então, decidiu que passará seu tempo no auditório, e quando o sinal tocasse iria atrás de Rachel, já que ambas têm o próximo horário livre. E faria com que à diva lhe escutasse.

Andando pelo corredor, indo em direção ao auditório, percebe que Puck estava lhe chamando. Ela para, e espera que ele se aproxime. _"Você pode conversar agora?" _O jogador a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela consente, e ele a segue até o auditório.

Quando chegam no auditório, percebem que Kurt estava no palco, ensaiando alguma performance. Sentam lado a lado, em uma das últimas fileiras da audiência. À capitã fingia assistir o ensaio de Kurt, enquanto Puck lhe observava atentamente. _"Você não vai falar nada?" _Ela o pergunta, cruzando os braços, ainda olhando para o palco.

O jogador revira os olhos. E suspira. _"É verdade?" _À loira consente com a cabeça, hesitantemente.

"_Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Q."_ Puck suspira. _"Como pode ter feito isso, depois de tudo que você já fez ela passar!? Uma aposta.. isso é – uma aposta, Q." _Ele declara, levantando seu tom de voz, ainda perplexo.

Kurt percebe duas pessoas sentadas na audiência, e logo para de cantar. Desliga o som, que tocava a versão instrumental da canção, e desce do palco. Ao perceber que era Quinn, decide se aproximar. Ontem, por respeito a Rachel não pode dizer o que queria, mas hoje como sua amiga não está por perto, com certeza ele falará que pensa.

Ao se aproximar mais, escuta Quinn dizer; _"Puck. Eu cometi um erro. E me arrependo muito por isso..."_ Algumas lágrimas escorrem pela face da capitã. _"Eu pensei que seria fácil, que não seria nada. Mas logo, comecei a me apaixonar e –"_

"_Apaixonar!? Você apaixonada pela Rachel!?"_ Kurt a interrompe, em um tom irônico. Se posicionando na fileira de frente para os dois. _"Por favor, aquilo era tudo menos paixão. Você a usou. Usou por causa de uma aposta –"_

Quinn limpa suas lágrimas, se negando a chorar na frente do garoto. E o interrompe, rispidamente._"Kurt, eu não vou ficar aqui defendendo meus sentimentos. Se você não quer acreditar que eu a amo, o problema é seu. Somente Rachel, precisa acreditar neles."_

"_Ding-dong, tenho notícias minha querida. Rachel não acredita em você."_ Ele afirma, com um sorriso cínico. _"Pelo menos, não mais. Em minha opinião, nunca deveria ter acreditado. Você não passa de uma manipuladora, que fará de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Inclusive apostar um namoro.." _

"_CHEGA!"_ Ela se levanta, abruptamente. _"Eu não preciso dar satisfações nenhuma a você."_ À capitã lança um olhar para seu amigo, que continuava sentado, antes de voltar seu olhar para o garoto à sua frente. _"E o que diz a respeito a Rach, pode deixar que minha namorada e eu, resolveremos isso." _

"_Namorada!? Você realmente acredita que ela continuará sendo sua namorada depois disso!?" _Kurt a pergunta, lhe lançado um olhar acusador.

"_Enquanto ela não disser o contrário, ela continua sendo minha namorada."_

Kurt revira os olhos. _"Quinn, ela não quer nem te ver, muito menos falar com você, como pode continuar sendo sua namorada?"_

À capitã se senta, novamente. Suspira, e leva suas mãos a seu rosto. O dia mal havia começado, e já estava sendo um dos piores dias de sua vida.

"_Eu sempre soube que você estava planejando algo. Eu podia sentir. Afinal, ninguém muda da noite para o dia. Então, eu comecei a protestar, mas Rachel sempre me falava que você havia mudado, e que você não estava planejando nada." _Kurt dá um meio sorriso, antes de continuar.

"_Ela sempre me dizia que todos merecem uma segunda chance, e principalmente você. Quando eu perguntava o por que do 'principalmente você' ela respondia, porque simplesmente era você. Eu nunca entendia, mas sempre achei que fosse por sua popularidade. Afinal, quem não quer a atenção da garota mais popular do colégio!? Mas com o tempo, fui percebendo que era porque ela gostava de você. " _Ele olha fixamente para capitã, que ainda cobria sua face com suas mãos. Kurt respira fundo, e declara.

"_Então, comecei a manter minha opinião para mim mesmo. Até o dia que você se juntou a mesa do clube pela primeira vez. Aquilo foi de mais para mim, e eu mais do que nunca sentia que você estava planejando algo. Até à Santana veio falar comigo naquele dia, me dizendo que eu precisava apoiar o namoro de vocês.. Eu achei estranho, e muito. Mas decidi não falar nada. E aí comecei a observar o seu comportamento, que devo admitir que muitas vezes era estranho, principalmente você com a Kitty..." _ Ele suspira. Puck escutava tudo atentamente, alternando seu olhar entre Quinn e Kurt. _"E também passei a observar você e Rachel. Ela estava feliz, estava apaixonada." _Dá um sorriso triste.

"_Depois veio o assunto do baile, e aquilo mais uma vez foi muito estranho, pois todos que conhecem Quinn Fabray sabem que aquele baile e à coroa, são tudo para ela. Eu decidi que ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas Jacob – por sorte – descobriu primeiro.." _Kurt desvia seu olhar para o chão._ "O que você fez com ela, é inaceitável. Eu sei que Rach não passou de um alvo de uma aposta, mas ela não merecia ter descoberto tudo por um blog de fofoca do colégio." _Ele afirma, não mencionando o fato que ele foi quem mostrou o vídeo.

O garoto percebe que não receberá um resposta, e começa a sair da fileira onde estava. _"Quer saber, eu vou embora. Não consigo ficar nem no mesmo ambiente que você... E fique sabendo, que eu espero que você tenha a consciência de desistir do Glee Club, pois Rachel não precisa de você por lá." _Ele declara._ "Na verdade, nenhum de nós." _Vai até o palco e pega seus objetos. E logo sai do auditório.

Puck suspira, e olha para sua amiga, que ainda estava com suas mãos sobre sua face, e calada. Ele escutou um soluço vindo dela, e passou sua mão pelas costas da loira, tentando confortá-la.

"_Vá em frente, fale tudo que quiser." _Quinn sugere. Estava se sentindo como um saco de pancadas, mas também sabia que era o merecido depois de tudo que fez.

"_Quer saber Q., eu não quero escutar. Você não deve nada a mim. E sim à ela. Então, quando conseguir falar com a Rachel, e se ela te perdoar, aí nós conversamos." _ Puck declara, se levantando de seu assento. E se direcionando a saída, mas quando estava no meio do caminho para, e dá meia volta. Indo em direção ao lugar onde sua amiga estava sentada.

"_Eu mudei de ideia. E agora vou falar algumas coisas para você, de bro para bro."_

"_Vá em frente." _ Ela sugere, em um tom de voz desafiador. Estava irritada, só queria chorar sem interrupções. E esperar o sinal tocar para ir tentar falar com Rachel.

"_Como você teve coragem de fazer isso!? Depois de tudo que você a fez passar. Principalmente, depois do modo como VOCÊ a travava." _Disse Puck, ao ficar em sua frente.

Quinn levanta seu olhar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, de tanto chorar, ela passa a mão pelo seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas, e lança um olhar frio para seu amigo. _"Como EU a tratava!? Você está esquecendo de algo aqui..Puckerman.. não era só eu que a tratava daquela maneira. Você, Santana, até a Brittany, também a tratavam daquela maneira..."_

Ele cruza os braços. _"É. Mas eu pelo menos, pedi desculpas de verdade, e não fingir estar apaixonado por ela por causa de uma aposta."_

"_E você acha que eu não pedi desculpas? Você acha que era fácil olhar para ela, e lembrar de tudo que eu havia feito!? E eu não fingir estar apaixonada. Eu amo a Rach." _Ela declara, com sua voz falhando. Mais uma vez, começa a chorar. E a cada lágrima que escorria por sua face, ela a limpava rapidamente.

"_Jeito engraçado de mostrar..." _Noah fala, dando de ombros.

"_Puckerman – "_

"_Não. Você vai me escutar!"_ Ele afirma, olhando intensamente para à loira._ "Ela te deu uma chance. Uma chance para você mostrar que mudou... E você vai e estraga tudo.. Rach, acreditou em você, Q. Ela confiou em você..." _Ele dá um meio sorriso, sem graça, antes de continuar.

"_Sabe o que é engraçado!? Até eu pensei que você havia mudado.. Você enganou a todos. Principalmente, com aquele 'eu te amo, você é a garota do meus sonhos'. Eu realmente, acreditei que você estava feliz por causa de seu namoro. Eu pensei que finalmente, você havia encontrado alguém interessante com quem vale ter um relacionamento, diferente daquelas garotas que você estava acostumada a sair. Mas pelo visto, eu estava enganado. Sua felicidade era por você está ganhando sua aposta...Parabéns. Você é uma ótima atriz.." _ O jogador suspira, e olha ao seu redor, antes de murmurar;

"_Eu estou muito decepcionado com você. Com você e a Sant.. Rachel não merece nada disso. Ela é uma pessoa incrível.."_

Quinn não consegue controlar seu ciúmes, e pergunta rispidamente. _"E desde quando você se tornou o defensor dela?"_

Puck lhe lança um olhar curioso, e fala calmamente._"Desde quando eu me tornei amigo dela. Mas diferente de você e seu relacionamento, nossa amizade é verdadeira. Por isso, eu vou te avisar – eu te amo Q., você é minha melhor amiga, mas você vacilou dessa vez. E foi um grande vacilo. – Então, não se aproxime da Rach!"_

"_OU o quê?"_

Ele levanta suas mãos, fazendo um gesto como estivesse se _rendendo_. _"Eu não vou te ameaçar. Mas se você tem um 'pingo' de respeito por seu 'relacionamento' você vai respeitá-la e se afastar dela." _

"_Você não pode me pedir isso. Eu a amo, a respeito e o mesmo com o que temos, mas eu não posso me afastar. Não enquanto ela não me ouvir." _À capitã declara, convicta. Os dois trocam olhares desafiadores. Até que o sinal toca, fazendo à loira se levantar rapidamente._"Eu juro que se ela me pedir para afastar, eu irei. Mas até lá, farei o possível para tê-la de volta." _E com isso ela sai do auditório. Andando rapidamente para alcançar à morena na porta da classe.

Chegando na porta da sala, suspira aliviada ao ver Rachel ainda dentro do local, conversando com o professor. Ela se posiciona ao lado da porta, e fica esperando à morena.

"_Rach, podemos conversar!?"_ Ela à pergunta, esperançosa, quando à morena passou por ela.

Rachel para de andar, engole seco, e lentamente desvia sua atenção para o lado onde à capitã estava. _"Quinn, eu não quero falar com você. Eu não preciso escutar qualquer mentira que você tenha para me contar agora." _Ela declara, soando o mais ríspida que conseguiu naquele momento.

Quinn sente um nó em sua garganta se formando._"Rachel, me deixe explicar.." _Ela implora. Estava difícil ter que olhar para Rachel e não poder fazer nada, quando tudo que queria era lhe beijar, abraçar e dizer o quanto a ama.

"_Eu não quero ouvir! Eu não preciso ouvir. Nosso namoro foi uma aposta, e ponto. Nada mais do que isso." _

À capitã suspira. _"Você foi muito mais do que isso, e nós duas sabemos. Você é a garota que amo, e –"_

Rachel dá um risada cínica,mas chorava por dentro. _"Ama!? Você me ama, Quinn!?.."_ Ela olha friamente para à loira._ "Todos já sabem da sua maldita aposta, então me faça um favor e pare de fingir." _E com isso, à morena sai andando pelo corredor. Indo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo. Que se dane sua regra de não chorar na escola...

Quinn sente um aperto em seu coração, ao escutar à morena dizer isso. Fecha os olhos tentando conter suas lágrimas. Queria segui-lá, mas ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, ela desvia sua atenção para trás e encontra com o olhar de Santana. _"Dê um tempo à ela. Deixe ela esfriar a cabeça nesse final de semana, e na segunda vocês conversão." _À latina sugere, calmamente.

À capitã cruza os braços. _"Santana, eu não posso passar o final de semana todo sem me explicar. Eu devo explicações à ela, e mesmo que ela esteja me ignorando, eu preciso explicar." _Estava desesperada, tudo que queria era falar com Rachel, e dizer o quanto sente por tudo que lhe causou e está causando. Mas à morena não deixava se aproximar. O que quebrava ainda mais seu coração.

"_Eu sei, Q., mas só deixe dê esse tempo à ela. Na segunda, se ela continuar te ignorando, eu mesma me encarregarei de trancá-la em alguma sala, para vocês duas conversarem." _As duas começam a andar, lado a lado.

"_Você não vai fazer isso!"_

"_Se for preciso farei, mas esperamos que ela esteja disposta a conversar na segunda." _Santana afirma, com um pequeno sorriso. _"Agora, se me dê licença,tenho assuntos importantes para tratar." _À latina sai rapidamente do corredor.

Enquanto isso no banheiro, Rachel chorava em um dos reservados, quando escutou uma batida de leve na porta. _"Vai embora." _Ela declara, com raiva.

A voz do lado de fora, lhe informa._"R, sou eu. Brittany." _

Ela não queria abrir, afinal Brittany é uma Cheerio e nesse momento ela está odiando todas elas. Mas não havia como ficar brava com a dançarina, e ela queria respostas. Ai quais não conseguia escutar de Quinn, então decide, hesitantemente, abrir à porta e sair do reservado.

Ela suspira, e limpa suas lágrimas. Lança um olhar frio para a Cheerio. _"Você sabia da aposta?"_

Brittany consente, nervosamente. _"Sim..."_

Rachel olha para o chão._"E por que você não me falou?" _Ela à pergunta, vulnerável.

"_E acho que quem deveria ter falado era a Q." _

"_Você está certa."_ À morena afirma, dando de ombros. _"Mas mesmo assim, Britt, eu fui uma boba, acreditando nela, me declarando para ela. E tudo era uma mentira." _Suas lágrimas começam a escorrer excessivamente por sua face.

À dançarina abraça à diva, que deposita sua cabeça entre o ombro e os seios da loira. _"Não é bem assim, Rach. A Quinn gosta de você, e muito, ela sempre gostou mas tinha medo por causa da popularidade dela..."_

À morena se afasta um pouco, de modo para que pudesse olhar nos olhos da dançarina._ "Do quê você está falando?"_

"_Deixa para lá. Mas lembre-se; os sentimentos da Q., são verdadeiros. Ela te ama." _Rachel volta depositar sua cabeça no corpo da loira. Brittany suspira, e fala calmamente_."Você deveria escutar tudo o que ela tem para dizer."_

"_Eu sei. Mas eu não posso, não por agora. Eu não estou preparada para enfrentá-la...Se ela se explicar, tudo ficará real, e eu não estou pronta para isso. Eu não estou pronta para perdê-la, para escutar sobre à aposta. Eu não estou –" _Sua voz falha, e ela tenta engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

"_Hey, shiii, está bem. Você não precisa escutá-la agora." _Brittany começa acariciar o cabelo de Rachel.

"_Eu a amo, Britt. E ela mentiu. Eu não posso aceitar isso. Mas uma parte de mim, quer acreditar que isso tudo é um pesadelo. Que logo eu vou acordar e encontrar aquela garota pela qual me apaixonei perdidamente. Por isso, eu não posso escutá-la, pois se ela começar a se explicar tudo se tornará real.. esse pesadelo se tornará real." _

"_Shii, está bem...Mas só me prometa que vocês vão conversar para esclarecerem isso, quando você estiver pronta."_

"_Eu prometo." _Ela declara, limpando suas lágrimas, e afastando do abraço para lavar seu rosto. Sabe que o que estava fazendo era errado, e só causava mais dor para Quinn e ela, mas precisa se preparar mentalmente para a conversa que terão. Essa sem dúvida nenhuma, será a conversa mais difícil que já teve...

Enquanto isso, no campo da escola. Santana e alguns jogadores que conseguiu (para executar o trabalho) jogavam Jacob na lixeira.

Ela olha para o garoto dentro da lixeira, e o pergunta._"Eu vou perguntar pela última vez; foi você?" _Lógico que à latina sabe que foi, mas quer que ele admita.

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando.." _Ele se faz de desentendido, o que faz com que Santana fique ainda mais com raiva.

"_Escute sua peste, por causa de você minha melhor amiga está sofrendo. E quando ela sofre, a Britt sofre, fazendo com que eu automaticamente sofra... Então, se responsabilize pelos seus atos." _Ela fala em um folego só. _"Tire ele da lixeira." _Ordena aos jogadores. Que logo obedecem, tirando o garoto de lá.

"_Você. Mexeu. Com. À. Pessoa. Errada." _ Ela afirma, e em cada palavra fazia uma pausa. _"E agora, vai pagar muito caro por isso!... Prepare-se Jacob. Se sua vida escolar já era horrível, imagine agora." _Ela dá um sorriso malicioso._ "Bem-vindo ao inferno!"_

Rachel estava de frente ao seu armário, depositando seus livros. As aulas haviam acabado e ela aguardava seu pai vir lhe buscar. Sente seu celular vibrar, e ao pegá-lo no bolso de sua saia, percebe que Quinn lhe havia mandado mais uma mensagem. Ela suspira, e lança um olhar para o armário da frente, onde à loira estava de costas para ela, fingindo procurar algo em seu armário.

Volta sua atenção ao seu celular,e abre a mensagem.

'**Você vai terminar comigo?' **

Uma lágrima escorre por sua face,respira fundo, e decide responder.

'**Por favor, me dê um tempo. Não me ligue mais, e nem mande mensagens.' **

À capitã engole seco, e desvia sua atenção para à morena. Ela consente com a cabeça, fecha seu armário, e logo sai do corredor.

Rachel não terminou com ela, mas Quinn podia sentir que estava tudo acabado entre elas...

* * *

**E aí? Obrigada por ler, sorry por qualquer erro. Espero que tenham gostado, e quanto mais reviews mais rápido postarei o 23 (onde finalmente, a conversa entre elas..drama..drama..drama)**

**XxBre.**


End file.
